Sonic Blades
by Kagehime-sama53
Summary: Sonic and Blaze are sent to Kamihime for a G.U.N mission to protect two school girls, but when they are drawn into a war they will need new and old friends to help them out and their enemy is far what they have expected. Rated T for blood, swearing & gore. Current Arc.3 Spirit Force. (Process of being edited).
1. New meetings

**A/N: This is a fic that came to me when I was with my friends in school and also it was sorta an idea I had for a project so for this I decided to use it for a Fan Fiction but with the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Leave your comments and please review. **

**List of Arc's:**

**1: Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita, Chapters 1-10**

**2: Trip to Mobius, Chapters 11- 20**

**3: Spirit Force, Chapters 21- ongoing**

* * *

><p><em>"We had to pay for the sins of others..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Blades<strong>

_**Chapter 1: New meetings **_

It was a hectic day for two top agents from the G.U.N agency. First of all they were being sent to Kami no Hana city in Kamihime for an important mission, and second for this mission they had to protect two young school girls that were connected to various attacks that have been happening lately. These agents were Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. Both have been partners for a while now since Blaze appeared in his dimension again, along with the Sol Emeralds. She was asked by the Commander of G.U.N to join the agency and since then she and Sonic have been partners. This mission will be like nothing they have ever experienced before in their lives. Reasons why? Well first the land of Kamihime is Japanese and second they had to learn how to read and write kanji. In the end they learned the ways of Kamihime and they were fully prepared for this mission. Now they were in a ship to Kamihime and they were in the lounge going over the mission.

"So the only thing we need to do is babysit some school girls" said Sonic. "Sounds easy enough"

"Take this seriously" said Blaze sternly. "It says that they are connected to the recent attacks on other towns and cities in Kamihime"

Blaze placed down some pictures. One was a young white hedgehog with her quills down to her shoulder and curled in with black stripes on the ends and a black mark on her forehead that looked like two connected diamonds and with dark amber eyes. The other was a young white wolf with strands of her hair on her face, long white hair with some strands on her face with hair clips on it, a large scar on her forehead that was covered up by her bangs and bright red eyes.

"These are the girls we need to find" said Blaze.

Sonic picked up the picture of the white and black hedgehog and looked at it. "It says that her name is Yuffi Saito, she is a first year high school student in Kyokukou Academy and she is also the editor of the schools newspaper and star of the kendo team"

"And the wolfs name is Rin Suisei, she is a second year Jr. high school student in Kyokukou Academy and also the editor of the schools newspaper and star of the martial arts team" said Blaze.

"They seem like ordinary students" said Sonic. "So I wonder why are they connected to these attacks"

"Both of them claim they don't remember anything from their past" said Blaze. "But the truth is they don't want to tell anyone about their past"

"Wow" said Sonic.

"Since their parents died they have been raised by a woman named Mioko Misaka" said Blaze.

"So to find them we need to visit Mioko right" said Sonic.

"Exactly" said Blaze.

Then the speaker of the ship said that they will be porting soon. Blaze and Sonic both got ready to leave as soon as the ported. Once they did they got out of the ship and couldn't help but be amazed. They landed in Kami no Hana, a city named for its beauty. It looked like an average Japanese city with tall buildings, stores and many houses. It was the perfect combination with city and country and they also saw many trees blooming with sakuras and many other types of flowers. Sonic was in awe at the beauty of this place and he had to resist the erg to go running and explore.

"Wow this place is awesome" said Sonic.

"We didn't come here for sightseeing" said Blaze. "Now first thing we need to do is find out where Mioko lives"

They went walking around the city until they got to the residential area. They were looking around to see if they could find her but no luck. Then out of the corner of Sonic's eye he saw two school girls wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a red jacket over it, a red bow on the neck and a red skirt with black checkers on it. And one of them was a mouse and the other was a lemur. Sonic decided to ask them if they knew where Mioko lived.

"Excuse me" he asked the white and gray lemur.

"Yes?" she said.

"Do any of you know where Mioko lives?" he asked friendlily.

"Do you mean Mioko Misaka?" asked the yellow mouse.

Sonic just nod his head as his response.

"Well, you see that big traditional house with the large training ground?" asked the mouse.

Sonic turned to see a large house that was two stories high and it did have a large training ground.

"Mioko-san lives in the house in front of it" said the lemur.

"Thanks" said Sonic as he walked back to Blaze. Blaze just looked at him and he scratched the back of his head.

"I got some information on where Mioko lives" he said.

"So where does she live?" asked Blaze.

Sonic pointed to the house that was two stories with a flower garden and in front of the other two story house. "That one"

Both of them walked to the said house and they saw a brown female raccoon dog with black tints on her ears and tail, ice blue eyes and she had her hair up in a bun with some strands falling on her face. She was wearing a long sleeved light blue blouse with a dark blue dress over it that ended just below her ankles and with an apron on it. She was working on her garden and she notes them and she gets up.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Is you name Mioko Misaka?" asked Blaze.

"Yes" said Mioko.

"You mind if we talk to you?" asked Sonic.

Mioko smiled and nod her head. "Please come in".

Sonic and Blaze entered the house and Mioko told them to sit on the couch. They were amazed that the house was so well organized and on the tables and walls were many pictures. Mioko then came back with some tea for them and placed it on the coffee table.

"So mind telling me you names" said Mioko.

"I'm Sonic" said Sonic.

"And I'm Blaze" said Blaze.

"I see" said Mioko taking a sip of her tea. "And what do I hold the honors of having two top G.U.N agents at my home?"

Sonic and Blaze were shocked that Mioko said that. And to make things more shocking she knew that they were G.U.N agents. They looked at Mioko with shock clearly visible on their faces. Mioko just smiled at them.

"You are wondering how I know that" said Mioko.

Sonic and Blaze were to stun to say anything and they answered by nodding their heads.

"I was a G.U.N agent myself back then" said Mioko looking at them. "But that was a long time ago"

"You were an agent?" said Sonic in shock.

"Yes. Even though I retired along with my husband we still get some notifications when agents come to Kamihime" said Mioko.

"So did the commander notify that we were coming?" said Blaze.

"Yes he did" said Mioko. Then her expression turned serious "It has to do with Rin and Yuffi doesn't it"

Sonic saw the sadness in her eyes and he nods his head. Mioko let out a loud sigh and looked at them.

"I had a feeling this would happen, but I had hoped that it wouldn't be so soon" said Mioko.

"So you've been taking care of them?" said Sonic.

"Yes I have for a long time now" said Mioko.

"So were you and your husband friends of their parents?" asked Blaze.

"No, you see my husband Hiroko and I found them when they were very small" said Mioko.

"What do you mean you found them?" asked Sonic.

"It was a cloudy night and I was walking back home from the convenient store, it had just begun to rain and I wanted to hurry so the groceries wouldn't get wet. As I was walking across the bridge to get to the residential area I saw two small figures. I went down under the bridge and what I saw will be something I'll never forget. Two small children, one was a four year old little white wolf and the other was a six year old white and black hedgehog and both were beaten to a bloody pulp and tied up. Hiroko went out looking for me and when he did find me he was also in shock on what he saw. So both of us took the small children to our house and we treated their wounds until they woke up" said Mioko.

When Blaze heard the story her fists bottled up and she got angry. She couldn't believe what monsters would do such a thing to small children. "How could someone do something so cruel? And to little kids"

Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down and it worked. Mioko continued to tell them the story.

"Once they woke up they told us their names. Hiroko asked them what happened to them but both of them refused to tell us. When Rin woke up she didn't speak for over a year, Yuffi told me that it was because she was scared. And from that day on we raised them as our own children" said Mioko.

"That was a nice thing you did. Taking them in like that" said Sonic.

"The reason why is because me and Hiroko were unable to conceive children of our own" said Mioko. "And I could never leave them like they were"

"And where is your husband?" asked Blaze.

"He died two years ago" said Mioko.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Blaze.

"Its ok" said Mioko. "We are doing just fine now"

"So where are they?" asked Sonic.

"Its 2:43 so their still in school, but they do have club activities today so they should be home around 6" said Mioko.

"Club activities?" said Sonic.

"Yes. Rin has martial arts practice and Yuffi has kendo practice" said Mioko with a smile. "And tomorrow they need to edit the newspaper"

Then they heard a loud crash. They all ran outside to see what that large crash was and to their shock there were many robots storming the city. Then they heard the evil laughter that was all too familiar to Sonic and Blaze. Their expression turned from shock to anger instantly. They saw Eggman and Eggman Nega in similar floating pods.

"Ho ho, ho, ho" Eggman laughed. "Sonic, Blaze we'd never thought both of you would be here"

"What the hell are both of you up to!" yelled Blaze.

"If you must know we are looking for a powerful power source that only exists in Kamihime" said Nega. "And we heard that it was here in the city of Kami no Hana"

Mioko was in shock when she heard them say power source and she immediately knew what they were looking for. She glared at the two men and Sonic notes this.

"We will leave our pets to keep you entertained" Eggman said as he and Nega left.

Sonic and Blaze tried to catch up but no avail. The robots were blocking their path and they began attacking. Sonic then realizes that Mioko was defenseless to the attacks, or was she. What he sees next will be the most shocking thing he had ever witnessed. In a blink of an eye one of the robots was sliced in half. He and Blaze looked in shock and awe on what just happened. Mioko was holding a thin samurai blade with an adjustable handle. When more robots began to attack her once again she bended the blade down and when she did the handle changed. The samurai blade turned into a gun in a blink of an eye and she shoot some strange glowing energy from it that when it hit one of the robots it sent a shock wave that disabled all the others surrounding her. Then she switched from gun to blade and begun to attack the remaining robots that were beginning to surround her. Her attacks were very graceful and full of experience; both Sonic and Blaze were in shock that she was that strong. They also begun attacking the robots and Mioko was impressed, just as she expected from two top agents from G.U.N. All three appeared then in offensive stance and back-to-back.

"Damn they're too many" said Sonic.

"I'll handle them" said Mioko sternly. Both Sonic and Blaze looked at her in utter shock. "Don't look at me like that, just because I retired doesn't mean that I let my skills dull"

"You think that you can handle these?" asked Blaze in shock.

"I have years of experience when it comes to fighting. These robots are nothing compared to what I have fought in the past" said Mioko sternly. "Now go! Please hurry. I suspect their heading to Kyokukou Academy. I beg of you please protect Rin-chan and Yuffi-chan!"

Sonic and Blaze could see the desperation in Mioko's eyes. They knew that she wanted them to protect Rin and Yuffi. They nod their heads and were about to leave.

"Wait!" said Mioko before they left.

She handed them different weapons. Sonic's was a samurai blade that was similar to Mioko's, with an adjustable handle and a hidden blade on the side of the hilt. Blaze was dual blades; each looked like a smaller version of a regular katana, with an adjustable handle and had another blade on the side of the original. They looked at the weapons and then at Mioko.

"These weapons will come in handy. You can switch them into guns by moving the blade and the hilt" said Mioko.

"But what if we run out of bullets?" asked Sonic.

"That type of gun doesn't need bullets" said Mioko. Both of them looked at her in amazement and shock. "My husband and I developed these guns so it works when you focus your spiritual energy. Depending on the spiritual energy your body produces then it will adjust to that type"

Sonic and Blaze were amazed that she and her husband made something like this. If Tails was here he would be very amazed to see such technology. Both of them left Mioko to fight the robots and dashed to the school. But on their way they needed to fight more robots that were in the city. This mission just got more complicated than both of them expected.


	2. Not what we expected

**A/N: Well here's chapter two, this one came out longer than I thought so kinda think of it as a two in one thing (sorta) well anyway hope you like the story and review please. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: Not what we expected<em>**

Sonic and Blaze were running through the city, fighting robots and occasionally saving some people who were attacked. They found out that their new weapons were very affective when it came to fighting the robots. Both were switching from sword to gun but what they used the most was the sword form.

"Man there's just no end to them!" said Sonic while running.

"Mioko said that Eggman and Nega were heading to the school so let's go there" said Blaze following closely beside him.

In a matter of minutes they were in front of a school that was three floors, wide and with a large gate. Both Sonic and Blaze went running in hoping that the students weren't harmed. But just as they got inside they were confronted by more of the Eggmens robots. Both of them growled at the sight of them and begun to fight them again.

_In another area of the school…_

A white and black hedgehog was walking out of the girl's locker room with a large blue case over her shoulder and wearing the school uniform. As she walked to the front door she saw a little white wolf with the same blue case wearing a black sailor fuku with a red bow tie a black checkered skirt with long black socks. She looked at the hedgehog with a sly smirk.

"There's a big commotion in front of the school" said the wolf. "Also there's an army of robots that broke in. What do you think about that Nee-chan?"

"Hehe" chuckled the hedgehog. "Looks like we get to have some fun"

"Hai (yes), hai" said the wolf.

"About damn time, I was starting to get board" said the hedgehog with a large smirk.

"Shall we go?"

"Lets"

_Back to Sonic and Blaze…_

Both of them were slashing the robots but they weren't getting anywhere. No matter how many times they destroyed them they just keep on coming. They were starting to get very much annoyed.

"There is just no end to them!" said Blaze.

"And I haven't seen any students around ether" said Sonic. "I hope none of them are harmed"

Then as they were fighting more robots two pods came hovering and Sonic and Blaze looked at the pods.

"Ho, ho, ho" laughed Eggman. "Well it looks like both of you have some interesting new weapons"

"Eggman!" exclaimed Sonic as he pointed the sword to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Eggman.

"Why?" yelled Blaze.

"You wouldn't was this little girl to get hurt now would you?" said Eggman Nega.

In the grip of one of the arms of the pod was a little red fox with brown hair that ended on her shoulders, big brown eyes, wearing a black sailor fuku with a red checkered skirt and little blushes on her cheeks. She clearly looked terrified and she couldn't be any older than Cream. Sonic and Blaze looked in shock that they had taken one of the students hostage.

"Let her go egg-head!" said Sonic.

"We will once we find the powerful energy source that is in this school" said Eggman.

"And what better to tell us where it is than a student" said Nega.

"Onegai (Please), onegai let me go" whimpered the girl.

"Tell us where the power source is" demanded Eggman.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she cried. "Onegai"

"Hey that's no way to talk to a girl"

Sonic and Blaze looked around to who said that. Then a figure holding a sword came from behind the pod and sliced the arm releasing the little fox. Then the figure came and caught the fox before she fell to the ground. Both landed in front of Sonic and Blaze. The figure was a white wolf girl with white hair that ended below her waist, wearing the same sailor fuku as the young fox, long socks and with big red eyes. She had her sword on her right hand and she smirked at Eggman and Nega.

"If you're looking for the power source then you shouldn't ask a first year elementary student" said the wolf. "Only middle school and high school students have heard about it"

"And who are you?" yelled Nega.

"My, my" she sighed as she shook her head. "If you want to know someone's name then you must introduce yourself first. We are civilized people"

The Eggmen started to get annoyed with the young wolf. Sonic and Blaze looked at her with shock and amazement, and the young fox looked happy to see her.

"Senpai!" exclaimed the fox. "Arigato gozaimas (Thank you)"

"No problem Aya-chan" said the wolf. The wolf looked at Sonic and Blaze and she showed no interest in them.

"Can both of you watch Aya-chan?" she asked them. "I'm going to fight this guy so stay out of my way unless you have a death wish"

"No way!" yelled Sonic. "Do you think you can defeat him?"

The wolf looked at Sonic and flashed a mischievous grin at him. "O puh-lease, I'm just a cute Middle School Student, how can I possibly do such a thing?" she said with a hit of sarcasm and mischief.

"Well I'm waiting for both of you to tell me your names?" she continued.

"I am Eggman"

"And I am Eggman Nega"

The wolf looked at both of them with an uninterested look. Both Eggmen saw this and that only pissed them off more.

"So tell us your name?" Nega yelled.

"And if I say no?" she said.

"So you made us tell you our names but you will not tell us yours?" said Eggman with annoyance

"That doesn't matter, you will tell us where the power source is" boomed Nega.

"I wouldn't attack me if I were you" said the wolf. "Nee-chan will get angry"

Both pods lunged towards her but she remained still. Then in a flash both pods had a large cut in the front and were pushed back. Landing in front of the wolf was a white and black hedgehog wearing a red jacket, red checkered skirt and knee high black socks. She was also holding a sword in her hand and she glared at the two men.

"See what I mean" said the wolf.

The hedgehog looked at the wolf with a smirk. "You said that you weren't going to get into trouble"

"You know how I am Nee-chan" said the wolf.

"Well now that I'm here we can finally have some fun" said the hedgehog.

Both Pods with the Eggmen got up and both glared at the new comer. "Don't tell me you did that!"

"Yeah got a problem?" said the hedgehog.

"Nee-chan how about we tell them our names" said the wolf.

"Fine then" said the hedgehog with a smirk. She then stabbed the sword on the ground and put her hand on her hip. "My name is Yuffi. Yuffi Saito"

The wolf did the same thing but only she crossed her arms. "And my name is Rin. Rin Suisei"

"Here is a custom to introduce yourself to your enemy" said Yuffi.

"And why is that?" asked Eggman.

"So that our enemy could know the name of their killer" said Rin.

"Now both of you shall be slain by our blades" said Yuffi. "Prepare to die!"

Both girls grabbed their swords and charged at the Eggmen. Eggman and Nega called their robots and the robots charged at them. Sonic and Blaze were shocked that these were the two they needed to protect but from their point of view they looked like they could easily defend themselves. Yuffi slashed the robots with one blow each with tremendous speed and grace. Rin would switch from slaying to punching with ease and every robot was destroyed with one blow. Eggman and Nega were shocked that both of them could defeat their robots with ease. Once they were done both appeared in front of them. Then both round housed kicked the pods with intense force. Eggman and Nega were sent flying to who knows where only leaving a hole in the ceiling. Both Rin and Yuffi landed gracefully on their feet and looked at each other with satisfied smirks on their faces.

"Sugoi (Cool)" exclaimed Aya. "Yuffi-senpai, Rin-senpai both of you are amazing!"

"Daijobu desu ka (Are you ok) Aya-chan" said Rin.

"Hai" said Aya.

"Yagata (I'm glad)" said Yuffi.

"Don't tell anyone about this ok Aya-chan" said Rin.

"Doshta (Why)?" asked Aya.

"We don't want anyone to know about our powers ok" said Yuffi.

"Ok!" exclaimed Aya. Aya looked at Sonic and Blaze and bowed.

"Arigato for trying to help me" she said. "If there's anything I can do don't hesitate to ask, please"

Then Aya walked away after giving them a smile as she left. Yuffi and Rin both looked at Sonic and Blaze with blank looks and then started to walk away.

"Wait!" said Sonic.

"Nani (What)" said Yuffi.

"We need to talk to you, both of you" said Blaze.

"About?" said Yuffi.

"Mioko-san told us to look for you two" said Blaze.

"Mio-chan said that?" said Rin.

"Yes she did" said Sonic. "O and by the way I'm-"

"We already know" said Yuffi.

Sonic looked at her with a confused look and Yuffi just smiled. She pulled out a small notebook from her jacket and opened it up.

"Name: Sonic the Hedgehog, Age: 15, Occupation: Agent of G.U.N, Ranking: S, Ability type: Speed, Origin: Mobius, Likes: Running, Favorite food: Chilly dogs, Friends: Many, Love interests: Unknown" said Yuffi.

Sonic was a little scared that she knew all of that information about him. More importantly HOW did she get that information? Rin then pulled out a small notebook like Yuffi from her skirt pocket and opened it.

"Name: Blaze the Cat, Age: 14, Occupation: Agent of G.U.N, Ranking: S, Ability type: Speed, Origin: Hails from an alternate dimension, Likes: Being alone and being with close friends, Favorite food: Grilled Fish, Friends: A few close ones, Love interests: Unknown" said Rin.

Blaze was also a little scared that they had information on her to. Now she wondered how they got that kind of information on them.

"How did you get that kind of information" asked Sonic with slight annoyance.

"Healthy school girls and editors of the news paper never reveal their sources" said Rin with pride.

"Trust me there is nothing we don't know about" said Yuffi with a grin. "So if Mio-chan told both of you to look for us then it must be important so follow us. We'll take both of you to our house"

Both girls sheathed their swords and grabbed their cases and placed their swords in it. They tied on their backs and they led Sonic and Blaze out of the school. Both of them followed them until they came to a large two story house with a training ground to the left and it extended to the back with a gate in front of the house. Sonic and Blaze looked in awe at the house as Yuffi opened the gate.

"Are both of you going to stare at the house or are you coming in?" said Rin walking to the house.

Sonic and Blaze followed Yuffi and Rin inside the house. They saw the living room with yellow furniture, a plasma T.V., some DVD's, a few game consoles with a shelf of games and different books. The kitchen was to the left of the living room and just across the stairs. Rin and Yuffi took off their shoes and put on some slippers. Rin went to the spare closet and grabbed some slippers for Sonic and Blaze and placed them on the floor.

"Make yourselves conferrable" said Yuffi.

All of them sat down on the couch wile Rin went to the kitchen to make some tea. Yuffi looked at Sonic and Blaze with curiosity.

"So why are both of you here?" she asked sternly.

"We were sent here on a mission from G.U.N to investigate on the attacks happening in Kamihime" explained Blaze.

"And the people behind it is still a mystery" said Sonic.

"The people you're looking for are an organization" said Rin from the kitchen.

Then someone knocked on the door. Yuffi walked up and opened the door. The person at the door was Mioko and she walked in.

"Glad to see that both of you are ok" said Mioko.

"Mio-chan, you need to stop worrying about us so much we are more than capable of taking care of ourselves" said Yuffi with a smile.

Mioko looked at Sonic and Blaze and gave them a warm smile as she sat down on the couch. Rin then came with a plate and handed out the tea then took her place on the couch.

"So what do you mean its and organization?" said Sonic looking at Rin.

"Their called the Necks of Orochi. They are wanted all over the country because of illegal experiments and the cause of many deaths" explained Rin.

"The main motive of them is still unknown but one thing is clear" said Mioko. "There after a power called Kamui"

"Kamui?" questioned Blaze.

"Those men that attacked the school were talking about the same power but they didn't know the name" said Yuffi.

"You see long ago back when Kamihime was just a nameless country a horrible monster attacked. It went by the name Yamata no Orochi. It was an eight headed serpent with eight tails and it had destroyed the land. Then seven gods joined forces along with the storm god Susanoo no Makoto to destroy the Orochi. They sealed the Orochi in the Jigoku Hen and then they recreated the land once again. The seven gods left behind fragments of their powers into the land to sustain its life, that power is the Kamui" explained Rin.

"What's Jigoku Hen?" asked Sonic.

"In your language it's translated as the Gates of Hell" continued Rin.

"If my suspicions are correct the Necks of Orochi are after the Kamui but for what purpose I don't know" said Mioko.

"In other words the Kamui is fragments of a god's power" said Blaze.

"Not just fragments the Kamui itself is the power of a God" said Yuffi.

"Back to business, why were both of you sent to find us?" asked Rin.

"We have orders to protect both of you until this ordeal is over" said Blaze.

Rin and Yuffi looked at each other then back at Sonic and Blaze. Both could tell that they were serious, dead serious.

"That won't be necessary" said Yuffi.

"WHAT!" yelled Sonic and Blaze.

"Both of us are capable of protecting ourselves" said Rin. "I mean you saw how we handled the two jii jii-san"

"That's not the problem" said Sonic. "If the organization is after that kind of power then both of you need us, and also for some reason both of you are connected to them"

Rin and Yuffi's eyes went wide with sock but it went away. They looked at each other once more then at Mioko. Mioko just gave them a smile and they turned to Sonic and Blaze.

"Fine do what you want" said Yuffi. "Both of you can stay here for the time being"

"You sure?" asked Sonic.

"Don't worry about it" said Rin. "But both of you will need to clean up after yourselves, we don't tolerate freeloaders"

"Well I should be going" said Mioko as she sat up. "O that reminds me I was contacted by your commander and he told me to give you these" she handed them some clothes in a bag neatly folded.

"Hey that's the school's uniform" said Yuffi.

Then realization hit both Sonic and Blaze at the same time as they looked at each other. They were going to pose as students? If this was a sick joke then they are not laughing one bit.

"Don't tell me that we need to pose as students!" asked a horrified Sonic.

"You will need to blend in with the students to be able to keep an eye on these two" said Mioko pointing at Yuffi and Rin.

Mioko walked to the door and gave them a wave and a smile as she left leaving a dumbfound Sonic and Blaze. Rin couldn't help but smile at their faces. Yuffi grabbed the note that was attached to the clothes.

"Seems like both of you are in my class and posing as first year high schoolers" said Yuffi.

"Wait a sec" said Rin. "Blaze is supposed to be in 3rd year middle school. She is only a year older than me"

"But think about it it's more reasonable if she is a high schooler" said Yuffi.

She looked at Sonic and Blaze and she rolled her eyes. "Do both of you plan on looking like fools or do you want us to show you your temporary rooms"

When they heard the remark 'fools' they snapped out of it and followed Rin and Yuffi up the stairs. Once they were up the stairs they led them across the hall to two separate spare rooms.

"Okay we'll let you chose which room you want" said Rin. "In the mean time we're going to go change"

Rin and Yuffi left to go to their rooms just beside the spare rooms and they went inside. Sonic and Blaze opened their rooms and they each had a bed, a desk, a closet, a desk lamp, a dresser and a book shelf. It looked like your ordinary bedrooms and it was in the Japanese stile. Blaze looked at her room and she placed the school uniform on the bed and continued to look around the room. In the closet she found some blankets and pillows neatly folded. Once she was done she left the room and walked down the stairs. She found Sonic looking at the book case. He then grabbed one of the books.

"Man these girls really like comics" he said looking at the book.

On the cover of the book was a black cat with white ears and tail, her hair was in a high ponytail and with a bow. She was wearing a red sailor fuku and a black skirt. She was in a sitting position with both of her legs up and her legs crossed behind her knees and holding a sword. Sonic blushed when he noticed that in her sitting position part of her panties was showing. Then the book was swiped from him and he turned to see Rin wearing a long sleeved light purple sweater, a black skirt and knee high black socks. She looked at the book Sonic was looking at and she gave him a mischievous grin. Boy was she going to enjoy this.

"Sonic I didn't know you were in to harem" said Rin.

"What's harem?" asked Blaze.

"It's a type of manga that involves the main male character being the love interest of three or more girls" said Rin. "This one specifically has more than harem. It also has some fan service, echii romantic comedy and supernatural"

"And what's fan service" asked Sonic.

"Panties and bra shots and some other things in the perverse sense" said Rin.

Both Blaze and Sonic blushed and then he became scared for his life when he saw Blaze giving him a death glare.

"Hey don't look at me like that I had no idea" he said franticly. "And why do you have that kind of book"

"Because the story is very interesting and so is the anime" said Rin. "And this is one of my favorite mangas"

"So you're in to anime and manga?" asked Blaze.

"Hai" said Rin happily. "This one is called Omamori Himari"

"And what's it about?" asked Sonic.

Rin smiled and said "It's about this Coyote boy named Yuto who's been living alone since his parents died in a car crash so he's been supported by his childhood friend Rinko who is also a coyote. Then on his 16th birthday a mysterious black cat girl named Himari suddenly comes in his life telling him that he is a part of a demon slaying clan. But the problem is that Yuto is allergic to cats"

Sonic and Blaze sweat drooped when Rin smiled at them with her usual grin. This girl may be stronger than she looks but she is still a kid in her own way.

"My all time favorite anime is this one" she said as she was looking for another book once she put the one she was holding away. Then she pulled out a manga with an orange hedgehog on the cover with a black kimono, black hakama and he was holding a large sword.

"This one is called Bleach and it's the best anime there is" exclaimed Rin as she showed them the manga.

"Let me guess the orange hedgehog is the main character" said Sonic.

"So you've seen it?" asked Rin eagerly.

"Rin is completely obsessed with that show"

They turned to see Yuffi walking down the stairs wearing a long dark blue skirt that was slightly above her knees and a gray long sleeved shirt and black knee high socks. She walked to Rin and grabbed the manga and started flipping through pages. She stopped at one page and showed it to them. In that page they saw a black bunny with short black hair that lightly touched her shoulders and a strand across her face. She was wearing a gray jacket and a matching skirt.

"This character is also one of the main characters" said Yuffi.

"And what's the story about?" asked Sonic.

"First of all the main characters name is Ichigo the Hedgehog and he has the power to see ghosts and one day he meets this girl called Rukia the Rabbit and she is a Shinigami. Ichigo's family was attacked by a hollow, an evil spirit, and Rukia was gravely injured because she tried to protect him. So to be able to save their lives Rukia gave her Shinigami powers to Ichigo" said Yuffi. "We can't tell you more because the show itself hasn't ended yet"

She put the manga back in the shelf and she turned on the T.V and started flipping through channels. Yuffi found what she was looking for and she sat down on the couch. Sonic looked at what she was watching. Rock music started playing and many characters started to appear then a logo appeared and it read 'High School of the Dead'.

"So what kind of show is this one?" asked as he sat down beside Yuffi.

"What the name says" said Yuffi. "It's about a zombie apocalypse and five highschoolers, the schools nurse and a little kid tries to battle their way to survive flesh eating zombies"

"So its horror?" asked Sonic.

"Horror, comedy, echii, fan service, action it has a little of everything" said Rin walking to the kitchen. "I'm going to get dinner started"

Blaze also sat down on the couch to see how the show was. Apparently Yuffi didn't mind the fan service that there was in this show or the blood and swearing but she did enjoy the comedy and the fighting. Sonic wondered how she was able to see such a show but that question was answered when he saw how focused she was and the sparkles on her eyes as she watched.

"You really like this show don't you?" asked Blaze with a sweat droop.

"Big time" said Rin from the kitchen.

"Awwww" squealed Yuffi. "Shizuka-sensei is soooo kawaii (cute)!"

"Witch one is Shizuka?" asked Sonic.

"She's the blonde fox with the long blonde hair and the huge boobs" said Rin from the kitchen like it was nothing.

Sonic looked at the screen and he saw the blonde fox with the long blonde hair and the very large chest wearing the white blouse and the black skirt that was cut on her hip. In the show she was talking to a pink haired mongoose, a black cat and a dark brown badger.

"Yo Sonic get your head out of the way I want to continue seeing the show" said Yuffi as she kicked him out of the way and he landed on the other side of the couch on the floor. "And stop drooling over Shizuka-sensei you perv"

Sonic begun to blush and he glared at her from the floor with red cheeks. "I was not drooling!" he yelled.

"I know that it's just so much fun to tease you" said Yuffi with a grin.

Sonic was shocked at her statement. Just what did she mean by that? "What do you mean by that?" he asked from the floor.

"You remind me of one of my friends back at school" said Yuffi. "He always got so embarrassed with every little thing that it was so funny"

"How long do you plan on staying on the floor?" asked Blaze.

Sonic noticed that he was still on the floor from, when Yuffi kicked him and he got up. He sat on the couch again and Yuffi started to laugh lightly from the show. After a while Rin walked out from the kitchen and in front of them wearing an apron.

"Dinner is ready so all of you go to the dining room to eat" said Rin.

All of them got up and walked to the dining room. Once they got there Sonic and Blaze's jaws almost fell to the floor. The food that Rin prepared was neatly placed on the table. There were four bowls of rice, a big plate of grilled fish, another plate of pan fried veggies, a plate of onigiri (1), a plate of small sliced okonimiyaki (2), and lastly some gyoza (3).

"Wow this looks really good Rin" said Yuffi taking a seat. "Man you really out done yourself this time"

"Sonic and Blaze are our guests so I thought I'd make them a special dinner" said Rin taking a seat. "Hope you like it"

Sonic and Blaze sat down and looked at all the food she made. They were amazed that Rin was not only an excellent fighter but also a great cook.

_"Itadakimasu"_

Sonic was the first who tried a mouth full of the rice and he was amazed on how good it tasted. Blaze wanted to try the grilled fish, since it was her favorite food, and she loved how it tasted. Rin smiled at their reactions and she grabbed a piece of gyoza. Yuffi proceeded in grabbing a piece of okonomiyaki.

"Rin where did you learn to cook like this?" asked Sonic with a mouth full of gyoza.

"Mio-chan taught me" said Rin. "She also taught Nee-chan how to cook to"

"Demo Rin-chan cooks better than me" said Yuffi.

"Rin why do you call Yuffi Nee-chan?" asked Blaze.

"Nee-chan is an honorific meaning 'big sister'. I call her that because she's like a sister to me" said Rin.

"We did grow up together" said Yuffi. "Anyway since I bet that none of you want anyone to know that your G.U.N agents then how about Sonic pose as my relative"

Sonic and Blaze were shocked at Yuffi's suggestion but on the other hand it made sense that Sonic pose as Yuffi's relative.

"And Blaze you could be the childhood friend of Sonic" said Rin eagerly, this only gained a look of confusion from Blaze.

"Yeah I get what your saying Rin" said Yuffi with joy. "The distant relative comes to live with other relatives and he is with the childhood friend, I like it, it's something out of a manga"

"And that's when the adventure begins" said Rin with a smile.

Both Sonic and Blaze sweat dropped at this. These girls really had the big imagination, especially when it came with stories since they love to read manga and watch anime. Once they were done eating Blaze offered to help Rin with the dishes while Yuffi and Sonic were going over on how the school was, where the classes are and most importantly on the story that they are posing as friends/relatives. Once that was done Rin looked at the clock and it read 9:57 PM, It was about time that they head to bed and Yuffi said that they would get them up early to get ready for school. Once that was done they all walked up stairs and went to bed.

Tomorrow is going to be the first day of school for Sonic and Blaze and let's just hope that it all goes well.

* * *

><p>1. Rice balls<p>

2. A fried pancake that is mixed with cabbage and other veggies

3. A type of Japanese dumpling


	3. School Life

**A/N: Sorry this took so long its just that my school ends this week and I've got finals and projects so I decided to publish this in the morning to get it out of my system anyway enjoy the chapter, Don't forget to comment and review. And I will try to get my other chapters out as soon as posible**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3: School life<em>**

It was around 6:12 AM when Rin and Yuffi got up to get ready for school. They washed up, brushed their teeth, Rin put her hair clips on the sides of her bags, and put on the school uniform. While Rin was getting breakfast started Yuffi went to go wake up Sonic and Blaze. She knocked on the room that Blaze was staying in and she was surprised that Blaze was already up. She walked out of the room wearing the school uniform and instead of the white tights she was wearing over the knee high white socks.

"Awww Blaze you look so kawaii" squealed Yuffi.

"I had a little trouble with the bow tie though" said Blaze.

"Anyway go downstairs and eat I'll wake Sonic" said Yuffi.

Yuffi walked to the other room and knocked on the door. After a few minutes he opened the door wearing the boy's uniform, which was a red jacket with a black button shirt under it and long black pants. And Yuffi tried to hold in her laughter when she saw that he had trouble tying the red neck tie on.

"Here let me tie it" said Yuffi walking up to him.

Sonic was a little embarrassed that Yuffi was tying up the tie. Not only did she tied up the tie she also fixed the neck line of the jacket and shirt and fixed the buttons. In another point of view then it would probably look like a responsible sister fixing the uniform of the brother. Sonic could see why Rin thought of Yuffi like a sister, she very much acted like one.

"There all done" said Yuffi with a smile.

"Wow I can see why Rin sees you as a sister you sure do act like one" said Sonic.

Yuffi laughed a bit and both of them went down stairs to the kitchen. Blaze was eating her breakfast while Rin was preparing their bento boxes. She sorted out the omelets, the rice, the meat and the vegetables. After that she raped the boxes with some rags and tied the top with a knot. After she was done with that she placed the bento boxes on the counter and she sat down to eat.

"Hey Rin how come your uniform is different than ours?" asked Sonic.

"Because when you're in elementary to middle school the girls use sailor fukus and once they get to high school the uniforms change to give them a more sophisticated look" said Rin.

"And for the boys when they are in elementary to middle school they use a black jacket and a white shirt, and once they get to high school the jacket is red and the shirt is black" said Yuffi.

Once they were done with breakfast Rin washed the dishes with the help of Sonic, since Blaze helped her last night, and Yuffi lend Blaze her other pair of school shoes, because going with heels was against school rules. They put their shoes on, Rin gave them their backpacks (which she prepared for them last night with their school books and other things) gave them their bentos and they left the house. They walked to the bridge that led to the city and from there they continued to the school. As they were walking Sonic saw some sakura petals fall and scatter with the wind as they were falling, he and Blaze had to admit that Kami no Hana was a sight for its beauty.

"So is this your first time going to a school?" asked Rin.

"Well sorta" said Sonic.

"Well since both of you are in Nee-chan's class then all you need to do is blend in with the other students" said Rin.

"And that means no running at supper speed Sonic" said Blaze sternly.

"Aww but why?" whined Sonic.

"It will draw to much attention baka (idiot or dummy)" said Yuffi with annoyance. "Trust me the last thing you want is to draw unwanted attention"

"Why is that?" asked Sonic again as they continued walking.

"YUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~"

Yuffi stopped dead on her tracks as she heard the voice she deeply hated. Sonic and Blaze saw the annoyed look on her face as they heard the voice. Then they saw a green hedgehog with a tint of dark green on his quills and some of his messy hair that fell over his eyes, dark violet eyes and wearing the school uniform came running towards her with what looked like going in for a hug. Suddenly before he could even touch her, Yuffi smacked him with her bag and he was sent rolling backwards in a comical fashion until he hit a lamp post. Sonic and Blaze were shocked that she had suddenly hit him with such force, Rin on the other hand just sighed and mentally sweat drooped at this.

"Damn it Isao just once can you stop doing that!" yelled Yuffi very much annoyed and with an anger vain on her head. "I like to start my morning without you trying to tackle me in a hug again!"

Isao got up with a large pole mark on his face and was in front of Yuffi again. "Demo Yuffi-chan I wanted to be the first person you see" he tried to hug her again but only ended up with her foot on his face.

"Urosei (shut up) baka!" yelled Yuffi. "It's too early for you perverted acts today jeez"

"You're so mean to me" said Isao with anime tears.

Yuffi groaned with annoyance and she almost forgot that Sonic and Blaze were watching the little occurrence. Rin decided to cover for Yuffi.

"Sonic Blaze this is Isao Yoshiaki" said Rin pointing to the green hedgehog that Yuffi kicked again. "He's in the classroom next to Nee-chan's and surprisingly he is one of our friends"

"Hey who are those two?" asked Isao.

"This is Sonic, he's my distant cousin and this is Blaze, his childhood friend" said Yuffi.

Isao looked at Sonic and then he looked at Blaze. He eyed her up and down until he was suddenly beside her with a grin on his face.

"Well I can tell that you are a new student because I would never forget such a kawaii girl" said Isao. Blaze felt very uncomfortable about the comment. Then he put his arm around her shoulder. "So what's an elegant beauty doing here? Well that doesn't matter how about I show you around lat-" he was cut off when Rin punched him on the head and he fell backwards.

"Isao stop hitting on a transfer student!" yelled Rin. "Honestly you do this to every girl you see, mostly to the new ones!"

"Itai Rin-chan that hurts" he said. "You know that I only go for the younger ones. Their innocence is the most attractive trait of them"

"Keep this up and the newspaper club will sure love to post the pictures of you peaking at the girl's locker room. Again" threatened Yuffi.

Isao immediately got scared but he didn't let it show. "You're bluffing" he said in an uneasy voice.

"Try us; you remember what happened last time do you" said Rin.

Isao then got scared for his life and he stormed off running screaming 'gomen (I'm sorry). Yuffi then started laughing at his reaction. Sonic and Blaze had a look of beyond confusion on their faces. Yuffi sees this and scratches the back of her head.

"Gomen, I had no idea that Isao would be here" said Yuffi. "Just ignore him and Blaze feel free to punch or kick him if he does anything to you"

"What was that about anyway?" asked Sonic as they started walking again.

"Isao is what you call a woman eyeser" said Rin. "He pretty much flirts with any girl in the middle school level to his level demo he never goes for those over him"

"Did both of you mean it when you said that you caught him peaking in the girls locker room?" asked Blaze.

"We have more than once" said Yuffi. "He stops when we threatened him to post them on the paper because last time he was chased down by all the girls"

"It was funny to watch" said Rin laughing at the memory.

After a few minutes of walking they got in front of the school and miraculously the damage to the school from the robot invasion yesterday wasn't that big. The only thing that was noticeable was the giant hole on the ceiling (left by Rin and Yuffi when they round house kicked Eggman and Eggman Nega's pods). There were many students entering the large building and talking amongst themselves. Then they saw a girl waiting on the side of the schools entrance. She was a red fox with brown eyes, semi long red hair and a purple head band on her head wearing the black sailor fuku and knee high purple socks. Rin smiled widely and ran up to her.

"Asami-chan!" exclaimed Rin happily.

"Rin-chan, ohiyo gozaimas (good morning)" said Asami.

"Ohiyo" said Rin.

"So who are those two?" asked Asami. "I've never seen them before"

"I'm Sonic" introduced Sonic.

"And I'm Blaze" introduced Blaze.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Asami Megumi" said Asami with a smile.

"Onee-chan!" yelled a cherry voice.

That voice came from Aya, who was running to Asami with a smile. "Onee-chan, Onii-chan is looking for you"

"Aya-chan" said Yuffi with a smile.

"Yuffi-senpai, Rin-senpai, ohiyo gozaimas" said Aya while bowing at both. Then she switched her gaze at Sonic and Blaze. She had remembered them from yesterday but she also remembered not to tell anyone what happened.

"You two are the ones that were with Rin-senpai and Yuffi-senpai yesterday" said Aya pointing at them.

"So mind telling us about them Yuffi-senpai" said Asami.

"Sonic is my distant cousin from Mobius and Blaze here is his childhood friend" said Yuffi. "Both of them are staying with us for the time being"

"Wow I didn't know that" said Aya.

"Rin-chan, see you in class" said Asami as she walked away with Aya.

"So is that Aya's older sister?" asked Sonic.

"Hai, they also have an older brother who is one year older than Nee-chan" said Rin. "Well I'd better head to class, bye-bye"

Rin decided to catch up with Aya and Asami while Yuffi showed Sonic and Blaze where the classes were. But first she needed to change her shoes to the ones that are permitted inside the school. Once they got to the lockers they changed their shoes and followed Yuffi to the classroom. On their way there Sonic and Blaze noticed that all the other students were staring at them and whispering. Then Yuffi stopped at a classroom and slid open the door. When they walked in all of Yuffi's classmates stared at Sonic and Blaze with a look of shock and amazement. Then after a few minutes a turquoise female badger with glasses walked in with her hair in a long braid, green eyes that complemented her fur and wearing a buttoned lavender blouse with a long black skirt, she must be the teacher. She glanced at Sonic and Blaze and smiled.

"O you two must be the new transfer students" she said. "Yuffi-san please take your seat while I introduce them to the class"

"Hai Midori-sensei" said Yuffi as she sat down on her desk that was beside the window.

Midori-sensei grabbed some chalk and wrote Sonic and Blaze's names on the chalk board and once she was done she turned to the students. "Everyone this is Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat, both of them are transfer students from Mobius so treat them with respect and I hope you can get along"

"Hai" said everyone.

"Sonic-san, Blaze-san both of you can take those seats near Yuffi-san" said Midori-sensei.

Sonic and Blaze walked over to where Yuffi was sitting and Sonic sat down in the seat behind Yuffi and Blaze sat beside him. Midori-sensei grabbed a book and flipped over the pages.

"Ok class lets continue with yesterday's lesson" said Midori-sensei. "Now from what we learned yester day who can tell me the name of the legendary yokai in Japanese mythology that lives in the snowy mountains and lures trapped travelers in a blizzard?"

Some students raised their hands including Yuffi. "Sachi-san"

The gray female weasel rose from her seat. "It was the Yuki-Onna"

"Correct" said Midori-sensei as she sat back down. "Now how did the Yuki-Onna come to be? Yuffi-san"

Yuffi rose from her seat. "They say she came to be when she herself had perished in the snow during a blizzard"

"Correct" said Midori-sensei. "In some other mythology they say that she would lure trapped travelers to their death and others say that she would freeze them with her cold breath…"

The lesson continued with various types of yokai from the Japanese mythology. Blaze seemed very interested in the mythology but Sonic just looked bored as usual but he was still paying attention. They copied some important notes on their note books until the bell rang. The other students started to talk amongst themselves and Yuffi turned to Sonic and Blaze.

"So how did you like the lesson?" asked Yuffi.

"It was interesting" said Blaze. "So Midori-sensei teaches Mythology from different cultures"

"Hai, Japanese mythology is my favorite along with the Greek" said Yuffi.

"Man that was kinda creepy on how the Hone-Onna sucks the life out of living people" said Sonic.

"So what's the next class?" asked Blaze.

"Math" said Yuffi.

"Great" groaned Sonic.

After a few more minutes the math teacher came into the classroom. He was a dark brown bear wearing a polo white shirt and jeans. The teacher's name was Hideki-sensei. The class went on slower than the last one but in the end it wasn't that long (for some students). After a few more classes the lunch bell rang and most of the students went to the cafeteria to eat while some of them ate their bentos in the classroom. Yuffi, Sonic and Blaze went to go get Rin to eat lunch with her. Once they got Rin they also invited Asami to eat with them and Asami asked if Aya could eat with them. They went looking for Aya and once Asami led them to where her classroom was they saw Aya talking to a red fox with spiked dark brown hair with some strands on his eyes and wearing the boy's uniform and the same color eyes as Asami and Aya.

"Onii-chan we're going to have lunch together want to join us?" asked Asami.

"Sure" said the red fox. "So who are they Yuffi, Rin?"

"This is my cousin Sonic and his childhood friend Blaze" said Yuffi. "Sonic, Blaze this is Ichiro, he is Aya-chan and Asami-chan's older brother"

"Nice to meet you" said Sonic with a grin.

"Likewise" said Blaze.

They walked to a nearby sakura tree and sat underneath it and pulled out their lunches. Sonic, Blaze, Yuffi and Rin's lunches were all the same: rice, some sausages, sliced omelets with soy sauce and goma-ae. Aya, Asami and Ichiro also had the same lunch: rice, miso pork, and steamed vegetables.

_"Itadakumasu"_

"Wow Sonic-senpai your lunch looks really good" said Aya happily.

"Well Rin made it" replied Sonic looking at Rin as she ate some rice.

"I don't like to brag but my cooking skills have gotten better" said Rin.

"Next time you should make them some of your curry" said Asami.

Yuffi then had a look of discussed when Asami mentioned curry. "Rin knows I don't like curry"

"Not the spicy one the semi sweet and sour one" said Asami.

"I do like sweets" said Yuffi with a smile.

"So Sonic, Blaze did both of you move here with your parents?" asked Ichiro.

"No we're staying with Yuffi and Rin for the time being" said Blaze.

"And what's Mobius like?" asked Asami.

"Not much, just some cities, villages and other town, not much of a difference from here" said Sonic.

"What about your old school?" asked Ichiro.

That was the one cover story they didn't have. They completely forgot that they needed to mention what other school they were from. As if reading their minds, or rather looks on their faces, Rin decided to cover for them.

"Both were in a privet school in Mobius that isn't well known about" said Rin.

Sonic and Blaze looked at Rin and she just smiled at them, their sign that they could relax and that she has it covered. Yuffi was amazed on how well Rin could create a cover story, well how could she not with all the manga she has been reading since elementary school. Once they were done eating they put their bentos away and continued talking amongst themselves. Mostly about where they came from and what is there to do in Mobius. Then all of a sudden Yuffi heard the voice that she hated. Isao came running and hugged Yuffi from behind.

"Konichiwa (Hello) Yuffi-chan" said Isao happily. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"First of all I already ate and second" she smacked Isao on the head. "Don't hug me"

"Onii-chan, don't be like that" said another voice.

That voice came from a blond hedgehog with green tips on his quills and a green stripe on his forehead and with messy green hair, dark violet eyes but slightly lighter, and wearing the schools boys' uniform.

"You never let me have fun Junichi, honestly let me be and go find a girlfriend or something" said Isao.

The hedgehog named Junichi blushed at Isao's comment. "I-I just think that you need to stop harassing Yuffi-san" he stuttered.

"Oi the voice of reason came" said Yuffi happily getting up and walking to Junichi's side. "Isao you should be more like your brother, he has a better chance with the girls than you"

Junichi blushed harder when Yuffi said that and Rin decided to jump in. "In fact I wouldn't mind dating Jun-kun, and I bet Nee-chan wouldn't mind either"

"Good idea Rin" said Yuffi hugging Junichi playfully and Rin hugged him to. Junichi was stuttering and his face was red from their action.

"Demo he's just not our type" said Yuffi letting him go and Rin let go to.

"Other girls would love to date you Junichi-senpai" said Rin happily.

Junichi was again a victim of their playful teasing but he really needed to stop getting embarrassed over the smallest of things. Then he finally noticed Sonic and Blaze staring at them with a look of confusion.

"O I don't think we've met my name is Junichi Yoshiaki" introduced Junichi bowing.

"I'm Sonic"

"I'm Blaze"

"So you are Yuffi-san's relative its nice to meet you" said Junichi. "Well we'd better go O and Yuffi-san, Rin-san don't forget to head to the newspaper club room after school"

"Can Sonic and Blaze come?" asked Rin.

"I don't see why not" said Junichi as he dragged Isao away.

"So he'd Isao's brother?" said Sonic.

"His twin to be more exact" said Ichiro.

"They don't look alike" said Blaze.

"Their fraternal twin" said Rin. "And their personalities are very different"

Then the school bell rang and all of them went to their next classes. Yuffi, Sonic and Blaze spend the rest of the day paying attention to their remaining classes and occasionally talking to each other. Then when the dismissal bell rang everyone went to their club activities and Yuffi met up with Rin to go to the newspaper club room. When they slid open the door Sonic and Blaze were surprised that Isao, Junichi, Asami, Ichiro and Aya in the clubroom.

"Sonic, Blaze welcome to the newspaper club" said Yuffi.

"Demo not only that" said Asami.

"Welcome to the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita (Freedom Fighters of Kamihime)" said Rin.


	4. Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita

**A/N: Yay finally got chapter four out and yay for summer its finally here. In this chapter we will find some strangeness going on and also we get to see everyone's powers so don't forget to comment and review.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4: Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita <em>**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" yelled Sonic and Blaze.

Not only did they figure out that Rin and Yuffi could perfectly defend themselves, not only did they know that they were G.U.N agents but now they discovered that the members of the news paper club are Freedom Fighters of Kamihime. Talk about the biggest shock of their lives.

"All of you are?" said Sonic in shock.

"Kamihime's Freedom Fighters?" finished Blaze in shock.

"Keep it down we don't want anyone to know about this" said Rin.

"We thought that you two would handle it pretty well" said Junichi.

"Guess not" said Isao.

"Ok explain now!" demanded Blaze.

All of the looked at each other and Yuffi decided that she would be the one to explain everything to them. Yuffi told everyone to take a seat that this might take a while. Once everyone was sitting on the chairs Yuffi was the only one standing up.

"In Kamihime the people here each carry a special gene that is the main source of the special powers that are formed here. The gene is called spirit forced, and one in three kids is born with this gene" explained Yuffi. "Demo possessing the gene doesn't mean that you will have special powers"

"I don't get it" said Sonic.

"If two carriers have the gene then there is a high possibility that their offspring will have developed special abilities" explained Ichiro.

"And if one of the parents has developed the gene and has a child with a carrier then the chances are much higher" said Asami.

"And if both parents have the developed gene then it's obvious that the child will have the same powers, demo it comes with a risk" said Junichi.

"What's the risk?" asked Blaze.

"The child would be out casted by regular people and if their powers are not controlled at a young age then their powers can act on their own" said Rin. "Ether if the child is in emotional distress or if they are in danger"

"We are the few who are born with special powers" said Isao.

Sonic and Blaze were shocked that these kids had special powers. They had no idea that this mission was experiencing more and more surprises each day. Both were too shocked to say something until Blaze decided to ask them what their powers are.

"So what are your powers?" asked Blaze.

Asami was the first to explain her powers. "I have the ability to teleport at any speed and anything and to increase my weapons straight to slice through anything. My weapon of choice is two fans like chakrams"

Then suddenly Asami had on her hands two fan like chakrams that had a long thread attached to it. She opened each fan and showed them to Sonic and Blaze who looked amazed.

Ichiro was the next person to explain his powers. "I have the power of pyrokinesis. I can control fire at my will, and my weapon of choice is two twin guns"

Blaze was in shocked that Ichiro was also a pyrokenetic abilities like her and he then pulled out his two guns and showed it to both Sonic and Blaze. The guns were silver and had dark brown stripes on the base of the gun.

Isao was the next person to explain his powers. "I have the power of electrokinesis. I can charge up electricity currents in my hands and transfer them in my bow to my arrows"

Isao grabbed his bow and arrows from the side of a desk and showed it to Sonic and Blaze. It was a long bow that was made of a bendable metal and a steel string and the arrows were also made of steel with little electrical wires.

Junichi was the next person to explain his powers. "I also have the power of electrokinesis. Like my brother I can charge electricity currents in my hands. I don't have a weapon"

Aya was next to explain her powers. "I have the power of telekinesis. I can move anything with my mind or hands and I also don't have a weapon"

Yuffi was the next person to explain her powers. "My power is spectrakinesis. With my own spirit energy I can control any form dark auras and it enhances my esper like abilities. My weapon of choice is my sword Kurai"

Lastly Rin was going to explain her powers. "My power is solarkinesis. With my own spirit energy I can control any form of light auras and it enhances my esper like abilities. My weapon of choice is my sword Awai but I can also fight hand-to-hand"

Blaze and Sonic were speechless. They had no idea how to react to this sudden news. They would have never thought that these school kids were actually fighters defending their city and protecting the people. And even less that they had powers. After an awkward silence Rin decided to continue with why they created the group.

"There are two reasons why we created the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita. The first is because we want to protect our city from anything or anyone from destroying it and second so we can all recover from our past trauma" explained Rin.

"If Rin-chan and Yuffi-senpai brought both of you here then it means that both of you have powers right" said Asami.

Both Sonic and Blaze nod their heads.

"Can both of you tell us?" asked Aya.

Both of them had no other option. They needed to tell them about their powers but they wondered how this will interfere with their mission. They really found themselves in a very troublesome situation.

"Well I have the power of pyrokinesis" said Blaze.

"And I'm the fastest thing alive" said Sonic proudly.

"Sugoi!" exclaimed Aya. "Blaze-senpai that means you and Onii-chan have the same powers"

"I've never met another pyrokenetic user" said Ichiro with a thoughtful look.

"So we want both of you to join the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita" said Yuffi.

After a few glances at each other they both decided that it would be best if they join their team, one because they can help protect the city and them from Eggman and two to see if they can get some information on who are the Necks of Orochi and on them. Yuffi, Rin, Aya and Asami were glad that they said yes.

"This might be interesting wont it Junichi" said Isao with a grin.

"Don't do anything to Blaze-san Onii-chan" said Junichi with a slight glare at his brother.

"Do what?" said Isao teasingly and walking to the girls. Junichi knew that this wasn't going to end well.

And just like this morning Isao put an arm around Blaze and she just was in shock that he did this again but none less pushed his arm off of her and glared at him.

"Ok what's with you anyway?" she asked very much annoyed.

"Nothing" he said teasingly.

"Isao!" growled Rin.

Blaze then turned to face the girls. "How can all of you put up with him and his ac-" she was cut off when she felt a sudden draft.

"Hmmm purple stripes eh" said Isao. "Not what I expected from you, demo you do have a cute butt. Looks like your back is just as good as your front"

Blaze looked over her shoulder and she saw Isao lifting the back of her skirt and he had a satisfied smirk on his face. For the first in her life she felt a surge of feminine fury go through her body. She had been mad at Sonic, Silver and Knuckles hundreds of times but this type of rage was something she had never felt before. Her girl hormones were on full blast. The temperature in the room suddenly got high and flames were starting to come out of Blaze's hands. She turned around quickly with amazing speed and…

***WHAM***

Isao let out a loud scream of pain that rang through the whole school and some of the other students who were in other clubs wondered who the sorry person that got nailed was. Back in the newspaper club room Isao was on the floor slightly twitching and Blaze had a look of pure anger in her eyes. The rest looked in awe and shock at this development, but he did deserve it.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" yelled Blaze in pure anger.

Rin let out a whistle of amazement. "Man check, a hit to the balls" she said.

"I don't think he'll have kids in the future" said Asami.

"And it will never work the same again" ended Yuffi.

Isao slowly got up, but he was still in pain from that brutal knee right where the sun don't shine. As he was getting up realization hit Sonic, who was just watching the situation and he immediately got angry. Before his mind could register what he was doing he punched Isao across the head and he slammed on the floor.

"Itai! What the hell Rin-chan!" he yelled but he noticed that it wasn't Rin who punched him, it was Sonic.

"What the hell is right!" said Sonic with anger. "What the hell were you thinking Isao!"

Rin, Yuffi, Aya, Ichiro, Junichi, Asami and most of all Blaze were shocked at Sonic's sudden outburst. Sonic continued to glare at Isao. He had never once seen someone do something like that to one of his friends, especially Blaze. Isao just laughed nervously and tried to think of a way to get him out of this situation.

"Well…hehehe I was just having some fun Sonic" laughed Isao very nervously.

Sonic then grabbed the front of his uniform and glared at him fully. "Listen here creep, if you thought that was fun then you honestly have no respect for woman" said Sonic with anger.

"What do you mean? Woman are the most important thing placed on this earth for me" said Isao shaking.

"Then as long as I'm here you won't dare lay a hand out of line on Blaze get it!" said Sonic with pure anger that Isao was slightly sweating.

"H-hai!" said Isao shaking.

Rin started clapping lightly. "Well said Sonic, you don't have to worry about the rest of us, been there, kicked him a couple of times, so yeah it's like a routine here"

"He needs to be punished" said Asami.

"Hai, hai" exclaimed Aya. "Ero-Oto needs to be punished"

"Choto mate (wait a sec) Junichi help me out here" begged Isao.

"Gomen Onii-chan" said Junichi. "You went too far this time"

He looked at Ichiro with hopeful eyes but Ichiro just looked away. Isao then looked terrified at the girls wondering what punishment he will need to endure.

"Rin, give me your camera so we can post the pictured of Isao peaking at the girls locker room" said Yuffi.

"IIE! (NO)" yelled Isao. "Anything but that!"

"Gomen Isao" said Yuffi with a smirk. "Mess with the bull you'll get the horns"

After that incident they got the paper printed out with the headline 'Isao the Hedgehog A.K.A Ero-Oto was caught again peaking in the girl's locker room' see picture below. And below that was 'The mysterious robots that invaded the school and were mysteriously destroyed'. Once the meeting was done everyone went back to their homes, Junichi was dragging a sulking Isao, and they said their goodbyes. Rin, Yuffi, Sonic and Blaze were all waking home just as the sun was setting.

"Gomenasai Blaze" said Rin and Yuffi at the same time.

"We didn't know Isao would try _that_ on you" said Yuffi. "Usually it's me demo now I have the reflexes to hit him before he can even get close"

"It's ok" said Blaze. "I don't blame you"

"How is he one of your friends?" asked Sonic.

"It's a long story" said Rin.

As they were walking home Blaze finally realized something. When Isao had flipped her skirt she forgot that Sonic was beside Isao. That means that not only did Isao see her panties but Sonic did as well. She began to blush lightly but luckily no one noticed.

"So Sonic there's something I need to ask you" said Rin.

"Nani?" said Sonic.

"Did you see Blaze's panties?" asked Rin sternly.

Sonic began to blush feverishly when he realized that he was beside Isao when that occurred. So he got a full view of Blaze's panties. He didn't realize it until just now because he was angry that Isao had done such a thing. Rin noticed this and sighed.

"I thought so" sighed Rin.

Blaze looked at Sonic with the same blush but also a slight glare.

"I-I didn't see anything I swear!" stuttered Sonic.

"Fine we'll believe you" said Yuffi. "This time"

They continued walking until they got to the house. They opened the front door and walked inside. They took off their shoes and placed their bags on the floor and walked to the living room.

"Ne Nee-chan" said Rin. "When was the last time we trained?"

"I don't know like a couple of days ago" said Yuffi.

"What do you say how about a sparring session" said Rin with a smirk.

"You're on" said Yuffi. "Sonic, Blaze, want to spare with us?"

"Ok" both of them said.

"First we need to change" said Rin. "Blaze you and Sonic have casual clothes right"

"Yeah" said Sonic.

"Come on let's get changed" said Yuffi.

They walked up stairs and they went to their rooms to get changed. After a few minutes they came downstairs wearing their casual clothes. Yuffi was wearing a black and white T-shirt with a heart on the center that looked like it was on fire, jean shorts and white gloves. Rin was wearing a red T-shirt with the kanji soul on the front and black shorts and black thigh high socks (sound familiar) and her hair was in a ponytail. Blaze was wearing her Olympic sweats and Sonic was wearing a regular blue T-shirt with jean pants.

"So let's head out to train" said Sonic walking out side.

"We're not going to train out here" said Yuffi.

"Huh?" said Sonic and Blaze at the same time.

"If we train out here then the people might see our powers and that's the last thing we want" said Rin.

"Then where are we supposed to train then?" asked Blaze.

"Grab your sneakers and follow me" said Rin grabbing her sword case along with Yuffi's.

Sonic and Blaze looked at each other but they followed Rin. They were walking on the balcony outside of their house that led to the outside training field. As they were walking Sonic and Blaze saw that around the outside training field that there were many different types of flowers. Then when they got to the back of the house she stopped in front of a large rock. She touched the rock and it glowed, then it moved to the right and under the rock was a stair case. Sonic and Blaze were in shock and she told them to walk down the stairs. When they cleared the stairs Sonic and Blaze were in total shock on what they were seeing. It was an underground training field that had many large boulders and rocks. Above it were sealing lights that felt very warm, almost like the sun. Sonic and Blaze were trying to pick up their jaws from the floor and Yuffi started to laugh at their reactions.

She took out a camera and snapped a picture of their faces. "Ok now that face was priceless"

After recovering from the sock they looked at them with surprised looks on their faces. "How did both of you do all of this?" asked Sonic.

"Hiro-kun made this" said Yuffi. "He made this for us when we were kids so that we had a place to play; now it's our training field"

"How did he make this?" asked Blaze.

"He had Geokinesis, the power to control the earth" said Rin.

"Amazing" whistled Sonic.

"So how do you guys want to train, hand to hand, weapons, or speed?" asked Yuffi.

Sonic and Blaze didn't know how to answer that question. They exchanged glanced at each other. "Both of you can choose" said Blaze.

Yuffi and Rin grinned mischievously and each other then they looked at Sonic and Blaze. "Fine then we will do all three" said Yuffi.

"Nee-chan, go get their weapons and can you get ours to?" asked Rin.

"No problem" and with that Yuffi was gone in a blink of an eye.

Sonic was surprised that Yuffi could run that fast. Rin noticed the look on his face and smiled lightly.

"O I forgot to mention that Nee-chan and I have speed that is slightly faster than normal" said Rin. "It probably came because of our training, but who knows"

Then Yuffi came back holding their sword cases. She gave Rin her case and they opened them. Rin pulled out her sword that she named Awai and it was a long thin samurai sword with a blue hilt and a round guard. Yuffi then pulled out her sword that she named Kurai and it was a long samurai sword with a purple hilt and a round guard. Both of them removed the sheath and they looked at Sonic and Blaze. Yuffi tossed them the weapons Mioko had given them and they cough them.

"Ok this training here is going to be a little intense so to start off first we are going to do a couple of warm ups" said Yuffi.

"Before we start we need some inspirational music" said Rin.

She walked to one of the boulders and it turned out it was an i-home. She placed her i-pod touch on the i-home and started looking for a song. She stopped on the artist 'My Chemical Romance' and she looked for the album 'Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys'.

"Hope you guys like My Chemical Romance" said Rin.

Rin taped on the song and she cranked up the volume.

***Song playing: Na, Na, Na***

**(Na Na Na...)**

Rin and Yuffi decided to start off with some pushups. Sonic, Blaze, Rin and Yuffi got on the ground and started to do 50 pushups each.  
><strong><br>Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs  
>I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got<br>Take the cash and I'll keep it  
>Eight legs to the wall<br>Hit the gas, kill 'em all  
>And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl<br>You be my detonator**

Yuffi finished her pushups with ease and so did Rin. Sonic and Blaze also finished quickly because they were already used to this. Next they got some punching bags and they started to deliver punches and kicks.  
><strong><br>Love, gimme love, gimme love  
>I don't need it, but I'll take what I want from your heart<br>And I'll keep it in a bag, in a box  
>Put an X on the floor<br>Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more  
>Shut up and sing it with me<strong>

Rin was throwing very fast punches and kicks to the punching bag and Sonic and Blaze looked in amazement at her speed. Yuffi was also giving fast punches but not as fast as Rin.

**(Na Na Na...)**

**From mall security**  
><strong>To every enemy<strong>  
><strong>We're on your property<strong>  
><strong>Standing in V formation<strong>

After the punching bags they started to do some sit ups. Each of them did at least 30 sit ups.

**(Na Na Na...)**

**Let's blow an artery**  
><strong>Eat plastic surgery<strong>  
><strong>Keep your apology<strong>  
><strong>Give us more detonation<strong>

After the sit ups all of them started to stretch their arms and legs. Blaze, being a cat, she was naturally flexible and she would stretch much like a gymnast would and Rin and Yuffi were doing the same. Sonic was stretching his legs and arms.

**(More! Gimme more! Gimme more!)**

**Oh, Let me tell you 'bout the sad man**  
><strong>Shut up and let me see your jazz hands<strong>  
><strong>Remember when you were a madman<strong>  
><strong>Thought you was Batman<strong>  
><strong>And hit the party with a gas can<strong>  
><strong>Kiss me you animal<strong>

Once they were done stretching they started doing different fighting moves. They also started to do different drills of fighting stances, punches and kicks.

**(Na Na Na...)**

**You run the company**  
><strong>Fuck like a Kennedy<strong>  
><strong>I think we'd rather be<strong>  
><strong>Burning your information<strong>

"Man if this is just a warm up then what is the real training like" said Sonic.

"We told you that it would be intense" said Rin.

"Let me give both of you props because you guys have more stamina than we thought" said Yuffi.

"We are G.U.N agents" said Blaze.

**Let's blow an artery**  
><strong>Eat plastic surgery<strong>  
><strong>Keep your apology<strong>  
><strong>Give us more detonation<strong>

"Well then Nee-chan let's play tag" said Rin.

"Tag?" said Sonic.

"We have our own version of tag" said Yuffi.

Sonic and Blaze looked at them with a look of confusion.

**And right here**  
><strong>Right now<strong>  
><strong>All the way in Battery City<strong>  
><strong>The little children<strong>  
><strong>Raise their open filthy palms<strong>  
><strong>Like tiny daggers up to heaven<strong>  
><strong>And all the juvee halls<strong>  
><strong>And the ritalin rats<strong>  
><strong>Ask the angels made from neon<strong>  
><strong>and fucking garbage scream out "What will save us?"<strong>  
><strong>And the sky opened up<strong>

Both Rin and Yuffi looked at them mischievously and they grinned largely. They walked to Sonic and Blaze still smiling. Sonic and Blaze were beyond confused now.

"This is how Nee-chan and I play tag" said Rin.

**Everybody wants to change the world**  
><strong>Everybody wants to change the world<strong>  
><strong>But no one,<strong>  
><strong>No one wants to die<strong>  
><strong>Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try<strong>  
><strong>Wanna try, wanna try, now!<strong>  
><strong>I'll be your detonator<strong>

Yuffi placed her hand on Sonic's head while Rin placed hers on Blaze's head.

"Tag your it" said Yuffi and Rin at the same time.

Then in a blink of an eye both of them stormed off running at top speed. Sonic and Blaze were at first shocked by this and then realization hit them and they stormed off running behind them. This little sprint lasted through the whole guitar solo.

**(Na Na Na...)**

**Make no apology**  
><strong>It's death or victory<strong>  
><strong>On my authority<strong>  
><strong>Crash and burn<strong>  
><strong>Young and loaded<strong>

Once Sonic and Blaze finally caught them they ran back to the entrance of the training flied, all slightly panting and sweating, and they all smiled at each other.

**Drop like a bulletshell**  
><strong>Dress like a sleeper cell<strong>  
><strong>I'd rather go to hell<strong>  
><strong>Then be in purgatory<strong>  
><strong>Cut my hair<strong>  
><strong>Gag and bore me<strong>  
><strong>Pull this pin<strong>  
><strong>Let this world explode...<strong>

Yuffi cracked her shoulder and then her back and walked over to where their weapons were and opened the small fridge that was beside the boulder and tossed all of them a bottle of water.

***Song Ends***

Rin hit pause on her i-pod and looked at Sonic and Blaze with a large smirk on her face. Yuffi also had a large smirk on her face.

"Do both of you always warm up listening to music?" asked Blaze.

"Hai" both of them said.

"Well that's interesting" said Sonic.

"Now that the warm up is done let's start the spa-" Rin was cut off when she heard a large crash outside.

All of them ran out of the underground training field and Rin and Yuffi had a rarely present scowl on their faces. Sonic and Blaze also glared at what they were seeing. Large robots were attacking the city and they were from none other than the two eggheads that attacked their school yesterday.

"Ho ho ho ho" laughed Eggman. "Well what do we have here?"

"It looks like the two students that attacked us yesterday along with the other pests" said Nega.

"And look what we found" said Rin with a sly smirk. "A couple of Jii jii-san's that obviously have nothing better to do"

"What did you say you little brat?" yelled Eggman from his pod.

"Nani you didn't hear us then maybe you should get off your fat asses and face us personally!" yelled Yuffi.

Now both Eggmen were very angry at the two school girls. Sonic and Blaze couldn't help but laugh at their comments. Rin and Yuffi also found this very amusing. Then both Eggmen send their robots to attack them and Rin easily ran up and round house kicked one of the robots in its head and the head came flying off. Yuffi, Sonic and Blaze also ran up to the attacking robots and started to destroy them. Sonic was using the gun blade in its sword form and started slicing up the robots and also he was doing different homing attacks. Blaze was using the dual blades to slice many robots in her way and she also charged up her fire attacks on the blades and to her surprise the blades caught on fire and were more effective, she smirked at this. Yuffi and Rin swiftly sliced the robots in their way and they were impressed on how experienced Sonic and Blaze were. Then one robot snuck up behind Blaze and as it was about to attack it was destroyed by a gun fire. Sonic, Blaze, Rin and Yuffi looked to who had shot the robot and Rin grinned when she saw who it was.

"Glad you could make it" said Yuffi as she looked at the person holding the gun. "Ichiro-senpai"

Ichiro smirked at Yuffi and he held his gun firmly in his hand. He was wearing a gray shirt with a red neck line and dark jean pants. "Well you didn't think that I would let you have all the fun"

Eggman and Nega were shocked at the new arrival but none less told their robot to attack them. Five of them lunged towards him but then and arrow struck one of the robots and a powerful electrical current disabled all five of the robots and they fell in pieces of metals. Both Eggmen had no idea where that arrow came from. Rin looked up at some of the buildings and she smirked.

"Oi Isao nice shot!" yelled Rin.

Isao, who was standing on the building with his bow and arrows drawn and ready for the next strike. He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a white T-shirt over it with jean knee high pants. "We heard the large crash so we decided to follow it" said Isao. "Junichi go help them"

Junichi, who was standing beside his brother jumped off the building and charged up electricity in his hands. He was wearing the same as his brother but the long sleeved shirt was white and the T-shirt was silver. He landed on one of the robots and shot up large electricity currents that disabled most of the robots in his way.

"You picked the wrong student to mess with" said Junichi as a line of robots came his way.

He held out his hand and he was holding a small coin that was bronze in color and it looked like an old dolor from the old times. "Don't take this one personally" grinned Junichi as a spark of electricity came from his hand. "Rail gun"

Then a rail of electricity struck the line of robots so fast that it couldn't be seen by regular eyes. All the robots in his way were destroyed in a matter of minutes. Junichi has a satisfied smirk on his face after the robots were broken into pieces.

Eggman and Nega were in total shock on what was happening, their robots were being slain by mere children. "How is this even possible!" yelled Eggman.

"Just who are these kids…" mumbled Nega.

Then from behind them some robot pieces were being levitated and then shot at one of the pods. The pods were hit by the pieces of metal and Nega recognized it as Telekinesis. Then appearing in front of him was a sudden slash of a blade. What had impaled was a chakram with a red thread.

Rin halted her fight with some of the robots and grinned when she saw Asami had also joined the fight. "Asami-chan!" she yelled.

Asami appeared standing on Eggman Nega's pod wearing an orange shirt with a brown skirt and knee high gray socks and her bangs weren't pulled back by her headband. She pulled back her chakram and looked at Eggman Nega.

"Aya-chan are these the men who threatened you?" asked Asami.

"Hai Onee-chan demo now I can make them regret they did" said Aya levitating herself behind Eggman.

Eggman turned and he was shocked that Aya was levitating behind him. She was wearing a red shirt with the kanji fox on the front and knee long jean pants. She raised her hand and then she started to levitate some of the robots remains and shoot them at the pods.

"Spirit blades!" yelled Aya as many blades made by her spiritual energy started to form around her.

She slashed the pod and the other robots that were surrounding her brother and friends. Asami teleported herself and she started striking the pod with her chakrams and then she appeared beside Rin and she sliced the robots that were in her way. Aya then appeared beside Rin, Yuffi, Sonic and Blaze. Ichiro, Isao and Junichi then appeared beside them and they looked at the Eggmen. Both Eggmen were in total shock that they had destroyed every one of their robots.

"You shouldn't have attacked our city" said Junichi.

"Because as long as we're here we won't let anyone or anything harm our city" said Ichiro.

"We may be regular students in Kyokukou Academy" said Isao.

"Demo we are not to be taken lightly" said Asami.

"Both of you should be proud" said Aya.

"You were defeated by none other than the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita" said Yuffi.

"Now it time that both of you learn your place" said Rin.

Then all of them, including Sonic and Blaze charged to both Eggmen. Aya had made it so they couldn't try to escape, Junichi had shocked them with his electricity powers along with Isao, Ichiro shot the pods with his guns, and Asami had delivered powerful kicks to the pods by teleporting herself to each pod. Lastly Yuffi, Rin, Sonic and Blaze delivered the final blow to both pods and they were sent flying until they were out of sight. All of them were happy that this fight was over.

"Not what I had expected for training demo it was worth it" said Yuffi.

"I had no idea that all of you were so strong" said Sonic.

"Both of you were amazing as well" said Asami.

"Hai and now both of you know that I'm a lot stronger than I look" said Aya.

"We'd better get going before the police shows up" said Junichi.

"Hai hai the last thing we need is to explain all of this" said Isao.

"Sonic, Blaze keep an eye on these two will ya" said Ichiro as he took his sisters and they left.

All of them left the scene and Yuffi, Rin, Sonic and Blaze went back to the house and they sat down on the couch. They were all exhausted but none less they had fun defeating all of the robots.

"Man I'm beat" said Sonic.

Rin laughed and then she sniffed the air. "And you need a bath"

"We all do" said Yuffi. "Well lets take turns on taking a bath since there's only two of them here"

"So who wants to go first" said Rin.

"Since Sonic and Blaze are our guests then let them go first" said Yuffi. "Sonic you can use the bathroom down here, I'll show you where it is"

"Let me run up and get my change of clothes" said Sonic as he zoomed up to get his clothes then he came back down in a matter of seconds.

Yuffi went on to show him where the bathroom was while Rin was showing Blaze where the upstairs bathroom was. Blaze had also went to her room and grabbed her pair of clothes. Rin slid open the bathroom door and inside was a shower, next to it was a bath tub, a sink, toilet and a mirror. It was rather larger than she had expected to be.

"Towels are in the closet in the bathroom and hot water is to the left, cold on the right" said Rin leaving the bathroom to give her some privacy.

Blaze placed her clothes on the side of the sink and she turned on the water. Once the bath tub was full she took off her clothes, untied her hair and in a few short minutes was relaxed in the hot water. All but her shoulders submerged into the hot water. She sighed happily and she was thinking on what had happened in two days. First she and Sonic find out that Rin and Yuffi can perfectly defend themselves from and threat, that they possessed powers and that their friends and them had formed a freedom fighter group. She wondered what else would happen. But one thing was bugging her very much.

"_I wonder how their past must have been"_ thought Blaze. _"Rin said that one of the reasons for creating the group was so they can also recover from their past trauma"_

She thought about it more but she decided not to force them to tell her about their past. She thought that eventually they would tell them. After she was done washing up she got out of the tub, dried her body and put her clothes on. She was wearing dark blue shorts with a lavender blouse. She walked out of the bathroom while drying her hair with the towel. She walked down the stairs and she saw Sonic on the couch wearing a black and blue shirt with jean pants. He was playing PS3 with Rin and the game was Little Big Planet 2. Rin noticed Blaze and she paused the game.

"Good your out" said Rin. "Sonic I'm going to take a bath now so fell free to continue playing"

With that Rin walked up the stairs and to the bathroom but before that she peaked down the stairs and said. "You know you should leave your hair down more often"

Blaze rolled her eyes and sat down next to Sonic and watched him continue playing the game. Once he was done playing he shut off the game and he was looking another game to play.

"Man these girls have a lot of stuff to entertain themselves" said Sonic.

"They're not the ordinary school girls we thought they would be" said Blaze.

"Yeah they're something" said Sonic. "But I wonder Yuffi and Rin are connected to the organization"

"I know…" mumbled Blaze. "Their past is a mystery"

"I wouldn't worry about that" grinned Sonic. "They'll tell us eventually"

Blaze smiled at Sonic and agreed. They had just endured their first day of school and their group fighting with the Eggmen. They wondered what else was in store for them.


	5. Midterms & Clubs

**A/N: Whew finally got this chapter out man I didn't expect this to come out so long but o well. I managed to do some writing when I was on my trip to Baltimore and I got to finish it. Well hope you like this chapter and if you want to see some of the fan art you can go to my profile and follow the links. O and just to let all of you know I drew the fan art. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5: Midterms and Clubs<em>**

_…Six weeks later_

It had been six weeks since Sonic and Blaze were told by their commander to head to Kami no Hana, Kamihime to find Rin and Yuffi and to their surprise they had accepted them very well. They were currently living Rin and Yuffi in their house and also Mioko would visit them to see how things were doing. Also they are now a part of a group called the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita. The group included Rin and Yuffi's friends Isao, Junichi, Aya, Asami and Ichiro who also posses special abilities.

Sonic and Blaze decided to help them protect their city from the Eggmen because they kept on attacking the city, apparently looking for the Kamui but their plans have failed every time. They had also become good friends with them. Blaze had created a close bond with Aya because she reminded her of Cream and she hoped that someday the two little kids could meet and Asami because she was close in age as her, the only difference is that Asami is 13 like Rin.

Sonic had become good friends with Ichiro, Isao and Junichi, although his friendship with Isao is also to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't do anything perverted to the girls (mainly Blaze), and they would often train together along with the girls. But like every school students they needed to attend their classes, club activities and homework. Sonic and Blaze still haven't decided what clubs they wanted to join but that wasn't the problem this time. The problem was what every school student dreads…

…Midterms.

Midterms were just around the corner and they have been studying for the last week. But that's a problem when the Eggmen won't stop attacking their city, so they had to try to make time to get their studies done and also get some training. Right now they were in Rin and Yuffi's house sitting on the floor of the living room with their books on the table and they were doing their homework.

"Gha! Can we stop now?" groaned Sonic.

"You're the one who needs to work harder you know" said Yuffi. "Remember you need help in math, and midterms are in three days"

"I understand what's coming in the midterms I just want to stop now before my head explodes" said Sonic.

"Stop you're whining!" yelled Rin. "You're a high school student so that means you need to study like the rest of us"

Sonic groaned again but he continued with doing his school work. Out of all of them Sonic was falling behind in his math class. Blaze however was doing quite well in her school work than anyone had expected. Yuffi suggested that she help him with his work and it had been paying off, at least ever since the little incident that happened in class.

_…Two weeks ago_

_Sonic, Yuffi and Blaze were in the math class taught by Hideki-sensei and they were currently sitting on their desks and paying attention to the math lessons, well sorta. Sonic had a look of complete boredom on his face and was almost falling asleep._

_"Sonic-san!" said Hideki-sensei. _

_"Huh" he said as he looked in front of him only to see Hideki-sensei with a very displeased look. _

_"Next time try to hide your boredom" said Hideki-sensei "Now will you answer the problem on the board"_

_"Um… well… I don't know" said Sonic. _

_"You'd be best to pay attention to my class" said Hideki-sensei. _

_Sonic blushed when everyone started to laugh at him. Yuffi and Blaze were the only ones who sighed at this. His blush eventually went away and he begun to pay attention. _

_"Blaze-san will you solve the problem on the board" said Hideki-sensei._

_Blaze rose from her seat with her notebook in hand. She answered the problem with ease and once she was done she sat back down. All the students were in shock that she had answered the problem with ease. Sonic however wasn't that surprised, at least he knew who to ask to help him with his work. _

_"You want me to what!" said Blaze in disbelief as they were eating lunch under the usual tree with Rin, Yuffi, Asami, Ichiro, Aya, Isao and Junichi. _

_"Come on Blaze I really need help with math so can you tutor me?" asked Sonic with pleading eyes. _

_"Why don't you ask Yuffi" said Blaze. "She's better in math than me"_

_"Yeah but she's been helping Junichi and I don't want to bother her" said Sonic. _

_Yuffi mentally sweat drooped at this and was slightly offended. "I appreciate the concern Sonic demo how about both Blaze and I help you"_

_"That's a great idea" said Sonic happily. "So will you?"_

_Blaze saw the pleading look in his eyes and she sighed. "Fine I'll help you"_

_Sonic jumped with joy and hugged Blaze. "Arigato!"_

_ Rin and Aya started laughing and Asami started laughing lightly. "Your Japanese is getting better Sonic-senpai" said Asami._

_"You think?" said Sonic. _

_"Hai" said Aya. "Sonic-senpai is Yuffi-senpai's relative so it's obvious that he'll learn Japanese quickly" _

_"How about Blaze-chan?" asked Isao. "I haven't heard your Japanese yet"_

_She shot a glare at Isao. She was still angry that he had flipped her skirt and she would not forgive him that easily. "First of all don't add –chan to my name"_

_"Aww come on Blaze-chan" said Isao as he scooted forward to her and grabbing her hand. "You're so kawaii that I can't help but call you Blaze-chan" _

_On reflex she punched him in the face and he fell backwards. Aya, Yuffi and Rin burst out laughing, Ichiro and Asami laughed lightly, Junichi just sighed and Sonic glared at Isao but laughed when he got punched in the face. _

_"Itai" said Isao as he was lying on the ground with a black eye. _

_"How many times have I told you not to touch me?" said Blaze with anger. _

_"Don't tell me that you're still mad about what happened in the club room" said Isao getting up. _

_Blaze glared with murderous intentions at him. "I told you to never speak of that again" she said darkly. _

_Isao broke into a cold sweat as she glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes then"_

_"Urosei!" almost yelled Blaze in anger. "You'd be best to not get on my bad side baka Ero-Hejjihoggu! (Perverted Hedgehog)"_

_Now that nick name struck a nerve with Isao. "N-nani!" said Isao in disbelieve as a small blush rose to his cheeks. _

_Rin, Yuffi, Ichiro, Junichi, Aya and Sonic all burst out laughing at the new nick name Blaze had given him, and to tell you the truth it was perfect for him. _

_"Now that's what I call funny" said Rin still laughing. _

_"I would have never thought of that" said Yuffi still laughing. _

_After the laughing fit they eventually calmed down enough to properly speak. Isao was embarrassed that Blaze had called him that but deep, deep, deep but I mean deep down he knew he disserved it. Asami was very impressed that they had mastered their Japanese very quickly. _

**Back to the present…**

So since that day they have been studying for the midterms nonstop. Rin and Asami had been studying for most of their midterms and also doing their homework. Aya was studying her work and sometimes she would ask Ichiro to help her. Isao and Junichi were helping each other with their homework and their studies. Ichiro was doing his homework and lastly Blaze and Yuffi were helping Sonic with his work while also doing their work. After a couple of more hours they decided to stop for the night. Sonic let out a loud 'finally' and he fell back on to the floor. Asami, Aya and Rin went to the kitchen to make some tea while the rest were watching the anime 'Soul Eater'. Sonic actually liked the show because not only it was very cool with the action and fighting but also with the comedy.

Yuffi started laughing. "I can't believe they thought Blare was a witch"

"I would have thought that two with the magic she has" said Isao also laughing.

"Soul is also very funny, I do feel sorry for him because he got hit by Maka" said Junichi.

"I'm still wondering how all of you could see this show" said Blaze. "Do all anime's involve showing half-naked girls as comedy?"

Yuffi, Isao and Junichi shot her a look. "Of course it's hilarious, just like seeing the guy get hit by one or many girls is priceless" said Yuffi.

Blaze just looked in shock and she turned to Sonic. She mentally sweat dropped when she saw that he was also laughing at the show. She had to admit that Soul Eater was funny; even she couldn't help but laugh when Soul got a nose bleed from Blare's hug. Then Asami, Rin and Aya came with a tray of sticky rice cakes and some tea. They handed everyone a cup of tea and sat down on the floor.

"Sonic-senpai, Blaze-senpai, have both of you decided what clubs are you going to join?" asked Asami.

"Well no" said Sonic scratching the back of his head.

"We're already in the newspaper club so why do we need to choose another club to join?" asked Blaze.

"Because we don't want to raise suspicion" said Ichiro. "Remember we are the only members of the newspaper club and we only add new members if they have the spirit force gene. So we also joined different clubs"

"What clubs did all of you join?" asked Sonic.

"I'm in the Dance club" said Asami.

"You dance?" said Sonic.

"Hai" said Asami. "My favorite type of dance is break, street, swing and classical Japanese dancing"

"Wow I would like to see you dance" said Blaze.

"I'm in the Poetry club" said Ichiro. This gained looks of sock from Sonic and Blaze. "Nani?"

"You don't look like the poetry type Ichiro" said Sonic.

"Actually he is" said Rin. "Ichiro-senpai, recite a piece of the poem 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe"

Ichiro got up and cleared his throat while the rest of them looked at him.

_"Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,__  
>By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,<br>`Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven.  
>Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -<br>Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'  
>Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore.'"<em>

Once Ichiro was done reciting the piece of the poem Sonic and Blaze were in total shock. Isao, Junichi, Aya, Asami, Yuffi and Rin started clapping at his performance.

"Arigato" said Ichiro as he bowed and sat back down.

"That was amazing" said Blaze.

"It's nothing" said Ichiro.

"So Isao what club are you in?" asked Sonic.

"I'm in the Kyudo club" said Isao taking a bite of the sticky rice cake.

"What's Kyudo?" said Sonic.

"Kyudo is the art of the bow" said Junichi. "Onii-chan is one of the best practitioners in the club"

"What about you Junichi?" asked Blaze.

"O well I'm in the Photography club" said Junichi.

"I'm in the Flower arranging club" said Aya. "I know every flower by name and meaning"

"Interesting Aya" said Sonic. "So what do cherry blossoms mean?"

"They are also called Sakuras and they mean Gentle" said Aya.

"I'm in the Kendo club" said Yuffi proudly. "No one can beat me in a match"

"Yeah we know that" said Blaze.

"I'm in the Martial arts club" said Rin. "I'm skilled mainly in Karate, Judo, Aikido and Kong-Fu, but I do know other types"

"Sonic-senpai I think that you should join the Track club" said Asami. "You look like the running type"

"That sounds cool" said Sonic with a grin.

"Remember, no running at supper speed" said Blaze sternly.

Sonic sighed but he agreed. "Hai I know"

"What club do you think Blaze should join?" said Rin.

Everyone had a thoughtful look on their faces and after a while of thinking Junichi thought of a club she could join.

"How about the Gymnastics club" said Junichi. "Blaze-san is a cat so she must be flexible and agile so I think it would be perfect"

"Great idea Junichi-kun" said Yuffi. "Blaze you do look like the athlete type and you are very flexible and agile so it's perfect"

"What do you think Blaze?" asked Sonic.

Blaze had a thoughtful look on her face. Since she was a cat she is very athletic, flexible and balance also came with the territory. "Alright then I'll consider joining the gymnastics"

"After the midterms you can sign up for the clubs and also look at the other types of clubs" said Rin.

**_4_****_日間より遅れています_****_... (Four days later…)_**

It was the morning after the midterms and if you think that everyone is happy…

Well think again.

Reason why? Well it's because the day after the midterms they put the scores on the front of the building sorted out by grade and group and rated from the top scores to the dead last ones. Right now everyone is desperately searching for their names to see what scores they got.

Yuffi was standing in front of the score board looking for her name on the list. She smiled when she saw her name on the top of her class.

"Alright" she exclaimed happily as she turned around and held a fist in the air. This action gained many stares from her classmates.

"So you got a good score?" asked Isao walking to her.

"Number 1 in the class" said Yuffi as she held a finger in front of her and winked.

"Sugoi Yuffi-san" said Junichi. "Man I wish I was that good in class"

"Well I'll admit it wasn't a walk in the park but in the end it's worth it" said Yuffi. "So what did you two get?"

"Don't ask" said Isao with a disappointed look.

"Onii-chan didn't do so well" said Junichi. "Demo I made it into the top ten"

"Good for you" said Yuffi.

"Where's Sonic-san and Blaze-san?" asked Junichi.

Yuffi pointed behind her and they saw Sonic looking for his name in the score list with intense focus. He was eyeing the entire list up and down until he found his name behind Junichi's. He smiled widely and put his fist in the air and let out a loud 'alright!' much like what Yuffi did. This also gained many stares at him.

"Wow you really are Yuffi-san's cousin" said Junichi with a smile.

"Nice going Sonic I'm very proud of you" exclaimed Yuffi giving Sonic a high five.

"So where's Blaze-chan?" asked Isao.

"O there she is" said Junichi.

Junichi saw Blaze looking at the score board and once she was done she walked to Sonic, Yuffi, Junichi and Isao with a satisfied smile on her face.

"So Blaze what did you get?" asked Yuffi.

Blaze pointed to her name on the board and Isao and Junichi's jaws fell to the floor. Yuffi whistled in amazement. In the score board was Blaze's name just behind Yuffi's. Sonic looked amazed and somewhat embarrassed that she did better than him, but he had expected much. Then Rin, Aya, Ichiro and Asami walked to them with smiles on their faces.

"Oi Ichiro, Rin, Asami, Aya what did you get?" asked Sonic.

"3rd in my class" said Ichiro.

"2nd in my class" said Asami.

"4th in my class" said Aya.

"Top in my class" said Rin.

"Wow so all of you did well" said Blaze.

"So Sonic-senpai did you do well" asked Aya.

"Hai" said Sonic.

"Yagata!" said Aya happily.

"Well I need to head back to the dojo" said Yuffi. "I promised Sensei that I would help them with the fresh meat"

"You got a lot of newbie's?" asked Ichiro.

"Hai" said Yuffi. "And it's my job to whip them in shape, bye" and with that she walked away.

"Well we'd better get going too" said Ichiro. "Don't forget to check out the clubs"

Once the rest of them left Sonic and Blaze decided to check out the clubs that they had recommended for them. Sonic and Blaze parted ways to check out the clubs and they decided to meet afterwards. Sonic was heading to the open field where he saw many sports teams practicing and showing their new teammates how to play the sport. After a while of walking he saw some other students running laps around a very large field. He'd guess that this was the track club.

"Oi are you here to join the track club?" asked a dirty gray mongoose with dark gray eyes wearing a dark red track shorts with a white shirt with black lines on the sleeves and neck.

"Hai" said Sonic.

"Great" he said happily. "The names Aki the Mongoose, I'm the captain of the track team. Let me take you to Sensei"

Aki led him to a tall black leopard with dark red sweats and wearing a cap on his head with the school colors (Black, white and red for those who don't know) and amber eyes.

"Aki is this one of the new members?" he asked.

"Hai Kuroko-sensei" said Aki.

"Great so what's your name?" asked Kuroko-sensei.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog" said Sonic.

"You a fast runner?" he asked.

"I'm pretty fast" said Sonic with a grin.

"Well then let's see how fast you are" said Kuroko-sensei.

Kuroko-sensei told Sonic to run the 100 meter dash and that he would time him to see how fast he is. Sonic walked to the field and got into a running position. Usually 100 meters was no problem for him but he remembered that he can't run at supper speed like he normally did so he had to settle with running at normal speed (well something like that, this is Sonic we're talking about). When he heard the gun shot he stormed off running and in a matter of seconds he made it to the goal. He turned to look at Kuroko-sensei and Aki and he almost laughed at the looks on their faces. They had a look of utter shock and amazement.

"So what's the time?" asked Sonic.

"I don't believe it" said Aki in shock.

"You just ran 100 meters in 10 seconds" said Kuroko-sensei.

"You must join the track team" said Aki eagerly.

"We could really use your talent for nationals" said Kuroko-sensei.

Sonic gave them his signature grin and thumbs up. "I'll join"

_Meanwhile…_

Blaze was walking to the gymnastics dojo to check it out. When she got to the entrance she opened the door and she saw many girls wearing leotards and practicing different moves. One of the girls walks up to Blaze. She was a pale gray and white ferret with gray hair tied up in a high ponytail and wearing a blue and dark blue leotard.

"Oi are you a new recruit?" she asked.

"Hai" said Blaze. "My name is Blaze the Cat"

"Great, my name is Asuka the Ferret" she said. "I'll take you to our Sensei"

Asuka led Blaze to their Sensei. She was a light blue cat with darker blue hair tied up in a bun, green eyes and wearing a red and black leotard. She looked at Asuka then at Blaze.

"Asuka is this a new member?" she asked.

"Hai Akira-sensei" said Asuka. "Her name is Blaze and she would like to try out for the team"

"Great take her to the changing room to get changed and then we'll see what she's got" said Akira-sensei.

Asuka led Blaze to the changing room and once they were inside Asuka handed Blaze a white leotard and she left the room to give her some privacy to change. Once Blaze had changed she was surprised that the leotard fit her well. She waked out of the locker room with a small blush because she was a little embarrassed. Once Asuka told Akira-sensei she was changed she told her to perform some moves.

"Blaze-san I would like you to perform a floor exercise" said Akira-sensei. "It doesn't have to be a routine; I only want to see your skills and what you can do"

Blaze walked on the mat and she took a couple of breaths. Then she started to run slightly and she did a series of flips and twists so graceful that everyone in the dojo was in shock. Blaze knew that she was athletic and flexible so this was no sweat for her. Once she was done she landed on her feat gracefully. She then herd applauses from everyone in the dojo and she grew slightly embarrassed.

"Sugoi Blaze-san!" exclaimed Asuka.

"Very impressive we could use you on the team Blaze-san" said Akira-sensei.

"Arigato Sensei" said Blaze as she bowed.

_Meanwhile… (Man I love doing that)_

Sonic was walking to the other dojo's to also see what other sports they had there. He also wanted to see the kendo club just out of curiosity. He walked to the front of the Kendo club and he heard a battle cry from none other than Yuffi. He peaked inside and he saw two people fighting with kendo helmets on, with the hakama, kusode and the body armor, and one of them knocked the other down with a powerful swing.

"Winner, Yuffi" said the referee.

Yuffi took off the kendo helmet and she walked over to her opponent. "Your skills are great demo you lack control. Don't worry about that we can work on that"

Her opponent took off his mask to reveal a pale brown hamster with dark brown eyes. "Arigato senpai" he said.

Yuffi turned to the door and she saw Sonic. "Sonic you already tried out for the track team?" she asked running to him.

"Hai and I got in" he said with his cocky grin.

"Just what I expected" said Yuffi with a smile.

"Yuffi who's he?" asked one of the kendo members who was a dark gray panther.

"He's my cousin Ikuhara" said Yuffi.

"So is he also a kendo protégé?" asked Ikuhara.

"Iie, he's more like a running protégé" said Yuffi. "And why do you ask anyway?"

"If he's your cousin then he must have the gift of kendo" said the other member who is a white and red bat.

"My family isn't only based on kendo you know" said Yuffi. "Sensei I'm done with all the new recruits so I'll be going"

"Mate" said the sensei who was a dark brown bear with a scar over his left eye. "I want to see what your relative has in skill so can you spare with him?"

"You mind Sonic" said Yuffi.

"Not at all, I've wanted to try this out since you talk so much about it" said Sonic.

"Then it's settled Ikuhara go get Yuffi's relative a uniform so this can be an official match" said the Sensei.

"Hai Hirako-sensei" said Ikuhara. "Follow me"

Sonic followed Ikuhara into the boys locker room. Honestly he didn't expect to fight Yuffi in a kendo match but he thought that it might be a good experience if he did. He did spar with her in their training field many times along with Rin and Blaze.

"Here change into this" said Ikuhara handing him a white kusode with a dark blue hakama.

After Sonic changed into the uniform he waked back to the ring to fight Yuffi. Yuffi put on the cloth around her head and then put on her helmet. Sonic had some help putting on the helmet and armor and then both of them grabbed a shinai and got in a fighting stance. Once the referee told them to begun both charged at each other with a battle cry. Both blocked each other's attacks but Yuffi then got the upper hand when she pushed his sword to the left and quickly smacked him on the head.

"Head strike, winner Yuffii" said the referee.

Once that was done both Sonic and Yuffi got changed (in separate rooms just so you know) and were know walking to the martial arts dojo to pick up Rin.

"So Yuffi how come you are the only girl in the Kendo team?" asked Sonic.

"Well Hirako-sensei saw my skills and he asked me to join the team. At first the boy's hated the fact that a girl could beat them in Kendo but eventually they managed to live with it" said Yuffi.

"Right" said Sonic with a sweat droop. "And why did they think that I was good at Kendo to?"

"Kendo runs in my family" said Yuffi. "You see my family is a decedent from a famous Samurai clan from long ago, around the Edo Period of Kamihime"

"Wow that's cool" said Sonic.

Once they got to the martial arts dojo they saw Rin wearing a martial arts uniform and in a fighting stance. Her opponent was, to Sonic and Yuffi's shock, Blaze who was also wearing the martial arts uniform. Apparently they were fighting Judo stile. Rin managed to grab Blaze's arm and she was able to throw her to the floor signifying her win. Rin helped her up and both bowed to each other signifying their respect.

"Blaze what are you doing here?" asked Sonic as he and Yuffi walked to them.

"Well I was done with trying out for the gymnastics I came here to see the martial arts club and somehow I was convinced to spar with Rin" said Yuffi.

"Well you were a formidable opponent and I was getting bored with beating the same people over and over again" said Rin. "We'd better get going and pick up the rest"

Once Blaze and Rin were changed they picked up Aya, Asami, Isao and Junichi and they were on their way to pick Ichiro. They walked to the poetry club and they saw Ichiro reciting a poem from William Shakespeare.

_"...In him a plenitude of subtle matter,_  
><em>Applied to cautels, all strange forms receives,<em>  
><em>Of burning blushes or of weeping water,<em>  
><em>Or swooning paleness; and he takes and leaves,<em>  
><em>In either's aptness, as it best deceives,<em>  
><em>To blush at speeches rank, to weep at woes,<em>  
><em>Or to turn white and swoon at tragic shows,<em>

_"That not a heart which in his level came_  
><em>Could scape the hail of his all-hurting aim,<em>  
><em>Showing fair nature is both kind and tame;<em>  
><em>And, veiled in them, did win whom he would maim.<em>  
><em>Against the thing he sought he would exclaim;<em>  
><em>When he most burned in heart-wished luxury<em>  
><em>He preached pure maid and praised cold chastity.<em>

_"Thus merely with the garment of a grace_  
><em>The naked and concealed fiend he covered,<em>  
><em>That th'unexperient gave the tempter place,<em>  
><em>Which like a cherubin above them hovered.<em>  
><em>Who, young and simple, would not be so lovered?<em>  
><em>Ay me, I fell; and yet do question make<em>  
><em>What I should do again for such a sake.<em>

_"O, that infected moisture of his eye,_  
><em>O, that false fire which in his cheek so glowed,<em>  
><em>O, that forced thunder from his heart did fly,<em>  
><em>O, that sad breath his spongy lungs bestowed,<em>  
><em>O, all that borrowed motion, seeming owed,<em>  
><em>Would yet again betray the fore-betrayed,<em>  
><em>And new pervert a reconciled maid."<em>

Once Ichiro was done everyone was clapping and the sensei was praising him for his good work. Once he saw Sonic, Blaze, Rin, Yuffi, Aya, and Asami also clapping. He blushed slightly and all of them walked out of the school and that's when they noticed that the sun was setting.

"Nee, nee I just got some very interesting news from the Flower arranging club" said Aya happily.

"Well what was it?" asked Isao.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hoped you liked it and if your wondering what poem this is then its called A Lover's Complaint by William Shakespeare and If your wondering what a shinai is then its a sword made of bamboo that is used mostly in kendo. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible so till then stay tuned my friends and I'll be adding new fan art soon ok.**


	6. As Cold as Ice, Meeting Kaiko

**A/N: Yay got this chapter out pretty fast. In this chapter we will see other of my OC's and if you want to see all of my OC's profile go to my profile and follow the link of the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita and also I added the Enemies the Necks of Orochi and if you don't like spoilers then don't click the members profiles. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 6: As cold as Ice, Meeting Kaiko<em>**

A few days after the midterms Sonic, Blaze, Yuffi, Rin and the rest of the gang were investigating the strange rumors that have been spreading all over the school. The rumor was that in the park around sun set in the deepest part of the park people would find large ice pillars over a sheet of ice and the trees and benches were all frozen. It wouldn't be that surprising if it wasn't the middle of spring. It was sun set and all of them were still wearing their school uniforms. They were investigating the large ice pillars and the frozen ground and trees.

"Wow I can't believe how this person leaves this place" whistled Rin looking at the ice pillars.

"I can't tell if this person can control his powers or not" said Ichiro.

"Demo this ice isn't natural" said Aya. "It's made with spiritual energy"

"So we're dealing with a Cyrokinetic" said Blaze looking at the frozen tree.

"And from I see" said Sonic looking at the surrounding area, that was also frozen. "This one is very powerful"

Yuffi walked back to them along with Isao and Junichi. "Well it looks like whoever did this is long gone" said Yuffi.

"There's no trace of the spiritual pressure anywhere" said Isao.

"Any other leads to who did this?" asked Junichi.

Rin was sniffing the area to try and find a sent but this was proving to be more troublesome than she had thought. She sighed in anger. "No trace of the person's sent" she said. "Whoever did this knows how to cover his tracks"

"Any ideas how we can track this person?" asked Asami.

"Well we do have the day off tomorrow so let's meet up at the same place and see if the person will show up" said Ichiro.

"So what time and place?" asked Junichi.

"Tomorrow afternoon" said Yuffi. "Alright then let's head home then"

After they parted ways, now we see that Sonic, Blaze, Rin and Yuffi were back at the house where they were already in their change of clothing. Sonic was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with long jean pants. Blaze was wearing a white and lavender round neck shirt with light jean skinnies. Yuffi was wearing a light gray V-neck shirt with knee long jean pants. Lastly Rin was wearing a back V-neck with the kanji red flower written on the front in red and dark jean shorts. They were sitting on the couch thinking on who could have frozen the center of the park like that.

"Rin are you sure that you couldn't find any trace of the sent anywhere?" asked Sonic.

"Positive" said Rin. "My nose is very sensitive and I couldn't find any sent anywhere"

"At least tomorrow we might find the person again" said Yuffi.

"How are you so sure the person might go back there?" asked Blaze.

"That part specifically most people don't go there a lot since it's pretty deep and there's a high chance you might get lost there" said Rin. "You need to know that place pretty well to be able to go thru it without getting lost"

"So that means that the person knows that area of the park specifically" said Blaze.

"So what would you two do when we find the person?" asked Sonic.

"It's not every day that we find people with the Spirit Force gene so once we find this person we will ask if they will fight alongside us in the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita" said Yuffi.

"Nee-chan you sounded like a Samurai for a second there" said Rin with a small giggle.

Yuffi blushed a bit since she wasn't used to talking like a Samurai but occasionally she would and she wouldn't even know it. Guess when you come from a family of Samurai not only do you get the skill but you get the talking stile to.

"Well I blame genes since I am a descended of a family of Samurai" said Yuffi with w huff. "You're not one to talk Rin you're a descended from Ninjas"

Sonic and Blaze looked at each other and then at Rin with a look of clear shock on their faces. "Ninjas!" both of them yelled.

"Hai, I come from a family of Ninjas since I am skilled in many martial arts and I also carry hidden weapons into battle with me" said Rin with pride.

Both Sonic and Blaze sweat dropped when Rin said that but she did have the fighting stile of a ninja but they had never seen her use any other weapons besides her sword. All of them spend the rest of the afternoon and night talking about different thing but then the conversations suddenly went from the rumor of the frozen field to a very heated conversation about Bleach. During their time here Sonic and Blaze were introduced to anime thanks to Rin and Yuffi and the shows they mainly talked about were Bleach, Code Geass and Blood+. This argument was who will end up with Ichigo the Hedgehog. Both Yuffi and Rin said that he would be a perfect match for Rukia the Rabbit but Sonic said that Orihime the Hedgehog was a better match but when both of them proved to him in an episode of Bleach that Ichigo has more feelings for Rukia then he was convinced. Blaze would laugh when they continued the conversation and when it switched to Blood+ that's when it got interesting.

"I'm telling you Saya is in love with Haji and she only has sibling like feelings for Kai" said Rin.

"I doubt that she clearly likes Kai more than that" said Yuffi.

"No she doesn't she's a Chiropteran and Haji is her Chevalier" said Rin. "And in the first episode they kissed"

"That was only to give her his blood" said Yuffi. "And what about that blonde Chevalier"

"He works for Diva" said Rin. "And Saya and Haji have a bigger bond; remember when she told him that she would keep her promise to him"

"O yeah now I remember" said Yuffi.

"And I would tell you what happened in the last episode but I don't want to spoil it for Sonic and Blaze" said Rin.

"So what's your opinion?" said Yuffi.

"Well I think that Saya and Haji will end up together" said Blaze.

"I agree" said Sonic.

_次の日__… (The next day…)_

Yuffi, Rin, Sonic and Blaze were the first to arrive at the park. Yuffi was wearing a sea green shirt with a dark blue over the knee long skirt and light brown boots. Rin was wearing a elbow length black shirt with a light blue over shirt, a jean skirt, knee high dark brown boots and her thigh high socks. Blaze was wearing a purple elbow length shirt with a red neck line, a jean skirt with white tights and her usual heals. Lastly Sonic was wearing a white and blue shirt with the sleeves blue, long jeans and his usual shoes.

Then after a few minutes Ichiro, Asami and Aya came to view. Ichiro was wearing a black shirt with gray stripes on the left side, dark jeans and gray sneakers. Asami was wearing a magenta V-neck shirt with a white under shirt with a light jean skirt and short black boots. Lastly Aya was wearing an orange round neck shirt with a jean skirt, black tights and brown sneakers.

"Konichiwa!" exclaimed Aya happily.

"Konichiwa" said Rin. "So where are Isao and Junichi?"

"They should be here in a bit" said Ichiro. "Junichi texted me a little before we left saying that they'll be a little late"

Then after a few more minutes Isao and Junichi came to meet them. Isao was wearing a white T-shirt with a pale gray opened shirt and jean pants with green sneakers. Junichi was wearing the same but his opened shirt was light blue.

"Gomen we're late" said Junichi. "We needed to help Obaa-chan with some things before we left"

"Obaa-chan?" said Sonic.

"Their grandmother" said Yuffi. "Obaa-chan means grandmother"

"Both of you live with your grandparents?" asked Blaze.

"Hai" said Isao and Junichi.

They walked into the park and there were many kids playing in the park and watching them were their parents. Since they still had a little time before sun set they decided to watch everyone just in case and be on the lookout for the Eggmen. After a few hours of watching, walking around and playing a bit the sun was just starting to set and most of the people were leaving.

"Well this sucks" said Yuffi.

"Hai I don't even sense the person's spiritual energy" said Aya.

"Guess he won't return to the same place" said Sonic.

"Let's head home then" said Ichiro.

"Nee, nee Sonic-senpai, Blaze-senpai, how do both of you know those Jii jii-san?" asked Aya.

"Old enemies" said Blaze. "We've been fighting them for the longest time"

Then they heard a large crash and an explosion. All of them turned to the direction with anger in their faces and then they heard the laughter.

"Speak of the devil" said Blaze.

All of them went running to the center of the park and once they got there they saw none other than Eggman and Eggman Nega on their pods and with an army of robots. All of them had a glare fixed on the two egg shaped men.

"Well if it isn't the school kids" said Eggman.

"The what-ever-you-call-it of Kamihime" said Nega.

"It's Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita fat ass!" yelled Yuffi with an anger vain on her head.

"You better watch you language after all there is a kid present" said Nega.

"Oi!" yelled Aya. "This 'kid' can kick your sorry but anytime!"

"You've got a lot of attitude kid" said Eggman.

"And you've got a big ego!" yelled Rin. "Stop attacking our city and get the hell out!"

"Not until we find the power source" said Nega.

"Then we have no choice" said Ichiro walking in front of them with his hands in his pockets. "Let's take them out and get this over with, I have some poems I need to remember for the club"

Ichiro then pulled out one of his guns and shot a few of Eggman's robots. When one of the robots tried to attack him from his left side he pulled out his other gun and shot it at point blank. Asami then charged to one of the robots and from under her skirt it was revealed a strap of needles on both of her thighs. She lightly touched them and suddenly they appeared in front of her. She grabbed them and with one of them shot the robot in its core leaving a small but lethal hole. Rin charged up to the robots and she delivered many punches and kicks to the robots, she even grabbed one of them over her shoulder and smashed it on the ground. Yuffi charged at them and even though she didn't gave her sword she pulled out a hidden wakizashi from under her skirt and sliced the robots. Sonic and Blaze also joined in defeating the robots how they usually did. Sonic did homing attacks and kicks while Blaze shot them with her fire attacks. Isao and Junichi were electrocuting the robots and disabling them. Aya was using her telekinesis to destroy them and with her spiritual energy sliced them.

Ichiro noticed that the number of robots continued to increase so he decided to pull out the big guns. "Aya, Asami, Sonic, Blaze, Isao, Junichi, Rin, Yuffi better get out of the way. I'm going to take all the robots out with one hit"

Everyone but Sonic and Blaze understood what he meant when he said that and all jumped out of the way. Sonic and Blaze followed when they saw a red aura surrounding him. Ichiro pulled up his two guns in front of his face and then six large flames appeared around him. He then absorbed the six flames into both of the guns and jumped in the air.

"You're finished, Fox Fire!" he yelled.

Then from both guns a large beam of fire shot out and destroyed the remaining robots in a fiery blaze. Once it subsided half of the field was mainly destroyed. Both of the Eggmen gawked at it with their mouths hanging open and Sonic's and Blaze's reactions were no different. Ichiro landed on his feet and put away his guns.

"SUGOI!" exclaimed Asami and Aya.

Rin only let out a whistle of amazement and Yuffi looked impressed on that attack.

"Badass" was the only word Isao let out as Junichi looked in amazement.

Blaze looked at the now burned surroundings and she was in shock on how much power Ichiro had. Even her abilities weren't as strong as his, unless she was in her supper form. Then without warning a few of the Eggmen's surviving robots lunged at Blaze.

"BLAZE!" yelled Sonic.

She turned to defend herself but then the attack was halted when a large ice pillar suddenly destroyed the robot. The Eggmen were in shock on the new development and were looking around to see who had done that. Then the ground suddenly froze and another ice pillar emerged impaling Eggman and Nega's pods.

"What the!" exclaimed Nega.

"Who's doing this!" said Eggman.

Then both pods were sent flying out of sight. Rin looked around to see where the ice came from and she saw a figure in the distance.

"Rin!" yelled Yuffi when she saw Rin run suddenly into one part of the Park Forest.

Rin chased down who had done this and was quickly catching up to him. "Mate!" she yelled at the person.

The person froze the ground again and made an even larger ice pillar to try and block Rin's way. Rin focused her spiritual energy on her hand until it glowed a yellow white color. She slammed her fist on the ice pillar and it shattered into many pieces. It was then she got a good look on the person that her eyes went wide with shock. The person was a wolf like her but his fur was light blue with matching hair and he also had ice blue eyes, in contrast to her red ones. Due to her shock she let him get away but now she had a good idea on how he looked like.

"Rin!" yelled Yuffi as she and the rest came running to her. "What happened?"

"Oi Rin-chan daujobu desu ka?" asked Asami.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" said Sonic.

"I saw the person" whispered Rin.

"Nani!" said Isao.

"I'm not joking" said Rin. "I saw the Cyrokinetic"

"Well who was it?" said Blaze.

"He was a wolf" said Rin. "A light blue wolf"

"Well now we have a lead" said Junichi.

"Tomorrow let's see if he's from a school in the area" said Yuffi.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Blaze.

"O trust us she has her ways" said Isao.

_次の日__... (The next day…)_

It was lunch time in Kyokukou Academy and while everyone else is eating and talking with each other the newspaper club (also known as the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita) was in the computer room investigating on the light blue wolf that Rin saw the day before. Yuffi was sitting in front of the computer typing while everyone else was watching her and the door.

"Are you sure you can hack into the school system to locate other schools in Kami no Hana?" said Sonic.

"Urosei" said Yuffi. "I got this"

"Well you'd better speed it up who knows when one of the Sensei's will appear" said Isao.

"Alright I'm in" said Yuffi.

"There's like 15 other schools in Kami no Hana so where do we start?" asked Blaze.

"Start with Seishin Academy" said Rin.

Yuffi started out with Seishin Academy and she scrolled down the names of the students with their pictures and when Rin saw the light blue wolf she told her to stop and click the picture and no doubt Rin knew that this was the guy.

"That's him" said Rin.

Everyone huddled to the screen and saw that the guy was a light blue wolf with light blue hair and lice blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with matching pants and a white button under shirt.

"It says his name is Kaiko Shirayuki, he's 14 years old in his third year in middle school" said Yuffi.

"Is he a part of a club?" asked Asami.

"Umm… yeah" said Yuffi. "He's in the Calligraphy club"

"So this is the Cyrokinetic" said Ichiro.

"He looks depressed" said Isao. "And pissed"

"He kinda reminds me of a friend back home" said Sonic.

Blaze rolled her eyes when he said that and she knew who he meant when he said that. "So how do we recruit him?" asked Blaze.

"I'll head to the school" said Rin.

"How?" said Sonic.

Rin then pulled out a red and black arm band and tied it on her left arm and showed it to Sonic. "I'm also a part of the Disciplinary committee for the middle schoolers so I have permission to leave the school to go to neighboring schools for meetings and I happen to have one after lunch"

"O right I forgot about that" said Yuffi.

"What's the Disciplinary committee?" asked Sonic.

"They are the in charge of representing the school for activities and they keep a good relationship with the other schools" said Yuffi. "Elementary, Middle School and High School each have one member in the Disciplinary Committee"

"And today's meeting is in Seishin Academy" said Rin. "Don't worry I'll handle it"

Once the bell rang everyone went to their classes while Rin and the other two members of the disciplinary committee went to Seishin Academy for the meeting. Once they got to the academy they were walking thru the hallway and Rin heard many whispers and talking from the other students. Rin paid no attention to their comments and she continued walking with the others. They walked passed a classroom and Rin noticed and walked to the door.

"Rin-senpai where are you going?" asked a young male lynx with light brown hair and tan fur.

"I'll be right back Hikaru" said Rin.

Rin opened the door and the talking was suddenly stopped as everyone looked at her. Rin then started walking passed all of them.

"Who's that?" asked one student.

"You don't know she's the star of Kyokukou Academy's martial arts club" said the other.

"Not only that she's the middle schools heart throb for most guys here and in her school"

"She's smart, strong, and beautiful"

"Yeah demo I heard she's not interested in any of that and I heard she's very cold to people"

Rin's eye twitched slightly as she heard the comments but she ignored them as she got to the person she was looking for. She stopped in front of a desk. "Is your name Kaiko?" she asked the light blue wolf in front of her.

The said light blue wolf with light blue hair and ice blue eyes looked back at her with a clear bored and emotionless expression on his face. "Hai" he answered.

Rin gave a very small grin and passed him a note on his desk. "Take this and meet us at the entrance of the park" she whispered to him.

She then got up and left leaving everyone shocked for words. One of the students walked up to Kaiko. "Oi Kaiko what was that all about?" he said.

"Like I'm supposed to know" said Kaiko looking out the window. "_That girl for some reason she has the same eyes as me_" thought Kaiko.

_後でその日__... (Later that day…)_

Kaiko was walking to the park after reading the note that Rin had given him. He was caring his bag over his shoulder as he thought about what the note said.

_A group of classmates and friends of mine have special powers like you so we would like to talk to you about something very important involving your powers. We will be waiting and don't try to skip out on us. _

He got to the entrance of the park and he saw Rin with what he thought were her friends and classmates standing and waiting. One of them came running up to him and he was shocked with what he saw.

"Yay you came!" exclaimed Aya happily.

"Man Rin what did the note say?" said Isao.

"Never mind that" said Yuffi. Yuffi walked to him with a serious look on her face. "My name is Yuffi Saito and I would like to discuss your powers so follow us"

Yuffi and the rest led Kaiko to the center of the forest. When they got there they all looked at him and they decided to tell him why they told him to meet him here.

"First of all lets introduce ourselves" said Ichiro. "I'm Ichiro Megumi"

"I'm Asami" said Asami.

"I'm Aya" said Aya happily.

"I'm Isao Yoshiaki" said Isao.

"I'm Junichi" said Junichi.

"I'm Sonic" said Sonic.

"I'm Blaze" said Blaze.

"And I'm Rin Suisei" said Rin.

"So why'd you send me that note and what do you want?" said Kaiko.

"We are part of a group called Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita" said Yuffi. "It's our job to protect the city and we've been the ones defeating the robots that have been attacking"

"Since the rest of us have powers of our own we would like for you to join us" said Rin.

"Not interested" said Kaiko.

Everyone looked at him in shock. "What do you mean you're not interested!" yelled Blaze.

"I don't have time to play hero so I'm not joining" said Kaiko sternly.

"Listen this situation is more dire than you think, we need all the help we can get" said Asami.

"Then tell me" said Kaiko.

"You need to become a member so we can tell you the full story" said Rin.

"Like I said I am not interested if you don't have a good enough reason" said Kaiko. "Now I need to leave. Sayonara"

"Mate!" yelled Blaze. "This is a serious situation!"

"I don't have time for this foolishness" said Kaiko walking away.

Once Kaiko was out of sight everyone sighed and went back to their houses. Rin, Yuffi, Sonic and Blaze were in their usual clothes (look at the beginning of the chapter) and sitting on the couch.

"That guy's got an attitude" said Sonic.

"We need all the help we can get" said Rin. "Who knows when the Neck of Orochi might attack"

"Rin when was the last time they attacked the city?" asked Sonic.

"It was the first time when we formed the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita" said Yuffi. "Technically the members itself didn't attack the city but their monsters did"

"It was a huge blood bath" said Rin. "So we took them out before anyone else got hurt"

"What could all of this mean?" said Blaze.

_同時に__... (At the same time…)_

Kaiko was sitting in his room working on his calligraphy on his desk quietly. He was wearing a gray hoddie and dark jeans. He then heard a knock on his door and then it opened.

"Kai-chan I'm home" said a female wolf with the same fur color as Kaiko but hers was a little darker; she had dark blue hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a white button shirt with a long knee light black skirt. She looks much older than him.

"Mayu-nee-san" said Kaiko with slight happiness. "Welcome home"

"Kai-chan how was your day" said Mayu.

"Just like every day" said Kaiko.

"Yare what's this" said Mayu as she grabbed the note from the desk.

"Mayu-nee-san!" yelled Kaiko as he tried to grab the note.

Mayu playfully fought her brother but she was able to read the note. Her eyes went wide cause she knew what the note meant. She gave the note back to Kaiko and looked at him sternly.

"Kai-chan, are their others like you?" asked Mayu.

The one thing Kaiko could not do was lie to his sister, so he looked away. Mayu sighed. "You can tell me"

Kaiko then explained to Mayu about what Rin, Yuffi, Sonic, Blaze, Aya, Asami, Isao, Ichiro and Junichi told him. At first she was shocked but she was somewhat happy.

"Kai-chan why didn't you join them?" she asked.

"They didn't give me a good reason why to" said Kaiko.

"If they have powers then it can be possible that 'they' have something to do with them" said Mayu.

"I doubt it" said Kaiko.

Then the same feeling ran thru Kaiko and Mayu. The same chill ran down their spines and they felt the same energy. Both their eyes went wide with shock.

* * *

><p>Then all of them felt something. It was like a cold chill ran down their spines and they felt an overwhelming energy. All of their eyes went wide with shock. Sonic, Blaze, Rin and Yuffi suddenly stormed out of the house once they got their shoes on and ran down the street.<p>

"What's with this spiritual pressure?" said Sonic.

"I'm hoping it's not what I think it is" said Yuffi.

"Let's go!" said Rin.

* * *

><p>Ichiro, Aya and Asami felt the exact same energy while they were back at their house. The three of them got up and were getting their shoes on.<p>

"Where are the three of you going at this hour" said a female panda with black hair and wearing a light pink long sleeved dress and dark brown eyes. Her most unusual feature was her left arm that was made of metal and her left leg that was also made of metal.

"We'll be back, Takara-san" said Asami as they stormed out.

"Let them be" said a male panda with brown eyes and wearing a white button shirt with black pants. "It must be important"

* * *

><p>Isao and Junichi also felt the same energy and they were also putting on their shoes.<p>

"So 'they' have returned" said an elderly female light green hedgehog wearing a light blue kimono.

"Gomen Obaa-chan" said Junichi. "We'll be back"

"Be careful" said another elderly male green hedgehog wearing a brown kimono and a dark gray hakama.

"Don't worry Ojii-chan" said Isao. "Let's go"

Isao and Junichi stormed out of the house and ran down the street hoping to meet up with the rest of them and praying that no one was hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this chapter and just so you know I own nothing related to Sonic the only thing I own are my OC's, The Necks Of Orochi and the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita and as for the conversation about blood + I couldn't help it. Also I left all of you in a cliffhanger hahaha. Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	7. Old hatred returns

**A/N: Wow I'm on fire on how fast I'm getting these chapters out. Anyway this chapter is going to be a little bloody but I put some thought in it and I hope I didn't disappoint you in the other chapters and with this one so enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7: Old hatred returns<em>**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" yelled Kaiko as he was looking out of his window.

What was Kaiko seeing; it was many, many strange flying creatures that were nothing that he has ever seen before. The only word to describe them was demons, because that's what they looked like. They were inhuman creatures that looked brown in color and their eyes were black with no irises or pupils. They also had large winds with claws attached. One of the demons lunged to the window where Kaiko was standing and his first instinct told him to get out of there. He ran away from the window and to his door where he grabbed Mayu's hand. As he did that the demon smashed thru the window leaving a large hole and sending remains to them. Luckily Kaiko and Mayu ran out of the way just in time and they made it to the front door. Once they got out of the house they saw more of those demons staring at them with murder in their eyes.

"Mayu-nee-chan get out of here and go somewhere safe" said Kaiko. "I'll handle them"

"Kai-chan that's crazy!" said Mayu. "I can't leave you behind!"

"I'll be able to focus better without having to worry about you" said Kaiko looking at his big sister. "Don't worry, I'll be fine"

Mayu looked at her brother again and saw that he was dead serious about this so she decided to let him handle this. "Ok, demo do me a favor, don't get yourself killed, ok?" said Mayu.

"Ok" said Kaiko.

Mayu then went running as fast as she could and Kaiko got into a fighting stance. He glared at the demons with murder in his eyes. Then they attacked. Kaiko froze the ground until it was a large sheet of ice, then when one of the demons came to attack him he shot a large ice shard to the demon and impaled it in the head. Blood gushed out of the wound of the demon but he had killed it. Then others came and attacked him. He summoned large ice pillars from the frozen ground and impaled more demons as more blood came from the demons. Then as one of them tried to attack him from behind he jumped and round house kicked the demon and with an ice shard stabbed it. But more were appearing.

Then from the ground of ice he formed a sword of ice. He grabbed the ice sword and with it he attacked the demons. He slashed them in the torso, stabbed them in the head and even sliced them in half. Blood was pouring everywhere but the demons continues coming. Kaiko cursed but continued to attack the demons.

* * *

><p>Rin, Yuffi, Sonic and Blaze were in their share of a fight with the same demons. Sonic and Blaze had never seen anything like them before, but one thing was clear, these things were here to kill. Yuffi sliced them in their chests and blood sprayed out of them and quickly she stabbed one in the head. Rin used her sword to slash them but she also used her lethal kicks to kill them with one blow. Sonic was using the gun blade in its sword form to kill the demons and he used his speed to kill many at once. Blaze was also using the dual blades to be able to kill them. She used Ichiro's method to transfer her fire powers to her dual blades so that they would burn her opponent. All of them were fighting them off with all their might but their numbers continued to increase.<p>

One of the demons tried to attack Sonic while his back was turned but it was killed with a sudden arrow in the head. Sonic and the rest turned to see Isao with his bow in his hand and beside him was Junichi. Both were wearing the same clothes from the other day.

"Never would have thought that they would send these things back" said Isao.

"I know" said Junichi.

Junichi suddenly jumped in front of many demons and also in front of Blaze, Rin and Yuffi. He got out his bronze coin and charged up a huge bolt of electricity. Then in a flash a large rail of electricity shoot out and killed many of the demons. Isao then shot an arrow to the ground in front of the demons but it let out a large electrical charge and it electrocuted the remaining demons.

Junichi turned to the girls. "Daujobu desu ka?" asked Junichi.

"Hai, arigato Junichi" said Rin.

"Well Junichi I didn't know you liked to play hero" said Sonic with a grin.

"Huh" said Junichi dumbly.

"Sonic this is no time for games" said Blaze sternly. She looked at the demons and suddenly they turned into ash. "T-they just turned into ash" said Blaze with her voice slightly shaky.

"Damn I haven't seen these in a while" said Isao.

"This can only mean one thing" said Yuffi with an angered look.

***Scream***

Yuffi, Rin, Isao, Junichi, Sonic and Blaze started running when they heard that scream. They ran down the street looking for the person who screamed. Then they saw a demon in front of someone about to attack. Then as the demon was about to attack it was suddenly halted. Then its head turned to the left and they heard a crack. The demon fell over and then it turned to ash.

"Good thing we came just in time"

All of them turned to see Aya, Asami and Ichiro wearing the same clothes from the other day. The three of them went running to them.

"Arigato Aya-chan" said Rin.

"No problem" said Aya. Aya then turned to the person who was a light blue female wolf with dark blue hair wearing a white button blouse with a black skirt and matching shoes. "Daujobu desu ka?" asked Aya to the woman.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Hai, arigato" she said.

"You should go somewhere safe" said Sonic.

"Iie!" she exclaimed. "My brother is fighting these things off by himself!"

"Nani!" all of them said.

"Onegai, onegai kare o tasukeru! (Help him)" pleaded the wolf.

"Don't worry we'll help him" said Asami. "Can you show us where he is?"

"Hai, O and my name is Mayu" she said. "Hurry, follow me!"

* * *

><p>Kaiko was breathing hard and blood was dripping down his left arm from the sudden attack from one of the demons and also blood was dripping down his forehead. He was glad that his sister was somewhere safe but he was dangerously out numbered. He had killed many of them but they just continued appearing. He was already exhausted and his vision was getting blurry. The one of the demons decided to finish him off. He closed his eyes and waited for the attack but it never came. He opened his eyes and he saw the same people from this afternoon in front of him.<p>

"You guys" he said in shock.

"You didn't think we'd give up that easily" said Rin looking at him.

"How did you find me" Kaiko asked again.

"You can thank Mayu" said Sonic.

"Mayu-nee-san" said Kaiko in disbelief.

"Don't worry we can handle this" said Yuffi.

"So whatever you do don't get involved" said Blaze. "You're pretty beaten up"

Then the four of them jumped and attacked the remaining demons. Kaiko looked in amazement at their fighting skills and he was in awe. He was looking at their powers and fighting stiles and he was just amazed. Sonic would use his speed to slice many of the demons with swift movements as if he was controlling the wind itself. Blaze was using her flames to power up her swords as she sliced up the demons. Yuffi used her spectrokinesis to shoot black energy to the demons and with her sword kill them. Lastly Rin would use her solarkinesis to increase her strength and she would kick the demons and with her sword stab and slice them. In a matter of minutes all the demons were gone. The four of them were breathing hard and they swung their weapons to get the blood and remains off and then they sheathed their swords.

"Sugoi" whispered Kaiko.

"KAI-CHAN!" exclaimed Mayu as she ran to Kaiko with relief on her face.

"Mayu-nee-san" said Kaiko happily.

"Kai-chan you're hurt" said Kaiko.

"It's nothing" said Kaiko.

"That's some sister you got there" said Ichiro.

"Hai she was so determined to find help for you" said Junichi.

"It was a good thing we came when she did" said Isao.

"Now everyone's ok" said Aya.

"I thank you for helping me" said Kaiko bowing to them.

Then all of them heard sirens wailing and cars coming. Everyone gained shocked expressions on their faces. When all of them decided to try to leave it was too late. They were suddenly surrounded by five black vans with the words G.U.N on the side and many agents appeared from the vans pointing guns at them. All of them cursed under their breath.

"This is the G.U.N military forces do not move and drop your weapons" said one of the agents with a megaphone.

Seeing no other option Rin, Sonic, Blaze, Yuffi, Asami, Ichiro, and Isao all placed their weapons on the ground. Yuffi had a glare fixed at them along with the rest of the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita. Kaiko took a protective stance in front of Mayu and he also had a glare fixed at the agents.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

The voice came from none other than the commander of the G.U.N himself. Sonic and Blaze looked in shock that their commander was here. Beside him was none other than Mioko.

"Hey that's" said one of the agents.

"Mioko-fukutaicho (Vice-captain Mioko)" exclaimed many of the agents.

Mioko turned her gaze at the agents. "There is no need to address me like that" she said. "That name is a thing of the past"

The Commander walked to the school students. Yuffi got a protective stance in front of Rin, Ichiro and Isao did the same. "So this is the famous Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita" said the Commander.

All were slightly shocked that the Commander knew about their group but their shock quickly faded away. Yuffi then spoke up. "So what brings you here?"

"We will talk somewhere privet" said the Commander.

The Commander ordered his agents to leave and that he'll handle this. After that all of them went to Mioko's house where she treated Kaiko's wounds and inspected Mayu. She was glad that Mayu wasn't hurt and she also told Rin to prepare them some tea. All were sitting on the couch and some were on the floor ready for an answer.

"So you're the famous Commander of the G.U.N" said Isao.

"Yes and I'm here to discuss some things with all of you" said the Commander in a serious tone.

"It's because of those demons isn't it?" said Yuffi.

"You're a smart girl" said the Commander. "We've gotten reports of massive murders not only here in Kamihime but in Mobius as well"

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock but Ichiro answered. "So that means?"

"Yes unfortunately the Necks of Orochi have returned" said Mioko.

Kaiko was in total shock as for everyone else. "Did you just say Necks of Orochi"

"You know about them!" said Asami.

Kaiko clenched his fists together. "Hai, one of them attacked us six years ago"

Rin came from the kitchen and handed everyone their tea and sat beside Yuffi on the floor. "You're not the only one" said Rin. This gained a look of confusion from Kaiko and Mayu. "All of us have been attacked by them, that's the reason why we formed this group two years ago"

"I knew it" said Mayu. "Kai-chan I told you there were involved with them"

"Your intuition never fails" said Kaiko.

"And the real reason why Sonic and Blaze are here was to investigate not just Yuffi and Rin but all of you and your group" said the Commander.

Everyone but Yuffi, Rin and Mioko looked at Sonic and Blaze in utter shock. They could have never guessed that they were agents. Sonic gave them a look of regret and said. "Sorry we had to deceive all of you"

"But we needed to blend in with everyone" said Blaze.

"It's ok" said Junichi. "We understand"

"Kaiko we need all the help we can so will you join the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita?" said Asami.

"Since you're involved with the Necks then I'll join" said Kaiko. "That alone is a good reason for joining. I won't let them hurt anyone else again"

"Arigato" said Aya and Asami.

"But why now?" said Isao. "They've been in hiding for a year and a half and they suddenly reappear, this time with stronger demons"

"It's because the year of the sealing is upon us" said Mioko. Most were confused about that so Yuffi decided to tell them about it.

"The year of the sealing was named after the sealing of the Yamata no Orochi" said Yuffi. "The full legend of the Orochi goes like this: Long ago there was an eight headed serpent dragon named Yamata no Orochi that attacked Kamihime a millennium ago. It destroyed everything in its path with brutal force and each head represented a different eliment: Wind, Fire, Poison, Earth, Lightning, Water, Light and Shadow."

Ichiro decided to continue for her. "Then when all hope seemed lost six gods and goddesses along with the three legendary gods came to Kamihime to destroy the Orochi. The six gods were: Kazekami, god of the wind, Kagutsuchi, goddess of fire, Ame no Mikanishi, goddess of water, Haniyasu-Hiko, god of earth, Kura Okami goddess of snow and Isanami god of darkness. The three legendary gods were: Sussanoo no Mikoto, god of the storms, Tsukiyomi, god of the moon and Amaterasu goddess of the sun"

Junichi continued for Ichiro. "The three gods fought the Orochi and once it was weak enough they used the power of the six other gods to create a seal and imprison the Orochi in the gates of Hell. To enforce the seal Amaterasu decided to use her powers to create the seventh seal. Once that was finished they gods left, but they did leave fragments of their powers behind"

Asami continued. "Those fragments were known as the kamui and that's not all. Sussanoo, Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu left three sacred swords enshrined in three different locations in Kamihime. Legend has it that is the only thing that can kill the Orochi"

Rin continued. "But the Orochi said this before it was sealed. It vowed that on the year of the sealing it will awaken and from there it will create the 'Era of the demons'"

"From the Orochi itself 8 beings were born" said Mioko. "Those beings are the Necks of Orochi and it's their job to re-awaken the Orochi"

"So in other words if we don't stop them then the world will be destroyed?" said Sonic.

"Correction" said Isao. "Not just this world but others as well"

Blaze's eyes went wide with shock. If the Necks were to succeed then not only Sonic's world would be in danger but her world would suffer to. "Commander, permission to assist them with this problem" said Blaze to the Commander.

"Heh you just red my mind Blaze" said the Commander. "I was just a bout to order both you and Sonic to continue to assist them"

"Thanks Commander" said Sonic. "We are members of the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita so it's our job to protect people, right"

Yuffi gave him a smile. "Right this is no longer our problem alone" said Yuffi. "Sonic and Blaze can both of you please help us with this; for the sake of everyone we need your help"

"You don't even need to ask Yuffi" said Sonic.

"So if Sonic and Blaze are agents does that mean that Sonic isn't you cousin?" said Isao.

"Iie, he's not my cousin but for some reason if feels like if we were family" said Yuffi. "Guess that'll happen when someone's been living with you for a sometime"

The Commander stood up and everyone looked at him. "I'd better be going and Blaze there's something I need to tell you" said the Commander.

"What is it?" asked Blaze.

"Word from your world" said the Commander leaving Blaze a hologram device. The he left the house with everyone confused.

She opened the hologram device and it showed her guard and caretaker on it. "Greetings I am here to inform that the kingdom is stable and nothing has threatened the safety of the people. I will be awaiting your safe return, Princess Blaze"

Once the message was done they heard a glass drop and break. Blaze turned to see Rin standing up with a horrified and seemingly angry expression on her face and she seemed to be shaking slightly.

"H-Hime-sama!" almost yelled Rin. "You're a Hime-sama!" Then without warning Rin stormed off running out the sliding door.

"Rin!" yelled Yuffi but she continued running.

"You're a Hime-sama?" questioned Isao.

Blaze cursed under her breath. She had hoped to tell them eventually but since Gardon always called her princess it had blown her cover big time. So she decided to come clean and tell them.

"Hai I'm a princess" said Blaze. "I supposed that's what Hime-sama means"

"O no" said Asami.

"What's wrong?" asked Sonic.

"If Blaze is nobility then Rin is going to have a hard time accepting this" said Ichiro.

"I was going to tell you honestly!" said Blaze.

"It's not that" said Aya.

"Aya-chan is right" said Mioko. "You see Rin has a deep hatred towards nobility"

Blaze's eyes went wide with shock. If Rin hated nobility then did it mean that she also hated Blaze? It almost hurt her to think about it since she had grown so close to her these past weeks. They had become such close friends; they talked about many things heck they even talked about anime. To think that her friendship with her could end cause of this. Blaze fell to her knees with tears threating to fall from her eyes.

"Rin had a bad experience with nobility" said Yuffi. "You see her father was a noble from a very skilled clan that trained in the arts of the Shinobi. But her father fell in love with her mother who was a Miko. Since both wanted to raise Rin without the pressures of being nobility, her father left the clan and her mother passed on her duty as a Miko to her sister"

Sonic and Blaze were speechless when they heard that. To think that Rin was of noble blood but why did she hate nobility so much? Yuffi sensed their confusion and continued telling them what happened.

"Her grandfather from her dad's side grew furious with him and when Rin was born he would try to force the noble ways to her but her father refused. Cause of that Rin was mocked most of the time by her grandfather" said Yuffi sadly. "Her own grandfather doesn't even accept her"

"Unbelievable" said Sonic.

"But there is a bright side to this" said Mioko. "Her aunt deeply loves her very much. In fact it was her idea to let them continue living with me. She said that Rin and Yuffi deserve a happy life together"

"Yeah, her aunt is very nice" said Yuffi.

"So she grew up with that kind of attitude from her grandfather" said Sonic. "Man I wouldn't blame her"

"So this means that now she hates me" said Blaze sadly and slightly broken.

"Iie, Your wrong" said Aya. "Blaze-senpai when Rin-senpai is with you she was so happy"

"Aya-chan is right" said Mioko. "Blaze you have the same eyes as her so you know what real pain is so go and talk to her"

Blaze got up and nods her head. She went out the sliding door to find Rin and talk to her. After a while of searching Blaze found her on the roof of her house staring at the moon with an upset look on her face. Blaze jumped from the ground and walked beside her. She sat down beside her.

"Rin, Yuffi told me why you hate nobles and to tell you the truth I wouldn't blame you" said Blaze. "I mean how your grandfather treated you is just terrible and I'll accept the fact if you hate me now"

Rin turned to Blaze with a shocked expression on her face. "Blaze I could never hate you!" said Rin. "You, you have the same eye's as me. Eyes that read pain and suffering, you know how it feels to be out casted by others"

Blaze was shocked to hear Rin say that, and she was amazed that she knew all of that just by the look of some one's eyes. "Also you are strong, brave and have a good since of justice, you would put your own problems behind to help others that's how a noble should act" finished Rin.

Blaze laughed lightly, happy that she and Rin could continue being friends. Both sat together on the roof looking at the stars and the moon. Rin then suddenly put her thumb in front of her face.

"My dad always told me this when I was a kid" said Rin. "No matter where you are the moon will never be as big as your thumb"

"We should get going everyone is worried about you" said Blaze.

"Right" said Rin happily.

Both Rin and Blaze walked back to Mioko's house and when they got there Mioko was relieved to see that Rin had put aside her hatred for nobility to continue her friendship with Blaze. Yuffi was also happy to see her happy and so was Sonic and everyone else. Kaiko and Mayu thanked them for telling them about what was going on and they went home. After a while Ichiro, Aya, Asami, Isao and Junichi went back to their homes.

"Well we should be going home to" said Sonic.

"Yeah it's getting late" said Rin.

"You be careful ok" said Mioko.

Rin, Yuffi, Sonic and Blaze walked back to their house to get some well-deserved rest. All were wondering what else was in store for them now that they have a new member in their group.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this chapter comment and review please and hope you liked that little bonding moment between Blaze and Rin, anyway the next chapter will be for the cultural festival and we will meet another one of my OC's and the last member of the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita. **


	8. Cultural Festival Madness

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait its just that since my school started two weeks ago things have been getting hectic and also I would have had this done yesterday but the power went out and it didn't come back till almost 11 at night. Hope you like this chapter and comment and review.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8: Cultural Festival Madness<em>**

Finally the end of spring was near and if you're a student in the schools in Kami no Hana city and also residents in this city then you know what this means…

…The cultural festival.

The cultural festival is an event that the students have in their schools to attract different people and tourists. Also it's used to get some kids from other schools to join the events and to get them to go to the school. This year the cultural festival was going to be hosted in Kyokukou Academy and everyone is preparing for the events.

We now turn to the newspaper club in their club room with the new found member Kaiko sitting on the chairs, going over different ideas for what they are going to do for the cultural festival. Also explaining to Sonic and Blaze what usually goes on in these events.

"So this year our class is planning on doing a café" said Yuffi. "Demo since the sports clubs are doing exhibition matches we'll only be able to help from noon onwards"

Sonic and Blaze agreed to help out with the café after the matches. "So Rin what's your group doing for the festival?" asked Sonic.

"Skit and Cosplay" said Rin and Asami together. "All of you are free to join if you want" said Rin

"Asami what cosplay are you doing?" asked Blaze.

"I don't know yet" said Asami. "Maybe I'll do Amu from Shugo Chara"

"Well I'm definitely doing a character from the Black Rock Shooter" said Rin with glee.

"Which one?" asked Isao.

"I think I'll go with Black Gold Saw" said Rin.

"We can get the wig in the costume closet in the Academy" said Asami.

"Well my club is doing a traditional flower arranging for people interested in it and also tell them the different meanings for each and also when it's best to use them" said Aya. "What about your class Isao-senpai, Junichi-senpai?"

"We're helping out with the cooking in the diner booths" said Junichi.

"What about you Kaiko?" asked Isao.

"The Calligraphy club is doing signs and demonstrating the traditional way of Calligraphy" said Kaiko.

"Is Mayu-san going?" asked Asami.

"Of course, she loves festivals" said Kaiko.

"Well the poetry club is reciting some poems for the festival and also I'm helping organize the stage for the live performances" said Ichiro.

"What band is playing?" asked Sonic.

"It's just a bunch of students performing covers of songs and others" said Yuffi.

"Sounds fun eh Blaze" said Sonic with a grin.

"It does" said Blaze with a small smile.

"Blaze-senpai we're going to see your performance in the Gymnastics team" said Aya happy. "We'll be cheering for you"

Blaze blushed a bit but since this will be the first time she would perform her gymnastics in front of her friends but she was glad to have them there for support.

"So what routine will you be doing?" asked Yuffi.

"You'll need to wait and find out" said Blaze.

Yuffi, Rin, and Isao let out a loud 'Awh' and the rest of them got a good laugh about it. To tell you the truth Blaze wanted to keep her routine a secret so she could surprise them. "So what's a skirt anyway?" asked Blaze.

"You act out the cosplay you're doing" said Rin. "It's really fun"

"Yeah last year Rin did a perfect skirt of Momo from Bleach when she found her captain dead" said Asami.

"Wow impressive" said Sonic. "Man I can't wait for the festival!"

_5__日後__... (Five days later…)_

Well here it is people the day of the Cultural Festival. Kyokukou Academy was booming with many people, students and tourists. The students set up booths selling different things like plushies, food, snacks, and much more. Also the sports clubs were having exhibition matches so that people could see how each club is. At this moment people were walking to the track field to watch the track team in action.

"Man I didn't expect humans to come here" said Sonic looking at the audience. He was wearing the track uniform with his usual shoes.

"We live with the humans but there aren't many of them, usually they are in the cities and towns and in some villages" said Aki. "They call us Yokai but we don't mind"

"Yokai as in monsters?" asked Sonic.

"Iie, when they call us Yokai the mean spirit so we don't take it as insult also the humans believe that we give them good luck" said Aki. "But other than that they're good company in fact three schools have humans and yokai"

"So the reason we're doing this huge festival is to get humans to enroll in the school" said Sonic.

"Exactly" said Aki with a smile. "Well it's time to get running"

The track team walked out to the field and got into position to do the 400m dash. Their sensei lifts up his hand with the pistol in his hand. All of them waited and when the pistol fired all of them went running. Sonic knew that Yuffi and Blaze would kill him if he went running at super speed so he settled with normal speed (not exactly, remember this is Sonic we're talking about). Sonic took an early lead and it remained like that until they got to the finish line. The crowd erupted in cheers and while everyone was panting and trying to take their breaths Sonic was perfectly fine.

"Man how do you do that?" asked another member of the track team.

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic.

"Not only do you run fast, you're not even out of breath" said Aki.

"I've always been like that" said Sonic with a shrug.

"Man you're so lucky" said another member of the team.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sonic.

"Not only are you fast on your feet but you're the relative of Yuffi, she's the heart throb for all of the high schoolers" said Aki as a matter of fact.

"And your childhood friend Blaze is also a beauty beyond compare" said another member. "She's lean but also femininely built" Sonic didn't like that comment at all.

For some reason whenever someone talked about Blaze like that it made him very angry. He didn't like that they were only judging her by her appearance and that it was the only thing they cared about. He shot a glare at the team member who said that and he got slightly scared and stepped back a bit, since he was also emitting a dark aura. Aki new that Sonic didn't like it when people talked about Blaze like that and he saw personally what happened when someone when out of line with the comments. But he won't go into that. (I won't go into that thank you)

Anyway after Sonic changed into the school uniform and he walked to the kendo dojo to see Yuffi's match. Once he got there he sat in the audience in the front row to get a good view of the kendo match. Then the members of the kendo team walked on the center of the dojo some were not wearing the helmets while one of each team was wearing one. Sonic knew who the one was wearing the helmet while many of the people wondered who it was. Both got into position to begin the match.

"Salute" said the referee. Both the fighters bowed at each other. Then they crouched down with their swords in hand. "Begin!" said the referee.

Then a battle cry was heard from both as they charged at each other with their shinais above their heads. After the clash of the shinais each were exchanging blows to one another and then suddenly the fighter on the left struck the other on the head.

"Head strike" said the referee. "Winner" he said as he pointed to the left.

The fighter removed the helmet and it was revealed that Yuffi was the one who won. The crowd was in shock since they didn't expect for a girl to be fighting. Sonic however knew that she was going to win. After the kendo fight and a change of clothes later Yuffi and Sonic were walking pass the different booths that the students set up for the festival. There were games, food, novelty items, handmade items, paintings, and other things.

"Man they really out did it" said Sonic.

"That's the festival for ya" said Yuffi happily. "We should head to the martial arts dojo to see Rin's match"

They walked to the dojo and they sat down in the front row to get a good view of Rin fighting. Then the members of the team walked out wearing the standard martial arts uniform but when Rin walked out she was wearing a black hakama with a white yugata and her hair was in a high ponytail with strands in front of her face.

"Why is Rin wearing a hakama and yugata?" asked Sonic looking at Yuffi.

"It signifies that she is the most skilled member of the team and also that they will be fighting Aikido stile" said Yuffi.

Then Rin got into position in front of her opponent who was wearing the same as her. Both bowed and got in their fighting stances. When the referee told them to begin Rin's opponent attacked with an open palm punch. Rin dodged the attack and she countered it with a quick jab to the opponent's ribs. He jumped back a bit and then continued his attack. Both begun to exchange palm bows and quick jabs to each other until Rin punched him left shoulder blade and grabbed his arm. With a loud grunt Rin flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him onto the floor. He landed on his back and he had no feeling in his left arm. The referee signified her win and the crowd cheered loudly, with Yuffi and Sonic being the loudest. Rin helped her opponent up and both bowed at each other. After the match Rin met up with Yuffi and Sonic.

"Rin that was amazing!" exclaimed Yuffi happily.

"Arigato Nee-chan" said Rin.

"Wow Rin I knew you were strong but I didn't know you were that strong" said Sonic.

"Hehe its nothing" said Rin scratching the back of her head. "Well I'd better change so we can go see Blaze's routine"

Once Rin was changed into her school uniform the three of them walked to the gymnastics dojo to see Blaze perform but on their way there they stopped by different booths to look at the stuff. They stopped at the booth that was selling different types of flowers and then Aya appeared wearing a white kimono with pink sakura petals falling over it.

"Sonic-senpai, Rin-senpai Yuffi-senpai!" said Aya happily. "Glad all of you could stop by and see the flowers"

"Wow there so many" said Sonic looking at the flowers. "You know what each and every one of them mean?"

"Hai" said Aya. "Are the three of you going to see Blaze's routine?"

"Hai" said Yuffi.

"Well how about we send her some flowers" said Aya.

"That's a great idea Aya-chan" said Rin.

"Well come on and pic a flower, we can make a bouquet" said Aya. "So each one of you pic a flower"

Sonic, Rin and Yuffi were looking over the different flowers and each of them picked a couple of flowers. Also they tied a note to the flowers that they picked so Blaze would know who send the flower. But for some reason when Sonic picked his flower Aya was smiling widely and Yuffi and Rin were grinning at him. Once they got the bouquet ready Aya asked her Sensei if she could see the gymnastics routine and she got permission, so long that she comes back when she was done. When they got to the dojo they meet up with Asami, Ichiro, Isao and Junichi and they got good seats to see the performance. Sonic went to go give Blaze the flowers but he was still confused on why Asami and Isao were grinning at him and why Junichi was blushing slightly. He ignored it and he talked to the sensei to give Blaze the flowers.

Blaze was preparing for the routine and she was currently in the girl's locker room with the other performers. She was wearing a lavender and dark purple leotard that was long sleeved and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Blaze-san someone sent you these" said Akira-sensei handing Blaze the bouquet.

Blaze was shocked that someone had send her flowers. She grabbed them thanking her sensei for bringing them. She smiled when she looked at the card. Apparently Rin, Yuffi, Aya and Sonic send her flowers as a good luck present. Each had a note attached to three different types of flowers. Rin send some Sweat Pea flowers with a card that red 'Good luck out there and have fun!' it also had a chibi drawing of Rin on it. Yuffi send some Rape blossoms and her card red 'Wish you luck!' Aya send some Blue bells and her card read 'Natural grace as the flower, good luck!' hers also had a chibi drawing of herself. Lastly the flower that Sonic had send her was a purple Lilac and the card read 'Break a leg; we'll be cheering for ya!' Blaze smiled lightly and places the flowers down as she got up. She turned and all the girls were staring at her. She blinked a few times and she asked what was wrong.

"Blaze, who sent you the Lilac flower?" asked Asuka.

"Sonic did" said Blaze. "Yuffi send the Rape blossoms, Aya send the Blue bells and Rin send the Sweat Peas"

All the other girls started giggling and some of them had disappointed looks on their faces. Blaze was still confused but when she was about to ask their sensei said that it was her turn to perform. Blaze walked to the platform and she looked at the large crowd. She also saw Sonic, Aya, Yuffi, Asami, Rin, Isao and Junichi all sitting together. Sonic gave her thumbs up and that calmed her nerves a bit. She got into position and the song started.

(Song: Hold by Supperchick)

**(Intro)**

Blaze started off with soft ballet style movements and a few soft spins on her toes.

**Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
>Tell me that you'll help me find my way<br>Tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking  
>Tell me that it's gonna be all right<br>Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight  
>Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this <strong>

As the tempo of the music increases she starts moving more quickly and doing a couple of jump turns and graceful steps. The crowd looked in awe at her movements. She also did soft flips and twists and also did a couple of kicks.

**'Cause I need  
>I need a hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge  
>The edge I'm sliding over slowly<br>'Cause I need  
>I need your hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge  
>The edge I'm sliding past<br>Hold on to me**

She then did more twists and turns as graceful as ever and full of experience as if all of this was natural to her. She also started doing flips and cart wheels and other moves. Also she did back flips and as she landed one of them she did a front flip.

**Tell me I can make it through this day  
>I don't even have the words to pray<br>You have been the only one who never left me  
>Help me find the way through all my fears<br>Help me see the light through all my tears  
>Help me see that I am not alone in this<strong>

She then started to do ballet style moves as she moved gracefully and swiftly. She also did more flips and twists to compliment the moves perfectly and she was also turning and she would jump and as she was in the air she would twist her body and land on her feet with as much grace as possible.

**Cause I need  
>I need a hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge  
>The edge I'm sliding over slowly<br>Cause I need  
>I need your hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge  
>The edge I'm sliding past<br>Hold on to me**

As the chorus played again she did more ballet style moves and she moved her body as a ballet dance would when they move. She did a round of flips and twists again and she landed on her feet gracefully. As the tempo of the song changed again she started to move more swiftly and at one point she was spinning on her toes and she jumped to the side and did a turn and landed on her feet and then she did another turn.

**Cause I need  
>I need a hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge  
>The edge I'm sliding over slowly<br>Cause I need  
>I need your hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge  
>The edge I'm sliding past<br>Hold on to me**

As the tempo slowed for a bit she did another light turn and she did a round of flips and twits as she was in the air. Then as the tempo speed up she did another lap of dance movements and twists and turns. She also did side turns after the twists and for the end she did a flip with a twist in the air and as the song was in its last beat she landed on her feet and she was standing as if to catch something.

The crowd erupted in cheers and applauses. Sonic and the others were in shock on what they had witnessed but their cheers were the loudest of all the other applauses. Blaze bowed and she made her way back to the locker room to change. When she got there she was congratulated by the other members and her sensei. Once she was done she walked out of the locker room wearing the school uniform and also waiting for her outside were the rest of the members of the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita.

"Sugoi!" exclaimed Aya happily. "Blaze-senpai that was amazing"

"Hai Blaze that was some amazing moves" said Rin.

"Blaze-senpai you didn't tell me you could dance ballet" said Asami.

"Well that was a long time ago when I was a child" said Blaze with a blush on her cheeks. "Also thanks for the flowers Rin, Sonic, Yuffi, Aya"

"No problem" said Aya. "I chose the Blue bells because they mean 'Grateful'"

"I chose the Sweat Peas because they mean 'Joy'" said Rin with a smile.

"I chose the Rape blossoms because they mean 'Cheerful'" said Yuffi with a smile.

"And I chose the purple Lilac because the color reminded me of you" said Sonic with a grin.

"Speaking of that all the girls in the team saw that flower and they all started to giggle and some of them also looked disappointed" said Blaze.

Yuffi, Rin, Asami, Ichiro, Isao, Aya and Junichi started to grin widely and Sonic also looked confused on this.

"Remember when I told you that every flower has a different meaning" said Aya.

"Hai" said Sonic and Blaze together.

"Well the purple Lilac has a special meaning" said Asami.

Rin walked in between Sonic and Blaze and she placed her arms on their shoulders. "The purple Lilac means 'First love'" Rin whispered to both of them.

Rin then released them and turned to the rest to the reactions on their faces. Both were with their eyes wide open and with a huge blush on their cheeks. Sonic could have never guessed that the flower he chose meant something that deep. Then there was a flash of light that snapped them out of their shock and they saw Isao holding a camera in front of him.

"Priceless" said Isao.

"Aya why didn't you tell me that the purple Lilac meant that?" asked Sonic.

Aya smiled. "Because you only asked if it meant something good and it does"

"But this is just a huge misunderstanding" said Blaze. "No wonder the team members were giggling"

"Don't worry about it" said Sonic. "It was just a fluke"

"Anyway Sonic Blaze we need to head back to the class" said Yuffi. "Remember we need to help out in the café"

"O yeah" said Sonic. "Let's get going"

All of them parted ways to head back to what they were doing. Aya went back to the flower booth to finish her shift, Aya and Rin went to go change into their cosplay costumes, Isao and Junichi went to help with the diner booths and Ichiro went to help with the live performances. Blaze was wondering how the café was going to work but there was one thing that Yuffi forgot to tell her.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR THIS!" she almost yelled as her eye twitched slightly on what she was looking at. It was a black and white maid's outfit with a white apron, white cuffs, and a maid's headband.

"Gomen Blaze" said Yuffi. "But since were doing a café we need to play the part. So let's get changed"

Although she protested against it she eventually caved and changed into the maids outfit. It ended right where the skirt landed leaving a good portion of her legs and the sleeves were to her elbow. Now this was beyond embarrassment. She hoped anyone she knew wouldn't see her in such an embarrassing. She wondered whose sick joke was this anyway. (That would be mine but if she asks then you never saw me XD) She and Yuffi were taking the orders of the people who came in and also served them their drinks and snacks. And if it couldn't get any worse than she was proven wrong again. Because when she went to get the order she ran into Sonic who was also wearing an apron but he was still wearing the schools uniform. A small blush tainted her cheeks as did Sonic's. She then walked passed him to take the order. Sonic couldn't help but turn his head to follow her.

_"Well that's new"_ was the first thought that came to his mind. _"At least she looks cute" _

"Keep on staring and people are gonna start talking" Sonic jumped a bit when he heard Yuffi said that. She was standing beside him wearing the same as Blaze.

Sonic blushed again and walked away to take another order. Yuffi couldn't help but laugh slightly when he got flustered. After a couple of hours of helping the door opened to reveal Rin wearing a black bikini top with black shorts wearing a long sleeved black jacket that was zipped on the neck but open from the neck down and it extended to a worn out cape which is died red at the end, knee high combat boots with a small heal, claw like black gloves on her hands and lastly a long black wig with two horns on each side of her head tinted red at the tips. Sonic and Blaze's jaws dropped when they saw Rin wearing that and also she looked happy to be wearing that.

"Nee-chan, are you, Sonic and Blaze done with your shift?" asked Rin.

"Yeah just about" said Yuffi.

"Good then you mind coming to the performance room the cosplay and skirts are gonna begin soon" said Rin and then she walked out.

"Well let's get changed and head to the performance room" said Yuffi as she dragged a still shocked Blaze to the changing room to get changed.

After recovering from that shock then all of them were walking to the performance room until they ran into Kaiko and Mayu. Kaiko was wearing a pale blue kimono with a dark blue haori and a dark blue hakama. Mayu was wearing a white shirt and a dark blue skirt with black flats.

"Sonic-kun, Blaze-chan, Yuffi-chan" said Mayu happily. " Isn't the festival amazing?"

"Glad to see you having fun Mayu-san" said Yuffi.

"Nice outfit Kaiko" said Sonic.

"I told you that the calligraphy club was doing some work here so it's appropriate that I dress like this" said Kaiko sternly.

"Well we're heading to the performance room see ya" said Yuffi as she Sonic and Blaze walked away.

When they got to the performance room they meet up with Rin and Asami. Asami was wearing a white button shirt with a black open jacket, a black belt, a red checkered skirt, matching leg warmers and her hair was in a high half ponytail with an X clip on her hair.

"Aww Asami you look so kawaii" said Yuffi.

"Arigato, I decided to be Amu for the cosplay" said Asami.

"And let me guess that Rin is Black Gold Saw" said Sonic.

"Hai" said Rin.

"So why did both of you call us here?" asked Blaze.

"Well I was wondering if you and Sonic could perform a skirt from Bleach" said Rin.

If this day could get any more worse for Blaze then it just did. Both she and Sonic looked at Rin with shock visible on their faces.

"Huh!" both of them said.

"Can both of you perform a skit of Bleach?" asked Asami.

"NO WAY!" both of them said.

"Aw come on both of you would be perfect for the skirt of Ichigo and Rukia" said Rin. "Do it just this once"

"Not happening first of all I had to suffer two hours of wearing a maid's outfit" yelled Blaze.

"But you have to admit you looked kawaii" said Yuffi.

Blaze blushed again and shot a look at Yuffi. "It was humiliating!"

"You're being modest" said Rin. "You've gotta learn how to accept compliments like that more often honestly it's like no one has ever called you kawaii before"

Blaze blushed again and looked away a bit. It was true that she had never heard anyone call her cute before so when they would say that it would only embarrass her. But putting that aside she was not going to do a skirt and cosplay.

"Sonic help me out here!" whined Yuffi.

"Well I think it would be interesting to perform a skirt and dress in cosplay" said Sonic. "So I think I'll join"

"Yaay!" yelled Yuffi, Rin and Asami. Then the tree girls gave pleading chibi like eyes at Blaze.

Blaze sweat dropped at this and she knew that they would try any means necessary to get her to perform. She glanced at Sonic and he only gave her a thumbs up. She sighed. "Fine I'll do it but just this once"

"Fantastic!" the three girls yelled at the same time.

Asami handed them the costumes and they went to go change. Honestly they didn't know just how they convinced them to be a part of this but it just might be entertaining. Sonic got out of the changing room dressed in a gray school uniform and an orange wig. Blaze also got out of her changing room dressed in a black kimono and hakama with a white obi and a short black wig with a strand across her face.

"So both of you are going to do the skirt on when Ichigo first meets Rukia when she was searching for a hollow" said Rin she then handed them a dialog. "Memorize the lines and both of you go on after my skit"

"But first" Yuffi said as she got a camera out and she snapped a picture of both of them. "Memories for the album"

Just as that happened Blaze went chasing after Yuffi demanding for the camera to delete the picture. Yuffi would laugh and scream 'NEVER' as they were running around the back stage. Sonic, Rin and Asami laughed and also a sweat drop appeared on their heads as they were running around. After an hour of running both were resting on the boxes back stage. Blaze had a face of pure annoyance and Yuffi had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I'll get you later for this" said Blaze looking at Yuffi with an annoyed look on her face.

"We'll see" said Yuffi smirking enjoying this fully.

"Both of you are on in 10 minutes" said Asami emerging from behind the curtain.

Sonic peaked a bit from back stage to look at Rin's performance. She and another student were re-enacting the scene from Black Rock Shooter of the fight between Black Gold Saw and Black Rock Shooter. He thought the fight looked pretty convincing to the audience but he knew full well that Rin wasn't even trying. After their performance was done the crowd applauded and they went back stage to rest up. Asami told them that it was their turn to perform. Sonic and Blaze got up and although they were a bit nervous they got into position.

"And now for our next act" said Asami with a microphone. "A skirt from Bleach Episode 1"

The curtain rose up and to a scene of a bedroom at night time with a desk, a chair, and a window, and Sonic was lying on the makeshift bed that was on the stage with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Who was she?" he asked to himself. "I can't make any sense on what happened out there"

Then after a few moments a black butterfly came to the scene and Sonic sat up. Then from the wall a black opening appeared and Blaze waked out of the opening with a sword on her left hip. Sonic looked in total shock at her sudden appearance.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

Blaze made no movement and she continued to stand there. She then grabbed the hilt of her sword. And Sonic looked frantic as he scooted back a bit. "Gha put that thing away! You're not slicing me up!" he yelled franticly.

Blaze jumped from the desk and she landed on the floor with her hand still on the hilt of her sword as she looked around.

"Hey!" yelled Sonic.

"It's getting closer" she said. "I feel it"

Then out of nowhere and without warning Sonic kicked Blaze from behind and she fell forward with a grunt. "Who are you and what do you want!" yelled Sonic as he kicked her.

Then the lights turn and Blaze was on the floor with a questioned look on her face.

"If you think you're a burglar then you aren't a very good one!" he yelled. "For starters you shouldn't talk to yourself"

Blaze turned to him with a seemingly shocked expression on her face. "Y-you kicked me, but I can't be seen by ordinary people are saying you can see me?

"Well seeing that was my foot I planted on your behind you tell me" he said as she got up.

"You're the one I saw in town today I remember" said Blaze.

"Boy nothing gets by you" said Sonic with a hint of sarcasm.

"How very strange you look normal but you must be defective somehow" said Blaze as she was touching his chin and moving his face a little to the side.

"I'll show you defective!" he said as he slapped her hand away and tried to kick her again. But she jumped over him and landed beside him after she planted her foot on his head.

"Who are you!" he demanded.

"You want to know then I'll tell you I'm a Shinigami" said Blaze.

"So your something called a Shinigami" he said as she nods her head. "And you were sent here by something called the Soul Society" she nods her head again. "To deal with demons like the one from this afternoon" she nods again. "Which was chasing that girl's soul" she nod again "That's all believable…"

He then got up sending the table flying. "…Along with flying pigs and the tooth fary!" he yelled.

"How dare you" said Blaze. "Why wouldn't you believe in Shinigamis when you just said you can see spirits"

"I've never seen or heard of Shinigami's before and your story sounds to unbelievable I don't believe in anything I don't see" said Sonic.

"Well you see me don't you" said Blaze as she got up.

"Well that's true and I believe the fact that you're not human" said Sonic. "Why don't you go play your Shinigami game somewhere else ok you little brat now run along" he said while putting his hand on her head.

Blaze twitched slightly with anger. "I'm a brat am I?"

She then got her hand in front of her. "Bakudo number 1: Sai!"

Sonic then fell over with his hands on his back. "I-I can't move! What did you do to me!" he demanded.

"Paralysis" said Blaze standing over him. "I've used what's called a Kido on you; it's a high level incantation that we Shinigami's can use"

"It's useless to struggle. I may appear young to you but I have lived nearly 10 of your lives, I would kill you on the spot if it were not against my orders so you little brat be grateful" continued Blaze.

"You've got a lot of nerve" said Sonic.

"And now" she drew her sword and she pressed the hilt on a ghosts forehead.

"No I don't want to go to the underworld" pleaded the ghost.

"You needn't worry because you are bound to a better place, the Soul Society there your soul will rest in peace" said Blaze as there was a blinding light and the ghost was gone.

"What did you do to him?" asked Sonic.

"I've send him to the Soul Society" said Blaze. "It's one of the main responcibilities of a Shinigami, some of you might call it passing on"

"Now I'll explain to you why I'm here and I'll use small words so you could understand" said Blaze pulling out a notebook and sitting down.

"There are two types of spirits in this world" she began holding out a sketch pad with chibi like drawings of rabbits and bears. "The first type are the normal ones called 'wholes' the ghosts that you see are usualy this kind and the other types are eveil spirits called hollows. The hollows attack people living or dead to devour their souls. Are you following me so far?"

Sonic looked at the drawings. "What's with the crappy drawings?" he said.

She then drew a makeshift mustache on his face with a marker. Sonic was shocked and angered by this. "GHAAAH! You'll pay for this"

"Let us continue with our lesson misère" she said as she was holding the marker in her hand. "There are two main jobs for a Shinigami. First to lead wholes to the Soul Society by konso second to exercise hollows where ever we find them"

"I believe that there's another one out here somewhere" finished Blaze.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for go and kill it" said Sonic.

"I would but something has been throwing off my senses and I can't detect it" said Blaze.

"Hey there's something huge howling out there" said Sonic. "It must be a hollow"

"Something howling? What do you mean?" then they heard a loud howl and she stood up. "That sound, definitely a hollow"

Then she went running out of the scene and the curtains fell again. The audience clapped and cheered after the scene ended. Sonic and Blaze returned to the back stage with a look of relief on their faces.

"That was perfect" said Rin happily. "Very convincing"

"So what's next" said Sonic removing the wig.

"Live performances" said Yuffi. "And since both of you were so kind enough to do a skirt we are going to do something special so get changed and wait here"

Sonic and Blaze went to go change to their school uniforms. They walked out to the back stage and they saw people moving equipment for musical instruments to the stage and to their shock they saw Rin with a guitar over her shoulder and toning it. They also saw Ichiro with another guitar, Isao with a bass, Yuffi with drum sticks and Junichi preparing the microphone. Also Rin was still wearing the Black Gold Saw cosplay. They connected the instruments to the amplifiers and waited for their cue. The curtains rose up and the audience was cheering loudly.

"Everyone having a good time?" asked Junichi in the mic. The crowd yelled in response. "Glad to hear that we will be performing a five song set so enjoy"

**(First song: No Scared by One Ok Rock , vocals: Junichi)**

Rin started out with the guitar intro.

**Give me more ! ! ! !  
>Give me more ! ! ! !<br>Give me more ! ! ! !**

**I wanna bring it back, We never carry on**  
><strong>I wanna bring it back, We never carry on<strong>  
><strong>Seize it somehow seize it somehow<strong>  
><strong>Only thing I lose<strong>

**We hurry on ( On ! ), 'cuz we are coming to the end**  
><strong>We hurry on ( Yeah ! ), 'cuz we are coming to the end<strong>  
><strong>I know it's me I could me one from millions<strong>  
><strong>I never trust anything to survive<strong>

**No ,no ,that's all, I'll be all right**  
><strong>No ,no ,that's why you take me back<strong>  
><strong>No ,no ,that's the price I must pay?<strong>  
><strong>I've got leave you nothing to take anymore<strong>

**No ,no ,that's all, I'll be all right**  
><strong>No ,no ,that's why you take me back<strong>  
><strong>No ,no ,that's the price I must pay?<strong>  
><strong>Now scared to death with the burning blue flame we are<strong>

**Can you ! reach out?**  
><strong>Shout it out ! ! You shout it out! !<strong>  
><strong>Seize it somehow ,seize it somehow<strong>  
><strong>Only thing I lose<strong>

**We hurry on ( Yeah ! ), 'cuz we are coming to the end**  
><strong>We hurry on ( Yeah ! ), 'cuz we are coming to the end<strong>  
><strong>I know it's me I could me one from millions<strong>  
><strong>I never trust anything to survive<strong>

**No ,no ,that's all, I'll be all right**  
><strong>No ,no ,that's why you take me back<strong>  
><strong>No ,no ,that's the price I must pay?<strong>  
><strong>I've got leave you nothing to take anymore<strong>

**No ,no ,that's all, I'll be all right**  
><strong>No ,no ,that's why you take me back<strong>  
><strong>No ,no ,that's the price I must pay?<strong>  
><strong>Now scared to death with the burning blue flame we are<strong>

**( I wanna bring it back, We never carry on**  
><strong>Seize it somehow , only thing I lose<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, we hurry on , I could me one from millions )<strong>

**Touch it touch it, don't you know it's just begun**  
><strong>Watch it watch it, make me feel like the man<strong>  
><strong>Break it break it. We can't leave it undone<strong>  
><strong>Kill the sound, you are maybe alive<strong>

**( One, two, three, four, five!)**

**( No , no ... No , no ... I've got leave you nothing to take anymore )**

**No ,no ,that's all, I'll be all right**  
><strong>No ,no ,that's why you take me back<strong>  
><strong>No ,no ,that's the price I must pay?<strong>  
><strong>Now moving closer to the blue flame we are ! ! ! !<strong>

**No ,no ,that's all, I'll be all right**  
><strong>No ,no ,that's why you take me back<strong>  
><strong>No ,no ,that's the price I must pay?<strong>  
><strong>I've got leave you nothing to take anymore<strong>

**No ,no ,that's all, I'll be all right**  
><strong>No ,no ,that's why you take me back<strong>  
><strong>No ,no ,that's the price I must pay?<strong>  
><strong>Now scared to death with the burning blue flame we are...<strong>

**We are! ! ! ! ! !...**

After the song ended there was a loud wave of cheers from the crowd and back stage Sonic and Blaze had a look of shock but also impressed on their faces.

"Man these guys are full of surprises" said Sonic with a grin.

"I'll say" said Blaze.

Then as they looked at the stage again they switched singers and Isao was on vocals while Junichi was on bass.

"This song is for all the ladies out there" yelled Isao.

**(Second song: Face Down by The Red Jumpsuits Apparatus, vocals: Isao)**

Yuffi started out with the drum intro and afterwards Rin and Ichiro jumped in along with Junichi.

**Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy**  
><strong>one look puts the rhythm in my hand.<strong>  
><strong>Still I'll never understand why you hang around<strong>  
><strong>I see what's going down.<strong>

**Cover up with makeup in the mirror**  
><strong>tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again<strong>  
><strong>You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.<strong>

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**  
><strong>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<strong>  
><strong>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end<strong>  
><strong>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.<strong>

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**  
><strong>every action in this world will bear a consequence<strong>  
><strong>If you wade around forever, you will surely drown<strong>  
><strong>I see what's going down.<strong>

**I see the way you go and say you're right again,**  
><strong>say you're right again<strong>  
><strong>Heed my lecture.<strong>

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**  
><strong>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<strong>  
><strong>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end<strong>  
><strong>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has...<strong>

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough**  
><strong>It's coming round again.<strong>  
><strong>[x2] <strong>

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**  
><strong>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<strong>  
><strong>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end<strong>  
><strong>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has...<strong>

**Face down in the dirt, she said,**  
><strong>"This doesn't hurt", she said,<strong>  
><strong>"I finally had enough."<strong>  
><strong>[x2]<strong>

After that song ended there was an even larger applause from the audience. Sonic and Blaze couldn't help but smile at them since they looked like they were having fun.

"They're definitely something" said Sonic.

"Well remember they're still students even though they have powers" said Blaze.

Then Isao gave the mic to Asami who walked on the stage with a huge grin on her face. Isao returned to playing bass as Junichi got on the keyboard.

**(Third song: Houki Boshi by Younha, vocals: Asami)**

**Yozora wo miage hitori houkiboshi ho mita no**

**Isshyun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo**  
><strong>Anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no<strong>  
><strong>Ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobenai kara<strong>

**Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba**  
><strong>Sora kakenuke tonda iku<strong>  
><strong>Donna ashi-ta ga kite mo kono omoi wa tsuyoi<strong>  
><strong>Dakara houkiboshi zutto kowarenai yo<strong>

**Ama ga futte iyada to boyaiteita toki ni**  
><strong>Anata ga ii itta koto ima demo oboeteru<strong>  
><strong>Ama no ato no yozora ha kirei ni hoshi ga deru<strong>  
><strong>Sore wo kangaeru to ame mo suki ni nareru yone to<strong>

**Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba**  
><strong>Afureru hikari furasu yo itsumo<strong>  
><strong>Kanashii toki yozora miru anata ga<strong>  
><strong>Egao ni naru youni motto kagayakitai<strong>

**Anata ha itsumo hitori nanika to tatakatteru**  
><strong>Soba ni iru koto shika atashi ni ha dekinai kedo<strong>

**Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba**  
><strong>Sora kakenuke tonde iku kitto<strong>  
><strong>Kanarazu todoku kono isshun no hikari de<strong>  
><strong>Anata no ima terashi sora wo megurou<strong>  
><strong>Atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba<strong>  
><strong>Kitto soba ni ite ageru donna toki mo<strong>

When the song ended the crowd cheered again and Asami gave the mic to Yuffi. Isao took on the drums as Junichi went on bass again.

**(Fourth song: Ichirin no Hana by High and Mighty Color, vocals: Yuffi feat Ichiro) Yuffi singing, **_ **Ichiro singing, Both singing**_

**Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
>Kawari nante hoka ni inainda<br>Kare naide ichirin no hana****  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**Hikari ga matomo ni sashikoma nai kimi****  
>Marude hikage ni saita hana no you<br>Nozon da hazu ja naka tta basho ni ne  
><strong>**Harasarete ugokezu ni irun da ne****  
><span>Toji kaketa kimochi hakidaseba ii<span>  
><strong>_**Itami mo kurushi mi mo subete wo uketomeru yo****  
>Dakara naka naide waratte ite ichirin no hana<strong>**  
><strong>_**  
><span>Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na kimi<span>  
><span>Mujaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute<span>  
><span>Kimi no chikara ni naritainda<span>  
><strong>_**Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu****  
>Toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamori nukukara<strong>**  
><strong>_**  
>(Rap)<br>YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.  
>YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME<br>YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.  
>YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...<br>TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT  
>NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER<strong>_

**Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo****  
>Ima made mo korekara saki ni mo<br>Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu  
>Toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamori nuku kara<br>Make naide ichirin no hana****  
><strong>_**  
>(Rap)<br>YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.  
>YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME<br>YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.  
>YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...<br>TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT  
>NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER<strong>_

After that song ended many of the students in the crowd begun to cheer for Ichiro and Yuffi. Then Yuffi took over the drums again, Isao then took over lead guitar and Rin took over vocals.

**(Final song: JOINT by Mami Kawada, vocals: Rin)**

**futatabi miru sekai wa  
>chiri to zanzou awai kage<strong>

**rin to shita senaka ni wa**  
><strong>sono subete wo seou kakugo ga aru<strong>

**dou shitai no? dou shite?**  
><strong>kodoku na tabi sou kimeta hazu datta no ni<strong>

**kono te wo hanasanaide**  
><strong>kimi kara tsutawaru omoi kara<strong>  
><strong>kokoro ni nemuru negai ga mezameru<strong>  
><strong>tsuyoi shisen no kanata<strong>  
><strong>mayoi nai futari no sugata ga mieru<strong>  
><strong>dakara susumu no sara naru toki e<strong>

**kudaketeku fuukei ni**  
><strong>ikiru koto no kiseki wo shiru<strong>

**tokubetsu no imi motome**  
><strong>samayoiaruku michi naki michi wo<strong>

**shinjitai no shinjite**  
><strong>tomo ni yuku to sou kimete hoshikatta kara<strong>

**hitomi wo sorasanaide**  
><strong>umaku kotoba ni dekinai kedo<strong>  
><strong>mune no fukaku kimi wo motomete iru<strong>  
><strong>kibou no haruka kanata<strong>  
><strong>mayoi nai futari no sugata ga mieru<strong>  
><strong>dakara susumu no tsugi naru basho e<strong>

**kuyashisa ya kanashimi ga**  
><strong>ima made sore ijou no yorokobi wo oshiete kureta<strong>  
><strong>soshite, tonari ni itsumo kanarazu<strong>  
><strong>kimi to iu sonzai ga aru to iu koto mo<strong>

**kanjiru desho**  
><strong>mou nani mo kowaku nante nai<strong>

**kono te wo nigirishimete**  
><strong>kimi ni shika dasenai chikara ga<strong>  
><strong>yume wo genjitsu ni kaete yuku kara<strong>  
><strong>tsuyoi shisen no kanata<strong>  
><strong>mayoi nai futari no sugata ga mieru<strong>  
><strong>dakara susumu no sara naru toki e<strong>

After Rin was done with her song the crowd cheered again. All of them bowed at the audience.

"Minasan (Everyone) Arigato!" yelled Rin to the mic. "Enjoy the rest of the festival"

After the performances all of them went back stage and all of them had to hold in their laughter at Sonic and Blaze's faces. They were wide eyed and in total shock. Yuffi grabbed her camera and snapped a picture.

"This is definitely going in the album" said Yuffi with a smirk.

With just that phrase Blaze and Sonic snapped out of their shock and Blaze glared at Yuffi holding the camera. Yuffi grinned at her and gave her a cocky grin. That was the last straw for Blaze.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Blaze as she stormed off chasing Yuffi again. Yuffi reacted running away from her laughing her ass off. "GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THE DAMN CAMERA!" yelled Blaze as they were running.

"NEVER!" yelled Yuffi still running.

The rest sweat dropped at this situation but none less laughed. Blaze chassed Yuffi outside the performance room and it continued around the whole festival and their voices could he heard trough out the whole school if not all of Kami no Hana city.

Kaiko and Mayu were helping out in the calligraphy booth. While Kaiko was writing down different phrases and words in calligraphy writings Mayu would organize them for the viewers and she would tell t witch one she liked when they asked her opinion. It was peaceful until they heard a loud crash and laughter. On instinct Mayu and Kaiko ran to where the scene took place and against the many people screaming and running away from the sight. When they got to the sight they saw two egg shaped men sitting on pods with many robots.

"Well what do we have here" said Eggman. "Who are you?"

"I don't need to tell the likes of you" said Kaiko sternly.

"Well seems that this one has an attitude" said Nega.

"Mayu-nee-san go and find one of the members" said Kaiko.

"You don't need to" said a voice.

Kaiko and Mayu looked to their side to see Aya running to them still wearing a kimono. She glared at the two egg shaped men.

"Why hello they Aya" said Eggman. "And may I say that is a very festive kimono"

"Bite me!" yelled Aya. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We still haven't given up on the power of Kamui" said Nega.

"Well it took you long enough to figure out the name" yelled Aya.

"Shut up you little brat!" yelled Eggman. "So tell us where it is"

"I won't" said Aya with a huff. "And you can't make me"

Then the robots charged at Aya and without moving she glanced at the robots. A flash of green glowed in her eyes and all the robots froze. Kaiko took this opportunity to freeze the ground and to shoot up ice pillars. Mayu looked amazed at Aya when she used her telekinesis to break the robots in half. She had never expected that a child could have this much power. All the robots were destroyed by Kaiko and Aya but the Eggmen still had some tricks up their sleeves.

"Impressive but don't think that were done y-OOFF" Eggman began but he was cut short when a foot landed on his face.

As Yuffi was still being chased by Blaze she noticed that the eggheads were here so she decided to cease the opportunity and she decided to land on his face. Once her foot left Eggman's face she left a very distinctive foot print on the center of his face.

"Why you little-GHAA!" he was cut off again when Blaze stepped on his face with a look of annoyance and anger at the black and white hedgehog. She also left another foot print on his face but this time he fell back on the pod. Yuffi and Blaze landed on their feet but Yuffi turned with a slide of her shoes and Blaze still was charging at her. Yuffi smirked and she jumped over Blaze and then she jumped on Nega's face. Blaze soon followed also landing on his face.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Blaze.

"MAKE ME!" yelled Yuffi with amusement as they ran from the scene.

Soon after the rest of them arrived to the scene Blaze and Yuffi ran passed them in a heated chase, Yuffi still laughing and finding this very amusing.

"Yo Eggman what brings you to the festival" said Sonic with his usual grin.

"We came here for the Kamui" said Nega with a now distinctive foot print on his face.

"Well too bad because since were here you won't get it" said Rin.

Eggman and Nega looked at her with a look of confusion when they saw what she was wearing. She was still wearing the Black Gold Saw cosplay and Kaiko blushed a bit when he saw her but he quickly hid it.

"Nani!" yelled Rin. "Haven't you guys seen a cosplay before?"

"Let's just finish this" said Asami. "We don't want anyone to see this so let's do this quickly"

Asami who was still wearing her cosplay clothes grabbed her chakrams and was ready to attack. But Eggman and Nega summoned a larger size robot about 6 feet tall. Ichiro got out his two guns and he and Asami attacked the robot. The robot blocked their attacks with little effort and Sonic spin dashed at the robot, but he was also stopped. Junichi and Isao jumped and touched the robot and when they did the robot was electrocuted and once it was immobilized Rin jumped and punched the robot at its core. She literally punched right through the metal and when she got her arm out the robot fell over. But before it hit the ground something beyond amazing happened. A stone pillar suddenly emerged from the ground impaling the robot and then a stone emerged and smacked the robot and the Eggmen's pods until they were sent flying. Everyone was in shock and when they heard footsteps from behind them they saw the person who did this. She was a strawberry blond dog with short droopy ears pale gray eyes, long knee long strawberry blond hair with her part on her left. She was wearing a dark green school uniform with a light blue neck bow and knee high brown boots.

Finally breaking the silence was Ichiro. "Did you do this?" he asked.

She nods her head in response. Everyone looked at each other and then back at her. They were going to have to wait for Blaze and Yuffi to be able to explain this one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow what a long chapter well hope all of you enjoyed the performances and the skirts and remember if they ask where I am you never saw me. **

**Sonic, Blaze, Eggman and Nega belong to Sega **

**Mayu, Kaiko, Isao, Junichi, Aya, Rin, Asami, Yuffi, Ichiro and the strawberry blond dog are owned by me. **

**Also the strawberry blond dog is another one of my OC,s and her Name is Chikane she will make her appearance in the next chapter. **

**Also lastly before I leave if you've been in my profile and followed the link of my characters profiles you will see that I put in their voice actors and that Rin was the only one who sung a song with her Japanese voice actor. **

**Well Sayonara and don't forget to comment and review.**


	9. Master of Earth, Meeting Chikane

**A/N: Well here we will finally introduce Chikane the Dog. If you want to see the list of Arc's then please go to chapter one hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Master of Earth, meting Chikane<strong>

After the fight with Eggman and Nega's robot Rin, Aya, Asami, Kaiko, Sonic, Isao, Junichi, Mayu and Ichiro discovered that the person who helped them was a female strawberry blond dog who had geokinesis. She looked around the same age as Blaze and Kaiko and she was wearing a school uniform.

"What's your name?" asked Rin looking at the dog.

"M-my name is Chikane Ito I'm from Kangen Academy" she said stuttering a bit. "I saw all of you fighting that robot so I decided to help"

"So you can control the earth?" asked Sonic.

"Hai" she said.

"Well meet us at the newspaper club room" said Rin. "Junichi, Mayu-san, Aya, Ichiro take here there while Asami and I go and get changed. Sonic do me a favor and you, Isao and Junichi get Blaze and Nee-chan"

All of them parted ways and Chikane was uneasy with having them escort her to the newspaper room but she was determined to see if these people could help her. Meanwhile Sonic, Junichi and Isao were searching for Blaze and Yuffi, knowing that Blaze is still chasing her who knows where they are.

"Man with Yuffi's speed there's a high chance we won't be able to find them any time soon" said Isao.

"Hey remember who you're talking to" said Sonic. "I'm the fastest thing alive so there's nothing that can out run me"

Junichi sweat dropped. "Your cockiness is exactly like Yuffi-san" he said.

***Crash***

Sonic, Isao and Junichi ran to where they heard the crash and when they got there they saw a burned tree that was knocked down and it landed on an open field. Luckily no one was there or hurt but they did see Blaze breathing hard and with smoke coming from her clenched fists and Yuffi standing on the broken tree with the camera still in her hand and smiling widely.

"YUFFI GIVE ME THE CAMERA!" yelled Blaze as she charged at her.

Yuffi didn't move in fact when Blaze went to grab the camera she moved her hand to the side. Blaze tried to grab it again but this time Yuffi moved her hand over her head. This process continued for a while, when Blaze tried to grab the camera Yuffi would move her hand.

"Give it back!" said Blaze still trying to get the camera.

"If you want it then you need to grab it" said Yuffi laughing.

They continued their little fight (although for Yuffi it was more playful than a fight but imagine it like in a chibi fashion just to make it funny) while Sonic, Isao and Junichi sweat dropped at this.

"Oi both of you we need to tell you something important" said Junichi.

Both the girls ignored him and continued their fighting. Sonic got a small anger vain on his head. "Yo both of you cut it out!" he said but like Junichi he was ignored.

"Allow me" said Isao as he walked to the girls.

As the girls were still in their comical fighting and he stopped a little distance before them. He smirked wickedly and rubbed his hands together. _"Man I've always wanted to do this" _he thought.

Then when an opening appeared, when Yuffi moved slightly away from Blaze laughing, Isao quickly got in between them and he grabbed Yuffi's breast and Blaze's breast. Both girls were snapped out of their fight and both begun to blush like mad. Junichi blushed and let out a loud 'Ehh!' while Sonic blushed and glared murderously at Isao.

This moment only lasted for a few moments until both Blaze and Yuffi both let out a loud shriek and both raised their fists at Isao…

***Pow* *Smack* *Wack* *Bam* *Boom* *Slap* *Wham* **

Both Blaze and Yuffi were breathing hard and Isao was on the ground with many bumps on his head and twitching a bit. The two girls were glaring at him with blushes on their faces.

"Isao what the hell!" yelled Yuffi. "That was sexual harassment you pervert"

"How dare you do something like that to us!" yelled Blaze.

Isao got up and he turned to Sonic and Junichi with a grin on his face. "Told you I'll handle it" he said.

Sonic and Junichi walked to him then without warning Sonic punched him on the center of his head, hard. Isao hunched over and held his head in pain.

"Itai, what was that for!" he yelled.

Sonic grabbed the front of his uniform and looked at him with a deep glare in his eyes. "I told you not to lay a hand on Blaze and also don't you EVER touch her like that again!" said Sonic with anger.

"Onii-chan I've seen you do perverted things before but this was low even for you" said Junichi angrily and he also punched his brother in the head.

"Itai" groaned Isao.

"Anyway we need to tell you something important" said Sonic letting Isao go.

"Well what is it then?" asked Blaze.

"We found another one" said Junichi.

Both Blaze and Yuffi looked at Junichi with clear shock on their faces. "NANI!" they both exclaimed.

_Meanwhile…_

Back in the newspaper room and a change of clothes later, everyone was sitting on the chairs while Rin, Ichiro, and Junichi were sitting on the tables. Chikane looked around her and she felt a little uneasy since everyone was so quiet. Then the door slid open and Yuffi came in with Blaze, Sonic, Junichi and a bruised up Isao.

"Dare I ask why Isao is all bruised up?" said Rin.

"You want the simple way or in detail" said Yuffi.

"Isao did something perverted again didn't he?" said Asami.

"And we have a winner!" said Yuffi sarcastically.

"Will you ever learn Isao?" said Ichiro with a sigh.

"Well they wouldn't listen to us since they were too busy fighting" defended Isao.

"That was no excuse for what you did to both of them!" said Sonic still mad.

"Jezz Isao what did you do?" said Rin.

"This is not the time for this" said Mayu and everyone stopped. "Chikane-san please explain"

Chikane nod her head and stood up. "Well first of all I heard of a group of fighters who have been defending Kami no Hana from those wired egg shaped men and those robots so I went and investigated" explained Chikane. "Also those demons attacked my family again but I was able to fight them off but please answer me this, are the Necks of Orochi back?"

Everyone was shocked when Chikane asked that. That means that she was also attacked by them once in her life. Yuffi walked to her with a dead serious look on her face. "You know about the Necks of Orochi?" she asked.

"Hai" said Chikane. "They attacked when I was a child"

"Then that's all we need" said Rin standing up and walking to Chikane. Chikane had a questioned look on her face. "Chikane you are here by welcome into the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita"

Chikane was stunned that they had welcomed her just by knowing that she was attacked by the Necks of Orochi when she was a child. But she was happy and she let a smile come to her face.

"Arigato!" she said bowing her head.

"Yay now we have a new member!" said Aya happily.

"And she's a cute one to" said Isao with a grin. This only landed him a hit from Blaze on his head.

"Don't you even dare" said Blaze angrily at him.

"Itai" groaned Isao.

"Anyway I'm Rin" introduced Rin happily.

"I'm Aya"

"I'm Ichiro"

"I'm Kaiko"

"I'm Isao"

"I'm Junichi"

"I'm Asami"

"The name's Yuffi"

"The name's"

"I'm Blaze"

"And I'm Mayu"

"It's nice to meet all of you" said Chikane happily.

"Well since we have a new member let's see what she's got" said Yuffi with a grin. "Follow us"

Since it was in the afternoon most people were beginning to leave the festival so they took this opportunity to head to Yuffi and Rin's underground training grounds. Chikane, Mayu and Kaiko were confused while the rest of the members were smiling and grinning. Man they were going to love their reactions to this. After the walk to Yuffi and Rin's house they led them to the side porch to a large boulder behind the house. Yuffi touched the rock and it moved to reveal some stairs. They led them down the stairs and once they got to the end Mayu, Kaiko and Chikane looked in awe at what they were looking at. They were looking at the underground training grounds that Rin and Yuffi would use when they would have their sparing matched with Sonic and Blaze.

"Amazing" was the only thing that Mayu said.

"How do you keep this hidden?" asked Kaiko.

"We have our ways" said Rin.

"Chikane show us what you've got" said Yuffi.

"Eh?" questioned Chikane.

"Demonstrate us your powers" said Ichiro. "We want to see how your powers work"

"Ah Hai" said Chikane.

She walked in front of them so that they could get a good view of her abilities. She breathed in and out and she got in a fighting stance. Then she put both of her hands in front of her hand lifted them up. As she did the earth in front of her extended, creating a new set of boulders. Then she punched and the boulders followed her movement and it was pushed away. She then turned and jumped and as she did that more boulders were created. Then she kicked the boulders and they were sent flying. Everyone looked amazed at her fighting stile and her powers were also something else. Then Chikane grabbed a small pole from under her skirt and then it transformed into a long naginata. She twisted her naginata and slammed it on the boulder she was standing on. The boulder broke and she jumped off it before it collapsed. She landed on her feet in front of them again and she turned to them with her naginata in hand.

"Sugoi!" yelled Aya.

"Man that was awesome" said Isao.

"I'll say" said Yuffi.

"It's nothing" said Chikane with a small blush on her cheeks.

"What kind of weapon is that anyway?" said Sonic.

"It's called a naginata" said Chikane. "This one is specifically made to be hidden as a small pole so I can carry it without it being detected"

"Interesting" said Rin as she looked at the naginata. "It looks like something Mio-chan would make"

"Demo that was amazing the way you moved the earth" said Mayu.

"So that's what a power of a Geokinesis can do" said Blaze.

"She will make a great member for the team" said Kaiko.

***Growl***

All of them turned to where the sound was coming from. They saw Asami with a small blush on her cheeks and holding her stomach. When she saw that everyone was looking at her she laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Hehehe, gomen" said Asami. "I guess I'm hungry"

"That sounded like Rin's stomach" said Aya.

"Yeah only twice as loud" said Rin as she begun to laugh.

"Well how about I make all of you a nice meal" said Mayu.

"Mayu-san you don't have to" said Yuffi.

"I want to" said Mayu.

All of them left the training grounds and into the house. Mayu went to the kitchen with Rin and Asami to help cook while the rest were in the living room watching T.V and talking.

"So what exactly did Isao do this time?" asked Ichiro.

"He grabbed our breast that's what he did!" said Yuffi glaring at Isao.

"Hey I had to do something since both you and Blaze were ignoring us" defended Isao.

"That is not a reason that's just a pathetic excuse" said Sonic glaring at Isao also.

"Is this what goes on a daily basis?" whispered Chikane at Asami.

"More than once demo it's kind of amusing" said Asami.

"Demo is it ok since Aya-chan is listening" said Chikane.

"What's the point in stopping" said Asami. "Aya is more world widely than most kids her age"

Chikane looked at her in shock and then looked at Aya. She sweat dropped because Aya was laughing at the bickering of the others and Isao was losing fast. Ichiro looked amused as well but Kaiko looked uninterested in the discussion and Junichi was laughing nervously with a sweat drop on his head. The bickering lasted for a while until Yuffi decided to change the topic and also because she and Blaze slapped him across the face for what he did before.

"So Chikane tell us a little about you" asked Yuffi. "We would like to know a little more about our new teammate"

"Well I'm in 3rd year middle school in Kangen Academy" said Chikane. "My favorite food is dango, I like to train with my naginata and also I'm in the Mythology club"

"Wow you must know a lot of mythology" said Kaiko.

"We mainly talk about the history of Kamihime" said Chikane. "Since our enemy is the Yamata no Orochi we need to know as much as possible"

"Hai" said Aya. "It will give us the upper hand"

"Foods ready!" said Rin from the kitchen.

All of them went to the dining room to eat the food that Mayu and Rin made. On the table was bowls of rice for each of them, miso soup, mixed veggies with a soy sauce broth, tempura rolls, and spring rolls and lastly sweat curry. All of them were shocked that they went out of their way to make this just to welcome Chikane as a new member but not only that but to welcome Kaiko as their new member as well.

"Ta-da!" said Rin and Mayu together. "Rin and Mayu's special deluxe dinner made especially for all of you!"

"Wow both of you really out did it" said Ichiro.

"Mayu-nee-san you didn't have to make all of this" said Kaiko.

"Nonsense" said Mayu. "Rin-chan helped me out and we are celebrating not only Chikane-chan's acceptance but yours as well Kai-chan"

Kaiko blushed when she said that and he tried to hide it but it failed. Rin decided to push some buttons and so did Yuffi and both girls grin.

"Nee, nee Kaiko your face is turning red" said Yuffi teasingly.

"Hai it is do you have a fever?" said Rin as she walked over to him and placed her hand on his forehead. "You're kinda warm"

"Ironic he's warm but his power is Ice" said Isao.

"Aww Kai-chan is blushing how kawaii" said Mayu.

"Let's just eat ok" said Kaiko still with the blush on his cheeks and slightly annoyed.

All of them shared a slight laugh and sat down to eat.

_Itadakimasu_

All of them loved the food that Mayu and Rin made and they didn't leave a single ounce of food left. After they were done eating all of them were in the living room talking with each other and also Sonic, Rin, Yuffi and Isao were playing Modern Warfare on the PS3. Rin and Isao were in one team while Yuffi and Sonic were in another team.

"Stop hiding from us cowards" said Yuffi while playing.

"Well you stop camping" said Rin.

"I'm catching up to him" said Isao.

"O no you don't" said Sonic.

"Don't go there!" said Yuffi

"Ha you fell for it" said Isao. "Rin shoot him now"

Then gunfire was heard from the game and then a grenade exploded. Isao and Rin jumped in the air yelling 'We win'.

"Aw no fair" said Sonic.

"I warned you" said Yuffi. "So what do you want to play next?"

"Connect the DDR game so that we can play" said Asami.

"Chikane-chan wanna play?" asked Rin.

"Hai" said Chikane.

Yuffi and Rin connected the DDR game and two pads so that they can take turns playing. First up was Asami and Aya and the song that they chose was 'B4U' and it was a fast beat techno song. Sonic and Blaze were impressed on the talent that the two sisters had and when the song ended Asami won by very few points since she and Aya had the same grade.

"Nice Onee-chan" said Aya.

"You've gotten better haven't you" said Asami.

Aya smiled and then it was Rin and Chikane's turn to play. Both of them decided on the song 'Candy Star' and it was also a fast beat song. After the song ended Rin and Chikane tied so they couldn't determen who won but they just let it slide.

"So this must mean that we're equals" said Chikane.

"Yup" said Rin happily.

"Think we can finish another day its getting late" said Mayu.

Yuffi glanced out the window and she had a point. The sun was just about to set so that meant that it was after six. "Hai you're right"

"Well see ya!" said Isao and Junichi as they grabbed their stuff and left the house.

"Bye-bye" said Aya as she Asami and Ichiro left.

"Take care!" yelled Rin back as they were in the doorway.

"Arigato for having us" said Mayu as she bowed and left with Kaiko.

"It was nice meeting you" said Chikane. "I promise that I won't let you down"

"Don't worry about it" said Sonic.

"Glad we got to know you better" said Blaze.

"Well Sayonara" said Chikane as she left the house with a smile.

"She will make a good member" said Yuffi.

"Yeah" said Rin as she stretched. "Well lets head inside and I'm going to phone Mio-chan to tell her that we found another member"

Sonic, Yuffi, Blaze and Rin went back inside the house but without them noticing there was a figure standing ontop of a large building wearing a black tattered cloak.

The figure smiled wickedly. "Enjoy this peace for now my darlings" said the figure. "Because now we have new pets to play with you and also this will mark the beginning of the era of the Demons"

Then the figure vanished only leaving behind a shadowy cloud. The great battle was approaching rapidly and this is where the real story begins…

* * *

><p><strong>Omakes…<strong>

Isao: Man I really whished that Yuffi-chan and Blaze-chan hadn't hit me so hard.

Junichi: You did deserve it

Isao: But it was well worth it. I have to say that Blaze-chan had more than I originally thought.

Junichi (blushes):Don't say that Onii-chan, it's disgraceful!

Isao: And Yuffi has grown quite well

Junichi: ONII-CHAN!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here we are people and sorry for the wait anyway this was just like a character introduction and a bonding moment but I promise in the next chapter there will be more action and way more surprises and also it will mark the end of the first arc. Comment and review please and stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	10. The Beginning of a War

**A/N: Well people this is the end of the first arc. In the second one we will see what else would be in store for Sonic and his friends when they meet the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita. Also I'm going to use the Archie characters but I will say this now I WILL NOT BE USING THE ARCHIE PLOT LINE. The plot is going to be all me okay. And also I'll be adding new fan art soon. Well enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The beginning of a War <strong>

The next day marked the beginning of summer and it was a time of year that everyone loved. The schools were working on talking finals and also the students couldn't wait for the long vacation ahead of them. The city changed during the summer; the plants and trees were a bright green color and the breeze was cool but at the same time humid and hot. The sun was high on the sky so it was well noon time in the city.

We now turn to Kyokuko Academy and we find Rin, Asami, Aya, Ichiro, Isao, Junichi, Yuffi, Sonic, and Blaze were eating lunch under the shade of a tree to try and escape the heat of the day. Since it was summer Yuffi was in the black dress shirt without the red jacket and the shirt had short sleeves in this time of year. The same went with Sonic, Blaze, Isao, Junichi and Ichiro. Aya, Asami and Rin were wearing the sailor fuku but this time the sleeves were short.

"Hey how about we head around town today" said Yuffi. "Since we've got nothing better to do"

"We can also invite Kaiko and Chikane" said Ichiro.

"So what do you guys think" said Rin looking at Sonic and Blaze. "We can go to some sweets shops and have something to eat and then we can just walk around"

"Sounds fun" said Sonic. "And it sounds like a good way to relax"

"I don't know" said Blaze.

"Come on Blaze" said Rin. "We've been working and training nonstop for weeks so at least let's take advantage of this nice day and have some fun. You know like regular school students"

"Alright" said Blaze.

"Then I'll call Chikane to invite her and to meet us at the station" said Asami grabbing her cellphone from her skirt pocket.

"I'll call Kaiko" said Ichiro also grabbing his cell.

"Yaay we finally get to have fun!" exclaimed Aya happily.

After school they went to the nearby station, just after Rin and Yuffi called Mioko to tell her that they would be around the town today, and they were waiting for Kaiko and Chikane to come. After a few minutes they came into view and they were also wearing the summer uniforms. Chikane wearing a light green dress shirt with short sleeves tinted with darker green and Kaiko was wearing a white dress shirt. Once they said their hellos they went off around the town. The first stop was the local book store. There they were looking at the different types of manga and other books.

"Alright they have the latest Bleach volume" said Rin happily.

"Rin-chan, check this out" said Asami. "They have the latest volume of Loveless"

"Serously!" said Rin happily. "Chikane-chan, have you ever read Loveless?"

"Read it I love it" said Chikane.

Chikane walked over to them as Yuffi started flipping thru the pages and when she stopped at one page the three girls let out loud squeals.

"Blaze-san you've gotta see this" said Chikane happily.

Blaze walked over to them and she looked at the manga. Her face then turned a bright shade of red. "E-ehh!" exclaimed Blaze in embarrassment.

"Aww you've never read Shonen-ai before have you" said Asami.

"Shonen-ai?" questioned Blaze still with the blush on her cheeks.

"In other words, Yaoi, Boy's Love or BoyxBoy" said Yuffi.

"How can you read this!" said Blaze in shock.

"Well it's only natural that girls like yaoi" said Rin.

"No its not" said Isao with Junichi, Sonic and Kaiko beside him.

"You're not one to talk" said Yuffi. "Just like girls like yaoi, guys like yuri"

"Anyway let's get going" said Ichiro. "Aya already found the latest Shugo Chara manga"

After they bought some books their next stop was the local sweet café where they decided to eat some sweets. Asami ordered a strawberry Sunday, Aya ordered the same as Asami, Rin ordered a chocolate Sunday with pokeys, Yuffi ordered a vanilla strawberry cake, Isao and Junichi both ordered Sundays, Ichiro ordered milkshake, Sonic ordered the same as Yuffi, Blaze ordered the same as Rin, Chikane ordered a chocolate sticky bun, and Kaiko ordered a vanilla Sunday.

"Oishii (delicious)!" exclaimed Yuffi talking a bite and with a small sparkles and a small blush.

"Nee-chan really likes sweets" said Rin taking a bite of her Sunday.

"Man this is good" said Sonic taking a bite.

"This place has always been popular with the students" said Ichiro.

"So Blaze-san how do you like the Sunday?" asked Chikane.

Blaze took a bite and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Oishii" she whispered.

"Seems she likes it to" said Isao.

"This is a perfect way to escape the heat" said Kaiko.

"Hai" said Junichi.

After they were done eating the sweets they were walking around the town wondering where to go next.

"So where should we go next?" said Aya.

"Hmmm" said Yuffi. "I know how about th-"

Yuffi was cut off when a sudden burst of spiritual energy erupted out of nowhere. Everyone's eyes went wide with shock as the familiar chill ran down their spines. But for some reason this spiritual pressure was different than anything they've ever felt.

"N-nani!" said Chikane.

"The hell!" said Kaiko.

"This spiritual pressure" said Ichiro. "Its way different than the demons we fought before"

"Aya-chan can you pin point where the spiritual pressure is?" asked Rin.

Aya nod her head and she closed her eyes. A glowing light green aura surrounded her body and in her mind she was scouting the whole city to find where the spiritual pressure was. To her shock there was more than one.

"There's more than one" said Aya. "Nii, iie, yon, iie, jyuu? There's way too many for me to count!"

"Damn this is bad" said Sonic.

"Can you tell us the locations?" said Blaze.

"Hai" said Aya. "In the north, east and west parts of town"

"Then we can cover way more ground if we split up" said Yuffi.

"Yuffi, you Rin, Sonic and Blaze don't even have your weapons" said Isao.

"We still have a good set of legs and arms" said Rin. "We'll take the north"

"Asami, Aya and I will handle the east" said Ichiro.

"And we'll take the west" said Junichi. "We'll meet up with each other when we finish the fight"

"Hai" all of them said as they put their fists together. "Let's go!"

And with that they all dashed in different directions to find out what threat was in their city. Sonic, Blaze, Rin and Yuffi were running to the north side of the town. They saw many people running for their lives and also they heard a loud screech. When they got there they saw a creature closely resembling the demons but there were some differences. First of all they were more human like, had long white hair and large claws. It was about to attack a human woman and her child until Rin charged up to it and punched it across the jaw and Sonic and Blaze ran and grabbed the mother and child and took them to a safer place. Yuffi charged up to the demon and she kicked it on the jaw. The demon turned around and it had glowing red eyes and also a lust for blood.

"No way" whispered Yuffi.

Sonic did a homing attack and stuck the demon but it didn't go down that easily. Blaze shot a wave of flames at it but even when it was ignited in flames it didn't die much to her shock. Rin charged up her solarkinesis and she shot an arc of light from her hands and it cut off the monster's arm. But much to their shock it was still attacking.

"What's with this thing" said Sonic as more started to appear.

"They just won't die" said Blaze.

Then they heard a gun fire and a ball of blue energy stuck the monster. They turned to see Mioko holding her gun blade in hand and with their weapons also in her hand.

"Mio-chan!" exclaimed both Rin and Yuffi.

"I felt the same spiritual pressure so I decided to bring your weapons" said Mio handing them their weapons.

"No matter what we do these things just won't die" said Yuffi.

"I've only read this in books but there's no doubt about it" said Mioko. "These are Resetsu"

"Resetsu?" said Rin. "They look nothing like the Resetsu in the mythology books"

"That's because they're incomplete" said Mioko. "I'll leave this to the four of you in the mean time I'll evacuate the people" and with that Mioko left.

Yuffi unsheathed her sword and got into a fighting stance. Sonic, Blaze and Rin did the same. "So how do you kill a Resetsu?" said Sonic.

"Stab it in the heart" said Yuffi. "It's the only way to fully kill them"

They charged to the Resetsus and at first it was rather difficult to stab it in the heart but their moves were easy to read. Sonic would block the attacks and when he would find an opening he used his speed and stabbed it. Blaze would use her dual blades to stab two at a time. She would also use her reflexes to block the attacks and then once she found an opening she would attack. Yuffi would use her swordsmanship abilities to slay the Resetsus easily and she would slice them and then stab them to ensure to kill them. She would also shoot black energy balls from her hands due to her spectrokinesis. Rin would use her martial arts abilities to stun them and then she would take the opportunity to kill them. In a matter of moments they managed to kill the Resetsus. They swung their swords to clean them of the blood and remains and also they were breathing hard.

"Well that's the last of them" said Yuffi as the Resetsu turned into ash.

"Let's go help the others" said Sonic.

* * *

><p>Aya, Asami and Ichiro were fighting the Resetsus in the east part of the town. Asami would teleport rapidly with her chakrams in hand and slice and stab the Resetsus. Ichiro would use his guns to shoot the Resrtsus rapidly. Aya would use her spiritual energy along with her telekinesis to form whips of spirit energy and with it she would use it to stab the Resetsus. Once the last of the Resetsus fell the three siblings were breathing hard.<p>

"These things" said Asami. "They look like Resetsu but they seem incomplete"

"I know" said Ichiro.

"And their spiritual pressure is way different" said Aya.

Then there was a sudden burst of spiritual energy that was so strong that it almost put Ichiro, Asami and Aya to their knees. Their eyes when wide with shock and they turned to the direction where it was coming from.

"This spiritual pressure!" said Ichiro. "It's nothing I've ever felt before"

"It's so powerful that I can fell the weight of it" said Asami trying to hide her pain.

Aya then fell to her knees breathing hard. Asami and Ichiro ran to her and she was slightly sweating from the pressure. "Aya-chan you should head back without us"

"Iie!" said Aya as she got up stumbling a bit. "I'm a member of the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita too so I need to stay with my teammates"

Ichiro and Asami couldn't find a reply for Aya's determination so they both looked at each other and smiled a bit. They could not believe that their 6 year old sister was that determined.

"Fine then but let's check on this spiritual pressure before people start to pass out cause of it" said Ichiro.

"Let's go!" said Asami.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that thing!" yelled Isao.<p>

Isao, Junichi, Kaiko and Chikane were done with the resetsus but what they were seeing was something they've never seen before in their lives. It was a large creature at least 18 feet tall, light brown skin like the demons, long white hair on its head, bright red eyes and large claws on its hands. It let out a loud roar and when it did it emitted a powerful spiritual pressure that almost sends them to their knees.

"T-this spiritual pressure" said Chikane. "It's so fierce"

"Well we need to kill the thing before it suffocated all the people here" said Junichi.

Isao clenched his bow in his hands (They ran into Mioko and she gave him his bow and his arrows) and aimed and arrow at the large monster in front of them. He shot an electrical arrow at the monster and it shocked it temporarily. Kaiko made a sword of ice from the frozen ground around him and he ran up to the monster. Using the levitating rocks that Chikane was controlling he jumped on them and aimed for the monster. But to his shock the monster struck him with its large claw and he slammed into a building. The glass of the building broke and he fell to the floor. He coughed up some blood and glared at the monster. Chikane pulled her small pole from under her skirt and turned it into a naginata. She let out a battle cry and she jumped to attack the monster. She managed to block the attack from its claws. Junichi saw the opportunity and he shoots his Rail Gun at the monster while Isao shot a large rod of lightning from his arrows. Kaiko got up again and he shot many ice shards at the monster. As all the attacks hit the monster they got the shock of their lives as the monster was left unscathed.

"The hell" said Junichi.

"It had no effect" said Chikane.

"Just what is this thing!" said Isao.

"Damn it" hissed Kaiko.

The monster let out a loud roar and lunged towards them. Then in a flash a chakram was invaded in its shoulder. Asami was over head of the monster and she pulled her chakram and it slightly sliced the monster and sprayed out some blood. Then two fire balls hit the monster as a gun fire was herd. Then blades made of spiritual energy struck the monster as it roared in pain. Kaiko, Isao, Chikane and Junichi turned to see Aya and Ichiro running to them.

"Daiyobu" said Aya.

"Hai" said Kaiko.

Asami landed in front of them and when she looked at the monster again her eyes went wide with shock. "How could it be this strong?"

"Seems like only very forceful attacks would work on this thing" said Chikane.

Then all of them heard a familiar battle cry as they saw a figure in the air. Rin delivered a powerful round house kick to the monsters but to her shock it barely moved. The monster turned and slammed Rin into the ground leaving a large crater. Yuffi then appeared with her sword in hand and swung her sword at the monster. It blocked her trike with its large claws and with its free hand punched her. She coughed up blood when the punch made contact and she slammed into the building. Sonic and Blaze both attacked the monster but they were also thrown back. Both of them slammed into another building. Sonic and Blaze both got out of the rubble and broken glass, both with cuts and blood pouring down them. Yuffi also got up with blood coming out of the back of her head and breathing hard. Rin also got up from the rubble with blood coming down her forehead. The four of them lunged for another attack but the monster let out a loud roar that emitted spiritual pressure. The force of the spiritual pressure was so great that it forced them back.

"Damn it" said Yuffi. "What the hell is this thing!"

"We have no idea" said Isao.

"Whatever this thing is it's not going down that easily" said Kaiko.

"Its shockwaves are so powerful and dense that we can't even get near it" said Asami.

"I have an idea and I think it might work" said Rin.

Blaze thought for a moment and she knew what she was thinking. "I know what you mean Rin" said Blaze. "Sonic, Yuffi this is a perfect time to test them out"

"Heh alright then demo this will take some time to prepare" said Sonic with his usual grin.

"We need all of you to lung it in the air and keep it there for at least 30 seconds" said Yuffi. "Can you do it?"

"Oi remember who you're talking to" said Aya.

"That's right" said Chikane.

"Alright then" said Isao. "Let's destroy this bastard"

They all decided on the plan and hopefully it would work. Chikane and Kaiko started out with creating pillars of earth and ice and once they lifted their hands high in the air large pillars of ice and earth bursts from under the monster and shot it in the air. Ichiro shoot fire balls from his guns and it hit the monster sending it higher in the air. Isao and Junichi shot their electricity at the monster using Isao's arrows and Junichi's Rail Gun. Aya then jumped in the air and used her spirit whips to send it higher in the air. Asami appeared under the monster and kicked it repeatedly sending it higher in the air. Then Sonic, Blaze, Rin and Yuffi appeared in different directions of the monster with their swords in hand. Sonic had a glowing blue aura around him, Blaze had a red aura around her, Yuffi had a black aura around her and Rin had a light yellow aura around her. Their swords also had the same glowing aura.

"Take this!" said all four of them.

"FIRE STRIKE!" yelled Blaze.

"WIND BLADE!" yelled Sonic.

"BLACK LANCE!" yelled Yuffi.

"WHITE LANCE" yelled Rin.

From Blaze's twin swords a large arc of flames was shot out, from Sonic's blade a large arc of blue spirit energy shot out, from Yuffi's sword a large black arc was shoot out and from Rin's blade a large light yellow arc shoot out. All the attacks hit the monster with full impact and a large explosion happened soon after creating a large wave of blue, black, red and light yellow spiritual energy. They landed on their feet breathing hard and with smoke coming from their swords. They let out a sigh of relief when they saw that the monster was destroyed. The rest of them were in total shock on what they just saw but none less amazed.

"SUGOI!" yelled Aya, Asami and Chikane running to them.

"That was amazing said" Kaiko.

"When did you guys learn that?" asked Ichiro.

"A couple of days ago" said Sonic.

"It takes a lot out of us when we use it though" said Yuffi.

"We need more training to prefect it" said Rin.

"So far our limit is 3 blasts" said Blaze.

"Well let's get going and get our wounds treated" said Isao.

"Yeah, itai, I think I have a couple of broken ribs" said Yuffi.

Suddenly two black blades came out of nowhere and when it was about to hit Sonic and Yuffi Blaze and Rin jumped in front of them gaining them a very bad slashes on their arms. Sonic and Yuffi's eyes went wide with shock as did everyone else. Blood started pouring down their arms and they fell over in pain. Sonic caught Blaze as Yuffi caught Rin.

"Well that was unexpected" said a voice.

All of them looked to the top of a building and they saw a figure in a black cloak. Ichiro was the first to react when he saw the familiar pattern in the front of the cloak. "Who are you!" yelled Ichiro.

The figure lowered its cloak and it was revealed to be a man with dark hair with a purple tint up to the base of his neck, dull purple eyes that looked like a dragons eyes, long ears, ghostly pale skin and three horns on his forehead. He was wearing a charcoal gray kimono top with gray ninja pants and black shoes. Yuffi and Rin's eyes went wide with shock and their blood begun to boil in their veins.

"You!" growled Yuffi.

"What the hell do you want!" growled Rin.

"So the two of you still remember me" said the man. "How long has it been now? 9 years"

"Kankuro" spat Yuffi.

"And you remember my name" he said.

"What's your kind doing here!" yelled Isao.

"Just wanted to see all of you and nothing more" said Kankuro.

"Cut the crap!" yelled Asami.

"And also just wanted to see if you've improved after we left" said Kankuro with a grin. "And it seems you have"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell us why you're here!" yelled Aya.

"I decided to send some of my pets to test all of you out" said Kankuro.

"So you send your most skilled monsters to fight us" said Sonic. "Heh they were nothing we couldn't handle"

"You think that these were our most skilled monsters" said Kankuro.

"What are you trying to say!" yelled Blaze.

"These were only prototypes of our creations" said Kankuro. "The actual ones are atleast ten times stonger that these pathetic weaklings"

Yuffi's eyes went wide with horror when Kankuro said that. "No way" whispered Yuffi.

"Why are you sending these monsters out now!" yelled Kaiko.

"To declare war" said Kankuro. Everyone's eyes went wide with horror when he said that. They didn't know what to think when he said that he declared war agents them. "This year we will awaken Orochi-sama and his wrath will create a new era in this world"

All of them were speechless. This problem was getting way out of hand for the small group of fighters and they didn't know what to think, let along what to do.

"But to make this more entertaining my fellow comrades decided to give you time to prepare" said Kankuro. "All of you have until the beginning of winter to prepare but that doesn't mean that we will make this easy for you. We will meet again my darling Yuffi and my darling Rin" and with that he disappeared in a wave of shadows.

Yuffi fell on her knees and shaking her head. "This can't be happening" said Yuffi in despair.

"Five months to prepare?" said Chikane. "There's no way we can defeat them ourselves. That would be a suicide battle"

"Damn it!" cursed Junichi.

"Nee-chan, as much as I hate to say this but we need help" said Rin.

"Rin-chan's right" said Isao. "Yuffi this burden has become too big for us we need help"

"You're right" said Yuffi. "But how can we recruit new allies? I won't risk innocent lives for our burden we don't need anyone to get involved"

"I have an idea" said Sonic. "Blaze and I have some friends back in Mobius and they're members of the Freedom Fighters"

Yuffi got up and turned to Sonic. She walked to him and placed both her hands on his shoulders. "For once in my life I'm going to swallow my pride. Sonic please we need all the help we can get you think that you can contact your friends and ask them to help us?"

Sonic was shocked. He had never seen Yuffi beg before. He could tell she was desperate. "Don't worry Yuffi. Blaze and I are on it"

"Arigato" said Yuffi letting go of his shoulders.

"But there is something you should keep in mind" said Rin. "First off we need to ask them if they're willing to risk their lives for this"

"Then that means that we're going to need to meet them face to face" said Junichi.

"Well next week is summer vacation" said Ichiro. "We could ask permission to head to Mobius for the summer and prepare for the war"

"And also we did take jobs last summer so we all have money saved up" said Asami.

"Then it's settled" said Junichi. "We'll meet up at the end of the week and go over the plans"

"And this time we will make them pay" said Aya.

After that they meet up with Mioko and then after treating their wounds at Mioko's house and explaining to her what they needed to do she decided that it was for the best that they get new allies. Everyone left Mioko's house and went back to their homes. Yuffi, Rin, Blaze and Sonic went back to the house. Night fell soon after and Sonic was in his room sitting on the desk with his laptop writing a message to his friend Tails. He was wearing a regular T-shirt with blue pajama pants. He had small bandages on his cheek and also wrapped around his arm. He heard a knock on his door and Yuffi walked in wearing a tank top with long pajama pants. She also had bandages wrapped around her forehead and on her arms.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Yuffi.

"Sending an E-mail to my friend Tails" said Sonic.

"I wonder what they would say" said Yuffi. "There's no need to get others involved but we don't have a choise"

"Is that the reason all of you kept this group a secret" said Sonic.

"Hai, we didn't want any innocent lives to be lost" said Yuffi. "No blood should be spilled for our sake"

"Don't worry about it" said Sonic looking at her with his cocky grin.

"I'm heading to bed" said Yuffi walking out. "Oyasumi (good night)"

"Oyasumi" said Sonic.

Once he was also done with his E-mail he decided to also head to bed. He wondered what else was in store for them now that the Necks of Orochi had declared war against them. He also wondered why Yuffi said that but he decided to let it be.

**_In Mobius, Tails work shop…_**

Miles Prower or commonly known as Tails to his friends was working on the X-tornado fixing up the engine to make it work better with the chaos emeralds. He was wearing a regular orange T-shirt with jean pants and he hand goggles on his head. It was quiet in his workshop until he heard a beeping sound. He looked over and walked over to his laptop. His face lit up with joy when he saw who send him and E-mail.

"It's from Sonic" said Tails happily as he clicked open the E-mail.

He read the E-mail and his face went from happy to utterly shocked. He had no idea that there was a group plotting to destroy the entire universe to create a new one, also that a group of classmates from a school were fighting them.

"I need to send this to Sally and fast" said Tails as he forward the e-mail to Sally.

**_Acorn Castle, Sally's room…_**

Sally Acorn, princess of the House of Acorn, was lying on her bed deep in thought. Eggman and Nega had been quiet for months and it was starting to worry her a bit. She sat up with a sigh and she turned on her laptop and was going over some stuff. She was looking at her E-mails and she stopped on one that Sonic and Blaze send her a few weeks ago. She clicked it and she was looking at the pictures they had tagged with some friends they meet up there in Kamihime. Some of the pictures were comical and some were just pain weird. An example of this was a picture of Sonic, Blaze, Rin and Asami laughing as Yuffi was pulling Isao's cheeks with an angered look on her face. Sally laughed and wondered how the white and black hedgehog's personality was. Then she suddenly got an E-mail from Tails. She clicked it and red what it said.

'_Sally sorry for bugging you this late but this is urgent. Sonic send me a message and apparently we've got a big problem on our hands. He told me that a group called the Necks of Orochi are plotting to not only destroy the world and others by resurrecting a monster called the Yamata no Orochi to create a new era. Sonic also said that the group of fighters he met called The Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita are trying to fight them off but this time they can't do this by themselves. He said that he and Blaze are going to come back to Mobius for the summer with their new friends to explain everything. He also said to call up everyone for an emergency meeting'_

_ -Tails_

Sally's eyes went wide with shock and horror. "Yamata no Orochi?" she whispered. "Nicole?"

"Yes princess what do you need?" asked the main computer.

"I need you to look up as much information on the Necks of Orochi and the Yamata no Orochi" said Sally.

"Understood" said Nicole.

Sally closed her laptop and sighed. "Sonic what have you gotten yourself into?"

**Omakes**

Isao: There's one thing that's been bugging me for a bit

Kagehime-sama53: What is it?

Isao: How was Asami's skirt able to keep up while she was kicking the monster?

Ichiro: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Isao (shaking): N-nothing.

Yuffi: Creep

Blaze: Honestly how is he your friend?

Rin: Very long story.

Sonic: One of these days I'm going to smack him silly.

Kaiko: Idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hoped you liked this chapter people. This is the end of the first arc of the Sonic Blades series and hopefully I might make it to three arcs hopefully, well bye and till next time. **


	11. New Allies & Explanations

**A/N: Well sorry for the long wait I just recently recovered from writers block and I've been working on new fan art and also I had a lot of tests and homework. Also hope this makes up for it. **

**This marks the first chapter of the second arc. Also I want to make a few things clear before reading this chapter. **

**1. There's no war against Eggman and there is no such thing as the Roboticiser machines. **

**2. The Zones are going to be re-named as cities, towns, villages etc. **

**3. Bunnie's metal arm and legs are due to an accident she suffered three years before the story. **

**4. Silver is from Blaze's world. **

**5. Everyone knows about Blaze and the Sol emeralds.**

**Hope this helps and Enjoy. **

**Note: I own nothing of Sonic the Hedgehog or the Archie Comics. I only own my characters and the Necks of Orochi. **

* * *

><p><em>Chose your Fate…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: New Allies and Explanations <strong>

It was a calm and sunny summer day in Station Square City. The people were living their lives like they normally did and everything was peaceful. Well everything but the thoughts of a certain female squirrel. Sally was walking around with a very thoughtful look on her face. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a white neck line with a jean jacket over it, jean shorts and blue boots. She was shaken on what Tails E-mail said a couple of weeks ago but that wasn't the half of it.

_Flashback…_

_"Seriously Nicole are you saying that you found nothing about the Necks of Orochi?" said Sally in disbelief. _

_"Yes princess there was no information on the Necks of Orochi" said Nicole. _

_"What about the Yamata no Orochi?" said Sally. _

_"Yes I found some information about it in Japanese Mythology" said Nicole. "I'll download it right now" _

_Once the download was done Sally started to read about the Yamata no Orochi and she was shocked by what she found. Apparently this monster can't be killed by mortal hands. Also she had no idea that there was a possibility that they might be facing a giant eight-headed serpent. _

_"Damn, just what the hell is going on?" hissed Sally to herself. _

_Flashback ends…_

_'But it did say that the Orochi was sealed a long time ago' _thought Sally.

"Yo Sally!"

Sally turned and she saw Amy Rose running to her with a smile on her face. She was wearing her usual dress and boots. "So what brings you here?" asked Amy.

"I got word from Sonic and Blaze and they said that they'll be arriving soon" said Sally. "What's got me curious is how their new friends will be like"

"New friends?" asked Amy.

"O yeah I forgot to mention they found a Freedom Fighter group in Kamihime. What are the odds?" said Sally as they begun to walk again.

"Wow I had no idea that there were other Freedom Fighters" said Amy.

"And from what they've told me they have way more experience fighting" said Sally.

"Yeah I got the E-mail you sent and I wonder what's going on?" said Amy.

"I asked Sonic to explain more but he just said that to leave that to Yuffi and Rin and that it wasn't his place to tell us about it" said Sally.

"Rin and Yuffi?" said Amy. "Who are they?"

"The two girls that Blaze and Sonic were staying with" said Sally.

Amy, being who she was, got jealous (yeah no surprise there). She didn't like the idea that Blaze was his partner to begin with and now she finds out that Sonic has been staying with two other girls. "Well I think I should meet with these two" said Amy with a huff.

Sally mentally sweat drooped at this but continued to walk to the docks. That was until she felt a very sinister pressure in the air. Her body immediately froze and her eyes went wide with shock. The same happened with Amy but she fell to her knees due to the sudden lost in breath. Sally helped her up and she begun to look around to find out what the hell was producing such strong spiritual energy. She noticed that everyone suddenly fell unconscious on the floor, which scared her even more. Then she and Amy heard a blood curling howl that send an ice cold chill down their spine. At that moment they heard a loud crash from a building. Both ran to the scene and froze in place when they saw something from the smoke and remains. It was a large monster with pale gray skin and pupil-less white eyes with large wings and claws.

"What the hell is that thing?" said Sally shaking slightly in fear.

She glanced at Amy and saw that she was shaking terribly and her eyes were wide with shock. She was breathing heavily and her eyes had a look of pure fear. Then they heard a sinister laugh come from the monster.

"_Watashi wa, on'nanoko ga mada tatte iru koto ni odoroite (I'm surprised that you are still standing, girl)_" said the monster in a raspy voice staring at Amy with murderous eyes. "_Watashi wa anata o kowagara seru ka? (Do I scare you?)_"

Sally couldn't understand what the monster was saying but by the look it was giving Amy told her that it was planning on killing her. Then the monster charged at Amy with full speed. Sally ran to her to get her out of the way. Then all of a sudden an arrow pierced the monsters head and sends an electrical wave trough out the monsters body stunning it. Then in a fast movement Sally felt someone pick her up and carry her out of the way. Her mind wasn't able to register anything due to the cause of the enormous spiritual pressure the monster was emitting.

"_Sore wa chikaidatta_ _(That was a close one)_" said a voice.

Sally looked to see who had saved her and to her shock it was a green hedgehog with dark green hair and dark green tips on his quills. He was wearing jean pants with a gray T-shirt and white gloves on his hands. Sally stared up at him and she notes that he had deep violet eyes. Another thing she noticed is that he was carrying her bridal style.

"_Yo Junichi, Anata ga ta no on'nanoko o eru ka? __(Yo Junichi, you get the other girl?)_" said Isao.

Junichi landed on another building holding Amy bridal stile. Amy was finally able to focus her vision and at first she thought it was Sonic who saved her but when she saw that it was a blond hedgehog with green hair and dark green tips on the ends of his quills, wearing jean pants with a white and black button shirt, she noticed that it was not Sonic.

"_Hai Onii-chan (Yes brother)_" said Junichi.

Sally was finally able to gather her thoughts together and she decided to say something because god she was confused. "Hey who are you two?" she asked.

Isao looked at her for a moment and then suddenly he saw that the monster was going to attack them again. He and Junichi let out a loud yell and jumped out of the way. Both landed on the street again and both placed Amy and Sally on the ground and both took a protective stance in front of them.

"_Anata wa watashi no reitekina kiatsu eikyō o ukemasen?(You are not affected by my spiritual pressure?)_" said the monster.

"_Masaka, ima no anata o oeru koto ga dekimasu nai (No way, now let's finish you off)_" said Isao drawing his bow and arrows.

"_Namaiki shōnen ni shinai! (Don't be cocky boy!)_" yelled the monster.

Isao just held up his bow about to shoot an arrow while Junichi held up his bronze coin. The monster charged at the twins and after a couple of glances to each other both fired at the monster with a large rail of electricity. The monster was shot in the center of his head as blood sprayed out from the wound. It fell over and then after a few moments turned into dust. Both let out a sigh of relief and turned to Amy and Sally who were in utter shock on what they just saw.

"_Ii o ni-nindesu ka? __(Are the two of you okay?)_" asked Junichi.

"Uhh" was the only thing both of them said because they had no idea what he was saying.

"Ah!" said Junichi as he coughed a bit. "Sorry about that we're so used to speaking Japanese we sometimes forget that here most people won't understand us"

"So are the two of you okay?" said Isao.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us" said Sally. "But what the hell was that thing!"

"It's called a Kaiju" said Junichi. "It's a level lower that a Resetsu but higher than a Akuryo"

"Their spiritual pressure alone can suffocate a person" said Isao. "But luckily everyone is just knocked out"

"But there's another one out here somewhere" said Junichi.

Then they felt another spike in spiritual pressure in the air. Sally and Amy felt the weight of the energy again but when they looked at Isao and Junichi they were unfazed.

"Both of you go somewhere far from here" said Junichi.

"It's coming in the direction that Sonic and Blaze were headed to" said Isao.

"Wait a sec both of you know Sonic and Blaze!" yelled Amy.

"Yeah you two friends of them?" said Isao.

"Yeah we are" said Sally. "Then that means that both of you are from the Freedom Fighters of Kamihime"

"We prefer the name Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita" said Junichi. "So that means that you're a part of the Freedom Fighters of Knothole"

"Let's save the chit chat for later we need to find the rest before any blood can be shed" said Isao. "By the way I'm Isao"

"And I'm Junichi" said Junichi.

"I'm Sally" said Sally.

"And I'm Amy" said Amy.

The four of them went running to where they felt the spiritual pressure. After running for a few moments Isao and Junichi came to a sudden halt which almost caused Sally and Amy to crash into them. Isao and Junichi just looked around with questioned glances.

"Weird I thought the spiritual pressure was here but it suddenly got smaller" said Junichi.

"This can only mean one thing" said Isao as he realized what was about to happen.

Amy and Sally looked confused at Isao and Junichi and then they heard a small rumbling sound. Isao and Junichi each got a little awareness mark on their heads and in an instant both grabbed Sally and Amy and jumped to the other side of the building. Just as that happened a large crash was heard and another Kaiju appeared but it was kicked in the head by two figures, once the smoke cleared the figures came into full view. The first was a white wolf with red eyes, long white hair tied up into a high ponytail with a blue hair tie, a light blue T-shirt with a jean short skirt, long black socks and with ankle high brown boots. The other was a white and black hedgehog with her quills down and curled in with a mark on her forehead, amber eyes wearing a orange red shirt with a white open shirt over it, an over the knee long dark brown skirt with black knee high socks and the same boots as the other.

"_Kore wa Itaru to konran suru yō nai oshiemasu! (That'll teach you not to mess with us!)_" said Yuffi.

"_Kono ni omoshirokatta! (That was fun!)_" said Rin happily.

Isao and Junichi sweat drooped at this while Sally and Amy, who were being carried bridal stile yet again by them, looked in shock and amazement. These two girls just kicked a monster and not only did it knock it out but they seemed to enjoy it. Then out of nowhere yet again another crash was heard. Another Kaiju appeared from a crash beside the one that Rin and Yuffi kicked. When it landed on the ground standing on it was none other than Sonic and Blaze. Sonic was wearing a black and dark blue T-shirt with jean shorts and his usual shoes and gloves and Blaze was wearing a white with a purple short sleeved cardigan, her usual white pants heals and gloves.

"_Watashi katsu Sonikku_!_ (I win Sonic!)_" yelled Yuffi to Sonic. "_Eh Junichi-kun, Isao!" _

Isao placed Sally on the ground again and Junichi did the same with Amy. Yuffi got down from the Kaiju's head and walked to them along with Sonic, Rin and Blaze. Then out of nowhere Amy charged at Sonic hoping to tackle him in a hug but just when she came within arm's reach Sonic moved quickly moved to the side and she almost fell over. She got a questioned mark on her head and tried again, but he moved to the other side again. This continued for a few times in a chibi fashion until Sonic got annoyed and hid behind Blaze. Amy let out a sigh of frustration while Isao, Yuffi and Rin laughed at this.

"Well that's first" said Sally with a sweat droop. "Took you guys long enough to get here"

"Well sorry Sal, Yuffi here decided to turn this into a contest to see who can take out a Kaiju first" said Sonic.

"And knowing Sonic he couldn't say no" said Blaze.

Rin coughed a bit remembering that most of Sonic and Blaze's friends don't speak Japanese. "And Sis and I won!" said Rin happily.

"Yeah it was fun!" said Yuffi. "So Isao, Junichi who are they?"

"Some of Sonic's friends that we found when a Kaiju attacked" said Junichi.

"Nice to meet you my name is Sally" said Sally.

"And I'm Amy" said Amy suddenly popping up beside Sally.

"Nice to meet you the name's Yuffi" said Yuffi. "And this is my little sister Rin"

"Yo" said Rin.

"Anyway where are the rest?" said Isao.

"Right here"

All of them turned and they saw Ichiro, Asami and Aya walking to them along with Kaiko and Chikane. Ichiro was wearing a black button shirt with a red trip with dark jeans, white gloves and gray sneakers. Asami was wearing a light orange shirt with brown skirt, brown vans and knee high gray socks and white gloves, her red hair was pulled back with a purple hair band. Aya was wearing a white shirt with the kanji of 'kitsune' on the front, jean knee long pants, white gloves and red sneakers. Kaiko was wearing a gray short sleeved hoodie with jeans and blue sneakers and white gloves. Chikane was wearing a blue berry colored no sleeve shirt and a dark jean skirt styled in the gothic Lolita stile, white gloves, and brown knee high boots. Sally and Amy looked in awe at the people before them and then when they heard the grunt of a Kaiju they turned and saw that it was getting up. In a matter of a second a gun shot was heard and a flame bullet pierced the monsters head and it fell over and both monsters turned into ash.

"I thought it was dead" said Yuffi. "Good thing Ichiro was here"

"That's what happens when you get careless Yuffi" said Ichiro putting away his gun.

"So are these friends of yours Sonic, Blaze" said Asami looking at Sally and Amy.

"Yeah" said Blaze.

"Nice to meet you I'm Asami the Fox" said Asami with a smile. "This is my older brother Ichiro and this is my younger sister Aya"

"Nice to meet you" said Ichiro.

"Hi!" said Aya.

"I'm Kaiko the Wolf" said Kaiko.

"And my name is Chikane the Dog" said Chikane.

"I'm Sally" said Sally.

"And I'm Amy" said Amy. "So are all of you with Rin, Yuffi, Isao and Junichi here?"

"Yeah" said Chikane.

"So the group is all together" said Aya. "Where's the meeting going to be anyway?"

"We decided in Mystic Ruins at Tails work shop" said Sally.

"Well let's go!" said Aya happily.

"Is she also a part of the group?" asked Amy as they begun to walk.

"Of course she is" said Yuffi.

Amy and Sally both showed the same face of shock and both glanced at Aya who was walking with a big smile on her face. Both were thinking how can a child so young and small be a member of the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita? After a few minutes walking they got to Mystic Ruins where they took an alternate route to Tails work shop. On the way there Yuffi started to take some pictures of the scenery there. Once they got to the medium size work shop the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita looked at it in awe and Aya smiled widely again.

"Yo Tails you there!" yelled Sonic.

Tails ran out wearing a yellow T-shit and light jean shorts with goggles on his head came running out to great his hero and older brother.

"Sonic!" yelled Tails as he ran and hugged his older brother.

"Hey buddy long time no see" said Sonic placing his hand on his head.

"Glad your back, you two Blaze" said Tails.

"Everyone this is Tails" said Sonic introducing Tails.

Tails saw Yuffi and the rest but his gaze mainly landed on Aya. He felt his chest suddenly swell up and his heart beat rapidly when he saw the young little red fox before him. His cheeks flushed a light pink when she smiled at him.

"Aww he's so cute!" said Rin suddenly.

"I agree!" said Yuffi.

Tails blushed even darker as Asami, Rin, Yuffi and Chikane looked at him with small sparkles in their eyes. "So how old are you?" asked Asami.

"Uh I'm 8" said Tails.

"That means you're only two years older than Aya" said Chikane.

"WHAT!" yelled Sally and Amy together. "She's six!" said Sally in shock.

"Yup" said Aya happily as she held out two peace sighs.

"So have the others arrived yet?" asked Blaze.

"Not yet but Team Chaotix told me that they'll be here in a little bit" said Tails.

"Then there's no helping it" said Kaiko. "We'll just wait for them to get here"

All of them walked into the work shop and most of them were sitting on the couch and the floor. Aya got curious so she wanted to see what Tails was working on. She was amazed when she saw that he was working on a plane.

"So cool!" exclaimed Aya. "Tails you made this all by yourself?"

"Yeah it's nothing" said Tails scratching the back of his head.

"No it's not this is amazing" said Aya.

The older ones were looking at the two young children and Asami got a smile on her face glad that Aya could finally talk to someone close to her age.

"So will you guys explain what those monsters are?" said Sally.

"We'll explain once everyone gets here" said Yuffi. "I'll only be explaining this once so everyone needs to be here"

"Is it that important?" asked Amy.

"You have no idea" said Rin. Then Rin got up along with Yuffi. "Well we're going for a quick run"

Yuffi and Rin walked outside and in a flash of white and black both went storming off. Amy and Sally were in shock that they could run that fast.

"Those two are always full of surprises" said Sonic.

"They also have their own twisted version of fun" said Blaze.

"Anyway Eggman and Nega have been quiet for the last couple of weeks and that's worrying me" said Sally.

"That's because they followed us to Kamihime" said Blaze.

"They were in search of the Kamui" said Ichiro while he was holding a book.

"Kamui?" said Amy.

"It's a power source but we'll explain that when everyone gets here" said Isao.

"Why are all of you being so secretive?" said Amy slightly annoyed.

"We have no obligation to tell you anything" said Kaiko icily at Amy which caused her to let it go because of his cold attitude.

"Don't say it like that Kaiko" said Junichi. "When the time is right we'll tell you"

Aya then came running out the garage with Tails behind her. "Big Sis, some of Tails friends are here" she said happily.

Six people walked into the living room. One was a large green alligator with a pair of headphones on his head, a gold chain on his neck, black sneakers, a detective jacket, white undershirt and dark jeans. The other was a purple chameleon with white gloves with black wrist bands that looked similar to a ninja, a ninja stile black body suit that ended to his elbows and knees, purple and black ninja stile shoes and with the same ankle bands as his wrists. The other was a small bee about the same height as Aya wearing an orange vest zipped all the way up with pale yellow shorts and orange sneakers. The other was a red echidna with white gloves with two spikes on the knuckles on each of them, wearing a black T-shirt with a red trim line and light leans with tears on them and with red, green and yellow shoes. The other was a female pink echidna with pink hair but the tips of her bangs were lavender, wearing a sleeve less shirt with the left side turquoise and the right side was black, black shorts, white gloves, turquoise boots and she also had a belt on her waist. The last one was a silver hedgehog wearing a gray opened shirt with a white undershirt, light jean pants and black boots. Everyone from the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita looked at them, Aya, Asami and Chikane showed most interest in them, Kaiko didn't care much, Ichiro was still reading his book, Junichi was slightly interested while Isao was checking out the pink echidna.

"So what's the big emergency that you needed all of us to come here?" said the alligator slightly annoyed.

Sally, Amy and Tails pointed to the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita and all of Team Chaotix looked at them with questioned glances. They looked at them back, with the exception of Ichiro who was glued to his book, until Aya decided to break the silence.

"I'm Aya!" said Aya introducing herself with her usual cheery voice. "This is my sister Asami, my brother Ichiro is the one reading the book, Kaiko (points to Kaiko), Chikane (points to Chikane), Junichi (points to Junichi) and Isao (points to Isao)"

"Well thanks for breaking the silence Aya" said Sonic.

She gave him a thumb up and he let out a small laugh. "Anyway shouldn't all of you introduce yourselves?" he said looking at Team Chaotix.

"I'm Vector" said the alligator.

"I'm Espio" said the chameleon.

"Charmy!" said the bee with the same cheery voice as Aya.

"Knuckles" said the red echidna.

"Julie-Su" said the pink echidna.

"Silver" said the silver hedgehog.

Aya stepped forward to Silver and looked at him closely. He stared down at the small fox and he notes that she was looking at him straight in the eyes. She then got a huge smile on her face. "You're a Telekinetic aren't you?"

"H-how did you know that?" asked Silver stunned.

"I can tell by your spiritual pressure" said Aya. "I've never meet another Telekinetic before"

He looked at her with a questioned glance but she just smiled and went walking back to Asami. Asami let out a small laugh as did Chikane.

"Hey Sonic, Blaze weren't both of you in Kamihime for a mission of G.U.N" said Julie-Su.

"We came here for the summer with them because there is something very important to discuss" said Blaze.

"So what is it then?" said Charmy.

"That's going to have to wait until the rest show up" said Sonic.

"And when Yuffi and Rin get back from their run" said Ichiro still reading his book.

"They won't explain anything until then" said Sally.

"Why do we have to wait?" said Espio.

"Because this is something that we'll be explaining only once and it's a long story" said Chikane.

"How long are you going to be glued to the book Ichiro!" said Isao.

"Unlike you I have good habits" said Ichiro. "And reading poetry is a nice way to kill time"

"Hey I have good habits to!" exclaimed Isao annoyed.

"Staring at women and flirting with them doesn't count" said Kaiko with his usual cold tone.

"Yes it does!" argued Isao standing up. "You must compliment a woman on their appearance and name their most attractive traits. I can name a few traits from Amy and Sally already just by looking at them and one of them is t-…"

He was cut off from saying anything else by a rather harsh smack on his head from Asami, who was the last person they'd expect to do that. Isao clinched his head and groaned in pain.

"Ow what was that for Asami!" yelled Isao.

"What did Yuffi tell you about your perverted thoughts!" said Asami sternly but with a hint of annoyance. "Do you want to repeat what happened in the club room hmm?"

Isao then feared for his pride as he remembered what Blaze had done to him when he flipped her skirt. Man he did not want to go through that kind of pain again. His face turned a slight blue and he broke into a cold sweat. Asami smiled at this knowing that he wouldn't do anything to the girls while they were here, usually she would leave this to Yuffi or Rin but they weren't here. The rest were confused on what they were talking about but Sonic and Blaze knew exactly what they were talking about. There was one thing though; Sally, Julie-Su and Amy were going to keep their guard up while they were around Isao, that much was cleared.

"Sorry about my brother" said Junichi with a hint of embarrassment. "Anyway how many people are left?"

"Four more" said Sally.

"In the meantime wanna play Old Maid?" said Asami suddenly holding a deck of cards.

Everyone looked at her with questioned chibi like faces while Isao, Junichi, Aya and Chikane looked eager to play. "Ichiro, Kaiko are the both of you going to play?" asked Asami.

"No thanks" said Ichiro without taking his eyes off his book.

"Pass" said Kaiko in his cold tone.

Then they looked at Sonic and friends. Sonic and Blaze had an idea on what they were thinking but the rest of them were as lost as can be. Asami held up the deck of cards with a smile. Sally took it as an offer to play and she decided that it might be a fun way to kill time. She, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Vector and Silver decided to play while Aya got a piece of paper to keep score. After a couple of rounds, well 13 in total, Aya was going over the scores and when she showed them to everyone most of them burst out laughing. On the scores it showed that Junichi won most of the matches but what made them laugh was that Knuckles and Vector suck at the game.

"Wow both of you suck at this" said Sonic.

"You guys have played this game before have you!" yelled Knuckles annoyingly at Asami and Chikane.

"Yes but it doesn't depend on skill it depends on luck" said Chikane.

"And both of you have terrible luck" said Isao.

Aya's ears then perked up a bit and she got up and walked to the garage door. She peaked out the door while the older ones looked at here with some questioned glances.

"Whenever her ears perk up it means that she senses a new spiritual pressure" said Ichiro as a matter of fact.

Then she quickly ran back inside and sat on the floor as the door swung open. The first one was a white bat wearing a black body suit with a heart shaped breast plate and white boots. Ichiro closed his book for the first time since he got here and looked at the female bat with a surprised look, Kaiko also looked surprised, Junichi blushed a bit and Isao gawked and gave a slightly perverted grin. The girls had similar faces of amazement. The second was a black hedgehog with red highlights wearing a blood red colored T-shirt with a black short sleeve open jacket over it, dark jeans and white, red and black shoes. The third was a brown coyote with blond hair, was wearing some kind of blue army uniform, brown boots and a sword sheath on his left hip. The last one was a female rabbit with light orange-brown blond hair and fur, a cow boy hat, a purple tank top with a brown jacket up to her elbows and brown shorts. Her most distinctive figure was that both of her legs and left arm were fitted with metal prosthetics. Asami, Ichiro and Aya's eyes went wide with shock when they saw her metal prosthetics but they quickly recovered from it.

"So is this everyone?" said Kaiko with his usual cold tone.

"Kaiko!" yelled Chikane. "Don't be rude!"

"The faster we get this over with the better" said Kaiko.

"Honestly" said Chikane with a huff.

"Well this is new" said the bat.

"So what the news Sal-gal" said the rabbit with a thick southern accent.

"Bunnie this is the Freedom fi-"

"Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita!" yelled Chikane, Kaiko, Aya, Asami, Isao, Junichi and Ichiro all at the same time.

"Right sorry" said Sally. "They are the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita and they're here to explain a situation that's really important"

"How bad is it?" said Bunnie.

"They won't say" said Vector.

"Anyway it's nice to meet you" said Asami. "I'm Asami, this is my brother Ichiro, my sister Aya, the twins are Junichi and Isao, the light blue wolf is Kaiko and the strawberry blond dog is Chikane. There are two mo-" Asami was cut off when her phone started ringing.

She grabbed it from her skirt pocket and she flipped it open. She had gotten a text from Yuffi. She quickly stood up and looked at the rest.

"You guys Yuffi and Rin are on their way!" she said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Crap" said Isao. "How much time do we gave?"

"15 seconds" said Asami.

"What's the big deal?" said Knuckles.

"They like to make an entrance" said Ichiro. "10"

"9" said Asami as she moved everyone away from the large window.

"8" said Junichi as he and Isao moved the furniture. "7" said Isao.

"6" said Aya.

"5" said Kaiko.

"4" said Chikane.

"3" said Asami.

"2" said Sonic as he and Blaze opened the window at the last second. "1" said Blaze.

At that moment Yuffi and Rin flew thru the window with large smiles on their faces. Everyone looked in total shock at the two girls. Once they landed they both gave a victory pose. While the rest were in shock on what they saw Asami, Kaiko, Isao, Junichi, Ichiro, Chikane, Sonic and Blaze sweat drooped a bit.

"Now that was what I call an entrance" said Yuffi with a grin.

Rin gave a small laugh and she looked at Sally and the rest of them. "So is everyone here?" asked Rin.

"Yeah" said Sally.

"Good now we can explain" said Yuffi getting serious.

After moving the furniture back to the way it was everyone was ether sitting on the floor, chairs or the couch. Yuffi was sitting in full view of everyone to begin explaining their current situation.

"First off my name is Yuffi" said Yuffi.

"And my name is Rin" said Rin.

After everyone introduced themselves Yuffi and Rin took a mental note on everyone. Knuckles looked like he could handle himself in a fight perfectly, Julie-Su was similar. Vector didn't look like much of a fighter and neither did Charmy. Espio looked experienced in fighting and Rin took noticed that he also was a ninja. Silver also looked like he's had experience in battle and he had a decent level of spiritual pressure. Rouge may not look it but Yuffi could tell that under that pretty face that there was a fierce fighter there. She also took a glance at Shadow and she can also tell that he had had more than enough fighting experience. Bunnie also looked like a fighter and she also looked strong because it doesn't look easy to walk around with a metal arm and two metal legs. Lastly when they looked at Antoine the first thing they noticed was his very thick French accent, but other than that to them he looked like a total wuss that would run from a fight and he also had this cowardly vibe around him along with slight arrogance. But there was one thing that all of them had in common, their spiritual pressure was pathetic, besides Silver.

"Would ze both of you explain ze situation" said Antoine.

"First of all what we are about to tell you is completely true and your decisions could mean the difference between life and death remember that" said Rin.

This made them tense a bit. Just what were they going to deal with anyway and also what can be so dangerous that their decision could mean that big of a difference.

"What we are dealing with is a creature from ancient Japanese mythology. The name of the creature is called the Yamata no Orochi" begun Yuffi. "The Orochi is an eight headed serpent dragon with eight tails and it's a large beast that has the power to destroy anything and anyone in its path"

"But I read that the Orochi was sealed away a millennium ago" said Sally. "It's sealed in something called the Jijoku-Hen"

"In other worlds the Gates of Hell" said Isao. "But he's not our main problem. Our main problem is his heads; you see he somehow discovered that splitting his heads they could leave the Gates of Hell to try to release its body. Those heads are none other than the Necks of Orochi"

"They've been looking for the fragments of the Kamui to be able to break the seal of the Orochi and set it free" said Aya. "They are seven types of the Kamui, wind, water, earth, fire, ice, light and dark. Each are from a god or goddess that was sent to seal it"

"Then why didn't they just kill it?" said Knuckles.

"That's the problem" said Chikane. "The Orochi can't be killed"

All of their eyes went wide with shock with what Chikane said. "Legend has it that the gods Tsukiyomi, Susanoo no Mikoto and the goddess Amaterasu left three sacred swords" continued Chikane.

"Then lets grab those swords and kill the thing" said Vector.

"If it was that simple we would have done that a long time ago" said Ichiro.

"Those swords are enshrined in three different shrines in Kamihime" said Rin. "And each of those shrines are blocked by a huge boulder and protected by a powerful barrier"

"So for now our main concern is the Necks of Orochi" said Junichi.

"But can you explain what were those monsters?" said Amy.

"Those were Kaiju" said Isao. "The Necks have created many monsters but their most successful are these three types. The first are called Akuryo, they are big but not very bright and they are also very easy to kill and they don't have a big spiritual pressure. The problem is the next one, the Kaiju, they are smaller than the Akuryo but they are more intelligent and are able to speak clearly. Their spiritual pressure is powerful enough that it can knock a person unconscious. And lastly it's the Rasetsu, they are equal to humans in size but they are highly intelligent and have the ability to regenerate their wounds also their spiritual energy is so powerful it can even suffocate people who come near them"

"So how do you kill a Rasetsu?" said Bunnie.

"The only way to kill them is to stab them in the heart" said Kaiko. "Also all of these monsters will kill on command"

"Our main priority is to find the Kamui before the Necks do" said Asami.

"The only problem is that we have no idea where to locate them" said Chikane. "And worst of all the Necks of Orochi have already obtained three of them"

"So that means that there are four left" said Sally.

"Also the Kamui have the ability to hide its spiritual energy" said Yuffi.

"All of this sounds too unbelievable I don't buy it" said Shadow.

"You think we're lying!" said Yuffi seriously but also angrily. She really didn't like Shadow's attitude.

"No but why would a group this dangerous get school kids in this mess" said Shadow.

Yuffi grind her teeth and stood up. "You need proof then we'll show you"

Everyone from the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita knew what she was talking about and they got up. Yuffi turned around and she took off her over shirt and lifted her T-shirt until her lower back was revealed. On her lower right side of her back showed a terrible serpent shaped scar that even after all these years looked fresh. Rin lifted the back of her shirt and in the center of her back was the same scar that Yuffi had. Chikane had the same mark on her lower left side of her back. Asami pulled the collar on her shirt and she had it on her right shoulder blade. Aya had the same mark on her upper right side of her back. Isao and Junichi had the mark on the center of their chests, right were their hearts are. Ichiro had it on his left shoulder blade. And Kaiko had his on the center of his back. Everyone's eyes went wide with shock when they showed them the horrible scars and after they covered it back up they sat back down.

"That's not an ordinary scar is it?" asked Rouge.

"It's the Orochi's mark" said Asami.

"We didn't want to get involved we were forced to the moment we got this mark" said Kaiko.

"We didn't have an option" said Chikane.

"But what does it mean?" asked Espio.

"All who have the Orochi's mark are destined to die by the Orochi itself" said Aya. "The reason for that is because we are the first who have been encountered with a Neck and lived to tell about it"

"But we didn't come out unscathed" said Ichiro. "We decided to stop them from resurrecting the Orochi"

"But for what reason?" asked Tails.

"The Orochi's goal is to none other than to create the 'Era of the Demons' and destroy humanity and yokai" said Rin.

"We're not going to force you to help us" said Yuffi. "It's your choice"

"Blaze and I already decided to help them" said Sonic.

"We've seen what they can do and it's not a pretty sight" said Blaze. "Also the Orochi will destroy other worlds as well"

Everyone took a moment to take this all in. They would have never thought that these kids' lives were turned upside down because of this group. Also they knew that their decision is crucial at this moment. After a while of thinking Sally was the first who made up her mind.

"I'll help" said Sally. "This seems like a huge burden for all of you and I would like to help lessen it"

"If Sal's in then I'm in" said Julie-Su.

"I'm in" said Bunnie.

"Az mua" said Antoine.

"I am too" said Knuckles.

"Same here" said Silver.

"Charmy, Espio and I are in too" said Vector.

"I'll help any way I can" said Tails.

"Sounds interesting so I'll help" said Rouge.

"Guess I'll help too" said Shadow.

Yuffi and Rin let out a long sigh of relief and they looked at their members and they had a similar face of relief. Now they could finally lessen their burden.

"Thanks we appreciate this" said Yuffi. "But let me warn you, once you're involved with the Necks of Orochi there's no going back"

"It's do or die from this moment on" continued Yuffi. "Are all of you ready to take that risk?"

After exchanging glances at each other but all of them agreed to help them, even if they die in the process. Aya was happy that they were going to help them. Sonic and Blaze were also happy that now the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita wouldn't have to keep this to themselves, but they also know one more thing.

"Well then guess we should start on your training" said Rin standing up.

"Training?" said Amy.

"All of you do look like you've been in battles but let's face it your spiritual pressure is weak" said Yuffi. "Well Silver has a decent amount of spiritual energy but that's common with Telekinetics"

"To be able to stand against the Akuryo and even more a Rasetsu you need a good amount of spiritual pressure" said Ichiro.  
>"All of us have dedicated our training to be able to face them"<p>

"Also I want to see what all of you got and what better way than to fight us" said Isao with a grin.

Everyone gave them a shocked look and they were wondering if they were serious. "Are all of you serious?" said Knuckles.

"You bet" said Chikane.

"I would like to see what skills you got Knuckles" said Rin.

"I have enough skills" said Knuckles.

"Really wana put your skills where your mouth is?" said Rin.

"Watch it midget!" said Knuckles annoyed.

An anger vain appeared on Rin's head. That really made her mad because her height was a very sensitive spot for Rin. She walked over to Knuckles and looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"First of all this midget can kick your ass, throw it and slam it against the ground" said Rin angrily.

"Bring it on!" yelled Knuckles.


	12. Knowing Skills, Day 1

**A/N: Well sorry for the long wait. I was doing school work and also I had minor writers block but hey at least its not that bad. Anyway here's the chapter and enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Knowing Skills, Day 1<strong>

After the discussion on the Necks of Orochi everyone went to the mountain region of Mystic Ruins to a wide enough space to train and demonstrate their skills, Rin being the most eager to kick Knuckles ass. They got to their destination which was a large open plain with many boulders and rocks. Also there was a large cliff just beside the plain that extended up to another part near a mountain.

"So cool!" exclaimed Aya.

"We found it while we were running" said Yuffi.

"Alright let's get this show on the road" said Rin eagerly while holding her sword case over her shoulder.

Rin and Knuckles walked to the center of the plain while the rest took a safe distance to see the fight. Rin placed her sword case on the floor and she took out her sword. She unsheathed it but to the shock of everyone she stabbed it on the ground behind her. Knuckles gave her a questioned look and she grinned at him.

"I won't need Awai for this" said Rin. "I placed her behind me because you won't be able to get me pass her"

"Getting a little cocky here" said Knuckles with a grin.

"No need" said Rin getting into a fighting stance. "Don't hold back"

"Not planning to"

Knuckles also got in a fighting stance. After a moment of just standing there Knuckles charged at Rin. Rin made no movement and she was observing his skills. Once he got within reach he tried to land a punch on her but she managed to doge the attack. He tried again but she dodges it with little effort. Then when he tried to punch her again she grabbed his fist and palm punched him under the jaw. He was sent back but he didn't fall over from the blow. He looked at her with slight amazement and he saw her grinning at him. This time she charged at him and once she was in front of him she tried to kick him on the side of his ribs but he blocked it with his palm. Rin took this opportunity and she tried to punch his abdomen but he blocked it with his other hand and held it firmly. But what he didn't know is that this was what Rin was expecting him to do. She twisted her body until her other leg was in the air and with the heel of her foot she slammed it down on Knuckles head, hard. He released her fist and foot and he was hunched over due to the impact. Rin took this opportunity and she kneed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He was sent flying backwards and rolled on the ground. He then got back on his feet clenching his gut and hissing in pain, there was also a small trail of blood coming down from his mouth.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got!" yelled Rin. "If you're a man than fight like one"

"Shut up!" yelled Knuckles.

"Or is it that that you don't have the balls to fight me!" teased Rin.

Knuckles blushed a bit and this made him very mad. "SHUT UP MIDGET!" he roared. He charged at her again and Rin gave out a small grin and laugh. Both of them kept on exchanging blows to one another.

Meanwhile the rest of them were looking at the fight and to tell you the truth Sally and the rest were very amazed. They had no idea that Rin was this good when it came to combat and even more amazing was that she didn't even have a scratch on her, they wondered how good she was with a sword.

"Hun's got skill" said Bunnie.

"I'll say Knuckie is being overwhelmed" said Rouge.

"Rin is actually the best hand to hand combat fighter out of all of us" said Sonic.

"She's also skilled with a sword" said Blaze. "But she just chooses not to use it"

"Also Rin is a lot stronger than she looks" said Isao. "I've seen her take down grown men twice her size in one punch"

"Wow" said Charmy. "I wouldn't want to get her mad"

"Trust us you don't" said Junichi.

"She's also the star of the Martial Arts club" said Aya.

"That's right she's skilled in different types" said Asami.

"But let's just see how Knuckles handles her Spirit Palms" said Yuffi.

"Whatz iz that?" said Antoine.

"Watch" said Ichiro.

Back to the fight Knuckles was breathing hard and he had bumps and bruises all over him. Rin had very little bruises on her and she wasn't out of breath. Knuckles had an idea on how she fights and now he can read her movements. Rin decided to step up her game, she was only using her skills but let's see how he handles her spiritual pressure. Rin breathed in and out and she put both of her fists to her sides and clenched them. In a matter of seconds white and light yellow spiritual aura was surrounding her fists. A shock wave of spiritual energy burst that made everyone but Sonic, Blaze, Aya, Asami, Kaiko, Chikane, Ichiro, Isao, Junichi and Yuffi flinch. Rin looked at Knuckles and gave him a grin. She suddenly charged at him with amazing speed and begun to attack. Knuckles could barely see her movements and she was punching him. He was countering her attacks with his own but he felt that he was being pushed down, like weights were suddenly placed on both of his arms and legs. Rin landed many punches on him and with a punch on the abdomen he was sent flying until he hit the wall of the cliff, leaving a rather large crater. Rin charged at him as if giving the final blow. Knuckles closed his eyes on impulse but the hit never came. He opened his eyes slowly and saw her fist inches away from his face. The aura disappeared and she opened her hand, as if to help him up. He grabbed it and she pulled him back to his feet.

"Not bad" said Rin. "Usually people freeze under my spiritual pressure but you handled it pretty well"

Knuckles was shocked for words as he stared at the young white wolf. "Uh thanks" was the only thing he could say.

"You just need to work on your spiritual pressure" said Rin. "But we can work on that"

"You're fighting stile" said Knuckles. "It was Karate wasn't it"

"Karate with a little bit of Aikido" said Rin.

After Rin grabbed her sword and put it back in its sheath, she and Knuckles walked back to the rest and Rin couldn't help but laugh at their faces. "Wow you guys looked shocked" said Rin. "What haven't you see a girl fight before?"

"It's just that you're a lot stronger than you look" said Tails.

"Looks can be deceiving" said Rin. "So who's next?"

"I'll go" said Asami. "So which one of you wants to fight me?"

Everyone gave Asami a shocked look and they started looking at each other with questioned glances. Asami found this amusing. "Well if no one wants to volunteer then I'll pick" said Asami.

Asami looked at everyone and she decided to fight someone who was fast. "Shadow how about a match?" said Asami as her gaze landed on him.

Shadow wasn't all that shocked; in fact he looked completely bored. "Fine but don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a girl" said Shadow in his bored tone.

"That's what I wanted to hear" said Asami with a grin.

Asami and Shadow walked to the center of the plain and she got in a fighting stance as did Shadow.

"Go, go Asami!" yelled Aya.

"Show him what you're made of!" yelled Rin.

"Is she nuts?" said Julie-Su.

"Just watch" said Ichiro. "Asami can handle herself perfectly"

"But she challenged Shadow and trust me he won't hold back" said Tails.

"Like Ichiro said just watch" said Isao.

All of their gazes turned to Asami and Shadow. Shadow wasted no time in attacking, he charged at her with his speed and with his hand he was forming a Chaos spear. Once he got close enough he unleashed his attack but to everyone's shock Asami didn't move. The attack was coming at her fast but just when it was about to hit Asami disappeared and the Chaos spear hit the ground. As the smoke cleared the only thing that was left was a crater but Asami was nowhere to be found. She re-appeared behind Shadow and she kicked him in the back. He was able to block the attack but just barely. Asami then teleported herself and she appeared over his head. He looked up only to have her heel slam on his head and with her other foot she round house kicked him and he was sent rolling on the ground. He managed to regain his footing and he wiped the small trail of blood coming down his mouth.

"So that's you power" said Shadow. "Teleporting"

"Yeah" said Asami. "I can teleport myself, anyone or anything as long as it's within my weight limit"

Asami bend down and she picked up a piece of rock that had a sharp tip and held it firmly on her hand. "You see this piece of stone; I can use it as my weapon"

Then Asami thru the piece of stone and it suddenly disappeared. When it re-appeared Shadow was able to dodge the attack and it slammed into the boulder behind him but to his and every one's shock the piece of stone blew a rather large hole in the boulder. Shadow was in shock since he could not believe he dodged a killer blow. He turned his head back to Asami and she just smiled at him.

The rest of them had priceless expressions on their faces when they saw Asami make a hole in the boulder with a piece of stone. Sonic and Blaze couldn't help but be amused at their expressions. Aya, Ichiro, Isao, Junichi, Kaiko and Chikane were also amused.

"She can teleport a piece of rock and turn it into a killer weapon" said Knuckles is shock as Rin was disinfecting his bruises.

"That's Asami's power of teleportation" said Yuffi. "She can teleport herself at any speed and also anyone and anything but like everyone here we have our limits"

"Asami has a weight limit when to come's to teleportation" said Junichi. "When it comes to distance or a place she needs to have the place in her mind or it won't work"

"Wonder what else she's go in store for Shadow" said Espio.

"Just wait until she uses her chakrams" said Chikane.

Chikane glanced at Sally and she saw that she was paying attention to the battle and also she notes that she was looking over Asami's moves. Chikane smiled a bit knowing what she was thinking.

'_She can look all she wants but she'll never be able to read Asami's moves_' thought Chikane.

Back to the fight with Shadow and Asami, he got tiered with shooting Chaos Spear so he decided to step up his game. From his jacket he pulled out his gun and she shot two shots at Asami. Asami then put one of her hands under her sleeves and suddenly two fans like chakrams were in front of her. She grabbed them and opened them and she blocked the bullets. She then thru the fan likes chakram and with the red thread she was controlling it. It landed where Shadow was standing but he was able to dodge it. He shoots more bullets from his gun and she teleported again to avoid the attack. Both were now running around the large plain dodging each other's attacks. Asami then decided to also step up her game. She handed on top of a boulder, standing on the tip of it and she closed her eyes. She focused her spiritual energy in her hands until the chakrams were glowing with a clear blue spiritual energy. She opened her eyes and a shock wave of spiritual energy bursts from her body, like what happened to Rin. Shadow flinched a bit but he tried his hardest to hide it. Asami then teleported and she appeared in front of Shadow. He had no time to react when she round house kicked him in the ribs. Then with her fans the shot a wave of clear blue spiritual energy. Shadow was hit with it and he slammed into a boulder.

"Wow now that was something" said Vector.

"Shez got skill" said Antoine.

Then there was a new burst of spiritual pressure in the air. While everyone flinched a bit the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita, including Sonic and Blaze, were left unfazed. But they did turn to where it was coming from. They saw Shadow get up from the remains of the boulder but he had a red aura around him.

"O boy he's pissed now" said Silver.

Shadow glared at Asami and she prepared for the upcoming attack she knew he would do. "CHAOS BLAST!" yelled Shadow.

A large red blast erupted from Shadow and it was heading right towards Asami, but not only her but the rest as well. She held both of her chakrams in her hands and in front of her to block the attack. When it made contact it was held in place by her spiritual energy. She was pouring all her energy into blocking the attack and with a loud yell she was able to break the attack, much to the shock of everyone especially Shadow. Asami was breathing slightly hard but she was impressed.

"Alright I've seen enough" said Asami. "Shadow you're good but your spiritual energy is unstable. Don't worry we can work on that"

Shadow just gave a 'humph' and he walked back to the rest. Asami followed him and she sat down on a boulder beside Ichiro.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Aya and Charmy.

"It was nothing" said Asami with a slight blush.

"I wanna fight now" said Aya jumping off where she was sitting.

Everyone gave her a shocked face when she said that, and happily to make it more shocking. "So who do you want to fight?" asked Ichiro.

Aya looked over everyone and she kinda had a hard time with choosing her opponent. "Sally will you fight me?" asked Aya with her usual cheerful voice.

"Eehh!" said Sally. "Wait a minute I don't want to fight you Aya"

"Aww but why?" whined Aya.

"Well…uh….mmmm…" hesitated Sally looking away.

Aya got mad and an anger vain appeared on her head. "I'm not weak you know" said Aya. "I'm just as strong as everyone else here so take me seriously!"

Sally was shocked by this, never in her life had she seen such a small child show this much courage. Tails was currently the youngest fighter out of all of them but Aya had this look in her eye that said that she wants to be taken seriously.

"Fine I'll fight you" said Sally. "I'll probably kick myself for this later"

"You won't need to" said Kaiko. "Aya can handle herself"

Aya and Sally walked to the center of the field and Aya waited for Sally to make the first move. Sally hesitated for a moment until she charged at Aya. Aya made no movement until Sally tried to punch her. Then in an instant Sally's body was flung to the side. She slammed into the ground but she was able to get back on her feet. She couldn't register what just happened until she saw Aya standing there with a grin.

"Stop hesitating!" said Aya. "If you won't take me seriously then I'll make you!"

Aya's eyes glowed light green and two large boulders were levitated. She flung both boulders at Sally and she was able to doge them. Aya then ran up to Sally and she palm jabbed her in the abdomen. Sally was sent back a bit and once she got her footing in place she noticed that Aya's hands were glowing light green.

"Normally I'm not that good with hand to hand combat" said Aya. "But I've been training with it and by using my spiritual pressure I can damage my opponents greater"

"Looks like you're serious about this are you?" said Sally.

"Dead serious" said Aya.

Aya then charged at Sally again and with her hands she formed whips of spiritual energy and when she swung her hands the whip slammed into the ground. Sally was able to doge it by jumping in the air and she landed on a boulder. She jumped from it and she charged at Aya. Aya spread her arms to the side and small blades of spiritual energy formed. She then moved her arms and the blades were shot to Sally. She dodged them but she failed to notice that Aya had levitated a boulder and with it slammed it against Sally, knocking her to the ground. Sally got up and there was a small trail of blood coming down her mouth. She ran to Aya once more and she tried to land a punch and then a kick but Aya dodged both of them and she kicked her in the abdomen. Sally managed to grab her leg but to the shock of everyone Aya head-butt Sally in the forehead. Sally released her food and clenched her head.

"Owww" groaned Sally. "Man for a kid you have a hard head"

Aya charged at Sally again and she and Sally were exchanging blows to each other. To Sally's surprised Aya was a lot more talented than she first thought and her powers were very strong.

Meanwhile back to everyone else they were watching the fight and most of them had shock visible on their faces.

"Man Aya's one tough kid" said Vector.

"She has Telekinesis" said Silver. "Never would have thought she did"

"Even though we are siblings all of our powers are different" said Ichiro. "I think it all depends on the wielder"

"Out of all of us Aya has the best control of her spiritual pressure" said Yuffi.

"Howz can ze little girl fight like this" said Antoine.

"Aya has always been a fearless child" said Asami. "She also has a fierce determination"

"It shocked us when she took out a large group of Akuryo" said Sonic.

"Guess you're never too young to fight" said Rouge.

"Not only that" said Blaze. "Aya hates to be useless, that's why she always fights to protect others"

All of them then heard a loud yell and when they tuned they saw Sally slam into a boulder, breaking it. Aya was standing there with what looked like large masses of spiritual energy coming from her back that took into the form of hands. She had five of them in total and they were glowing transparent green color. When one of the hands went to Sally in full speed on impulse she closed her eyes. But when she opened them she saw them just inches from her face. Then they were pulled back and disappeared. Aya walked to Sally and offered to help her up. She pulled her up and gave her a cheeky grin.

"Not bad but your spiritual pressure could use some work also you need to stop hesitating" said Aya. "One of the Necks of Orochi happens to be a child remember that"

"That ability what was it?" said Sally.

"It's a new one I just invented" said Aya. "It's called 'Spirit Pulse' it creates large masses of spiritual pressure on my back and forms into large hands. I just recently perfected it"

Sally was in shock that Aya was this powerful. She and Aya then walked back to where the rest were and they had looks of shock on their faces on what they just witnessed.

"So who's next?" said Aya.

"I'll go" said Yuffi getting up and grabbing her sword case. "So which one of you is most skilled with a sword?"

All eyes suddenly fell on Antoine, who was just sitting on a rock next to Ichiro. A questioned mark appeared on his head. "What?"

***Stare***

He looked at the looks on their faces and he sweat drooped. Then suddenly realized why they were looking at him. _He_ was the only one who was skilled with a sword but he kinda had a don't fight women rule.

"Antoine" said Yuffi with a grin. "You're the only one here who has a sword so fight me"

"I willz not fight a gurl" said Antoine.

"Wimp " said Yuffi teasingly.

"I am not a wimp" said Antoine with an ager vain on his head.

"O really then why won't you fight me?" said Yuffi walking in front of him. "Or is it that you're not _man_ enough to fight me"

Yuffi was starting to push his buttons as his anger vain got bigger. The rest of them looked in wonder at Yuffi who was starting to tease his pride.

"There she goes again" said Isao with a sweat droop.

"Does she always do this?" asked Julie-Su.

"When she really wants to fight someone then yes" said Sonic. "She gets them all worked up until they finally snap"

"If you were a real man then you would fight me but seeing as you're not then I won't force you" said Yuffi turning around and with a hint of teasing in her voice. "It just shows that you're nothing but a wimp"

"I AM NOT!" yelled Antoine getting up and glaring at the teenage girl.

"Prove it" she said turning back to him with a grin.

Antoine then grabbed the hilt of his sword, which signaled that he was going to fight her. Yuffi walked to the center of the plain and he followed her. She grabbed her sword from the case and tossed it to the side. She unsheathed her sword and tossed the sheath to the side as well. Antoine drew his sword and got in a stance. Yuffi got into her kendo stance and waited for him to make the first move. Antoine charger at her and he swung his sword horizontally and Yuffi lifted her sword with one hand and blocked the attack with little effort. He continued to swing his sword in different directions but Yuffi just blocked every single one of them. The hits were so hard that sparks from the metal of the blades were appearing and the only thing that can be heard was the clashing of swords. Yuffi was impressed on his swords skills but she decided to step up her game a bit. When their swords clashed again she pushed his blade back and swung her sword to the side also switching from her right hand to her left. Antoine jumped back panting and he looked at Yuffi in shock. Yuffi grinned and lifted her sword. Then black energy started emitting from the blade and swirling around it. Then she swung her blade vertically and an arc of black energy came out of the blade hand aiming to Antoine. His eyes went wide with shock and he closed them on impulse, but the hit never came. He opened his eyes and saw Rin standing in front of him with her right hand extended to the side. He turned to the side and he saw that the blast of energy was re-directed to the cliff.

Then in a blink of an eye Rin was sitting on Yuffi's back, with her leg trapped in Rin's arms and bending them backwards. "What the hell were you thinking you idiot, what were you planning to do kill the poor guy!" yelled Rin while bending Yuffi's spine.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" yelled Yuffi in pain. "I wasn't planning on killing him just man him up a bit!"

Rin continued to bend her spine and Yuffi was yelling in pain. "AAAAHHHH MY SPINE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY!" yelled Yuffi.

Everyone else looked in shock at the two of them while the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita members only swear dropped. Sonic laughed nervously at the situation knowing that it was bound to happen.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" said Amy nervously looking at Asami.

"This is a common occurrence" said Asami. "Just let them be"

"GET OFF!" yelled Yuffi standing up and glaring at Rin.

Both then begun to fight in a chibi fashion while the rest of them looked and sweat drooped at the scene. "Anyway let's call it a day" said Ichiro.

"Ok all of you can stay at my workshop" said Tails.

"Thanks, we won't be a bother" said Aya.

"Let's meet up at Tails workshop tomorrow to finish the training" said Sonic.

"I'll go separate Yuffi and Rin" said Blaze while walking to them cracking her knuckles.

***Wham* *Wham* **

Yuffi and Rin were hunched over clenching their heads, which now have large bumps on them. Blaze was glaring at both of them. "BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled Blaze at them.

"Oww" both of them groaned.

"That's our Blaze" said Isao with a grin.

"Well we'll be off them" said Knuckles as he and Team Chaotix left.

"Take care" said Aya waving at them.

After exchainging good byes Sally was walking with Antoine and Bunnie back to Knothole.

"Those kids are stronger than they look" said Bunnie.

"Tell me about it" said Sally. "My back is still sore from fighting Aya"

"Yuffi iz strong" said Antoine. "Herz skills far surpaz mua"

"Well let's see what the rest of them can do" said Sally. "But something's been bothering me"

"What is it Sal?" said Bunnie.

"Sonic and Blaze didn't even flinch when they released their spiritual pressure while the rest of us did" said Sally. "That means that they've gotten stronger"

"We'll find out tomorrow" said Bunnie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry no omake for this chapter but I'll make one for the next chapter and please comment and review. **


	13. Knowing Skills, Day 2

**A/N: Well I am finally back and with a new chapter, anyway this one is part of the last chapter and also I added some new fan art. Enjoy and comment and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Knowing Skills, Day 2<strong>

Today was the continuing of the skill demonstration and everyone was pretty eager to continue. Everyone meet up at Tails workshop and from there they went on to the plain. The ones who were going to fight today were Julie-Su and Chikane. Both were standing on the center of the plain while the rest were watching from a safe distance.

"Chikane Ito, 3rd year middle school student in Kangen Academy" said Chikane. "In Kamihime it's recommended to introduce yourself to your opponent"

"Well I'm Julie-Su, team Chaotix member" said Julie-Su getting into a fighting stance. "Don't hold back"

"I'm not planning to"

Julie-Su grabbed her double barrel gun while Chikane pulled her small pole from under her skirt. The pole then turned into a naginata and she got in a fighting stance. After a moment of looking at each other, both charged with their weapons ready to fight. Chikane swung her naginata, but Julie-Su was able to block it with her gun. Using the bottom part of her naginata, Chikane slammed it into the ground and a pillar of stone emerged from the spot Julie-Su was standing on. She managed to jump out of the way and she shot two bullets at Chikane. Chikane twirled her naginata blocking the attacks. Then she stomped her foot on the ground and three large boulders emerged from the ground and using her naginata she smacked them and send them to Julie-Su. Julie-Su shot the boulders and Chikane jumped and swung her naginata at her. Julie-Su blocked the blade with her gun and it made a metal clash. They held each other there for a moment until Julie-Su pushed Chikane back. Chikane landed on her feet and charged at Julie-Su once more. She moved her left hand and two large boulders appeared in front of her and she then jumped and turned and then she slammed her feet against the ground and with the force moved the boulders. Julie-Su dodged one of them but the other slammed her on her side and sends her rolling on the ground. She manages to gain her footing and she wipes the trail of blood coming down her mouth. Julie-Su charged again and this time she was using her hand-to-hand combat skills. Chikane dodged her punches but she failed to dodge her kicks. Julie-Su kicked her in the side and then while she left an opening she palm punched her jaw. Chikane was sent back a bit with a small trail of blood coming down her mouth.

Chikane grinned. "One for one" she said.

"So it seems" said Julie-Su.

"Well I'd better step up my game" said Chikane.

She twirled her naginata over her head, passed her shoulders and around her neck. Then there was a glowing earth yellow spiritual pressure surrounding Chikane and her naginata. Julie-Su tried her best to try and not to flinch under her spiritual energy. Both charged at each other again and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of metal clashing and gun fire.

Meanwhile back to everyone else, they were watching the fight between Chikane and Julie-Su. Both looked evenly matched and were blocking each other's attacks.

"Chikane's got skill" said Knuckles.

"She's the new edition to the group but she fits in perfectly" said Yuffi.

"Also she is skilled in Naginatajutsu" said Junichi.

"So that's what a Naginata looks like" said Tails. "It's very smart how they made it to shrink into a small pole and keep it cleverly hidden"

"Yeah we still don't know who made it but it's similar to what Mio-chan makes" said Rin.

"Mio-chan?" said Sally.

"Her full name is Mioko Misaka, she's Rin and Yuffi's guardian" said Blaze.

"She made the gun blades I told you about Tails" said Sonic.

"Amazing" said Tails.

"So the both of you and Mioko must be very close" said Amy.

"Not just close, Mioko is everything to us" said Yuffi with a small smile.

"She saved us" said Rin with a small smile.

Amy and Sally wondered what they meant by that but they decided to let it be for now. Everyone looked back at the fight and Julie-Su was dodging Chikane's earth attacks and also the swings of her naginata. Chikane then swung her naginata over her head and with the bottom of the pole she jabbed it into Julie-Su's abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. She fell backwards clenching her abdomen. As she was about to attack again she was stopped when the tip of Chikane's naginata was in front of her face. Chikane then smiled and moved her naginata away and extended her hand out to Julie-Su.

"Not bad" said Chikane. "You can really stand your ground"

"Thanks" said Julie-Su. "When you suddenly unleashed your spiritual energy I felt a weight on my shoulders and I also felt my movements slow"

"That's common" said Chikane. "Don't worry our training will be all worth it"

Both walked to the rest and all of them looked amazed. Chikane and Julie-Su smiled at their reactions obviously finding it funny.

"So who's next?" said Julie-Su.

After some thought Rouge was the one who stood up. "I'll fight" she said.

"Then you can choose your opponent" said Aya.

Rouge had already an idea who she wanted to fight. She walked to Ichiro, who was reading his book again. He glanced up from his book and looked at Rouge with his usual blank look. She gave a small grin and Ichiro closed his book.

"If you want to fight me then I'll fight" said Ichiro. "Don't think I'll hold back because you're a girl"

"Your straight to the point aren't you" said Rouge.

"Let's get this over with I would like to finish reading the poem from Edgar Allen Poe" said Ichiro walking to the center of the plain.

"He likes poetry?" said Knuckles with a sweat droop.

"Hez very reserved" said Antoine.

"He may not look it but he likes poetry" said Isao.

"Especially Edgar Allen Poe" said Junichi.

"So he's into the dark stuff" said Sally.

"He reads a lot" said Rin.

Ichiro and Rouge were standing in the middle of the plain and Ichiro still had a blank look on his face. He scratched the back of his head and then sighed. "Ichiro Megumi, 2nd year high school student in Kyokuko Academy" he said.

"Rouge the Bat, S-rank G.U.N agent" said Rouge.

"An S-rank agent eh" said Ichiro. Then he gave a small grin. "Let's see how strong you are"

Then six small flames appeared surrounding Ichiro as he reached into his open shirt and pulled out his gun and with the other he pulled the second one. The flames started spinning around him and they were absorbed into the twin guns. With a metal click from both guns he got into a fighting stance. Rouge also got into a fighting stance and both were waiting for the first move. After a while of standing both charged at each other, Rouge started off with some kicks but Ichiro blocked them with his guns. She then tried to land a punch but it was also blocked. He held her hand firmly and with his foot kicked her legs. Then with his other foot he kneed her on her abdomen which sends her back a bit.

Rouge looked at Ichiro and she smirked a bit. "No bad, hope those guns aren't just for show"

Ichiro held up one of his guns and aimed it at Rouge. "Trust me they're not"

And with that he shot a fire ball from the gun. Rouge jumped to the side and evaded the attack. Then with his other hand he shot another fire ball. This went on of a while, Ichiro shooting fire balls from his guns and Rouge evading them. Then Ichiro halted the shots and he charged up to Rouge. He did an ax kick but she was able to block it with her arm. He pushed him back and he shot another fire ball at her. Rouge jumped and she started to fly in the air. Ichiro took aim and begun to shoot again.

Back to everyone else, they were looking at the fight very closely and so far none have taken damage, well yet. "Ichiro is good" said Julie-Su. "Had no idea that he's a sharp shooter"

"Usually Shadow is the one who uses a gun but Ichiro is using two of them" said Bunnie. "But at this rate he'll run out of shells"

Asami and Aya started to laugh while everyone looked at them in surprise. "Big brother isn't using bullets" said Asami still laughing.

"Big brother is using his Pyrokinetics, by focusing it into his hands he also transfers them into his guns. And with that he shoots balls of fire" said Aya.

"But like all of us he has his limits" said Junichi.

"Ichiro and I trained most of the time together so I know how his skills work" said Blaze.

"Blaze and Ichiro are the only ones who have the same powers" said Sonic. "Well Isao and Junichi have the same powers but their twins"

Amy looked at Junichi and then at Isao, they did look alike in some ways but she had no idea that they were twins. "But you two don't look much alike" said Amy.

"We're fraternal" both of them said. "While I have green fur Junichi has blond fur" said Isao.

"Also their personalities are as different as night and day" said Sonic.

"While Junichi is a sweet heart Isao is a shameless pervert" said Yuffi.

While Junichi blushed a bit at that comment Isao yelled "HEY!" Rin laughed at their reaction along with Sonic. "And Junichi gets embarrassed so easily it's cute" said Rin.

Junichi's blushed turned into a deep scarlet red as he looked away to hide his red face. The girls noticed and started to smile a bit. Even Bunnie, Sally and Julie-Su had to admit that Junichi was cute when he blushed. Amy also smiled at the boy's embarrassment.

"L-lets j-just d-drop i-it o-okay" stuttered Junichi.

"Ok, ok let's stop before Junichi passes out from embarrassment" said Blaze.

Junichi let out a long sigh of relief and his face finally went back to its original color. Since Sonic and Blaze had joined the friend group Junichi was grateful that Sonic and Blaze would save him from total embarrassment considering that one time Isao embarrassed him so much that he, literally, passed out. Now that moment stuck with Junichi for a while and it might be for the rest of his life. I mean seriously who passes out from embarrassment anyway.

Anyway back to the fight Rouge was still flying in the air dodging Ichiro's fire blasts. Ichiro then halted his shots and Rouge gave a questioned glance. Ichiro grinned and all of a sudden he had flames surrounding him with a glowing red aura. He then aimed both guns at Rouge.

"Fox Fire!" yelled Ichiro.

Then a large beam of fire erupted from both guns and it was heading straight to Rouge. Everyone shield their eyes due to the brightness and the heat. Once the blast ended what was left of the rocky plain was reduced to nothing but ashes. Rouge miraculously was able to doge the attack and she landed on her feet and looked at the damage Ichiro made. She had to admit she was impressed. She turned to Ichiro and he looked impressed that she was able to dodge his attack.

"Not bad" said Ichiro. "I sense that you have similar spiritual energy like Yuffi"

He walked back to his spot and again picked up his book and started reading it. Rouge also walked back to where she was sitting. "So who's next?"

"I'll go!" said Bunnie. She seemed to be very eager to fight these kids.

"And who will be your opponent?" said Isao.

Bunnie looked over them and walked to Kaiko who was sitting there with a very blank expression on his face. He looked up at her and she gave him a grin.

"Wanna fight hun?" said Bunnie.

"I supposed I will" said Kaiko. "I'm not holding back"

Kaiko and Bunnie walked to the center of the plain. Kaiko sighed and looked at Bunnie. "I'm Kaiko Shirayuki, 3rd year middle school student of Seishin Academy" he said.

"Bunnie Rabbot, member of the Freedom Fighters" said Bunnie getting into a fighting stance.

Kaiko closed his eyes and suddenly the temperature got colder as ice formed on Kaiko's feet and froze a small plain around him then he extended his hand to the side and a sword made of ice formed. He grabbed it and opened his eyes and got into a fighting stance. After a few minutes of looking and waiting to see who would make the first move, Kaiko charged at Bunnie, freezing pieces of the ground as he ran. He swung his ice sword and she dodged it, she then kicked Kaiko but he blocked the attack with his sword. She then gave a punch to Kaiko but he also blocked it with the sword. Kaiko jumped back and then charged again at Bunnie. He swung the ice sword but with her metal hand she grabbed it and she broke the ice sword. Kaiko just let go of the sword and he palm punched her in her abdomen and without missing a beat he palm struck her under her chin, and while keeping the same speed he landed a kick on her abdomen. Bunnie was sent back a bit but she manage to land a round house kick on Kaiko that sends him back and while keeping the right amount of speed she punched him in the side of his face.

Kaiko whipped a small trail of blood coming down his face and he looked at Bunnie who had an impressed look on her face. "Not bad hun, you managed to endure a hit like that from my punch"

"It'll take more than brute force to take me down" said Kaiko.

Kaiko then formed another ice sword and he charged at Bunnie again. Meanwhile everyone else was looking at the fight with amazement, Kaiko was dodging Bunnies movements and the same went with her.

"Wow so he has ice powers" said Amy.

"Yeah and it fits his personality" said Ichiro.

"Kaiko may be very cold to people but once you get to know him he's actually very warm hearted, at least according to his sister" said Rin.

"He has a sister?" said Knuckles.

"Yeah and she's hot" said Isao with his perverted grin. "She's not too tall but not too short, her hair is long, and not to mention her bo-…" Isao was cut off when an ice kunai passed by the side of his face cutting a bit of his cheek and was impaled on a nearby tree. Isao's face went slightly blue and he slowly turned his head to the direction on where the ice kunai came from. Kaiko was standing a good ten feet away from him but his eyes read pure anger and murder to the green hedgehog. He had to halt his fight with Bunnie when he heard the 'comments' on his older sister, and boy was he mad now. The one thing Kaiko could NOT stand was when someone talked about his sister in that way, especially when it came from other guys.

"I'd advise you not to say such things about my sister, because next time I won't miss" said Kaiko icily and with pure hatred and venom, Bunnie could have sworn that a black aura was surrounding him.

Everyone noticed the black aura and they all backed away from Isao in a chibi fashion, Isao gulped and he broke out into a cold sweat. "R-right, s-sorry" stuttered Isao with a terrified look.

The black aura faded and Kaiko turned back to Bunnie, who had a look of utter fear and shock. "Let's continue" said Kaiko in his usual cold tone.

Everyone else had similar reactions to what just happened, and all of their faces were a mix of shock, horror, fear and something else they couldn't mention, heck even Aya who was a fearless child was shaken up by Kaiko's sudden outburst. They were as still as ever in a chibi fashion.

"Scary" was the only thing that Sonic was able to get out, while everyone else was too shocked for words, but when he said that everyone was snapped back into reality.

"Alright we will NEVER get Kaiko mad" said Yuffi looking at everyone.

"Right!" said everyone at the same time.

"Was it just me or did everyone feel the temperature drop a bit" said Sally.

"Yeah we felt it" said Asami.

"Aya are you ok?" asked Tails as he was looking at Aya.

Aya was still standing looking forward. "Kaiko is…SO COOL!"

"EHH!" exclaimed everyone; they had not expected that reaction from Aya.

"That was so cool, he defends the pride of his sister" said Aya with glee.

"He is so devoted to his older sister, so Moe!" said Chikane with joy. "Kaiko is definitely the Little Brother type"

"And we lost them" said Rin with a sweat droop.

"Looks like Chikane and Aya are in the process of being an Otaku" said Blaze.

"And what's wrong with being an Otaku" said Yuffi.

"Nothing" said Blaze.

Back to the fight Kaiko and Bunnie were still exchanging different blows, Bunnie was impressed on his different ice skills and also she was impressed that he could counter her various martial arts skills. Then when Kaiko swung his ice sword to Bunnie again she managed to grab it with her metallic hand and she crushed it, sending small shards of ice on her arm. Kaiko jumped back and he gave her a small grin, this was just has he planned. Just when she was about to attack again she realized that her metallic foot wouldn't move and she looked down to see that it was frozen along with her other leg and her arm was also frozen and it had a small line of ice that connected both of them together, and it was slowly going upwards while making freezing noises.

Kaiko walked to her and he had a rare grin present on his face. "Like I said it will take more than brute strength to defeat me, while we were fighting you failed to notice that every time you broke my sword small ice shards would fall on you, and with them I can expand them to freeze my opponent but this process takes a while so I also froze small plains of ice on the floor to speed up the process" said Kaiko. He then rose is hand and then slammed it down on the ice that was surrounding Bunnie's arm and legs and immediately it broke. Now that her arm and legs were free she gave Kaiko a look of amazement.

"Wow hun that was something" said Bunnie.

"With our training you'll be able to anticipate the enemy's next movements" said Kaiko as he walked back to his spot.

"Wow Kaiko I didn't even notice that you planned that" said Silver.

"To be able to defeat your enemy you must first find out their weakness" said Kaiko. "And metal doesn't take to well to ice"

"That wuz very clevur" said Antoine.

"Alright guess I'll fight now" said Junichi. "Silver care to be my opponent"

"Alright then let's see what you've got" said Silver.

Junichi and Silver walked to the center of the plain and Rin, Yuffi, Asami and Aya let out a loud cheer for Junichi. "Junichi Yoshiaki, first year High School student of Kyokuko Academy" said Junichi.

"Silver the Hedgehog, team Chaotix Member" said Silver as he got into a fighting stance.

Junichi also got into a fighting stance and both wait for each other to make a move. After a few minutes both charged at each other, Silver's hands glowed with a green spiritual energy and he levitated some boulders and with them attacked Junichi. Junichi charged up electricity in his hands and once the rocks came within range he shot them with a rail of electricity. The rocks were destroyed and Junichi took this opportunity to palm punch him in the abdomen and it also charged an electrical current. Silver was pushed back and he flinched in pain from the electrical current.

"So you have Electrokinesis" said Silver.

"Yeah, I can charge electrical currents in my body" said Junichi.

Junichi then grabbed his bronze coin and aimed it to Silver. A spark of electricity emerged from the coin as Junichi charged electricity. "Rail Gun" said Junichi.

A large rail of electricity shot from his hand and was heading directly to Silver; he raised both of his hands and with his Telekinetics blocked the attack. With a loud yell he managed to send the attack right back at Junichi, but he didn't move. The rail of electricity hit Junichi, but to everyone's shock he only stood there. Once the blast ended Junichi was standing there and he was slightly breathing hard.

He looked up at Silver and he smiled. "Sorry Silver but did you honestly think that would work" said Junichi. "An electrokinetic is unaffected by any other form of electricity, so being hit by my own attack wont damage me. But it was smart I'll admit that and sometimes it will work on your opponents"

Silver levitated some rocks and he shot them at Junichi. Junichi just used his electricity to destroy them. He then charged at him and both begun to fight in hand to hand combat. Both exchanged different blows at each other and both seemed evenly matched. Junichi palm punched Silver, but he blocked the attack with his arm, he took note that Junichi was focusing his electricity in his hands to make his attack more effective. Silver jumped back and focused his spiritual energy in both of his hands; he then swung his hand and a large arc of light green spiritual energy. Junichi only raised his right hand, holding his bronze coin, and he shoot another rail gun and both attacks made contact. When it did both attacks were canceled out with an explosion, remains of the attack flew in all directions and once the smoke cleared both were standing on opposite sides of the plain.

"Nice attack Silver" said Junichi. "Seems like you have a decent amount of spiritual energy and with training we can make it stronger"

"Looking forward to it" said Silver.

Both walked back to where the rest of them were and they all had an impressed look on their faces.

"Well seems like blondie here is pretty strong" said Rouge.

'_Blondie_' thought Junichi with a sweat droop.

"That's our Junichi!" said Rin.

Junichi's cheeks turned a slight pink and he scratched the back of his head. "Anyway who's next?" said Junichi.

Espio stood up and looked at Junichi with his usual serious look. "I'll fight, and the one I want to fight is the other ninja that's here" said Espio as his gaze turned to Rin.

Rin grinned; obviously impressed that he discovered that she was part ninja. "So how long did you know?" said Rin.

"Since your fight with Knuckles" said Espio.

"Interesting, I've always wanted to fight another ninja" said Rin getting up.

Espio and Rin walked to the center of the plain and both were looking at each other. "Rin Suisei, 2nd year middle school student in Kyokuko Academy" said Rin getting into a fighting stance.

"Espio the Chameleon, team Chaotix member" said Espio getting into a fighting stance. "_From what I remember from her fight with Knuckles, she is mainly skilled in Aikido and Karate, so I might be able to read her movements with ease_" thought Espio.

Both were just looking at one another until both charged at each other. Rin punched Espio, but he blocked it with his arm, then he did an upper cut, but Rin blocked it as well, then she did a low kick and he just jumped to avoid the attack. Then he threw a small kunai knife but Rin just back flipped to avoid it. Then from under her skirt she grabbed a small dagger and threw it at him. He countered it with his other kunai but to his surprise she appeared in front of him and she jabbed him in the shoulders and in his abdomen, she then double palm punched him on his chest and he was sent back with tremendous force. He managed to keep his stance and he looked at Rin who had a small grin on her face.

"That wasn't Aikido" said Espio. "So you're also skilled in Ninjutsu"

"Of course I am, a ninja must know various types of martial arts" said Rin.

"As expected" said Espio.

Both charged at each other again and Espio did a palm punch to Rin, she blocked it with her arm, then he attacked with an upper jaw cut that managed to strike Rin, then while seeing an opening he punched her abdomen and she was sent back, but didn't fall over. Rin whipped the small train of blood coming down her mouth and charged at Espio again. She did a series of different punches and he managed to block most of them, then she did a low kick, but he dodged it but to his surprise she lifted herself from the floor and her foot landed on his lower jaw, then she grabbed his arm and flipped him over. He landed on his back and when he tried to get up to attack her again she pulled her other small dagger to him and she pointed it at his face.

"Not bad, I'm impressed" said Rin helping him up.

"The same can be said to you" said Espio.

Both walked back to where the rest were sitting and they looked very impressed. "Rin what other fighting styles do you know?" said Sally.

"Aikido, Karate, Judo, Ninjutsu and just recently Kick Boxing" said Rin. "I know more but those are the ones I mainly use"

"Wow, who knew that such a small girl could be so strong" said Rouge.

"I AM NOT SMALL!" yelled Rin at Rouge with an anger vain clearly visible on her head.

"Ok, ok calm down Fire Cracker" said Rouge.

"_O great another one who likes to give nick names_" thought Rin. "So Isao you and Amy are the last ones to fight"

"Alright then" said Amy. "Come on"

"Right behind you" said Isao with a small grin.

After they got on the plain both were looking at each other. "Isao Yoshiaki, 1st year high school student in Kyokuko Academy" said Isao.

"Amy Rose, freedom fighter member" said Amy suddenly getting out her Piko piko Hammer.

Isao got out his bow and arrows from the case strapped on his back and placed it on the ground. He readied his bow and arrow and he aimed it at Amy. Then he released the arrow and it was shot with a rod of electricity that it looked like a lightning bolt that struck horizontally. Amy only barely managed to block the attack as it blew a large hole into the boulder behind her. She looked in shock at the large hole and then she looked at Isao who gave her a grin.

"Like Junichi I also have the power of Electrokinesis" said Isao. "And also I'm skilled in the art of Kyudo, or archery as it's called here"

"So long range is your strong suite" said Amy.

"You can say that" said Isao.

Then he readied up his bow again and shot more arrows at her. She was able to doge then and counters them with her hammer, much to the impression of Isao. Meanwhile back to where the rest were sitting most of them looked impressed at the fight.

"Hez very strong" said Antoine.

"I'll say" said Bunnie.

"Isao is strong, especially when it comes to long range" said Sonic.

"Wow and the way that bow and arrows are made to charge up his powers is amazing" said Tails.

He then noticed that Aya, Asami, Chikane, Rin and Yuffi all had thoughtful looks on their faces, at first everyone thought that they were analyzing the fight until Aya said something that shocked them completely. "I bet 500 yen that Isao flips up Amy's dress!"

Everyone, but Sonic, Blaze, Junichi, Ichiro and Kaiko, did an anime fall when Aya said that. Was this girl for real? But Aya and the girls thought it would be fun to take bets. "Yeah well I bet that Isao does flip up her dress and mentions what color panties she's wearing" said Yuffi.

"Well I bet that he flips her dress, mentions what color panties she's wearing, Amy smacks him _and_ he slams into the wall of the cliff" said Rin.

"I'm with Rin on that one" said Asami.

After recovering from the shock everyone gave them shocked expressions on their faces. "Are they serious!" yelled Sally.

"Apparently they are" said Sonic with a sweat drop. "But I agree with Rin"

"Sonic, Blaze wana take part in the bet" said Rin.

"Pass" both Sonic and Blaze said.

"Why are they takin bets" said Antoine.

"Just watch and let's see who's right" said Ichiro.

Junichi had no comment and he just smacked his palm on his face. Back at the fight Amy was dodging and countering Isao's arrows and at one point she got close enough to try and swing her hammer at him. He avoided the attack and moved behind her, without her noticing.

"Where did he-…" she was cut off when she felt a draft.

"Hmm, little pink hearts, how very cute" said Isao as he lifted the back of Amy's dress. "And I have to say your butt is also very cute"

Amy looked behind her and she saw Isao lifting the back of her dress and he had a very satisfied smirk on his face. She could not believe this one bit, her first reaction was to scream as loud as she can, and she did, and her second reaction was lunging her hammer at the perverted hedgehog, which she did. Isao was hit face first with the hammer and was sent flying back in a comical fashion until he hit the wall of the cliff. Amy had a face of pure anger and a very noticeable blush on her face.

The other girls had a look of annoyance on their faces and the rest of them looked in shock that Isao actually did that. Aya, Chikane and Yuffi gave Rin the 500 yen and then they sighed.

"You, you, you, you pervert!" yelled Amy at Isao. "You creep, you perverted creep!"

"Damn you've got a strong aim" said Isao getting up.

Then Junichi walked to his brother and without so much as a warning smacked him on the back of his head that send him to the ground face first. "Isao have you learned nothing from your past experiences!" yelled Junichi.

"You know me Junichi" said Isao getting back up.

"Well seems like we need to teach him another lesson don't we" said Yuffi with a menacing look while the other girls had similar looks, including Blaze.

"Go, go" cheered Aya, while the other girls walked to Isao.

"N-now wait just a sec" said Isao shaking a bit. "There's no need to get hostile"

"GET HIM!"

Isao then had Yuffi, Chikane, Asami and Rin chasing after him. Amy looked at Blaze and she wondered why she wasn't chasing him. "Hey Blaze why aren't you chasing him?" asked Amy.

"I'll get him later" said Blaze. "And it's entertaining to see them chase him"

"How can they tolerate him!" said Sally.

"They said it's a long story" said Sonic.

"Well seems like we need to keep our guard up" said Julie-Su.

"Disgraceful" said Antoine.

"Well then seems like tomorrow we start with our training" said Kaiko.

"So Espio you gonna take part in the training" asked Vector.

"I'll do my part since you and Charmy aren't the fighting types" said Espio.

"We'll be cheering for you!" said Charmy.

They looked over at the scene of Isao being chased by the girls. Isao was now running for his life in a chibi fashion and the girls chasing him in a chibi fashion. Now that the freedom fighters and team Chaotix had their abilities tested on them they now wondered what training was in store for them.

**Omakes**

Aya: Julie-Su, are you the only girl in Team Chaotix?

Julie-Su: Yeah I am

Sally: Why do you ask?

Aya: It's a Reverse Harem!

Sonic: Did I hear right?

Blaze: There's no way Aya would know that

Aya: Julie-Su is in a Reverse Harem!

Knuckles: What the heck is that?

Asami: A harem is when one guy is the love interest of many girls and a reverse harem is when a girl is the love interest of many guys

Julie-Su: You've got it wrong Aya!

Rouge: How does a kid her age know that?

Ichiro: She grew tiered with the regular stories in kids' books so she switched to Shojo Manga

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hoped you liked the chapter and I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible and don't forget to comment and review. **


	14. Training & Learning

**A/N: Well sorry for the long wait and hope that this chapter makes up for it. I decided to do a little bonding moment here in this chapter but don't worry about it, in the next chapter I'll put some surprises in them. **

**O and before I forget, I am currently working with RaiyneTheHedgehog in making her fan art for her story Academy for Mutants and if you want to see them then you may go to the beautiful link that is in my profile and make sure to read the story, its awesome. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Training and Learning<strong>

_Three weeks later…_

The training that the Freedom Fighters of Knothole, Team Chaotix and the two Members of G.U.N could only be described in one simple word…

_Hell._

Seriously for a group of school kids they are nothing more than sadistic task masters, and the worst one was Yuffi. One of their training involved having to do a brutal sparing session with Yuffi, and with that they needed to do was evade her attacks, simple well not exactly, Yuffi would shoot them with her Shadow Ball attack and with her Black Lance and she would move with such speed that was close to Sonic's and do a barrage of attacks with her sword. If you didn't dodge them in time then let's just say you'll barely escape with your life.

The other part of the training was that Asami would grab her needles that were strapped to her thighs and with her teleporting abilities she would shoot them and you needed to evade the attack, if you didn't then you will have a nail implanted in you for quite a while. At the same time you will have Ichiro shooting you with fire balls and you will also need to avoid it if you didn't want to get burn. Also you will need to avoid the levitating rocks and Spirit Blades from Aya.

Then came Isao and Junichi's method in training, both would take turns shooting bolts of electricity and you will need to have good reflexes and a quick mind to be able to dodge those attacks. The theory that lightning never strikes in the same place once doesn't apply to them at all.

Then were Chikane and Kaiko, while Kaiko would shoot ice shards, Chikane would make the terrain more difficult to run in since she would lift up large pillars of earth and also she would break them. Kaiko would also freeze some parts of the terrain to throw them off balance.

Lastly was Rin's training, she would use her ninja stealth mode to attack and then she would disappear without a trace and attack again. She would continue the pattern for a bit then she would change it so that it would be harder to read her movements. Also she would use her small daggers and sword to attack them. For her training let's just say that if you're lucky then you will only make it out with only a few cuts and bruises.

How Sonic and Blaze were able to survive their training will be the biggest mystery of the year since they've trained with them before. Everyone was literally pushed to the breaking point with this training, but they could feel the results of their training. At first they would suffer many different wounds and they would be pushed to the point where they would pass out due to exhaustion, but now they could maintain their stance with the training and now they would make it out with slightly less severe wounds. The Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita noticed this and they were very impressed with their progress.

Now they were all hanging out in Tails workshop after another brutal training session and most of them were panting and sweating and completely exhausted, the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita however weren't that exhausted but they were tiered.

"Man, how do you guys managed to survive that training?" said Knuckles as he was putting some bandages on his arm from his training session with Rin.

"It wasn't easy and even now we still don't get out completely unscathed" said Blaze as she was disinfecting the cuts on her leg. She was currently wearing dark jean shorts with a purple tank top with a short sleeved white sweat shirt over it with red sneakers.

"Man I thought I was dead for a second" said Amy while putting bandages on her cheek and on her arms. She was currently wearing a short sleeved pink shirt with black shorts and pink sneakers.

"I don't know what will kill me first, the training or the enemy" said Sally who had a lot of bruises. She was currently wearing her usual attire.

"If this is how the training is then I don't even want to know what the enemy looks like" said Bunnie, she also had a few cuts on her arm and dents on her legs and other arm.

"The kidz are going to kill us" said Antoine, who had bandages covering his entire left arm and part of his leg.

"Stop you're whining" said Yuffi who was wearing a dark red yugata with straps that held the sleeves back, a navy blue hakama that ended slightly below her knees, matching obi and dark brown boots. "This training teaches endurance, speed, reflexes, agility and also to increase your spiritual pressure"

"That's why we told you to wear suitable clothes" said Rin wearing a sleeveless orange kimono top with a red obi and underneath showed that she was wearing a fishnet body suit that ended on her elbows and on her thighs and wearing tabi socks with the straw sandals and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Speaking in suitable clothes" said Rouge getting up from her spot on one of the chairs currently wearing a black sports bra and long sweats pants and with bandages on both of her elbows. "Yuffi why are you wearing that with this heat"

"When you train in the blazing sun for kendo practice with the huge armor, yugata and hakama you'll know" said Yuffi. "Not to mention the smell" she shuddered at the memory of the horrible smell.

"I know your pain" said Chikane, she was wearing a white T-shirt with a red flame design and black knee long pants with green sneakers and her long hair was in a high ponytail. "In Naginatajutsu training we need to wear similar armor and it also smells ripe" she also shuddered at the memory.

"Also in Kyudo practice is practically the same, except for the horrible smell" said Isao wearing jean shorts that ended above his knee and a light blue T-shirt.

"Also we had to increase the intensity of the training" said Junichi wearing the same as Isao but his shirt was gray.

"Remember we only have until the beginning of winter to prepare and the sooner the better" said Kaiko wearing a pale green hoodie and black knee long pants.

"In the end this will be all worth it" said Sonic who had bandages on his arm and a small one on his cheek.

"The only ones who aren't complaining are Shadow and Espio" said Silver who also had many bruises and cuts and wearing his usual.

"As a ninja, I am accustom to this type of training" said Espio who also had bruises on him.

"And don't forget that I am the ultimate life form" said Shadow who had a bandage on his right arm.

"Sais the guy who has a bandage on his arm" said Aya who was wearing a white T-shirt with black shorts and blue sneakers.

Shadow glared at the young fox and was tempted to attack her but the menacing aura coming from Ichiro and Asami stopped him. "Anyway at this rate we'll have a chance in the war" said Asami, she was wearing a turquoise tank top with black shorts and gray sneakers.

"Let's just make sure that the Necks don't try to get anyone involved" said Ichiro, he was wearing a dark brown T-shirt and knee long jean shorts. "The last thing we need is casualties"

"Well at least we could be able to stand our ground" said Tails wearing a white T-shirt and light jean shorts.

"Well since we're all pretty worn out then let's take the rest of the day off" said Yuffi stretching. "Since we're in Mobius let's have some fun here"

"Hey Blaze wanna go visit Cream?" said Amy. "She'll be happy to see you"

"Of course" said Blaze, she was happy that she was going to see her since she hadn't for a while.

"Can I come?" said Aya eagerly.

"We don't mind" said Amy.

"Rin wanna come to?" said Aya.

"Ok" said Rin.

"What about you Tails?" said Aya.

"I think I will" said Tails.

"Fantastic!" yelled Aya in happiness.

"Say Sonic, do you know a good place to explore?" said Yuffi.

"Yeah, there's a forest called Leaf Storm not too far from here" said Sonic. "Wanna race?" he asked with a sly grin.

Yuffi returned the grin with her own sly one. "Reddy…"

"Set…" said Sonic.

"GO!"

In a matter of a second both stormed out the door in a blur of blue and white and black. Everyone let out a slight large as the two hedgehogs were gone in a flash. "Well they have something to do for the rest of the day" said Isao.

"Say Sal-gal, how about showing them around the town" said Bunnie. "All of you are new to the city so exploring it a bit will be good just in case any of the monsters come and attack"

"That sounds good" said Sally. "Rin you want to meet with us later"

Rin looked at Sally with an unreadable expression but she did show some slight anger to her. "Thanks for the offer but I'm probably going to spend the rest of the day with Amy and Blaze at their friend's house"

Rin walked out of the workshop and she decided to wait for them in front of Tails workshop. She had two reasons why she didn't want to go around town with Sally, one was because she wanted to meet Blaze's friend and two she had some trouble with getting over her hatred for nobles. Sally had told them that she was the princess of the house of Acorn in Knothole and that didn't settle well with Rin, even though she got over it when it came to Blaze but that was because Blaze was out casted by other people and she knew the pain of being alone, with Sally Rin couldn't read that emotion what so ever and that caused Rin to keep her distance with her, by any means necessary.

"Ok did I do something to make her mad at me?" said Sally with slight worry.

"Nah, Rin's just in her pissy moods" said Isao with a shrug. He knew full well why Rin was like that with Sally but he didn't want to get hit for it.

Asami saw the concerned look on Sally's face so she walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll explain it later ok" she whispered to her.

"Let's go, let's go!" said Aya eagerly, she really wanted to meet Blaze's friend.

"Behave yourself, Aya" said Ichiro.

"Ok" said Aya.

"We'll be back later" said Amy as she Blaze, Aya and Tails went outside where Rin was standing.

"Well, I'd better head back to Angels Island" said Knuckles. "I need to guard the Master Emerald"

"Mind if I come with you" said Chikane.

"Sure you can" said Julie-Su answering for Knuckles, which gained her a slight glare from him.

"Rouge and I need to head back to G.U.N" said Shadow.

"Big Brother why don't you accompany them" said Asami. "I heard they have a shooting gallery"

"I do want to check it out" said Ichiro. "You mind"

"Whatever" said Shadow.

"No problem Fire Boy" said Rouge.

Ichiro sweat drooped a bit at his new nickname; Rouge had this habit of giving people nicknames. For example she calls Asami Red-Head because of her red hair and fur, she calls Aya Hipper-girl because of her hipper personality, Chikane is called Rockie because of her earth abilities, Kaiko is called Ice Boy because of his cold personality and his ice powers, Rin is called Fire Cracker because of the way she reacts when people call her short, Yuffi is called Samurai Girl because of her mastery with a sword, Junichi is called Blondie because of his blond fur and lastly Isao is called ether Pervy-Hedgehog or Pervert because of his perverted antics.

"I'm going to head back to Vector and Charmy" said Espio getting up and leaving.

After he left Shadow, Rouge and Ichiro left for the G.U.N base, then Julie-Su, Knuckles and Chikane went to head to Angles Island, and the rest of them decided to walk around the city to be able to get to know the area better. Blaze, Amy, Aya, Tails and Rin were now heading to the outskirts of Station Square that was known as Green Hill, there was were Blaze and Amy's friend Cream lived. Aya was skipping happily and singing a little tune. "Pyon, pyon, Hmm, hmm, Yay, yay, Howa, howa, Kira, kira, Yay, yay"

Rin smiled at Aya's cheerfulness, Amy found Aya very cheerful but she knew full well that under that cheerful face was a fearless child who is pretty brutal when in training. After a while of walking they came to a stop at a small house just on the outskirts of the city and beside it was a small field of flowers. Playing on the field of flowers was a small cream colored rabbit and beside her was a small light blue chao with a red bow tie. Amy smiled and she ran up to them.

"Hey Cream!" said Amy.

"Amy it's nice to see you" said Cream getting up.

"I'm not the only one here" said Amy with a smile.

Cream then looked behind Amy and her eyes went wide with happiness as she ran up to Blaze and once she got closer she tackled Blaze in a hug. Blaze returned the hug happy to see the first friend she made the first time she came here.

"Blaze!" exclaimed Cream happily still hugging her. "I'm so glad your back!"

"It's good to be back" said Blaze with a smile.

Cream released Blaze from the hug but she was still holding her hand and with a big smile on her face. She then turned to the two people whom she had never seen before. She looked at Rin with wonder since she was wearing a short kimono top with a fishnet body suit underneath it that ended on her elbows and her thighs and when her gaze landed on Aya she notes that she was around the same age as she was if not the exact age and her very cheerful grin.

"I don't think I've met the two of you before" said Cream. "My name is Cream and this is my chao friend Cheese"

"Chao!" exclaimed Cheese.

"My name's Rin" said Rin with a smile.

"And I'm Aya" exclaimed Aya. "So that's what a chao looks like, I've heard about them but I've never seen one before, they're so cute!"

"Thanks" said Cream.

"Cream, is someone there?" asked an older, much softer voice.

From the house came out a much older rabbit that resembled Cream wearing a crimson and lavender dress with a light blue ascot and white gloves, she also had a very soft and motherly smile on her face. Rin and Aya's eyes went wide with amazement, as if this was the first time they've seen someone with such a soft smile before but they managed to gain their composure before anyone noticed.

"My well this is a surprise" she said with a kind smile. "It's good to see you again Blaze and you to Tails, and may I ask who the two of you are?"

"M-my name's Rin" said Rin with a slight stutter and with a bow. "It's nice to meet you"

"And my name's Aya" said Aya with a bow. "It's also nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you to my name's Vanilla, I'm Cream's mother" she said with a warm smile.

"Where are the both of you from" asked Cream with a smile.

"Kami no Hana City in Kamihime" said Rin.

"Both of us attend Kyokuko Academy" said Aya. "Along with my brother and sister and our friends"

"Wow that's so cool" said Cream.

After the introduction Vanilla invited them to come inside for some snacks and drinks and they accepted. Aya and Rin were slightly nervous because they wanted to make a good first impression and it seems that they did. Vanilla and Cream asked them what Kami no Hana was like and Aya and Rin gave them very detailed descriptions of how the city was like. They also told them about their school and the different types of clubs.

"Wow Aya so you're in the Flower Arranging Club" said Cream. "That's so cool"

"Uh-huh I know every type of flower by name and meaning" said Aya with pride. "I was looking at the flowers you have here and I saw a lot of Anemones and Hydrangeas"

"Mind telling us what they mean?" asked Vanilla.

"Anemones means Sincere and Hydrangeas mean Pride" said Aya.

"Wow that's amazing" said Vanilla impressed.

"What club are you in Rin?" asked Cream.

"The Martial Arts Club" said Rin. "Even though I'm the only girl there"

"Why are you the only girl?" said Cream.

"Because she's stronger than most of the guys in the team" said Blaze. "Trust me I've seen her flip a guy twice her size in an exhibition match"

"People underestimate me because I'm short" said Rin. "But then I prove them wrong when I beat them senseless"

"O my" said Vanilla.

"Rin is the schools best fighter" said Aya.

"Well Sis is the best in Kendo in the school" said Rin.

"O right" said Aya.

"Who's your sister?" asked Vanilla.

"Her name's Yuffi but Rin just calls her Sis because they grew up together" said Blaze. "And she's one of the best Kendo fighters I've ever seen"

"Wow that's cool" said Cream.

"Yeah but she's got a fierce temper and she can be pretty brutal" said Amy.

"How bad can she be?" asked Vanilla.

"Trust us you don't want to know" said Tails with a nervous laugh.

_一方__… (Meanwhile…)_

Sally, Bunnie, Silver and Antoine were walking around the city with Asami, Isao, Junichi and Kaiko so that they can know the area better. At first Isao said that he wanted to explore by himself but Junichi practically dragged him because he had a feeling that Isao was just going to go flirt with some of the girls here. Asami laughed at Isao's protests and he was trashing around like a little child and in a chibi fashion while Bunnie, Sally, Silver, Antoine and Kaiko just sweat dropped at the childish way Isao was acting. Now they were walking around Station Square and it wasn't all that different form Kami no Hana, except that there wasn't that much vegetation but if you go to the other areas then that's a different story.

"So this is Station Square" said Kaiko. "It's similar to Kami no Hana but at the same time different"

"I know what you mean Kaiko" said Asami.

"So how different is Kami no Hana from here?" asked Sally.

"Well for starters Kami no Hana has many different trees and flowers around and in the city and the parks are pretty big and in the spring time the Sakura flowers are in full bloom and scattering all over that the sky looks like its pink" said Junichi. "In the summer it's very hot and muggy and during the winter it's very cold"

"I like the city more when it's cold" said Kaiko.

"Of course you do" said Asami.

"So how often are we going to be training?" said Bunnie.

"As often as we can" said Isao.

"Iz it going to be like thatz evury time?" said Antoine.

"For now but when we see progress we're going to put it more intense" said Junichi.

"You're going to try and kill us aren't you?" said Silver.

"That's the plan" said Asami with a slight giggle. "But don't worry"

"I'll worry because last time I trained with Yuffi I almost got my head sliced" said Sally. "That girl is something"

"Ha! Try training with Rin" said Bunnie with a laugh. "That girl is so strong that one time I dodged her punch and when it made contact with the tree a hole was blown in it and it fell over"

"Well Aya iz no walk in ze park" said Antoine. "That child is something"

"Sorry I should have warned you about Aya" said Asami.

"But the three of you together make a dangerous team" said Silver.

They all began talking until they passed one store that caught Asami's eye. She let out a loud squeal and ran to the window of the shop. Junichi looked up and he was surprised, well they would have never guessed that Station Square had a 'Cosplay House'.

"Kyaaa! I had no idea that they have a Cosplay House, although it's not a big as the one in Kami no Hana, but it's something" said Asami with joy.

"O yeah I forgot that they made that a month ago" said Sally. "You like Cosplay?"

"Like it, Asami loves cosplay" said Isao. "Especially Maid Lolita"

"Az in Maids clothes?" said Antoine.

"Yup" said Junichi.

"I had no idea that she was into that kind of stuff" said Kaiko.

"Awww these outfits are so cute!" said Asami. "That black one would look perfect on Blaze"

"Wait a minute, did you just say it would look good on her?" said Silver in shock.

"Yeah Maid Lolita looks really good on her" said Asami looking at him with a smile. "I wonder how Gothic Lolita looks on her"

Sally and Bunnie walked to the window that Asami was looking at and they had to admit that some of the outfits were very cute. Then an idea came to Asami's head and she was sure that Rin and Yuffi would love it.

"Hey Junichi you said that you needed to practice your photography right" said Asami.

"Yeah I started taking pictures of the scenery here" said Junichi.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could model Cosplay for you" said Asami with a big smile.

Junichi's face suddenly flushed a deep red and his face read embarrassment. "E-e-ehhh!" was the only thing he could get out.

"Hey Sally you and your friends can model with us to" said Asami.

"What!" yelled Sally.

"Oo I can see it now, a beautiful Maids dress with frills and stockings and the headband" said Asami getting a dreamy look on her face.

"Hey, hey, hey!" yelled Sally.

"Yo Asami get back down to earth" said Bunnie.

"A-Asami why would you suggest that!" yelled Junichi with a blush clearly visible on his face.

"Well cosplay is fun and didn't you say that maybe you might become a cosplay photographer" said Asami.

"W-well for festivals" said Junichi.

"Then what's the problem?" said Asami.

Junichi didn't answer but his face burned in embarrassment. Sally and Bunnie were able to bring Asami back to earth and she gave them a cheeky smile. Silver was speechless and Antoine was also lost for words at the idea. Isao on the other hand was picturing the girls in various types of skimpy cosplay, he then gave a perverted grin which earned him a rather harsh slap from Asami. Kaiko only muttered how pathetic Isao was while Antoine, Silver, Sally and Bunnie were letting Asami handle Isao, because they just wanted to beat him senseless.

_一方…__ (Meanwhile…) With Ichiro, Rouge and Shadow…_

Shadow, Rouge and Ichiro arrived shortly at the G.U.N base and many of the agents questioned why they had brought Ichiro, but surprisingly when the Commander saw Ichiro he greeted him as if he were an agent and Ichiro just talked to him as if he were an equal than a superior. Many of the other agents questioned the Commander on why he was here and he just said that the reason was classified information. He then told the three of them to follow him and that they would talk in privet.

"So Ichiro what brings you and the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita here in Mobius?" asked the Commander now that they were in his office.

"Commander why do you ask me questions that you know that if I tell you Yuffi will bite my head off?" said Ichiro.

The Commander chuckled a bit at his answer. "I know that Yuffi can be a hand full but Mioko told me that all of you were heading here along with Sonic and Blaze but she didn't tell me the reason. She said that it wasn't in her place to tell me" said the Commander.

"Well guess there's no use in hiding it since you will eventually find out and because now four of you agents are involved" said Ichiro. "Then Necks are back and they have declared war on the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita, also I think that they somehow found a lead on finding the last four fragments of Kamui"

"Well this is a problem" said the Commander with a serious tone. "I will need to inform this to the agents"

"That won't be necessary" said Ichiro. "You know how we are and we're going to handle this ourselves, there is no need for you to put the lives of your agents at risk for our sake. We already have Sonic, Blaze, Shadow and Rouge helping us along with the Freedom Fighters of Knothole and Team Chaotix so we might have the upper hand"

"Are you sure?" asked the Commander.

"This isn't your problem it's ours" said Ichiro.

The Commander chucked and looked at Ichiro. "The Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita has a very level headed leader"

"What are you talking about?" said Ichiro. "We don't have a leader"

"Anyway Ichiro I suppose you would like to take a look at the shooting gallery" said the Commander. "Shadow, Rouge mind taking him there"

Shadow and Rouge then led Ichiro to the shooting gallery and they saw the look of wonder come from the often serious boy. The shooting gallery had many different guns, from machine guns to the regular pistols, and the targets were arranged in rows at least a 10 feet distance. He also noticed the many ear muffs to protect the ears while they shoot. Today there were many agents shooting the targets and the sound of gun fire could be heard.

"Mind if I shoot" said Ichiro.

"Go ahead" said Shadow.

Ichiro went to pick out a practice gun and then grabbed some ear muffs; his choice was a regular Mamba Pistol and he loaded the pistol with bullets so that he could begin the practice. Most of the agents gave him questionable looks but he paid no mid to them. He loaded the gun until it made a click noise and he waited for the targets to appear. As fast as the first target appeared he shot it with pin point accuracy, then the next one, and the next and the next. Many of the other agents looked in shock that he was able to shoot the targets with just the right accuracy. Once he ran out of bullets he gave a small grin and placed the pistol back where it was and took off the ear muffs.

"Wow Fire boy you really know how to shot" said Rouge.

"My foster father is a police officer and when I was 12 he taught me how to sharp shoot" said Ichiro.

"Foster father?" said Shadow. "What happened to your real father?"

Ichiro then felt the blood in his veins boil as he clenched his fists. That was a really sore topic for him, his face showed pain and anger as he clenched his teeth. "I really don't like to talk about it" he said trying to cover the anger in his voice.

Shadow and Rouge saw pain and hatred flash in his eyes and they decided not to presume the matter. "Sorry for bringing it up" said Shadow.

"Don't worry" said Ichiro. "When the time's right all of you might know what happened in our pasts"

"Question?" said Rouge. "Out of all of you which one went through the worst?"

Ichiro looked at her sternly. "I don't know, since we don't know Kaiko and Chikane's past" he said. "Anyway these pistols are similar to the ones I use but mine are specially made for my pyrokinesis" he said changing topic. "Man this brings me back"

"Ichiro" said Shadow. "Mind telling how you met Yuffi?"

Ichiro looked at Shadow with question but he decided to tell how he did meet Yuffi. "Well I met her when I was 14, at first I just thought she looked like a regular middle schooler but then a guy from my class tried to flirt with her and no matter how many times she told them to go away he just kept on"

_Flashback…_

_"I said no so go away before you make me mad!" said a 13 year old Yuffi wearing the sailor fuku. _

_"Listen here girl, we know you want to be in the kendo club so how about a date and I might consider talking with sensei" said one of the upper classmen who was a light brown hedgehog. _

_"And I'll say this again, NO!" said Yuffi glaring daggers at him. "A samurai wouldn't go to such treachery and besides I can get into the kendo club without the help of weaklings such as you" _

_Then he grabbed the front of her shirt brought her close to him. "You know I really hate girls who don't obey" he said angrily. _

_Yuffi was about to kick him until another hand came to view and smacked him on the back of his neck. He released her once the hit made contact and Yuffi took the opportunity to round house kick him. The brown hedgehog glared at who ever hit him in the neck but when he saw Ichiro glaring at him he turned tailed and ran. _

_"Thanks for the help but I could have handled it myself" said Yuffi crossing her arms. _

_"It is the job of an upper classman to stand up for the underling and also I can't stand when someone hurts a girl" said Ichiro. "I'm Ichiro by the way" _

_"Name's Yuffi" said Yuffi looking at him. _

_Flashback ends._

"Sometime later she discovered that my sisters and I had powers and when I meet her other friends and Rin we decided to form the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita" said Ichiro.

"So even back then she was the fighter" said Rouge. "She's something I'll tell you that"

_一方…__ (Meanwhile…) with Sonic and Yuffi…_

***ACHOO!***

"Wo you Ok Yuffi" said Sonic while he and Yuffi were sitting on a rock in Leaf Storm eating a chilly dog that they bought when they passed by the city.

"Yeah, someone must be talking about me" said Yuffi with a grin as she took a bite of the chilly dog.

Sonic laughed at her reaction and he took another bite of his chilly dog. "Man it's good to be back" said Sonic with a stretch.

"This place is really cool" said Yuffi. "Also it's been a while since I had a good run"

Both of them just sat there looking at the plants from their spot on the rock and eating the chilly dog. Yuffi had tried them before but that was a while back when she was a kid so it felt nice eating one again. Once they were done they were just siting and looking at the different plants that were there.

"Say Sonic I have a question for you?" said Yuffi suddenly.

"What?" said Sonic as he started to drink his soda.

"Do you like Blaze" Yuffi asked as bluntly as ever.

One that word left her mouth Sonic spit out his soda, he didn't know what made her say that and more importantly her lack of tactic. He had forgotten that she could be very blunt when it came to answers, he dreaded the day when he had asked what manga Asami was showing Blaze that made her face go so red that he swore that it might burst into flames and instead of telling him Yuffi grabbed the manga and showed him and since that day he was mentally scared of the image shown. He had no idea that Asami was into BoyxBoy manga and he almost yelled at Yuffi for showing him that. But this was different, because she was asking straight out if he liked Blaze.

"Huh?" was the only thing he could get out, and then he wiped the soda from his face.

"Do you like Blaze?" she asked again.

His face then flushed a light pink. "W-why do you ask?" he said with a slight stutter.

"Well you and Blaze are always together and when you fight is like you two were made to fight alongside each other" said Yuffi with a smile. "Also you're very protective of her, especially when it comes with Isao's pervertedness"

"Uhh…" was what he could get out. "Well I don't deny that we do fight well together and well I just don't like it when Isao tries to pull a move on her"

"So you don't deny that you like her" said Yuffi with a mischievous grin.

"W-well she is a good friend" said Sonic still with the blush on his face.

"But do you think of her more than a friend?" asked Yuffi.

Sonic didn't have an answer for that one but Yuffi saw the answer in his face as the blush got deeper. She decided not to push his buttons even more since he might pass out, it has been proven possible. At first she had her suspicions that Sonic did like Blaze but now she figured it out for herself.

"What about you?" said Sonic. "Do you like anybody?"

"Not really, since we formed the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita all of us made the decision to keep ourselves emotionally distant with others" said Yuffi.

"For what reason?" said Sonic.

"That's a story for another time" said Yuffi looking at him.

_一方…__ (Meanwhile…) In Angels Island _

Just as Julie-Su said she and Knuckles took Chikane to Angels Island and they saw the look of wonder and amazement came across the strawberry blond girl. Chikane had never seen anything so amazing in her life; she would have never guessed that a floating island existed. Chikane felt like a little kid's first time at an amusement park as she looked around the island. There were many plants and trees and when she walked closer she saw a large shrine and on the top of the altar she saw a large emerald.

"What's that large emerald?" asked Chikane.

"That's the Master Emerald" said Knuckles. "It's what keeps this island afloat"

"Awesome" said Chikane.

She then ran up the stairs of the altar and once she got up she got the full view of the giant emerald. Curious she walked over to it and lightly placed her hand on it. Chikane felt the aura it was emitting and it was nothing she had ever felt before. She then took her had off the emerald once Julie-Su and Knuckles got up.

"The emerald, it feels like it's alive" said Chikane turning to them.

"So Chikane what's your life like back in Kamihime?" asked Julie-Su.

"Just like a regular middle school student" said Chikane. "Everyone from my class is freaking out cause of entrance exams"

"You're not in the same school as the rest" said Knuckles.

"No, I'm from Kangen Academy" said Chikane. "In my school it's from elementary to middle school. In Kyokuko Academy it's from elementary to high school and Seishin Academy is middle school to high school"

"Wow how many schools are there?" said Julie-Su.

"Fifteen in total" said Chikane.

"So do you a family?" asked Knuckles.

"I live with my foster father" said Chikane.

"So what happened to your real parents?" said Julie-Su.

"I don't know" said Chikane, her eyes getting sad. "It's not something I like talking about"

"Sorry for asking" said Julie-Su.

"You didn't know so it's ok" said Chikane.

"Do you know why Rin's so cold to Sally?" said Julie-Su.

Chikane only shrugged. "I don't know much about her since we only meet a few weeks ago, but I think Asami knows"

"So what do you like doing for fun?" said Knuckles.

"I like reading manga, anime, and mythology" said Chikane. "Now what do you like?"

"Well I mainly train and hang out with the other Chaotix members" said Knuckles.

"Same goes with me" said Julie-Su. "I noticed that Asami has a lot of manga and when she's reading with Rin and Yuffi they always start squealing"

"O that's because Asami absolutely loves Yaoi" said Chikane.

"What's Yaoi?" said Knuckles.

"I don't think that you will want to hear that" said Chikane.

"Then tell me" said Julie-Su.

Chikane whispered to Julie-Su what Yaoi was and her face flushed red and her jaw dropped to the floor. "Ehhh!" she said.

"That's Yaoi" said Chikane.

"How can she read that?" she said.

"She just can" said Chikane.

Knuckles just looked confused at the two girls and Julie-Su gave him a look that said that he really didn't want to know what Yaoi was. Chikane laughed at her expression and then she looked at the sky. She wondered what other fun adventures awaits them this time and she hoped that the Necks won't make their move for now. O how wrong was she.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to review this chapter that I worked so hard on, so click the pretty button at the bottom of the chapter and leave a comment. If you do I'll give you a hug! Hugs make the world go round.**


	15. Trashed and Scattered

**A/N: Happy New Year Everyone! Well its the beginning of 2012 and I decided to start off the year with a new Chapter. Hope everyone had fun while I was gone so now lest get this chapter done. Remember to comment and review, well enjoy and again Happy New Year.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Trashed and Scattered<strong>

It was a hot and sunny day in Station Square and everyone was living their daily lives like if nothing was happening. People were heading to their jobs and the city was quite busy at this hour of the day. Yup everything was peaceful…

***CRASH!***

And there went the silence and peaceful moment; a large bat like creature was slammed in the pavement of the street making a large explosion that sounded out thru out the city. The Kaiju emerged from the crater and lunged itself to the person who attacked it. Rin ran head on to the Kaiju and she jumped up and slammed it back into the ground with a drop kick. Espio took the opportunity and once the Kaiju slammed into the ground again he charged at it and with his two kunai in hands he slashed the Kaiju's throat. Blood sprayed out and the Kaiju let out a loud howl of pain until it turned into ash and scattered with the wind.

Rin walked over to Espio as he cleaned the blood off the kunais. "Nice work Espio but there are more Kaijus" said Rin.

"Let's head out" said Espio as the two ninjas dashed to where the other Kaiju was.

* * *

><p>In another part of the town there was another Kaiju that was currently in a fight; Sally and Bunnie were currently fighting off the large Kaiju and due to the hellish training they had the upper hand. Bunnie jumped to the Kaiju and with her metallic foot she round house kicked it with brute force. Sally then, with a short gun blade in her hand, sliced the Kaiju's torso and as the blood sprayed out it slammed back into the ground, then in a matter of minutes it turned into ash. Both of them landed on the ground panting a bit but none less satisfied.<p>

"Well that takes care of that one" said Sally.

"You go that right hun" said Bunnie.

***Beep* Beep***

Sally picked up the small radio transmitter that Tails had given them to keep track with everyone and she answered. "Yeah" said Sally.

"_Sally, its Aya the next Kaiju is due south where you and Bunnie are, hurry and go kill it_" and with that the call ended.

"Man Aya makes it sound like it's nothing" said Sally with a sigh.

"Well ya heard her so let's go" said Bunnie.

Both of them charged to the next direction of where the Kaiju was, this may have been the first time they've killed the things but they were doing quite well. At first they were scared of them but when they realized that they didn't fell the weight of the spiritual pressure on them that gave them more confidence. Tails had made a gun blade of his own, using the one that Mioko gave Sonic and Blaze as a base, and they came out pretty good. Since they didn't know how to sense them yet they were using transmitters to contact each other, well Aya was the one telling them were they were since her spiritual sense was greater than all of them. Sonic and Blaze didn't need the transmitters because they already knew how to sense spiritual pressures and the same went with the members of the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita.

* * *

><p>A loud battle cry was heard in another area of the city along with a crash, Amy was standing with her hammer in hand after giving a hit to a Kaiju but it just got up and charged at her. The Kaiju was then pushed back by a sudden stomp in the side of its face by Junichi. He landed on the ground in front of Amy and he rose in right arm, in hand he was holding his bronze coin, a spark of electricity came from his hand and in a flash of bright ling a large bolt of lightning shoot out and penetrated the Kaiju's head dead on. In a matter of minutes it turned into ash.<p>

"Man these things just keep on coming" said Junichi. "You ok Amy?"

"Yeah, thanks Junichi" said Amy. "Guess I still need to work on my strength"

"Strength isn't the problem, your just not use to fight to kill but you'll get better in time" said Junichi with a smile.

Amy felt the heat rise up to her cheeks and she turned her gaze away from Junichi, she had no idea why she was feeling this way and lately she hadn't been all over Sonic at all. It was weird but strangely it felt right.

"C'mon there's another Kaiju up ahead" said Junichi.

"Uh, right" said Amy as both went after the next Kaiju.

"The next Kaiju is just around the corner" said Junichi as they were running. "Damn why are they so many of them!"

"Maybe it's the Necks?" said Amy.

"That's a possibility" said Junichi.

* * *

><p>"HYAAAAAA!"<p>

A sword came slicing the head of a Kaiju and blood sprayed out from the wound; the Kaiju then fell over and then turned into ash. Yuffi landed on her feet and she swung the remains on her sword off. Some of the people who were looking at her thought that she was a samurai from the past who had come to defend them from these monsters since Yuffi was wearing her yugata and hakama. Then another Kaiju emerged and as fast as it came it was quickly destroyed when two spears of energy pierced it torso. Yuffi looked and she saw Shadow walking to her.

"So was that the last one?" asked Shadow.

"No, there's still another Kaiju here" said Yuffi. Then from out of nowhere a Kaiju appeared behind Shadow and lunged to him. "SHADOW LOOK OUT!" yelled Yuffi.

He turned around prepared to attack but since it was at a close range he couldn't attack in time. "Shit" hissed Shadow.

Then a sword pierced its head from behind as blood sprayed out. Yuffi then swung her sword to the side and sliced half of the Kaijus head as it then fell over and turned into ash. Yuffi then landed in front of Shadow and looked at him.

"You ok?" said Yuffi.

"That was unnecessary" said Shadow.

An anger vain appeared on Yuffi's head when that one word left his mouth. "Is that some way to thank someone who just saved your ass!" yelled Yuffi.

"Like I needed saving from you" said Shadow as he turned away from her. In the weeks the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita came here Shadow and Yuffi had a tendency to argue a lot. It's like those two always had something to fight about and they would always fight over the mist simplest things. Yuffi found Shadow an arrogant bastard who didn't know how to swallow his pride and Shadow saw her as a cocky, loudmouth little brat who needed manners. But for some strange reason both of them fought well together and sometimes they would have these moments that they were friends. In other words their relationship was, odd, yeah let's go with that. Aya had claimed that their relationship was a 'love and hate' one and now they were at the hate part.

"You arrogant little" said Yuffi while clenching her teeth but she knew that now this wasn't the time for this but she'll get him later. "I'll get you later for this but now we need to find the rest of the Kaijus and just for the record next time I'll just let the Kaiju eat you if you don't react in time" and with that last remark she went on ahead.

Shadow sighed and went after her; well he didn't have a chose since he still couldn't sense Kaijus yet. Once he caught up with her both begun to look for the next one.

"So where's the next Kaiju?" asked Shadow.

"South from here" said Yuffi. "Seems like the Necks have finally made their move but something's bothering me"

"And what's that" said Shadow.

"I sense something well odd with the spiritual pressure" said Yuffi. "It's hard to explain but I know something's off"

"Seems like you yourself still don't know the spiritual pressure that they emit" said Shadow.

"O you shut up!" shot Yuffi at him. "I don't need your smart ass remarks and you aren't one to talk since YOU can't sense them at all yet"

Shadow shot her a glare but he hated to admit that this time she won the argument since he still couldn't sense the spiritual of Kaiju's yet. But he did notice that Yuffi seemed very troubled by the unusual spiritual pressure.

* * *

><p>In another area of the city Chikane, Julie-Su and Knuckles were fighting off three Kaiju's while also protecting some of the people who were under attack. Knuckles punched the Kaiju under the jaw and send it up into the air and Julie-Su shot it with her gun. When it turned into ash they turned to see Chikane fighting two Kaijus and she hit both of them with her naginatas pole and then she stabbed one in the neck with the blade and as the blood gushed out she slashed the other Kaiju. The out of nowhere another Kaiju appeared and attacked Chikane from behind but before it made contact she created a stone pillar and then stabbed it in the head. Once she returned the ground to normal and she swung the remains off her naginata.<p>

"Is everyone ok?" asked Chikane.

"Don't worry about it, they're ok" said Julie-Su.

"Man is there always a lot of Kaiju when they attack?" said Knuckles.

"No this is a first" said Chikane.

"Then what the hell is going on?" said Julie-Su.

"Your guess is just as good as mine" said Chikane. "Anyway let's just hope that no one else will get hurt"

Then an unusual aura came crashing down on the three of them and their eyes went wide with shock. Chikane looked at the direction of the spiritual pressure and she glared at it. "The hell!" said Chikane.

"Man what is with this spiritual pressure!" said Knuckles.

"I have no idea but it's oddly familiar" said Chikane.

"Well let's go check it out, Chikane lead the way, since Knuckles and I can't pin point the location" said Julie-Su.

"Right" said Chikane.

* * *

><p>The screech of a Kaiju was heard in another part of the city as it was howling in pain. Asami teleported herself in front of the Kaiju and with her chakram she slashed its head and then she teleported behind it and kicked it across the head. She landed on the ground and when another appeared it was suddenly halted by Silver who slammed it against the ground, crushing its skull. Then another appeared and with a loud battle cry Antoine stabbed it in the torso. Once all the Kaijus were killed Asami let out a sigh of relief.<p>

"Well that takes care of them" said Asami. "Well for now that is"

"Du these munsters attack like this" said Antoine.

"Normally no but since now the Necks have made their move I bet that these are probably test subjects" said Asami.

"So all we need to do is kill them" said Silver.

"That's what we can do for now" said Asami.

Asami then closed her eyes to sense the auras of any other Kaijus but then she was hit by an unbelievable spiritual pressure. It wasn't like anything she had ever felt before so she found it odd. Asami opened her eyes and she glared at the direction of the aura.

"What is this spiritual pressure?" said Silver.

"I have no idea but it can't be good" said Asami.

"Letz see whut it iz then" said Antoine.

The three of them went running to where they were feeling the spiritual pressure until they got to another part of the city where Rouge and Ichiro were fighting many Kaijus. Rouge round house kicked a Kaiju in the head while Ichiro shot many of them with his pistols. In a matter of minutes they were killed and Ichiro notes that Asami, Silver and Antoine were running to them.

"So you three felt the spiritual pressure?" said Ichiro.

"Yeah, you did to?" said Asami.

"How can I not" said Ichiro.

"Well so this is what a Kaiju looks like" said Rouge. "Talk about ugly"

"These are only the second strongest so far" said Ichiro. "Knowing the Necks they are probably looking for more experiments"

"So in ze other words they are guing to make mure?" said Antoine.

"O yeah" said Ichiro. "The first time we faced these they were incomplete, now they have complete monsters and I bet more in the process"

"So not only are they brutal killers they are also scientists" said Rouge.

"Gene splicers to be more exact" said Asami.

"Then I don't even want to know what other monsters they're planning to make" said Silver.

* * *

><p>In another area of the city there were many people running for their lives and trying to escape the Kaijus that were attacking them. One little boy got separated from his mother and he was caught by a Kaiju. He let out a loud scream as he saw pupil-less white eyes glaring at him with hunger and growling like a wild animal. Just as the boy thought he was going to be eaten a sudden slash appeared on the Kaiju's arm and its arm was cut off. The boy was then grabbed before the wound sprayed out a fountain of blood. The boy looked up at the person who saved him, Sonic just gave the small boy a grin and he told him to run and get out of here. He did as he was told and ran. Sonic glared at the Kaiju who was now looking at a next target. Then before the Kaiju was able to attack him a two blades appeared from behind the Kaiju's torso and split it. The Kaiju let out a loud wail of pain before turning into ash and disappearing. Blaze walked over to Sonic, just after she cleaned off the blood from her two blades.<p>

"Well that takes care of that" said Sonic. Then another Kaiju howl was heard and both he and Blaze looked up to the sky. "Spoke to soon"

This time what was attacking was flying Kaiju's and they were heading to them. Both readied their blades to fight but before it even got close it was shot from the sky and fell. Sonic looked closely and he saw the Tornado flying to the Kaijus.

Tails was flying the Tornado to the many flying Kaiju's with Aya in the passenger seat ready to attack. Tails had modified his plain to be able to shoot with more accuracy and Aya was guiding him to where the Kaiju's were. She held out her hand and with her powers she twisted a Kaiju's head and it fell from the sky and at the same time Tails was shooting them.

"Aya hang on!" said Tails as he turned the plain when a Kaiju tried to attack them.

"I'll handle this one" said Aya. She then swung her hand and a blade made from her spiritual energy was formed and it impaled the Kaiju in the torso. Blood sprayed out as it fell over but more were ready to attack.

"_Something's not right_" thought Aya. "_The Kaiju's won't let us get closer to them; it's like their guarding something_"

Aya then saw a small flash come from one of the Kaju's but this one specifically was different. It was smaller in size, almost the size of a human with the same build as a human, long white hair and its eyes had red irises and sclera but no pupils. It had the same color as a Kaiju but overall it was different, and what shocked her was that its spiritual pressure was different. Acting on her instinct and her suspicion she got up from the seat of the plain, much to Tails surprise and shock, and then with no fear what so ever she jumps.

"AYA!" yelled Tails in horror.

Sonic and Blaze heard Tails scream and they saw Aya jump off the plain. "Is she nuts!" yelled Sonic.

"Damn!" yelled Blaze as she and Sonic ran to their direction.

Aya used her Telekinetics on herself as she fell and she was gliding in the air. With her hands eyes glowing masses of her spiritual pressure appeared on her back and she attacked the Kaijus that were going her way as she made her way to the strange Kaiju. Once she got to the strange Kaiju it tried to attack her but with her Telekinetics she was able to levitate herself and she fought the strange Kaiju. Then with her spirit pulse she stabbed the strange Kaiju, but when she did she felt her attack grab something. She pulled it out and the Kaiju screeched in pain. She brought the item closer to her she looks at it closely in her hand. Ignoring the blood covering it she saw that it was a green gem the size of her hand and glowing. Aya was looking at it but she was suddenly struck by a strange spiritual pressure. The gem started glowing more and then without warning her spiritual pressure exploited from her body and her Spirit Pulse attack was acting against her will. It destroyed the remaining Kaiju's in a matter of seconds much to her shock. Sonic and Blaze saw what had happened and both of them had a suspicion on what was causing it.

* * *

><p>"The hell!" said Chikane as she, Knuckles and Julie-Su looked at the glowing sky.<p>

"That light!" exclaimed Julie-Su.

"No way" said Knuckles.

As the three of them exchanged looks they went running to the direction of the glowing light, Knuckles and Julie-Su knew damn well what that light was.

* * *

><p>"Sal-gal look!" said Bunnie while looking at the sky.<p>

Sally followed her gaze and her eyes went wide with shock. "You've got to be kidding me" was the only thing she said as she and Bunnie went running to the light.

* * *

><p>"What is that!" said Rin looking at the sky.<p>

Espio followed her gaze and he knew what that light was. Without a word he went running to the direction of the light.

"Hey Espio!" yelled Rin as she followed him.

* * *

><p>"That light" said Yuffi as she looked at it.<p>

Shadow looked at the light and an alarm went off in his head. Then he went running without a word and Yuffi followed him without question.

"_He must know what that light is_" thought Yuffi.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" said Junichi.<p>

Junichi and Amy were looking at the same thing and Amy's eyes went wide with shock as she knew what that light was.

"It's a Chaos Emerald!" yelled Amy.

Then she went running before Junichi could ask what a Chaos Emerald was, but then he just followed her to the direction where it was.

* * *

><p>Isao was standing on a building just after shooting some Kaiju's from a high distance and he met up with Kaiko and they teamed up to kill the Kaijus. Then they saw the light suddenly appear and both were looking at it.<p>

"Man what is with that light and spiritual pressure?" said Isao.

"Let's go see what it is" said Kaiko.

Then both of them jumped from the building and went to where the light was. Both had a feeling that whatever it was that they were soon going to find out.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that!" said Ichiro.<p>

Rouge, Silver and Antoine knew what that light was as they looked at the sky with slight glares.

"I really hope it's not what I'm thinking" said Silver.

"But that light only means one thing" said Rouge.

"Iz must be a Chaos Emerald" said Antoine.

"What's that?" said Asami.

"We can explain it later" said Silver.

Ichiro then felt a sudden spiritual pressure in the air and he knew who it belonged to. His eyes went wide with shock as did Asami when she also felt the spiritual pressure.

"AYA!" both of them yell as they went running.

* * *

><p>Aya was still in the air holding the glowing Chaos Emerald in her hands and once it died down her spiritual pressure returned to normal. But in shock on what happened she forgot that she was still in the air and gravity took over, she started to fall to the city below at a great speed. Tails reacted quickly and he tried to catch Aya but he couldn't due to the fact that he almost crashed into a building. Sonic ran at top speed in hopes to catch Aya as he zoomed across the city with Blaze keeping up with him. In one final sprint Sonic caught Aya just inches before she almost hit the ground. Sonic let out a sigh of relief as did Blaze when they saw that Aya was ok. Tails also let out a sigh of relief and he went to go land his plain so that he can meet up with the rest.<p>

"Are you ok Aya?" said Sonic.

"Huh" said Aya as she realized that she was in Sonic's arms. She then looked at him and then at the sky. "That's right I was in the air"

"What were you thinking doing a stunt like that!" yelled Blaze at the fox child.

"I saw a strange Kaiju and inside it was this" said Aya getting out of Sonic's arms and showing Blaze the gem.

"That's a chaos emerald!" said Sonic.

Then everyone came running to where they were and they were happy that they were all ok. Every one of the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita asked what that gem was and Shadow had said that it was called a Chaos Emerald. All of them then went to Tails work shop where Tails also scolded Aya for the stunt that she did. Both Ichiro and Asami asked him what did she do and he explained to them what had happened.

"What were you thinking Aya!" yelled Asami.

"I was thinking that something was wrong with the Kaiju and also it looked strange" said Aya with a huff.

"So you jumped off a plane, fought a Kaiju in midair and you spiritual pressure went haywire when you touched that gem" said Ichiro.

"Exactly" said Aya.

"Not the smartest thing to do Aya" said Ichiro. "You could have gotten killed"

"Ah but I didn't" said Aya as a matter of fact. Everyone sweat dropped at her reply.

"Anyway, Shadow you said that the gem is called a Chaos Emerald what is it exactly" said Yuffi.

"I can explain that one" said Knuckles. "The Chaos Emeralds are gems that have extraordinary powers, collect seven of them and you have unlimited power"

"Is it a part of the Master Emerald on Angels Island?" asked Chikane.

"Yes and no" said Knuckles. "This is something that has been passed down in my tribe. 'The servers are his seven chaos, chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart, the controller is the one who unifies the chaos'"

Chikane had a thoughtful look on her face and then she got what Knuckles said. "So in other words the Chaos Emeralds, when all together, will be able to do what its wielder whishes" said Chikane.

"Wow can't believe you go that so quickly" said Sally very impressed.

"So their kinda like the Kamui" said Rin.

"But my question is then why was it in a Kaju?" said Tails. "I highly doubt that the Necks know about it"

"And another thing that's really been bugging me is that the Eggheads haven't attacked" said Isao.

"What could this mean?" said Amy.

"I'm taking a wild guess here" said Kaiko. "It might be possible that the Eggmen might have created an alience with the Necks of Orochi"

Everyone's eyes went wide with complete shock. It was the only thing that they could think of if they thought about it. Because how can a Kaiju get hold of a Chaos Emerald.

"This is bad" said Blaze. "If the Necks had one Chaos Emerald then it could also mean that they might have a Sol Emerald"

"Wait, there's another set of emeralds?" said Asami.

"Yes, the ones from Blaze and I world" said Silver. "This is very bad"

"If they are working together then what will Eggman and Nega gain from this?" said Bunnie.

"Ze Eggmen might be using ze Necks?" said Antoine.

"It's more reasonable if it's the other way around" said Junichi.

"Then what will the Necks gain from helping Eggman and Nega" said Sally.

"The Kamui!" said Aya. "The old men said that they wanted the Kamui and the Necks also want the Kamui. Both parties think that they are using the other"

"It's the only logical thing" said Ichiro.

"But how will they find the Kamui" said Rouge.

"Remember they have three of them already" said Rin. "The Necks might be trying to find the Kamui by using the Chaos and Sol Emeralds"

"And if that happens then we are screwed" said Sonic.

"Knowing then Necks, when they get what they want I'll guarantee that they won't let the Eggmen live" said Yuffi.

"And then we'll be on the brink of War" said Espio.

"Not the brink Espio" said Kaiko."We ARE in war"

"Then we need to find the emeralds before they do" said Tails.

"With the one we have now then we can learn the spiritual pressure" said Aya.

"Well let's strike while the iron is hot" said Yuffi.

After the discussion everyone decided to call it a day since it was now well into the afternoon and the sun was starting to set. Rouge and Shadow headed back to G.U.N, Knuckles, Espio, Silver and Julie-Su went back to Team Chaotix and Sally, Bunnie and Antoine were also on their way home. Sally was very deep in thought with what they had discovered today but also she was thinking on what Asami had told her about Rin.

_Flashback…_

_Asami and Sally were sitting on a bench outside of a small diner while Antoine, Isao, Junichi and Bunnie were finishing their food; Asami thought that this might be the right time to tell Sally why Rin was cold to her. _

_"Rin comes from a noble background and from her father's side but since her father and mother wanted to raise her without the pressures of being a noble he left his family and Rin's mother passed on her duties as a Miko to her sister" begun Asami. "But Rin's grandfather was greatly against their marriage and for years Rin was out casted by her own grandfather and treated horribly by him" _

_Sally's eyes went wide with shock, she had no idea that Rin was nobility but also that her grandfather treated her like that, she let Asami continue. _

_"After her parents died, Rin was being taken care of by Mioko, along with Yuffi, and when I met her when we were kids a noble boy was in our class. He was the most arrogant jerk I had ever seen and when he was picking on a kid, Rin told him that he was nothing but a coward" said Asami. "He got mad and he and a couple of his friends started beating Rin up, he didn't like her because at that age Rin was very emotionless. When I saw what was happening I told the teacher but when she got there Rin had beaten all of them. Rin had bumps and bruises on her face and arms and she was taken to the nurse"_

_"I, I don't know what to say" said Sally. _

_"She doesn't hate Blaze because she protects others and Rin got to know her before she found out that she was a noble" said Asami. "Don't worry about it too much, just give Rin some time and eventually you will gain her respect" _

_"Hopefully" said Sally. _

_"You're a kind person Sally" said Asami. "Just give her some time" _

_Flashback ends…_

"_Gain her respect huh_" thought Sally.

"Sal-gal, what do you think?" said Bunnie.

"Huh" said Sally.

"About the Eggmen teaming up with the Necks" said Bunnie.

"Well for whatever reasons Eggman and Nega want the Kamui and if they're teaming up then all hell going to break loose"

"This iz ze problem" said Antoine.

"Very" said Bunnie as the three of them continued to walk back to Knothlole.

* * *

><p>Back in Tails workshop the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita were sitting on the living room eating some sandwiches that Asami and Rin made and thinking on what their next game plan is.<p>

"So all we need to do is memorize the spiritual energy of the Chaos Emeralds and we might be able to find them easily" said Yuffi.

"But the problem is the Sol Emeralds" said Asami. "If their spiritual pressure is different then it'll be hard to get them"

"Don't worry about it" said Sonic. "Blaze knows their spiritual pressure so she'll be able to sense the emeralds"

"So where do we start looking?" asked Isao.

"There's a base that Eggman and Nega have been using so there might be an emerald there" said Tails.

"Then let's go there tomorrow" said Rin.

* * *

><p>In an air base flying over high up in the sky with the classic Eggman logo on each side of the battle ship, the ship was large and it had many weapons on the outside, cannons, missiles and guns. In the deepest part of the camber Eggman and Nega got the report from one of their robots that the Chaos Emerald was taken from the monster that they had implanted in it.<p>

"Ghaaaa, look at what you have done" yelled Eggman at an unknown figure.

The figure walks out wearing a cloak and the figure pulls down the hood of the cloak. It is revealed that the figure is a woman, clearly in her early twenties, with short blue hair that ends at her shoulders, matching eyes that were silted to look like dragon's eyes, ghostly pale skin and pointed ears. She wore knight style armor on her chest, shoulders, arms and waist that was dull silver, a dark skirt that ends on her thigh with thigh high armor boots. She had a small smirk on her face as she looked at the Egg shaped mam with amusement.

"Why blame me" she said.

"Because it was YOUR idea, Kira!" yelled Eggman throwing a tantrum like a child.

"I was merely following my orders" said the woman named Kira. "Nega is also upset of this development but he is not acting like a child"

Nega was sitting in his seat watching them until he spoke. "But now we have lost an emerald, and how do you suppose we'd get it back?"

"We won't" said Kira.

"What!" both of them yelled.

"This is part of the plan" said Kira.

"Your leader planed this?" said Nega.

"We still need some time to complete out little experiment and if I recall both of you want the Kamui" said Kira. "We have three of them but all you two need to do is help us find the remaining four"

"But why help us" said Nega.

"Because we share a common enemy" said Kira. "You're enemies of the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita now and also you have two enemies that we are familiar with. The enemy of my enemy is my friend as the saying goes"

Kira turns and she starts walking away but then she stops. "And remember what our monsters see, we see, so don't worry" she said. "Our Leader send a few of us here to keep an eye on the two of you and assist you however we can" and with that she left.

"What a freaky woman" mumbled Eggman.

Kira walked down the metal hall until she saw a figure waiting for her in the hall. It was a man with fiery red hair that was spiked on the top and the bottom was tied in a low ponytail that ends at his lower back, pale amber eyes that were silted like dragons eyes. On his forehead were three horns and he was wearing a red kimono with a maroon colored hakama with brown boots. His eyes narrowed at Kira and she saw the same emotionless eyes that he always had.

"Well Muramasa what brings you here?" said Kira.

"Why must we help those two?" asked Muramasa. "They are of no importance"

"It's Older brothers orders" said Kira. "And besides this might be fun"

Muramasa looked at her with a blank expression. "Well Elder sister is in the other room and she seems to have found something very interesting, she said something about 'the one who got away'" said Muramasa as he walked away.

Kira walked to the other room where there were many monitors on the wall and computers. Kira walks deeper until she sees her older sister sitting and giggling softly. Kira leans on one of the large computors and she looks at her sister.

"So you found your target have you?" said Kira.

"Yes and this time she won't get away from me" she said. She giggles once again looking at the images that one of the Kaiju's had shown her. "Soon, my dear, you won't be able to get away from me this time, my precious Hime-sama"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hope this was well worth the wait and hope for a great year. Also don't forget to click that pretty little button that says review and if you do then I shall give you an Oreo cookie. Also I was planing on making this longer but this seemed like a good place to stop and as for the title of the chapter well I was listening to the song Trashed and Scattered from Avenged Sevenfold when I first started writing it. **


	16. Battle in the Sky

**A/N: Yaay managed to get this chapter out. I put a lot of sweat into this and hope you guys like it. **

**The reason for why I'm late is because school started and now back to the books and school work again. Uhhh. Well anyways comment and review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Battle In the Sky<strong>

Just as Rin suggested once everyone was present in Tails workshop it was decided that they would start looking for the remaining chaos emeralds and the sol emeralds. Now that the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita have learned the spiritual pressure of the chaos emerald it would be much easier to find them now. Everyone agreed that two of them should search Eggman and Nega's underground base, there was one problem though.

"_Why did I get stuck with HIM!"_ thought Yuffi with her eye twitching and her hands crossed over her chest.

She was currently walking in Leaf Storm with none other than Shadow, and both weren't happy that they were the ones searching for the base; well the main problem was that they couldn't stand each other. Shadow's face showed the same annoyance and he too wasn't happy to be pared with Yuffi. He was thinking on how did this happen.

_Flashback…_

_"Ok let's draw sticks to see who gets pared up with who to go to the underground base, while the rest of us check to see if we can spot the flying air ship" said Rin. _

_"Is this how you decide on who does who?" said Sally with a sweat droop. _

_"Well it's quicker than thinking about it" Asami explained. "You see Knuckles, Julie-Su, Espio and Chikane have decided to check other locations to see if they can spot the battle ship. Amy, Junichi and Isao took over the city, Ichiro, Kaiko and Rouge are looking in Mystic Ruins and all that is left is the rest of us, since Aya decided to help Tails with the plain" _

_"On three we draw" said Yuffi. "One…Two…Three!" _

_All of them got a stick and they all looked at it. Yuffi's was shorter than the others so she wondered who got the other short half. When her gaze went to Shadow's she saw that he also had the short half of the stick. Both of them put two and two together and their eyes went wide with shock. _

_"O HELL NO!" both of them yelled. _

_"The sticks have spoken" said Aya with a grin. _

_"Well who knows, the two of you might get along" Sonic said with a grin. _

_Flash back ends…_

"_Tch like that'll ever happen_" thought Shadow.

Both of them walked in silence in the forest for what seemed like an hour and Shadow took a side glance at Yuffi. He notes that since she and her team came to Mobius, Yuffi has not even once worn regular clothes, well except when they first came to Mobius. She has always worn a yugata and a hakama the whole time she was here, even to train. He wondered that if she ever worn regular clothes. Another thing he notes is that she always has her sword strapped on her back.

"Do you ever wear anything besides a yugata and hakama" Shadow asked.

"I wear them because I like them" answered Yuffi. "And yes I do own regular clothes"

"Then why haven't you used any of them?" Shadow asked.

"I'm a descendent of Samurais, and wearing a hakama and yugata makes me feel more connected to my heritage" Yuffi said.

Shadow had thought about it and now it made more since to him, Yuffi was skilled with a sword and at times she did talk like a samurai so it was explainable.

"So what's the name of your family" asked Shadow.

Yuffi stopped walking and she had a very thoughtful look on her face. "My family's name is Saito. The historical samurai who served the Shinsegumi in the late Edo period was my ancestor, Saito Hajime" Yuffi explained. "So my full name is Yuffi Saito, but I don't use my last name often"

"Seems like none of your friends also use their last names" said Shadow.

"Don't worry about it" said Yuffi.

After a few more minutes of walking Yuffi stepped on a piece of metal. She crouched down and moved away some grass and sure enough was the famous Eggman logo. Shadow also bends down to look at the logo and sure enough they were right above the base. He stood back up and started looking for the entrance, as did Yuffi.

"So why does the two old men want the Chaos and Sol emeralds?" asked Yuffi.

"To create a world called Eggmanland" Shadow answered.

"Creepy much, but they aren't that frightening" Yuffi replied.

"Then what are your thoughts on the Necks of Orochi?" Shadow asked.

"The Necks are nothing more than cold blooded murderers and as I told when we first got here they want to resurrect the Yamata no Orochi" answered Yuffi. "But the one thing that is bugging me is why do they want the Chaos and Sol emeralds? The only thing I can think of is that they might be trying to create something and their using the Eggmen's lab to do it"

"You think they might be creating new monsters?" asked Shadow.

"That's what I'm thinking, but there's nothing stronger than a Rasetsu" said Yuffi. "Even now they're still having problems creating a stable Rasetsu"

"So to be able to stabilize them they are trying to use a chaos and sol emerald" Shadow concluded.

"That's the only thing I can think of" Yuffi said.

After the conversation both of them were searching for the entrance of the underground base, that's until Yuffi stepped on a piece of weak metal and she fell thru it with a loud yelp. Shadow heard her yell along with a crash and he looked down the newly formed hole. Yuffi landed on her butt and she groaned in pain while rubbing her back side.

"Ow man that hurts" Yuffi said.

Shadow jumps down the hole and lands on his feet beside Yuffi. "Well now we don't need to find the entrance"

"No shit" replied Yuffi getting up and wiping the dust off her hakama and fixing the sheath of her sword on her back.

"Well the emerald must be here somewhere" said Shadow.

"One way to find out" said Yuffi as she begun to walk with Shadow behind her.

The base was pretty dark and there were only very dim lights and the metal was dented and getting rusted. Yuffi thought that maybe the Eggmen decided to switch bases but another thing popped in her head, why did he leave an emerald? She thought about it and the only thing that fit was that there was something here guarding it. After a few minutes of walking down the metal hall they found themselves in the center of the base where there were many monitors and experiment containers in the dark room. Some of the wires were broken and giving up an electrical shock and the lights were blinking. Both of them decided that the emerald must be in the room since Yuffi could feel the spiritual pressure. Both begun to look for it in the dark and eerie room until a small glow caught her eye.

"Shadow I think I found the emerald" called Yuffi.

Shadow walks to her and he saw the light blue Chaos emerald in a container and they walk over to it. Once they were in front of it Shadow opened the case and slowly grabbed the emerald. Yuffi looks at it with wonder and she could fell the spiritual pressure emitting from it.

"Something tells me that this was to easy" said Shadow.

Yuffi then suddenly grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him down as she also ducked her head as a large creature flew over their heads. Both of them lift their heads and they saw a human like Kaiju but its spiritual pressure was very different. Shadow glares at the Kaiju and Yuffi starts to unsheathe her sword.

"I had a feeling that something was here" said Yuffi while unsheathing her sword.

"This thing is different than the other Kaijus" said Shadow hiding the Chaos emerald and getting ready to fight.

"This is one of the incomplete Rasetsus that I told you about" said Yuffi. "Its spiritual pressure is stronger than a Kaiju but it's definitely weaker than a Rasetsu"

"If you've never fought a complete Rasetsu how can you be so sure that its spiritual pressure is powerful than this?" asked Shadow.

"We do our research" replied Yuffi. "Trust me Chikane is the only girl I know who keeps a mythology book"

Both of them then dodged the Kaiju's attack as it swooped down to them. Yuffi then charged at the Kaiju and swung her sword to attack it but it was able to dodge it with its claws. Yuffi was pushed back but that didn't stop her from attacking again. Shadow took the opportunity and he appeared from behind the Kaiju and round house kicked it in the head. The Kaiju fell over and slammed into one of the metal walls. But the impact was too great and the structure of the base was crumbling down, and fast. Yuffi and Shadow both cursed and went running out of the base before it would collapse. As they were running they needed to dodge falling remains and also watch their step. The base was falling apart much more quickly and the entrance they came thru was blocked by falling metal.

Shadow then wrapped his arm around Yuffi's waist, much to her surprise, and he grabbed the chaos emerald and gripped it firmly in his hand. "CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled Shadow.

In a flash both Shadow and Yuffi were teleported out of the falling base and they re-appeared in the forest. Shadow let out a sigh of relief and placed the emerald back in his pocket.

"Shadow" said Yuffi with a hint of annoyance as her eye was twitching and she had a small blush on cheeks. "Would you mind removing your hand?"

That is when Shadow noticed that his hand was touching something soft and when he looked he couldn't stop the blush from forming on his cheeks. Apparently when he had wrapped his arm around her waist to Chaos Control them out of the base he failed to realize that he had unconsciously had grabbed her breast.

"Sorry" said Shadow released her and she straightens up and fixed her yugata with the blush still on her face.

"You do realize that I have to hurt you now right" said Yuffi with the blush on her face and narrowing her eyes at him murderously.

"I know" replied Shadow with a blush also on his face.

***SLAP!***

* * *

><p>Back in Tails workshop Aya was helping Tails work on two planes that he was creating to help out with the flying base and to attack flying kaijus, while the older ones were in the other room. The rest of them had already scouted the area and so far everything was fine and so far everything seemed normal.<p>

"Well we scouted the area and nothing was out of the ordinary" said Ichiro.

"Same on Angels Island" said Knuckles as Julie-Su, Espio and Chikane nod in agreement.

"Well they're probably somewhere pretty far and knowing the Necks they like to stay hidden" said Rin.

Then the door opened and Shadow and Yuffi walked in, but what surprised them the most was that Shadow had a very distinctive hand print on his face.

"Shadow what happened?" asked Sonic pointing to the hand print on his face.

"That is none of your business" replied Shadow quickly.

Rin, Asami and Blaze narrowed their eyes at Yuffi and they noticed that Yuffi's eye was slightly twitching. They had a feeling on what happened but they decided to not ask. Rouge on the other hand had other thoughts, but she decided to leave it for later.

"Anyway find anything in the underground base?" asked Rouge.

Shadow showed them the light blue Chaos Emerald and everyone stood up from where they were sitting in surprise.

"Wow can't believe that they left an emerald there" said Sally.

"Yeah but there was a Kaiju guarding it but this time the Kaiju was different" Yuffi said sternly. "It was smaller, almost the size of a human but it still looked like a Kaiju, but its spiritual pressure was different, it was stronger"

"If it was stronger than the only thing I could think of is that it must be an incomplete Rasetsu" said Chikane with a thoughtful look.

Then she got up and ran to the room that she and the girls were staying in and she grabbed her bag. She opened it and pulled out a large book and two large scrolls. Everyone but Asami, Rin, Yuffi and Ichiro looked in shock at what Chikane pulled out. She opened the large book and started to look over it then she opened the two scrolls and started analyzing them. Everyone looked in amazement at her since she was switching from the three very fast.

"Ah!" exclaimed Chikane as she stopped on a page in the large book. She turned it to Shadow and Yuffi. "Is this what the both of you fought?"

Shadow and Yuffi both looked at the picture and it showed the same Kaiju that they had fought in the base before it collapsed. Beside it was what looked like an image of a complete Rasetsu.

"That's it!" both of them said.

"I thought so" said Chikane as she grabbed the book again to show everyone. "This is a stage 1 Rasetsu, it's similar to a Rasetsu but it has the color of a Kaiju, it has large wings and the one thing that differences it from the Kaiju is the eyes and the fact that is has a human like body" explained Chikane.

"So in other words it's the pre-form of a Rasetsu?" asked Sally.

"Something like that but there's something that's been bothering me about this" wondered Chikane. "I don't think that they're trying to create a stable Rasetsu but something more dangerous"

"What can be more dangerous?" asked Bunnie.

"That's what I want to know" replied Chikane.

"So they're planning on using the Chaos and Sol Emeralds to try and create something more powerful than a Rasetsu" said Silver.

***He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man~***

Yuffi grabbed her cell and she answered it. "Junichi, anything unusual" said Yuffi. "Ok thanks I'll tell them"

"What is with ze song?" mumbled Antoine.

Yuffi hung up the phone and she stood up and looked at everyone. "That was Junichi he said that they spotted Eggmans flying base"

"Well that's good timing since I'm done with the planes" said Tails entering the room with Aya behind him.

The older ones went to the garage and they were amazed that Tails had created two four seater jet planes in such a short time. Ichiro, Rin, Yuffi, Asami, Kaiko and Chikane looked in amazement at the planes.

"Amazing" they said in awe.

Tails laughed and scratched the back of his head. "It's nothing" said Tails.

"I told you to stop being so modest" said Aya at Tails with a stern voice and a look to match it.

Tails laughed nervously at Aya's response then both of them noticed that Shadow had a hand print on his face and they immediately were looking at it in question.

"Shadow where did you get that hand print from?" asked Tails with a question mark appearing on his head.

"I said it's none of your business" replied Shadow with a hint of annoyance.

Aya narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously as she also turned her gaze to Yuffi. She knew Yuffi's face like she knew the back of her hand and she would never have that annoyed look unless Isao did something perverted to her, or any guy in that matter. She then looked at Shadow again and then she just shrugged it off, for now that is.

"Anyway Junichi called and he said that he, Isao and Amy found the flying base" said Yuffi. "And in the underground base Shadow and I found a Chaos Emerald in there"

"But not before a stage 1 Rasetsu" said Shadow.

"A stage 1 Rasetsu?" asked Tails.

"It's a pre-form Rasetsu" said Chikane showing Tails the picture in the book.

"EEHHH!" exclaimed Aya. "That's the same thing that had the green Chaos Emerald in side it!"

"So there were more of them" mumbled Rin.

"Anyway let's go meet up with Junichi and the rest" said Tails. "Shadow hand me the other emerald so that I can put it in the other plane"

Shadow tosses Tails the light blue Chaos Emerald and he puts it in the other plane. Then Tails got into the pilot seat of one plane with Aya, Asami and Ichiro in the passenger seats and in the other plane Antoine was in the pilot seat, Chikane, Bunnie and Silver were in the passenger seats and on the wing of both planes were Espio, Kaiko and Sally. Rin, Blaze, Yuffi, Shadow and Sonic decided to run until they got to where the rest were and Rouge was flying. Once the engine of the planes started they took off and behind them went the rest running.

Asami was in awe at the sights along with Aya, who was having fun flying around. Ichiro was also taking in the sights as was Kaiko who was on the wing of the plane. After a good half an hour they saw Isao, Junichi and Amy on the outskirts of Station Square. Tails and Antoine landed the planes near them as Sonic and the rest whom were running made their stop.

"So where exactly is this battle ship?" asked Yuffi.

Isao pointed behind him with his thumb and when they saw the battle ship their jaws practically hit the ground. What they were seeing was a huge, but I mean HUGE battle ship that had many cargos, weapons, and underneath it was what looked like a small entrance balcony. The whole thing had many compartments that held weapons and looked ready to fire.

"Wow" said Yuffi. "Hey Rin doesn't this look familiar?"

Rin growled and she pointed at the huge battle ship. "It's exactly like the ship in Final Fantasy XIII, I don't freaken believe it! Were they to unoriginal that they decided to copy the design from the game?" yelled Rin jumping up and down in a chibi fashion. "This is Copy Right!"

Everyone sweat dropped at Rin and Blaze turned to the viewers. "Seems like some people just can't be original" said Blaze

"Anyway how do we deal with that?" Junichi asked.

Aya closed her eyes and then she snapped them open when she sensed the some Chaos Emeralds and also another aura that she couldn't specify yet. "Well there's a Chaos Emerald in there along with something else" said Aya.

"And I don't know about you guys but I smell something foul also" said Kaiko.

"I smell it too" said Rin. "And for once it's not the old men"

"Do you think some of the Neck of Orochi is in there?" asked Sonic.

"Now that I don't know?" said Rin. "They usually don't like hanging around for the fight since to them it's just a form of entertainment"

"So they enjoy watching their demons kill while they watch" said Bunnie. "Talk about psychotic"

"They sound like sadists" said Antoine.

"Sound, they are sadists" Yuffi said.

"So how do we get up there?" asked Rouge.

"I have an idea" said Isao with a grin.

_In the sky… _

Inside the battle ship Eggman and Nega were scanning over the place in search for the remaining emeralds but what they saw instead were two planes heading right to them.

"Gha! How did they find us!" yelled Eggman in annoyance.

"Seems like those kids are sharper than we first thought" said Nega.

Both of them turned when they heard a giggle come from the other side of the room. "What do you want Lilith!" yelled Nega in annoyance.

The person who was giggling, who we now know as Lilith, walked into the main control room. She was a young woman, in her early twenties, with pale skin, long pale blond hair with strands falling on her face, frightening pale yellow eyes, and small horns on her head. She wore what looked like a witch outfit that was black that ended on her thigh with the sleeves cut revealing her shoulders and back, matching thigh high boots, a light yellow cloak, and lastly popping from under her skirt was what looked like a succubus tail. She was both beautiful and fighting with her wicked grin.

"Nothing just decided to stop by and probably entertain myself a bit" Lilith said with a seductive voice. "So seems like the kids have found you, guess you must be pretty blind of you can't see a huge battle ship flying around ne"

"O shut up!" yelled Eggman. "And why are you really here?"

"It my turn to watch the two of you" said Lilith. "Kira grew bored with the two of you so here I am"

Lilith then walked over to one of the chairs and she sat down then from under her cloak revealed that her hand was carrying a large sake bottle with a cup. She placed the sake bottle on the desk of one of the computers and she poured herself a cup and she drank it down with one gulp. Both Eggmen looked at her with question glances and she shot another grin.

"What?" she said. "Haven't you two ever seen a Sake bottle before?"

"Why are you drinking at a time like this?" said Nega with annoyance.

Lilith giggled again. "I'm just preparing for the show" Lilith said as she poured herself another cup.

Eggman growled and then he and Nega commanded their robots to blast the two planes out of the sky. Lilith grinned at their frantic reactions, finding it very amusing as she took another shot of sake.

"_This is going to be very entertaining_" thought Lilith as she took another shot.

* * *

><p>Tails and Antoine were flying the jets, with Rin, Yuffi, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles flying on the wings of the planes. Once they saw many missiles come at them Tails and Antoine hand to maneuver the plane so they wouldn't be blown out of the sky.<p>

"They're not going to make this easy for us are they?" said Blaze hanging on for dear life.

"Isao are you sure your plan will work?" Sally said while looking at Isao getting on the wing of the plane.

"Positive, if the thing is made like the one in Final Fantasy XIII then there must be a small deck on the lower part of the ship" Isao explained. "Rin, Sonic, Sally and Blaze will infiltrate the ship and once they give me the signal Asami will get them out, simple as that"

"And wut do they du when they get there?" asked Antoine.

"Now that they'll need to improvise as they go along" said Isao.

"I like the plan" said Sonic.

"Of course you will!" yelled Sally.

"Since Junichi, Espio, Knuckles and Julie-Su stayed on the ground to deal with the Kaiju's down there we'll handle the ones in the air while Sonic, Blaze, Sally and Rin head in side" said Kaiko.

"Asami think you can teleport them in there?" asked Ichiro.

"Yeah" said Asami. "But is going to have to be one on one"

"Fine with me" said Rin.

"Good luck" said Aya.

"Be careful" said Amy.

"Don't worry" said Rin giving them a cocky smile. "Sis don't try and have too much fun"

Yuffi laughed and stood on the wing of the plane unsheathing her sword. "You know me Rin" replied Yuffi with an equally cocky grin.

Rin was the first who go teleported, Asami placed her hand on her shoulder as she stood from the wing of the plane and in a blink she was gone. Next was Sally and to be honest she was scared but Asami reassured her that she'll be ok. Next was Sonic and he seemed to be eager to get the party started, Asami rolled her eyes and teleported him. Next was Blaze, Asami had to walk to where she was sitting and she could see that she was clearly terrified. Asami told Blaze that it's ok and that in a blink of an eye she'll be on the ship. And with that Asami placed her hand on her shoulder and in an instant she was gone. She then turned and she saw many Kaiju's flying to them along with Stage 1 Rasetsus.

"Well now let the party begin" said Yuffi as she jumped from the wing of the plane and landed on a Kaiju.

She skillfully stabbed it in the neck and she jumped from that one to the next. Everyone was surprised on her eagerness and then Aya stood up along with Silver. Both also jumped and with their Telekinetics they were gliding around and slaying Kaiju's and destroying missiles. Ichiro took out his guns and with a metal click he aimed them at the Kaiju's and shot them, Shadow did the same but he was using chaos control to teleport himself to the other Kaiju's and kill them. Isao readied his bow and with his special electric arrows he hit Kaiju's without missing a single one.

_In the Battle Ship_

Once Blaze popped up in the ship along with the rest she let out a huge sigh of relief, since now she didn't have to look down onto the sky. Rin was scouting the area and she was relieved when there were no robots around and that they hadn't spotted them, yet.

"_Rin you hear me_" said Isao from the radio transmitter that Tails had given them.

"Loud and clear!" said Rin. "So what's your master plan?"

"_The four of you split up so you can find the Chaos and Sol Emeralds while we keep the damn things busy_" said Isao.

"And once we get them?" asked Rin.

"_Asami will teleport back and send you guys back to the plane and then leave the rest to me" _

_"Roger" said Rin as she hung up. _

"You know for a perverted creep, he's pretty smart" said Sally.

"Tell me about it" said Rin.

"So what did he say?" asked Sonic.

"We'll have a better chance if we split up to cover more ground" said Rin.

"Well, Sal you and Rin head one way while Blaze and I head the other" said Sonic.

Rin's ears twitched and she crossed her arms, deep in thought. She's been keeping her distance with Sally since they met and now she was going to be helping her. This was something that Rin thought that she wouldn't be able to do, but she didn't have time to protest since they needed to hurry before the Eggmen find out that they're here.

"Fine, Sally and I will head west, you two head east" said Rin. Then she tossed Sonic another radio transmitter. "If one of us finds the Emeralds call so that we can meet up and get the hell out of here"

And with that they went their separate ways. Sonic and Blaze were running in the metal halls of the huge battle ship also looking out for some of the robots in here.

"You sure that it's a good idea for Rin to be near Sally?" asked Blaze as they were still running.

"She's gotta learn to accept Sally one way or another" said Sonic. "Besides from what Yuffi told me we just need to let Rin see that Sal can be useful in fights and maybe that will gain her respect"

Blaze let out a sigh. "She may be a ninja by blood but Rin still needs someone to guide her"

"Tell me about it, she's more of a hand full than Yuffi" said Sonic.

Blaze let out a small laugh and they continued running. Soon after they were stopped by many robots and both of them unsheathed their gun blades and with swift movements the robots were destroyed. Blaze used both her blades to cut the robots as if the two swords were one and Sonic, with his speed, slashed them before they even knew what hit them. After the quick brawl they were still running thru the metal hall and they were searching for the emeralds. When both found a door they opened it, but what they found was not what they had expected, not at all.

"The hell!" said Sonic as Blaze only looked in shock.

* * *

><p>Sally and Rin were currently fighting off many robots as they were running thru the metal hall looking for the chaos and sol emeralds; they currently had the upper hand in the fight, Rin was slicing her opponents with her sword and occasionally she would punch them so hard that her fist would smash them to pieces. Sally was also slicing them with her gun blade, she would switch from the sword form and the gun with ease, and for the last robot she landed on its head, grabbed the robots head and she twisted it off. All the robots fell in a pile of metal and static. After the battle they both continued to run.<p>

"Have any idea where the emeralds are?" asked Sally.

"So far I haven't sensed their spiritual pressure" replied Rin. "But I don't like what I smell"

"What do you mean?" said Sally.

"I smell the old men but there's another sent, its familiar but at the same time faint" said Rin.

Then a sudden smell came to Rin's nose and she suddenly stopped. Sally also stopped and she turned to Rin with a concerned look when Rin suddenly put her hands over her nose.

"Uugh what is that putrid smell?" yelled Rin. Then her ears started to twitch and she felt the familiar aura of the Chaos Emeralds. She removed her hands from her nose. "I sense the Emeralds!"

"Where?" asked Sally.

"It's in the direction Sonic and Blaze went thru" replied Rin. "And whatever they found reeks"

Both of them charged to the direction where Sonic and Blaze went. Many thoughts were running thru Rin's head as she tried to process what she had just smelled. Before she was able to think on it she and Sally saw Sonic and Blaze looking at an open door, both looked horrified on what they had seen.

"Sonic, Blaze what happened!" yelled Sally.

Both didn't answer so they followed their gazes and what they saw was the single most horrifying sight they had ever witnessed. In the large empty room was almost a dozen bodies of failed Rasetsu's and Kaijus, and judging by the smell, they've been dead for some time now, but from what Rin was smelling, they also smelled like fresh blood. All of their eyes were wide with shock and horror at the sight before them, and to think this was on the Eggmens base.

Rin's teeth grinded together and she clenched her fists, her blood was boiling in her veins and she had an intense glare on her face. Yup this definitely had Necks of Orochi written on it. Sally's reaction was far worse that everyone else's, her eyes were wide with horror, like when she first saw a Kaiju but worse, her hand was over her mouth trying to hold in the up chuck she knew would come. Sonic and Blaze also had a look of horror and discussed, but none were compared to Sally's.

"Damn, so this is what the Necks were working on" said Rin snapping out of her shock and putting her hand over her nose. "This is worse than Bioshock"

That comment snapped Blaze out of her shock as she looked at Rin. "That's what you have to say about this!" yelled Blaze.

"Never mind that!" said Sonic. "What the hell happened here?"

"I can only think of one thing" said Rin. "Ether these are failed experiments or the remains of one experiment"

"S-so their own experiments eat each other?" stuttered Sally in horror.

"It's possible, but" started Rin as she started walking in with the others following behind. "What I want to know what THAT is?"

Rin pointed to a large experiment tube that was on the center of the room and the center of all the dead bodies. Inside it was what looked like pink water that was boiling and on it were many different tubes connecting to it. But what was inside it really send their stomachs for a loop, inside it was what looked like a blob of flesh, but when closely looking at it, it was like it was slowly taking form of something, but for now it looked like a blob of flesh with small stubs coming out of it. No doubt about it, this was the singular most horrible thing they had ever seen.

"O god!" said Sally with horror.

"What is that thing?" said Blaze in shock.

"I don't even want to know" finished Sonic.

Rin looked around and across many of the dead bodies she saw some capsules. She walked to them and once she got closer to them her eyes went wide. "Sonic, Blaze, Sally look!" exclaimed Rin.

The three of them walked over to Rin and inside the capsule there was two more Chaos Emeralds and in a separate capsule was three Sol Emeralds. Blaze whent to the Sol emeralds and she opened the capsule and she took them, Sonic did the same with the Chaos emeralds.

"Great now let's get out of here before I puke" said Sally walking to the door.

"And before I pass out cause of the smell" said Rin.

The four of them went out of the dead room and they made their way back to the pourch, that's until the speakers boomed and the two annoying voices were herd.

"_Mwa hahahahaha! The four of you didn't think we would let you leave with our emeralds_" yelled Eggman. "_Now bring the Emeralds to us or we blow up the two little planes outside_"

Rin got a small grin on her face, Sonic and Blaze knew she had an idea, also she wanted answers. "I say we got to the main room" said Rin.

"You want to know what that room was all about don't you" said Sally.

"Damn right I do!" said Rin.

"I'm with Rin on this one" said Sonic. "For what reason that _thing_ was absorbing the power of the emeralds"

"I agree I just want to know what the hell is going on" said Blaze.

"Me two" said Sally. "So let's pay the doctors a visit"

The four of them started walking to the main room of the ship and once they got there in front of them was a large metal door with the Eggman logo. Not waiting for them to open Rin cracked her knuckles and with one hit she dented the door and with another punch the door fell down. Sally was amazed on how strong Rin was but Sonic and Blaze only sweat dropped at this, same old Rin.

"Was that necessary!" yelled Eggman.

"For you two yes it was Old man" said Rin.

"Grrr will you stop calling me old man!" yelled Eggman in annoyance.

"Ok would you rather be called Jii jii, or Oyaji" said Rin with a grin.

Eggman growled again and Nega just sighed. "Anyway seems like you four have something that belongs to us" said Nega.

The four of them scowled at them with Blaze being the most intense. "First of all the Emeralds do not belong to you!" said Blaze with a slight growl.

"O but they do your Highness" said Nega.

Blaze let out a growl, she had hated being called that as a child and even now she still hates it, and being called that by her worst enemy made her blood boil.

"First things first" said Sally. "What was with that room with the dead bodies?"

"O that, seems like our new allies were experimenting again" said Eggman teasingly.

"So you do know what their making" said Sonic.

"Like we'll tell you" said Eggman.

"Ok we can cut the crap now since we're not getting anywhere" said Rin. "Asami!"

Then in a blink of an eye Asami appeared inside the ship and in front of both Eggman. She stood up and turned to them with a glare. She then walked to the glass window and placed her hand there. "Time to go but before we leave I need to kill the power" said Asami with a grin.

Then the glass disappeared and when it re-appeared it had cut thru the main computer in the system and it was starting to emit an electrical shock. Asami then placed her hands on Sonic and Blaze's shoulders and both were teleported, then she did the same with Sally and Rin. Unknown to them Lilith was watching the whole thing and then she proceed to put up the hood of her cloak and leave, not before giving a sadistic smile.

The four of them then appeared back on the planes and they saw some smoke from the damage Asami did. Then Isao readied up his bow and aimed for the ship.

"Du you think that ze arrow will be enough!" yelled Antoine.

"Just watch" said Isao.

Then to the shock with everyone Isao shot his arrow to the sky, with a rod of electricity behind it.

"Why did you miss it!" yelled Bunnie.

"So much for a top notch archer" mumbled Shadow.

Then Isao turned to them with a smirk on his face, he held our three of his fingers and counted down to 1 and then he swung his finger down. Then a large lightning bolt blasted down from the sky and spit the battle ship in half. With a large explosion it was destroyed. Everyone stood in shock on what just happened.

"What was that you were saying Shadow" said Isao.

_バックテイルのワークショップで__ … (Back at Tails Work shop…)_

"WOW!" exclaimed Aya looking at the emeralds they found on the battle ship.

After the ship exploded they met up with the rest of them, after parting ways with Knuckles, Julie-Su and Espio, the rest were now back in Tails workshop.

"The only difference with these Emeralds is just their shape" said Chikane. "Very interesting"

"Now all we need is two more Chaos Emeralds and four more Sol Emeralds" said Silver.

"But there's still something that's bothering me" said Sally.

"You're talking about that room aren't you" said Rin.

"So the Necks are creating something" said Shadow.

"What did it look like kitten?" asked Rouge.

Blaze was shaken up at the memory. "It was like a clump of flesh with some stubs coming out of it" said Blaze. "It was nasty"

"Whatever that thing was it smells trouble for the rest of us" said Kaiko.

"Well let's just wait and see what happens" said Yuffi.

"Hopefully we can stop their plans" said Asami.

"We well" said Isao with a grin.

"Isao is right" said Junichi.

* * *

><p>In a far our area of Mobius, Eggman and Nega were standing in front of what remains of their battleship after the explosion. Night had fallen and Eggman was angry at the fact that now his ship was destroyed.<p>

"Grrr, Lilith!" yelled Eggman. "If you could put up a barrier to protect us, WHY DID YOU ONLY PROTECT THIS PART!"

Lilith let out another giggle and she walked over the remains and completely unharmed what the experiment tube with the pink water and inside it was the blob of flesh. She placed her hand on it and hugged it. "Because I wasn't going to let my baby get destroyed" she said with her usual seductive voice. "What kind of mother would I be if I let my baby die?"

Both Eggman and Nega felt a chill go up and down their spine, out of Lilith and Kira, Lilith was the freakiest of all. Her presence literally scared them. Then another person came into view, this time it was Kankuro.

"Seems you've taken a fondness to our new experiment" said Kankuro.

"O big brother" said Lilith. "Where are the rest?"

"They'll arrive soon, let them have their fun" said Kankuro. Then he turned to Eggman and Nega. "Don't worry about your ship, we have other plans"

Lilith giggled again and started to pet the large tube. "You'll soon be bron my child and also we'll get to see my Hime-sama very soon" said Lilith laughing.

Kankuro also let out a sadistic laugh. "Don't worry, we will get the ones who got away"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOO left you guys in another cliffhanger. Wonder who they're talking about and what is that experiment they were working on? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Sonic Blades!**

**Comment and Review and if you do Chips Ahoy for you all!**


	17. A New Member?

**A/N: I know I am late for this and for that I am sorry. I have a few reasons for why I was late. **

**Number 1: I had A LOT of work for school since spring break is only a two weeks away and I also have to read a book for Spanish. Number 2: I had a bad case of writers block and I couldn't get inspired to write. Number 3: I've been watching this Anime called Fairy Tail and I got inspired to write a fan fic with it. Number 4: I'm working on another Sonic story that I might publish before spring break. **

**Well those are my only reasons for being late but year enough with that. Also I would like to thank the readers for reviewing and hope this chapter was well worth the wait. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Another Member?<strong>

In a very far away area of Mobius, in an area called Realm of Silence, it was a place that many people didn't like to go to often because it was always dark and very eerie looking, the perfect place for the Necks of Orochi to make their base in Mobius. Kankuro was sitting on a trunk of a tree looking at the purple sky and clouds with a wicked grin on his face, as usual.

"Big brother~" said a voice in a sing song voice.

Kankuro looked and he saw one of the members walking to him. "What's your report this time Chihana?" asked Kankuro.

"The two old men are still oblivious to what we're planning" said Chihana with a childish grin. Chihana was also a part of the Orochi but her appearance was very different from her other teammates. She took the appearance of a child, around the age of 10, with long pale lavender hair that ends on her lower back, pale blue eyes that are silted to look like dragons eyes, horns on her head and lastly pointed ears. She wears a formal purple formal kimono with a dark blue obi, tabi socks and formal geta.

"That's good to hear" said Kankuro.

"Big brother, why do we need their help wouldn't it be easier to just kill them" asked Chihana with a childlike voice.

"For once I agree with her" said another voice.

Chihana turned to the other voice and she smiled widely. "Yaiba your back" she replied.

Yaiba grinned and looked at Kankuto with is psychotic grin. Yaiba was a lean built young man with long blond hair that looked like it had some sparks of electricity on them, red eyes silted to look like dragons eyes, and dragon scales on his arms and neck. He was wearing an open short sleeved yellow and black kimono vest with a red obi, a black hakama that was torn at the legs and regular tabi socks with straw sandals.

"Why don't we just kill them that way they won't get in the way later" said Yaiba.

"Because there is still something I need them to do for me" said Kankuro giving a sadistic grin. "Also our next experiment it's not yet completed"

"Big sister really likes our new experiment, and it's not even born yet" said Chihana.

"And also Eggman and Nega are utterly terrified of her" said Yaiba with a laugh. "By the way where's Oni?"

"He's probably out destroying anything in sight" said Chihana.

"Let him be" said Kankuro with a grin. "Soon we will make our move" Finished Kankuro as he continued to look at the dark sky.

* * *

><p>After gaining some of the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds the rest of the team was now in Tails workshop. But there was one thing that the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita had forgotten and it wasn't until one of Sally's comments on how Chikane was so skilled in Mythology that they remembered.<p>

Homework…

Seriously with the fate of the world's resting on their hands they are worried about homework. Guess even though they had powers they were still students. Kaiko, Chikane, Rin, Ichiro, Aya, Asami, Isao, Junichi and Blaze were all in a circle on the table working on their homework.

"Please tell me this is a joke?" said Knuckles with a sweat mark.

"Shut up!" said Asami. "We're still students and I can't believe we forgot about our homework"

"Isn't the fate of two worlds more important than homework?" said Sally with a sweat mark.

"We still need to keep our grades up" said Kaiko not taking his eyes off of his work. "Sonic and Blaze also have homework since they were in school to"

"Speaking of Sonic where is he?" asked Tails.

"Sonic tried to skip out of doing his homework so Yuffi is chasing him down" said Aya.

"And knowing those two it's going to be hell" said Blaze.

***CRASH!***

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Everyone sweat drooped when Yuffi's voice rang out from outside along with the loud crash. Rin lightly laughed and she looked at Tails. "See what we mean" said Rin, for once she wasn't wearing her ninja kimono but a regular black tank top with black shorts, cause of the heat.

"SONIC I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE I'LL SHOVE THE BAKUTO UP YOUR ASS!"

"Please tell me she's kidding" said Sally looking at the students with a very disturbed face, due to Yuffi's language.

"Who knows but she IS capable of it" said Isao still doing his work.

Knuckles, Sally and Tails backed up in chibi field with looks of shock, man who knew she was that violent. Then the door opened to reveal Bunnie, Antoine, Amy and Julie-Su walking in with slightly shocked faces.

"Min' telling us what's going out there?" asked Bunnie.

"We heard yelling following a crash" said Julie-Su.

"And Sonic was running for his life" continued Amy.

"With Yuffi chasing after him" finished Antoine.

Ichiro looked up from his notebook. "Sonic tried to skip out of his homework and Yuffi is chasing after him" said Ichiro. "And he is only making it worse"

"Homework?" the four of them questioned.

"Yes we have homework" said Chikane with a slight yell. "Why is it so surprising and to make things even worse we have an exam AFTER summer vacations are over"

"Isn't the fate of the world's more important than homework?" said Amy.

The students all narrowed their eyes at Amy with a slight glare, excluding Blaze. She felt a chill go up her spine as she swore she saw black aura around them. "Forget I said anything" stuttered Amy.

Then the door slapped open with a kick, most possibly cracking the wall and breaking the door. Yuffi was standing outside of the door, for once wearing a red tank top with jean capris, with a 'Piss me off your dead' look on her face, with one hand holding a bokuto and the other dragging something behind her. When she walked in that something turned out to be a very beat up Sonic. He had bumps, bruises and they were sure that he might be semi-unconscious. His eyes were with swirls in them and his head had a huge bruise on it, possibly from the bakuto on Yuffi's hand.

Sally, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine and Julie-Su were in total shock that Yuffi was dragging an almost unconscious Sonic and also that he was that beaten up. Yuffi proceed to drag him to where the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita were sitting, doing their homework and placed him beside Blaze. She then slammed his head on the table.

"CUT THE ACT!" yelled Yuffi.

"OOOOWWWW!" yelled Sonic in pain as he clenched his head in pain. "I WASN'T ACTING!"

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T RUN OFF YOU WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!" yelled Yuffi back at him.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BEAT ME UP FOR IT" yelled Sonic at her.

"_Anata wa shukudai o yatte mitai shinakatta bakadatta!_ (You were the idiot who didn't want to do homework!) yelled Yuffi in Japanese.

"_Watashitachi mo, shukudai o sureba, naze sore ga jikan'nomudada! _(Why should we even do homework it's a waste of time!) yelled Sonic back at Yuffi.

"_Omae wa! _(Why you!) growled Yuffi.

This argument continued for a while that's until Rin and Blaze grew tired of it so both of them grabbed their notebooks and smacked both of them. Now they were sitting down with bumps on their heads and they started to do their homework.

"What just happened?" said Julie-Su.

"It's weird, whenever Sonic and Yuffi argue they only thing they can speak at the moment are Japanese" said Asami.

Everyone just sweat drooped and they decided not to disturb them while they were doing homework, and also they didn't want to end up being hit by Yuffi since she wasn't in a good mood right now. After an hour or so the tension with Sonic and Yuffi died down and, surprisingly, she was helping him and Blaze with some of their homework. The others were just watching them in silence and then the door opened again to reveal Shadow, Rouge and Silver walking in.

"So it is true that the kids are doing their homework" said Rouge with a smirk.

"That it I'm done for today" said Isao with a sigh.

"Same here" said Junichi.

"Me too" said Ichiro.

"I'm done" said Asami.

"Me too" said Aya with happiness.

"Same" said Chikane.

"Done" said Kaiko.

"Right on" said Yuffi and Rin at the same time.

Blaze only closed her notebook and Sonic let out a loud 'Finally'. Yuffi then fell back onto the floor with a bored expression on her face. "Man I am so bored" exclaimed Yuffi.

"Then go entertain yourself" replied Shadow with his usual tone.

Yuffi sat up and gave him a glare. "Are you looking for a fight with me!" said Yuffi with annoyance.

Both Shadow and Yuffi begun to glare at each other again while the rest just sighed at their constant fighting, man they just couldn't get along.

Then Aya got an idea in her head as she stood up and ran into one of the rooms to get something. Everyone looked with slight confusion when Aya came out with a lap top, then she went back it and grabbed an IPod and placed them on the taible. She then gave everyone a cheeky grin as she said the word she loved the most. "KAREOKE!"

Many of the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita exclaimed happily with the idea but the rest, not so much.

"Huhh?" said the rest not processing what the young red fox just said.

"Ka-re-o-ke" repeated Aya again but like speaking to a two year old. "It's fun and we haven't done it since the Cultural Festival"

Deciding to do the Kareoke out in the garage where there was more space, Yuffi and Ichiro begun to set up the monitor, hooking it up to the laptop while Asami was organizing the set list, all of them with a grin on their faces. "C'mon this is fun" said Asami.

"No we don't have time to goof off" said Shadow sternly.

"You're such a prude" said Rin. "Learn to have fun once an a while"

"Shouldn't we form a battle plan for when the Necks and Eggman attack again?" said Tails.

"We destroyed their battle ship" said Junichi. "I highly doubt they'll attack now, and knowing the Necks they usually don't attack so soon after one attack, since we killed most of their pets"

"Let's take this time to relax a bit" said Isao.

"But what if they attack again" said Blaze sternly.

"We'll just handle it like we usually do" said Ichiro.

"So in other words without a plan and just making things up as you go along" concluded Julie-Su.

"Right" exclaimed Asami, Aya, Yuffi, Isao, Junichi, and Ichiro at the same time.

"Well that's not a bad idea" said Chikane with a giggle.

"You're just like them are you?" mumbled Sally. "By the way I've noticed that out of all of you Ichiro is the oldest, does that make him the leader?"

"No" answered Ichiro. "I'm not the oldest member"

This gained a look of confusion on everyone here. Noticing their confusion Rin decided to answer. "We have another member who's older than all of us"

"Who" asked Sonic.

"He's Yuffi's older brother" answered Isao.

"EEEHHHH!" exclaimed everyone.

"Yup I have an older brother" said Yuffi with a smile looking at them.

"But wait a sec, we've been at your house all this time and we've never seen your bother" said Sonic not believing her.

"He doesn't live with us" replied Yuffi. "He's been studying in Chiharu Village for the past year and a half"

"Yeah, he's a college student" said Aya.

"How old is he?" asked Amy.

"He's four years older than me, making him 19 and the oldest member in our group" said Yuffi.

"What's his name hun?" asked Bunnie.

"His name's Satoshi, Satoshi Saito the Hedgehog" said Rin. "Like sis he's a master in kendo"

"He's also annoyingly protective, treats me like a kid, and a royal pain in my ass" said Yuffi bluntly. "Hey but he's my brother, other than Rin, he's the only family I have left" she finished with her eyes looking slightly sad.

Although she tried to hide it Shadow noticed the hint of sadness in her eyes, apparently what she was saying was true. "What do you mean by that?" asked Knuckles.

"My parents died in an accident when I was six, it was also the same accident that killed Rin's parents" said Yuffi. "After some time Mioko adopted us and Satoshi only wanted for us to be happy"

"We've all had our share of pain but that's what makes us who we are today" said Asami with sad eyes. "_Kyō ni ikiyo ashita o tanoshimini_"

"What does that mean?" asked Tails.

"Live for today, look forward to tomorrow" said Blaze translating for them.

"Anyway don't worry about it" said Yuffi. "The past is the past"

"All that matters is what we do today" said Chikane with a smile.

The rest didn't fully understand why they were saying that but Sally had a feeling that something bad happened to them when they were kids, but seeing that they made no move to tell what had truly happened she decided to not pursue the matter, and to her relief everyone didn't ask any more question.

"Did you talk with Satoshi recently?" asked Junichi.

"A few nights ago, he said that he's planning on coming here to help us out" said Yuffi.

"Fantastic, now the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita is complete!" exclaimed Aya happily.

"Did he say when he was coming?" asked Sally.

"In a few weeks I think" replied Yuffi.

Rin's ears then started to twitch and she begun to sniff the air. Everyone tensed when she did that since there was only on reason she would do that, and it usually wasn't good. Rin then started to growl and she took a defensive position. "Heads up we've got company"

Aya also started to tense up a bit as she took a battle pose. "How is this even possible?"

"I don't know but it seems that they've gotten stronger in the past year" said Kaiko.

"So they were doing something during their year of hiding" said Ichiro with a glare.

Sally felt the spiritual pressure and she knew it was a large group of Akuryo. She and the rest turned to the direction where they were, all with glares on their faces. "_Damn_ _so this is what feeling spiritual pressure feels like_" thought Sally.

Aya closed her eyes to track down where the spiritual pressure is heading at. Her eyes then snapped open and she had a look of shock in her face. "There's a large group of Akuryo heading to Green Hill!" exclaimed Aya in shock.

This wasn't what Blaze wanted to hear. If it was heading to Green Hill then that means- "CREAM!" yelled Blaze as she started to run.

"BLAZE!" yelled Sonic.

"Shit, it's heading to Creams house, but why?" said Silver.

"It must be because of her spiritual pressure" said Aya.

"What!" said Tails.

"Cream has a high level of spiritual pressure" said Rin strapping her sword on her back. "I felt it when we visited her and her mother, both have spiritual pressure but Creams is higher than her mothers. That makes them targets for the Necks"

Everyone looked in shock at her when she said that. They had no idea that Cream had spiritual pressure and apparently her mother did to. Yuffi ran into the workshop and when she came out she was holding her sword along with Sonic's and Blaze's gun blades. She tossed Blaze's gun blades to Rin and she caught them. "Follow Blaze and help her out, also whatever you do don't get them involved in this!" said Yuffi.

"Right" said Rin as she ran after Blaze.

"I'll go to" said Silver as he ran after Rin.

Yuffi then tossed the other gun blade at Sonic and he unsheathes it. "Well it seems like we need to clean things up around here"

Ichiro got out his guns, Asami got out her chakrams and readied them, Isao got out his bow and he strapped his quiver on his back, Chikane got out her small pole that was attached to her thigh and turned it into a naginata. Everyone else got ready to fight and took a defensive position. Antoine unsheathed his sword, Sally got out her gun blade, Amy got out her hammer and Tails got out his gun blade.

Everyone was just standing there waiting for the Akuryo to strike. And in an instant Ichiro shot an Akuryo and with that all of them charged at them. Chikane swung her naginata and she slashed many Akuryo and also she used her earth powers to attack them. Ichiro was shooting rapidly at the Akuryos, Asami was teleporting herself to slash them without them noticing, Yuffi was also slashing them up as her blade was producing a black aura. Sonic was also using his sword to slash up the monsters and by using his speed he was attacking them blindly. Knuckles was punching as many as he can with the help of Rouge and Julie-Su. Kaiko was shooting ice shards at the Akuryos and also he created an ice sword to attack them. Bunnie and Amy were doing a tag-team to take them down as Junichi would take the opportunity to shoot them with his Rail Gun attack. Shadow took out his pistol and he was switching from shooting them to also attacking them with Chaos Spear. Aya and Tails were also doing some tag-team attacks to take them out. Even though these were the weakest demons that the Necks have created their numbers make up for their strength.

"Damn why are they so many" said Sonic.

"I don't know but if you ask me something seems off" said Yuffi.

"Like?" asked Knuckles.

"Why would they send their weakest monsters to attack us, it doesn't make sense" replied Yuffi. "What can this mean?"

"That doesn't matter now, all we need to do is wipe them out" said Kaiko. "I hope Rin and Silver managed to catch up with Blaze"

"Knowing Rin she will" said Aya.

Sonic continued to attack the Akuryos, wanting to finish them off so that he can catch up with Blaze. "_Hopefully she made it in time_" he thought.

* * *

><p>For Cream and her mother this was just a regular summer day, Cream was picking flowers like she normally did and with the help of her Chao Cheese made more fun. Vanilla was watching her daughter play and she smiled. But that happiness was short lived when Vanilla suddenly got tense, a wind blew by but something was off. Her motherly instincts started to tell her that something bad was going to happen.<p>

Not wanting to scare Cream she called her over. Cream smiled and she grabbed the flowers she had picked and started to walk over to her mother.

Then as fast as the light itself a chill went up and down Cream's spine that was as cold as the ice itself, if not colder. She felt her body stop as her eyes went wide with shock. Vanilla also looked wide eyed at the sudden chill that also went down her spine, but that wasn't why she was shocked, it was what landed behind her daughter that scared her to no end. Cream slowly turned her head to find out what was behind her and she saw white eyes glaring at her with a lust for blood. She couldn't find her voice to scream as she saw the monster looking back at her, Cheese started to shake in her hands as he to stare at the monster.

Vanilla looked at the monster with wide eyes but she snapped out of it as her motherly instincts took over, there was no way she was going to let this monster attack her child. She started to run to her as the monster lifted up its hand to strike. But it had no time to strike when someone's foot slammed into the monster.

Blaze ran at top speed and when she got to Cream's house she saw the Akuryo about to attack Cream. The blood in her veins started to boil and she slammed her foot against the Akuryo and then she slammed her elbow against and then she grabbed its head and with her feet drooped kicked it and it slammed back first. Blaze started breathing heavily as she glared at the monster.

Vanilla ran to Cream and hugged her. "Are you alright Cream" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me Blaze" said Cream.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet" said Blaze as she got in a defensive position.

The Akuryo started to get up again. "It takes more than that to destroy it" said Blaze, she put her hand behind her but she realized that she had left her gun blades in her hurry to save them. "_Crap_" she cursed in her mind.

Then just as the Akuryo got up Rin trapped it in a head lock as she knocked it over and with that she snapped its neck. The Akuryo screeched in pain. Rin got up and she turned to Blaze, Cream and Vanilla.

"Glad to see that none of you are ok" said Rin. Then she tossed the sheath of the twin gun blades at Blaze. "You left this in your hurry"

Blaze caught it and she strapped it on her hip. "Thanks" replied Blaze.

"What was that" asked Vanilla.

"It's called an Akuryo" said Rin. "It's a twisted experiment by a group known as the Necks of Orochi, they are highly violent"

"But why did it attack us?" asked Cream.

Rin crouched down and looked at Cream and her mother in the eyes. "It's because both of you have a spiritual pressure above average, especially you Cream" explained Rin. "It seems that they felt you spiritual power and cause of it made you a target"

"What!" exclaimed Blaze in shock. "Are you saying that now Cream and Vanilla are going to be targets?"

"Most likely" said Rin getting up. "And it seems like we have company"

And with that more Akuryos started to emerge. "Go inside we'll take care of them!" said Blaze as she and Rin ran up to the monsters.

Following their instructions Cream and Vanilla started running back to the house but an Akuryo blocked them in their path. Both let out loud yells but then the Akuryo was pushed back. They looked to see Silver running to them and pushing the monster away. Cream and Vanilla thanked them and they ran to the house. Silver then used his telekinesis to destroy many of the Akuryos.

Blaze and Rin begun to tag-team so that they could defeat the Akuryos quickly, Blaze unsheathed her two gun blades and she ignited them in flames and sliced many of the Akuryos as blood started to spray out of them. Rin switched from punching to slicing to that she could destroy them easily. Then after what felt like hours they had destroyed the remaining Akuryos left. The three of them were breathing hard and gave each other glances. Then Rin tensed up again as she started to sniff around.

"Damn it all, I can't smell anything with all this blood in the air" cursed Rin.

"Do you feel that?" asked Silver.

"Yeah there is something else out there and I want to know what's going on" said Blaze.

Then their eyes went wide when they felt an all too familiar pressure in the air. Rin looked up to see a stage one Rasetsu flying overhead. "THE EMERALDS! The three of them exclaimed with shock.

"Crap so that's what they were after this whole time!" hissed Blaze. "Silver, stay here and guard Cream and Vanilla"

"Right" said Silver.

Rin and Blaze then started to run to the direction where the rest of them were. Their heads filled with worry as they were running. They hoped that their friends were ok and that no one was hurt.

After what felt like an eternity they made it back to Tails work shop and they saw that the entire front part of the work shop was torn off and that there was a crater in the center of it. The entire surrounding was destroyed as well and both cat and wolf started to search around for their friends. They found them all in different directions on the ground and with some wounds on them. Rin ran to Yuffi and saw that she was getting up.

"What the hell happened!" yelled Rin.

"A surprise attack" said Yuffi.

"From who?" asked Blaze as she was helping Sonic get up.

"Some chick in a witches outfit" was Sonic's reply.

"Lilith" whispered Rin with her eyes wide and with a grind of her teeth.

"She took the emeralds" said Tails as he limped over with Aya helping him up. "And it seemed like she had more with her"

"Why would she need them?" asked Junichi with Amy on his back walking to them.

Then they felt a huge pressure in the air as all of them winced at the sudden pressure. "Seems like we're going to find out" said Sonic.

* * *

><p>Lilith flew on top of a stage 1 Rasetsu with the remaining Chaos and Sol emeralds in her hand. She smiled at herself as she looked at them. The Rasetsu then landed on an open valley as she got off of it and started to walk. She makes a stop when she sees the entrance to the Eggmens new base. The entrance opens and she walks in. Then after a few minutes of walking she entered the control room.<p>

"Here's a little something for your troubles" said Lilith as she tosses the emeralds at Eggman.

"How did you managed to get them!" he said in shock.

"It was simple, I just caught them off guard with my attack" said Lilith with a grin. "They were too busy with my pets that they failed to see my attack, it was a sight to behold"

"Now that we have both sets of emeralds we can finally power up our new robot" said Nega.

"I'll just be off then, I want to go visit my child before the fun starts" said Lilith as she begun to walk away.

Eggman and Nega grinned when they were looking at the emeralds and they were so focused on them that they failed to notice Chihana drop in on them, literally, scaring them out of their skins.

"Hahaha, your frighten faces are so funny" said Chihana laughing. "Big brother told me to see what you guys are doing"

"We are preparing to unleash our new robot" said Eggman with a laugh.

"O so it uses the power of both sets of emeralds to power it up" said Chihana.

"So what is the real reason why you're here Chihana" said Nega.

"To tell you that we send out pets out to play with them" replied Chihana. "And also that we send out a few new experiments"

"Why is your leader sending out so many monsters, he's going to take all the fun out of this" said Eggman.

"Nah the most we send out are our useless weaklings" said Chihana. "Remember the failed ones are being fed to our current experiment"

Eggman and Nega winced when she had said that. Chihana had once showed them what they did to their failed experiments and it was something that they had wished they could erase from their minds. And what scared them the most was that Chihana found it amusing to see.

"Big sister is probably going to feed it right now" said Chihana with a childish giggle.

* * *

><p>In another room in the base it was dark and full of dead bodies and with blood spatters everywhere. Lilith entered the room where their current experiment was. She stopped at a cage with talismans attached to the bars and all around the cage and crouched down in front of it. Inside was completely black and nothing could be seen but you can know that something was in there with the raddling of chains and breathing. Lilith then stood up and grabbed a body of a failed experiment and started to drag it into the cage. She opened it and tossed the body inside it. Once she closed it again the sounds of loud crunching and grunting could be heard as whatever was inside it was eating the failed experiment. Lilith let out a giggle and she smiled inside the cage as blood started to come out from the floor of the cage.<p>

"Was that a good meal?" asked Lilith.

She got a grunt as a response along with a hiss. Lilith giggled again as she looked inside the cage. "Looks like you will be coming out soon" said Lilith.

Inside the cage the only thing that could be seen was a silhouette of a figure but what could be seen clearly was its piercing pale green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to review. I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can. **


	18. Suffocating Under Words of Sorrow

**A/N: YESS managed to get this one out pretty fast, and I hope this wasn't rushed or anything. Anyway we are almost at the end of the second arc and now the tension is getting higher. **

**Also I published a new story called Team BlazBladers, which inspired me to write it when I was reading Academy for Mutants and I also plan to update it sometime between today or Monday. Also I would like for all of you to read it and leave your comments on it. And I also plan on making more Fan Art for it soon. **

**Well enough with my blabbing and go on with the story.**

**NOTE: I DON'T own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, trust me if I did then everything would be A LOT different and It wouldn't go below the T rating. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Suffocating Under Words of Sorrow<strong>

Things just seemed to be going from bad to worse as the day went on. Fist a large group of Akuryo attacks out of the blue, Cream and her mother were targeted, and NOW they lost the emeralds to Lilith. This was getting terrible for the young group of fighters and guilt was eating up the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita. Once Rin and Blaze were done helping them up from the sudden attack all of them decided to go searching for Lilith to get the emeralds back and also figure out what was creating the large overwhelming spiritual pressure in the air. Bunnie, Amy and Antoine said that they were going to warn the rest of Team Chaotix and to help them out while the rest go and discover the strange spiritual pressure.

Now Sonic, Blaze, Shadow, Yuffi, Rin, Aya, Asami, Tails, Ichiro, Kaiko, Chikane, Knuckles, Rouge, Julie-Su, Sally, Isao, and Junichi were running down the valley, hunting down the spiritual pressure. Rin and Blaze were glad that they weren't totally hurt, but they did have scratches and bruises on them from the attack.

"I don't get why the Necks want the Emeralds so badly" said Sally. "What's their motive?"

"It must have to do with what we saw in the ship remember, the blob of flesh" said Sonic. "It seems that it wasn't complete when we took the emeralds and they want to finish what they started"

"Could this spiritual pressure be another experiment they made?" asked Knuckles.

"Something tells me that it might be worse" said Shadow.

"What do you guys think?" asked Rouge to Isao and Junichi in front of her.

Both didn't say anything as they were to focus looking ahead along with the rest of the members of the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita. They didn't pay attention to the conversation; they were all very deep in thought.

"Hello?" said Rouge again. "Are you listening?"

Again they didn't respond. Many thoughts were running in their minds as fast as Sonic himself. Sonic and Blaze ran beside Yuffi and Rin and they saw pain and grief in their eyes, like if they blamed themselves for what's going on. The same reactions came from the rest of the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita members.

_"We can't let them get hurt!"_

_"We won't let them be killed"_

_"We can't get anyone involved in this!" _

_"Not again, Not again!"_

_"As long as we're breathing, as long as our hearts are still beating, as long as we can keep fighting, we will NOT let them take any more lives" _

_"We would rather die than let them be killed" _

_"We WILL fight and we WILL WIN!" _

Those were all the thoughts running thru the heads of the school students. To them making those promises was their way of keeping what little sanity they currently have when all of this happened. Letting people help them in this situation was a big step for them, after all they had isolated themselves from other people to ensure their protection. All of them had said that they wouldn't get emotionally involved with anyone, but know it's proving more difficult with each passing day, ever since they met Sonic and Blaze and now the rest of their friends.

* * *

><p>Chihana was walking around in the new base that the Eggmen had created to finish their new robot. Chihana smiled wickedly as she was walking around, wondering what their new experiment would be like. The sound of her geta could be heard as she was walking until she stopped in front of a door. She opened it and she saw Lilith crouched down in front of the cage in the blood spattered room.<p>

"So how's he doing" asked Chihana with a child sing song voice.

Lilith turned to their youngest member and smiled. "He's improving very well and his power has been growing constantly. Those two old men have no idea that we've been giving him chaos and sol emerald energy to speed up his growth" said Lilith with a giggle. "They have no idea we're playing them and this is only going to get funner if things go as planned"

Chihana let out a giggle to. "I agree Big Sister, anyway I came here so that our new addition could get his daily dose" said Chihana.

Chihana walked over to the cage and from under her long kimono sleeves she pulled out a slightly large vile of a glowing liquid. Then she opened it and she put the tips of her fingers to the vile. Small drops of purple liquid fell from Chihana's nails and into the glowing liquid. Then the liquid turned into a dark purple but its glow remained. She then handed the vile to Lilith and she bit the side of her hand until her blood was pouring down. She put the tip of the vile and let her blood drip into the purple liquid and it went from purple to an eerie black color. Lilith looked at the wound in her hand and it suddenly closed up, as if it never happened.

"Did the rest give put their portion already?" asked Lilith.

"Yes, what did you think I was doing after I talked to the old men" said Chihana. "Finding Big Brother, Yaiba, Muramasa and Kira were simple but Oni and Kazeko are never in the Realm of Silence. I found them after destroying a forest"

"That's a good girl" said Lilith patting Chihana's head.

Lilith then gave Chihana the vile as she opened the cage. As it opened it made a loud squeak and Chihana then walked into the cage with the vile in her hands. She stopped in front of a figure in a tattered cloak with the hood over its head, both of its arms were chained and so were the legs. It grunted when it heard Chihana walk in and in an instant it charged at her to attack. Chihana made no movement to dodge the attack but the figure was suddenly halted only inches from Chihana's face as she smiled wickedly.

She placed her hands on the figures head as it growled and hissed at her. Then the figure calmed down and sat on the blood spattered floor. Chihana crouched down, then put a rather thick needle on the vile and from under the cloak pulled it back a bit to reveal the figures neck. She stabbed the needle on its neck as it gave a loud hiss and growl in main as it bared its fangs at her. The black liquid drained into the body of the figure and it calmed down. Chihana stood up and walked out of the cage. Once she was out Lilith closed the cage and placed a seal on the lock of the door.

"He took that dose very well" said Chihana.

"Yeah, seems like his feeding before as usual went well" said Lilith.

"By the way when was the last time you fed" asked Chihana.

"I suppose your right" said Lilith as she grabbed her cloak and put it on her and lifted the hood. "I'm going to feed, I'll be back before the fun starts" and with that she walked away.

Chihana smiled and started to walk away from the room as she closed the door and started walking down the hall. _"The real fun is about to begin"_ thought Chihana.

* * *

><p>Bunnie, Amy and Antoine were running across the city to warn Team Chaotix about the Akuryo attack until they felt an ominous spiritual pressure, one they have never felt before, stopping them in their tracks.<p>

"What the-!" exclaimed Amy in shock.

"What's with this pressure!" said Bunnie.

"Iz different frum the others" said Antoine.

Then they saw someone limping to them. He was an average man wearing a business suit and he was covered in blood. "Please…she's a devil…she's killing…every…one" he managed to get out as he coughed up blood.

Amy looked in horror as she put her hand over her mouth and looked in shock. Antoine and Bunnie ran to the man to take him to a hospital until a transparent white chain suddenly wrapped around the man's head, torso and neck. He was pulled back and a cloaked figure appeared behind him. "O you're not getting away from me" the figure said with a clearly feminine and seductive voice.

She pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing his neck and he jugular vein. She opened her mouth and started licking the vein until baring her fangs and biting down on the man's neck. He screamed in pain as she proceeds to suck his blood. Amy, Bunnie and Antoine could only watch in horror at what was happening in front of them. The life from the man's eyes left slowly and his skin tone turned a ghostly white. His eyes then rolled to the back of his head and she released him as he fell to the ground. She whipped the blood trail from her mouth as she licked her lips.

The three Freedom Fighters were too shocked for words as they witnessed what had happened. It took all their will power to not pass out as the saw the dead body of the man beside the female figure. "Well that was a good meal, now I feel all better" said the female figure. She then glanced at them as if noticing them for the first time and she gave them a sadistic grin. "Well if it isn't the Freedom Fighters"

"How do you know us?" yelled Bunnie slightly recovering from her shock.

"Sacre blu! How does she know" said Antoine grabbing his sword and readied for an attack.

"My don't you have a nice sent" said the figure as she suddenly appeared behind Antoine. She kneeled down behind him. "Hmm I've never tried animal blood before, especially a coyote's blood" she whispered. Antoine froze under her cold breath feeling an ominous and murderous tone in her voice that send an ice cold chill down his spine. "Sadly I don't have time"

She then appeared in front of them again. "We'll see each other again very soon and also I'll see my little Hime-sama again, I wonder how these years have changed her" and with that last statement she vanished in a whirlwind of book pages.

Antoine fell to his knees breathing hard and with a cold sweat coming down his face. He'd never in his life felt such fear come from a person. Bunnie put a hand on his shoulder and his tension went down a bit but he was still shaken by what happened.

"What just happened?" said Amy with a shaky voice.

"I dunno hun but that woman is more terrifying than she looks" said Bunnie helping Antoine up.

"She's one of them" said Antoine with his vice slightly cracking.

"One of who?" asked Bunnie.

"The Necks, I can tell" said Antoine. "That stare is like Asami told me, soul piercing"

"If she can do that with just talking to someone I don't even want to know what her powers are" said Amy.

"I hope the rest are ok" said Bunnie.

* * *

><p>Bunnie's hope was far from right. Once the rest of them got to the source of the strange spiritual pressure they were confronted by a large demonic like monster. It was a ghostly gray color with demon horns, black eyes that had no irises or pupils, large fans and claws. It had a muscular built and lastly on its back had large dragon like wings. Everyone looked in shock at the large beast and around it was many Akuryos ready for an attack. Yuffi grinded her teeth and unsheathed her sword as she glared daggers at the demons in front of her.<p>

"Out of our way bastards!" yelled Yuffi as she dashed for an attack.

The rest soon followed her attack as the all begun to fight the Akuryos and the new demon in front of them. They all began attacking the Akuryos fiercely as many of them were killed on the first hit. When Sally went to attack the large demonic creature she slashed it on the torso but to her shock, the wound regenerated as she looked in horror. When it raised it had to attack her Isao blocked the attack with his bow. He then pushed the monster away and shot an arrow at its head. It made contact and shocked the creature but to his shock the wound did absolutely nothing. Then Chikane jumped over it to attack with her naginata but the creature turned and hit her with its hand and she slammed onto the ground. She got up with a small trail of blood coming down from her head.

"What's with that thing?" said Knuckles looking at it. "No matter what we throw at it, it just keeps on re-generating"

Then Sally tried to attack the creature and tried to attack it. Rin growled and ran to attack it to help Sally. She tried to slash it numerous times but it would just heal itself over and over again. Then when she was going to attack again she felt and all too familiar presence that left her open for an attack. The creature smacked her, hard that she slammed into numerous boulders, and on the last one she hit she slammed her head against it. Yuffi looked in shock as she ran to her but was horrified when blood was coming out of her head and that she was knocked unconscious.

"DAMN YOU!" roared Yuffi.

Sonic and Blaze were also in raged that it managed to knock Rin out like that. Everyone went on a full head on attack at it but nothing was working. Asami teleported herself to attack it but it was regenerating every time. Not even Aya's attacks worked on it and neither did Ichiro or Blaze's flames. It was a losing battle for them as this thing was near to impossible to defeat.

"What the hell is that thing!" yelled Kaiko in pure rage.

"It just keeps on healing itself" said Asami in shock.

"We can't give up yet!" said Aya.

"It has to have a weak point" said Sally.

"But where?" said Amy.

"I don't care what it takes to destroy this thing!" said Yuffi in pure rage. "It's going to pay for hurting Rin!"

She charged to attack it again but it slammed her to the ground again but she stood up and glared at it. Blood was pouring from her mouth and she knew that some of her ribs were broken but she was too enraged to notice. Shadow then used his Chaos Spear but it only regenerated its wounds again.

"Damn it all!" yelled Shadow.

"I am NOT dying here" said Isao as he shot an arrow at it.

"Shit nothings working!" said Junichi in rage.

Then it started to randomly attack everyone. Knuckes was hit a few times by its attacks and so was Julie-Su and Rouge. Julie-Su shot many times at it but it had no effect on it. Ichiro did the same but his flames had no effect, it didn't even blind it. All of them were at their wits end, they had no idea on how to kill this thing, and to make it worse they were all badly beaten up and exhausted.

"Shit, my eyesight's getting blurry" said Julie-Su.

"We've lost too much blood" said Asami. "Aya can you still fight?"

"No problem" said Aya but in the shape she was in was hard to believe her. Even Tails was beaten up badly but he still managed to stay conscious.

"Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!" yelled Yuffi.

Then the creature did the unthinkable, it decided to attack the unconscious body of Rin. Everyone was horrified as they all tried to run to stop its attack. But they were too late; the creature grabbed and smacked Rin's unconscious and limp body.

Everything started to go into slow motion as they saw her body fly. Yuffi, Sonic, Blaze and Asami let out silent screams as her body slammed into the ground. Their eyes went wide with horror and Yuffi lost it.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" roared Yuffi.

Blinded by rage Yuffi charged up to the creature and relentlessly attacked it, not caring if she was getting hit by its attacks. This was a side that Sonic and Blaze had never seen of her, for her to be blinded by rage and attack like a mindless beast was almost unheard of. Even Shadow was in shock at her rage.

"She's lost it" said Isao not believing what he was seeing.

"What just happened to her?" said Rouge.

"Yuffi's sanity is very fragile" said Ichiro. "In fact all of our mental states are fragile, but when Yuffi sees one of her friends, especially Rin, get hurt like that she goes into a blind rage"

"It's their fault" said Asami clenching her arm. "It's the Necks who did this to us, it's their fucking fault!"

Asami started to slightly break down as she began to shake a bit. Ichigo put his arm on her shoulder and she calmed down a bit. Sally, Julie-Su, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, Blaze and Tails saw the pain flash in their eyes. Were the Necks really that cruel that they were capable of breaking their sanity? They had no idea what pain the Necks had put them thru and they shuttered on what they were capable of. Chikane looked at Yuffi attack the creature blindly and she then looked at the lifeless body of Rin. Memories from her past started flashing in her head as her eyes only read horror. Kaiko looked at Rin lifeless body and his blood started to boil.

Yuffi was still blindly attacking the monster but something about her was changing. The sclera of her left eye slowly started changing color along with her iris. Her sclera was turning red while her iris was turning blue and also her fur was slowly turning gray. Yuffi now was fighting to regain her sanity before she'd lose it completely.

Then something happened. A new spiritual pressure exploded out of nowhere, bringing everyone to their knees. All of them turned to see who was producing the spiritual pressure and then something flashed before their eyes. The head of the creature was suddenly decapitated as it fell onto the ground. Blood sprayed out from the neck as it fell back onto the ground. All of their eyes went wide in shock and horror when they saw the last person they expected.

"Rin!" yelled Sally with relief as she stood up and started to walk to her.

"DON'T GO NEAR HER!" yelled Yuffi.

This stopped Sally in her tracks at Yuffi's outburst. Rin then turned to them and their hearts drooped.

Rin's appearance changed drastically. Her fur and hair turned silver with red and black tips at the end and she had a clear gray aura around her body. When she turned to the shocked faces of her friends they saw that she had red stripe markings on her cheeks and her eyes had changed drastically, her sclera was black and her irises had turned deep violet. Also her entire left hand was covered in blood as it was dripping down onto the floor.

She turned to Yuffi and she just looked at her in shock. "Yo, long time no see" said Rin with a raspy voice.

"Shimi" growled Yuffi. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Seems like Rin needed a little help" said Shimi. She then turned and looked at a few faces she remembered and others that she didn't. "Seems like Rin's made some new friends" continued Shimi with a sour tone.

"Leave them out of this!" yelled Yuffi getting up.

Shimi looked at Yuffi and she smiled when she saw that her left eye had changed color and that part of her fur was changing as well. She then turned to Rin's friends and glared at them as she started walking to them.

"You!" she growled as she glared daggers at Sally, barring her claws. "You're the reason why Rin got hurt!"

"Stop it Shimi!" yelled Isao getting a protective stance in front of Sally. "She had nothing to do with this!"

"Really, she ran to attack that thing and Rin decided to help her out, she is to blame for this. I'll kill anyone who hurts my Rin!" growled Shimi.

"Remember the contract!" yelled Asami and Shimi stopped. "You and Rin have a contract remember and you do know what will happen if you break it!"

Shimi growled again and lowered her hand. She knew the standards of the contract she made with Rin. "Fine I shall spare her for now"

"Shimi" said Aya. "Thanks for killing that creature"

Shimi glared at the small child. "Don't think this doesn't change the way I see all of you. Rin doesn't need all of you and you will only cause her more pain" hissed Shimi. "All of you are useless!"

"Watch it!" growled Shadow.

"You can't kill me" said Shimi with a laugh. "Shadow was it, you don't get it do you. I am Shimi, Rin's inner instincts, what she sees I see, what she feels I feel, meaning you kill me you also kill Rin"

It took all of his will power not to attack and kill the silver wolf but that statement shocked him. Sonic looked at Shimi with wide eyes and Shimi returned his glance. She smiled at him. "Sonic the Hedgehog, you're instincts want to come out and play but seems that your will is to strong" stated Shimi. "You'd best keep it that way or you might kill the ones you hold dear"

His eyes went wide with shock, what could she mean by that. Then it struck him, how the hell did she know. Shimi glanced at everyone and then closed her eyes. Her fur and hair returned to its normal white color and the markings on her face disappeared. Shimi was gone for now and Rin had returned. She fell to her knees breathing hard as Asami ran to her side.

"Rin" said Asami with worry.

"Damn that Shimi" cursed Rin. "She almost got me killed with that stunt"

Yuffi got up and she took in a few breaths, her eye had returned to normal and her fur also. She walked to Rin glad that she was ok.

"Who or what was that!" said Rouge.

"Shimi" said Rin. "You can call her my other self or instincts as she clames"

"How did she get in you?" asked Blaze.

"Long story" said Rin getting up. "Sorry you had to see all of that"

"Why did she threaten Sal" said Julie-Su.

"She claims that making bonds only causes pain" explained Rin. "But she only says that because she knows full well that if I die she dies to"

"What did she mean by a contract?" asked Knuckles.

"I made a contract with her when I first started to control her. I said I would summon her when I desperately needed her and in return she wouldn't hurt my friends" said Rin. "If she ever breaks my contract I told her I would take my own life"

Sally was shocked when she heard that. "Why would you do something so drastic" she said slightly mad.

"Because I know what she's capable of" said Rin.

"The same thing goes with me" said Yuffi. "I have the same problem that Rin has. "My other self is Kura, when I went into my blind rage she almost took control but feeling Shimi's spiritual pressure snapped me out of it"

"Why?" said Blaze. "Why do all of you have to go through all of this!"

"Like I said" said Asami. "It's the Necks fault"

Then just when they thought that all of this was over, they heard a loud crash as a large robot appeared behind them. All turned to see who was controlling the large robot. "You've gotta be shitting me!" yelled Isao.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hope all of you liked this chapter and to tell you the truth I think it came out pretty well. Anyway, I estimate that the story might end when it reaches 30 chapters but I could be wrong. **

**So please comment and review, All you reviews make me fell happy and also please review Team BlazBladers. ^.^ **


	19. A Dangerous Enemy

**A/N: Bum! Bum! BUM! One chapter away until the end of Arc 2. In this chapter we get to see what new enemies are our heroes are going to fight. Also hope this chapter will be worth the wait and hopefully I'll get the other one out soon to. Keep on reading and review please and also review on my other stories please. **

**NOTE: I DON'T own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, trust me if I did then everything would be A LOT different and It wouldn't go below the T rating. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: A Dangerous Enemy<strong>

"You've gotta be shitting me!"

All of the wounded fighters had a look of shock and hatred in their eyes as they were confronted by a large battle robot. It was at least five stories high with large blade like hands and with a round cockpit and on the center of it was the all too familiar Eggman logo. The young fighters glared daggers at the large robot when the head opened to reveal Eggman and Nega grinning at them.

"Ho, ho, ho ,ho ,ho!" laughed Eggman. "Feast your eyes on our new ultimate weapon, E-790!"

"Now that we have the power of both the chaos and the sol emeralds we will use this gaint to crush all of you" said Nega with a grin.

"Great" growled Ichiro. "Just great"

"There's no way we can fight this thing" said Sally. "At least not in the state we're in"

"Screw that!" yelled Yuffi clenching her sword on her hand. "I'm not running away!"

Asami walked up and looked at Eggman and Nega. "Don't the two of you know what's going on, the Necks are playing with you, once they get what they need they'll throw you out like trash" said Asami. "Can't you see that you guys mean nothing to them!"

"Ha don't make me laugh" said Eggman.

Ichiro then walked up beside his sister. "You guys have no idea what they are capable of!" yelled Ichiro. "Get out while you still can!"

"Like we would believe the boy who killed his own father!" said Nega with a laugh.

Ichiro's eyes went wide with shock and horror, as did Asami and Aya's. Ichigo clenched his fits and gritted his teeth in a small growl. "Shut up" growled Ichiro with hatred.

"What is he talking about?" said Shadow.

"That's why the topic about your family is a sensitive topic for you because you killed your own father with your powers" said Eggman.

"Shut up!" yelled Asami. "You don't know anything about us! You have no IDEA what we had to go through!"

"Asami don't let them taunt you!" yelled Isao.

"The Necks have told us interesting stories about all you little fighters" said Eggman. "One that was interesting was Kaiko's story"

Kaiko's eyes went wide with shock and he clenched his fits. "Aperently Kaiko and his sister aren't fr-" Nega was cut off.

"SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" roared Kaiko with hatred.

Rin growled and she bared her fangs at Eggman and Nega. Kaiko saw this action and he knew what it meant. When a wolf bears its fangs, there is an execution battle about to happen. Everyone else looked at them with slight worry, wondering what went so wrong in their pasts. All of them charged at the large robot with all the strength they had left in their bodies. But E-790 was not like the other robots they have faced in the past. Their attacks didn't do any damage at all. With its arms it slammed Shadow, Yuffi and Ichiro with brute force that they slammed into the ground. With its missiles it started shooting at Rin, Sally and Kaiko, the three of them were almost blown up. Chikane, Knuckles and Rouge did a combined attack using Chikane's earth powers but it didn't even make a dent on it and they were thrown back by the robots kick. Aya and Tails were also thrown back by the robots force. Julie-Su, Isao and Junichi also tried an attack on it but it did nothing.

"Shit nothings working!" yelled Julie-Su.

Then Sonic and Blaze let out loud battle cries as the focused their last remaining ounce of spiritual pressure into their next attack. "WIND BLADE!" yelled Sonic. "FIRE STRIKE!" yelled Blaze.

Two large arcs, one of fire the other of wind, merged together and headed straight to the robot. Deciding to add in the attack Shadow did a Chaos Blast. Yuffi did her Black lance attack. Rin did her White lance attack. Aya did her Spirit Blade attack. Ichiro did his Fox Fire. Isao did his Lightning Rail attack and lastly Junichi did his Rail Gun attack. When all the attacks hit the robot there was a loud explosion. Everyone did a grin on triumph, until the smoke cleared. Their eyes went wide with shock and horror as the robot was still standing and to make it worse, there wasn't a single scratch on it.

"No way" whispered Sally not believing what she was seeing.

"We put everything into that attack" said Sonic in shock.

Eggman and Nega started laughing at their reactions. "Now if all of you are done, let us show you what real power is"

The robot charged up large amounts of energy into its hands and raised both of them into the air. Then a large ball of energy appeared and it exploded, releasing large bolt of energy to the young fighters. All of them let out loud screams as they were hit by the attack. The pain they were feeling was unbearable and it was a burning sensation all around their bodies. Once the blast subsided all of them fell over with their bodies burned.

"Ho, ho, ho now that's what I call power" said Eggman with a laugh.

"Now we are unstoppable" said Nega. "Seems like these kids are not as strong as they claim"

Yuffi lied there in pain and unable to move, only one time in her life had she felt so helpless and she cursed at that day each and every time. All of her past memories started flashing in her head all at once. She hissed in pain struggling to get up as did Sonic, Blaze and Rin.

"You guys are gluttons for punishments aren't you" said Nega.

The four of them were breathing hard and they glanced to see their friends unconscious on the ground, burned and bloody. The blood in their veins started to boil as they managed to stand on their feet.

"You know how I am Eggman" said Sonic while blood was coming down his head and arms and with his clothes tattered.

"Nega you will pay for this!" hissed Blaze with the same wounds as Sonic and her clothes were also in a tattered state.

Both clenched their swords in their hands and readied for another attack. Eggman and Nega were ready to beat the living life out of them. Before the attack could come the robot was struck by a bolt of energy. They turned to see where the attack came from. From the top of the canyon Bunnie, Antoine, Amy, Espio, Charmy and Vector standing and Bunnie was holding a large rifle.

"Seems we were a little too late" said Espio.

"Sal-gal!" yelled Bunnie as she slid down with the rifle hanging off her shoulder.

Once she got down she kneeled down and cradled Sally's unconscious body in her arms. Her eyes went wide as she saw how burned her body was. Antoine also slid down the canyon and he was also shocked on the condition of Sally's body. Amy ran to the fallen body of Junichi and she cradled him in her arms.

"Junichi" she said worriedly as tears started to come down her face.

Junichi groaned a bit when he felt tear drops on his cheek. He opened his eyes slightly and at first his vision was blurry. But when he was able to focus he saw Amy above him with tears in her eyes. "_Emi-chan…?_" he said with a groan.

Amy let out a sigh of relief when she saw him open his eyes. "_Did he add –chan to my name?_" she thought. "_But for some reason, if fells nice_"

Espio, Vector and Charmy examined the conditions of the rest of them and they were also shocked on how badly they were hurt. Knuckles started to wake up but he was struggling to sit up. Vector helped him sat up. Knuckles looked at the fallen bodies of Rouge and Chikane and his blood started to boil. "Bastard" he hissed at Eggman and Nega.

Ichiro managed to crawl his sore and burned body to Asami, Julie-Su and Aya as he sat in the middle of all three girls, as if he was guarding them from another attack. When he saw Aya get up he tried to stop her but she ignored him and she started to crawl to Tails, who was unconscious and cradled him in her arms as she glared at the robot.

"Suggar hog, Kitten you should let us handle 'em" said Bunnie.

"Not happening" said Sonic. "He went too far this time"

"I will never forgive him for hurting our friends" said Blaze in anger.

"Where's Yuffi and Rin?" said Espio, searching for them. Then a thought ran in his head as his head turned to the robot. "_They didn't" _he thought

Then in a split second, the glass of the cockpits was shattered into pieces and it revealed to be Rin and Yuffi who crashed thru them. Both girls punched them in their faces and then they grabbed the Chaos and Sol emeralds that were in the energy core. Both girls hissed at the burning pain in their arms as they tried to free the emeralds from the robot.

"You brats! What the hell are you doing!" yelled Nega.

With a yell Rin and Yuffi freed the emeralds from the robot but the sudden jolt of electricity send them flying off the robot and landing on the ground. Sonic and Blaze ran to them with worried looks on their faces. Both their eyes went wide when they saw their hands badly burned and with the emeralds in their hands.

Yuffi gave Sonic a grin. "Got them back" she said holding the chaos emeralds. She was covered in blood and her clothes were torn up.

"Now you guys can end this" said Rin holding the sol emeralds and she was in the same state as Yuffi.

Both girls sat up and handed them the emeralds. Sonic and Blaze looked at each other and then both sets of the emeralds suddenly started glowing and swirling around the four of them.

"What's going on?" said Rin in shock.

"This feeling" said Yuffi.

"It can't be" said Blaze in shock.

"No way" said Sonic.

Eggman and Nega saw the emeralds around them and they looked in shock. When the sudden spiritual pressure emerged, some of the members were woken up by the sudden spiritual pressure.

"What's going on?" said Asami struggling to get up.

"This aura" said Aya.

"The emeralds are reacting to their aura" said Knuckles.

"How is this even possible?" said Shadow struggling to maintain his consciousness.

"Seems like those two are more special than we thought" said Rouge as she got up. When she tried to stand, she almost fell over, if it wasn't for Knuckles who caught her.

The two sets of emeralds started swirling around them as they closed their eyes. Their bodies were absorbing the aura of the emeralds and with a flash of white light, a large spiritual pressure exploded from their bodies. Everyone had to cover their eyes cause of the brightness and also cause of the force of the spiritual pressure.

"IMPOSIBLE!" yelled both Eggmen.

Once the light died down what was left was something to behold. Sonic and Blaze had transformed into their super forms but that's not all. Rin's fur had turned a light red and orange color while her hair turned fire red with yellow streaks; white flames were surrounding her body as she was levitated off the ground. When she opened her eyes they went from her bright red color to a bright fire orange, like when you see a flame. Even her torn up clothes changed color, they went from a black tank top to a red tank and black short to a flame orange shorts. Yuffi's fur had turned into a light yellow color with the black streaks of her quills turned a dark blue, her eyes had also changed color, they went from dull amber to a bright sky blue and her clothes were also a bright yellow color as dark yellow aura started surrounding her body.

Sonic and Blaze were amazed that the emeralds had granted Yuffi and Rin a supper form, seems like these two were more special than they first thought, but given the surprises their full of they weren't that shocked. Yuffi looked at her hand feeling a strong energy in her palms as Rin did the same. The four of them glared at the large robot with pure hatred.

"I have no idea what's going on but I like it!" said Yuffi with her cocky grin. "I feel no pain from my wounds, in fact I feel better than ever!"

"This aura is amazing" said Rin. "It's like a sealed power inside me has finally awaken, and for the purpose of kicking your asses"

"Seems like we got two new supers eh Blaze" said Sonic with an equal cocky grin, similar to the one Yuffi had.

"So it seems" said Blaze with a grin. "We can figure out why this happened later, for now let's beat the crap out of them!"

The four of them clenched their weapons in their hands and charged at the robot. With a tackle the robot was flung back with intense force and then they went in different directions and started brutally attack it. Rin kicked it in the air and continued to kick it higher and then she and the rest focused their spiritual energy for another attack. All of them let out loud battle cries.

"TAKE THIS!" they yelled.

Their swords started to glow and over flow with spiritual pressure. Yuffi's sword was producing a dark yellow aura, Sonic's a bright yellow, Blaze's a fire red, and lastly Rin's was producing a light red.

"SPIRIT ROAR!" they yelled.

When they released their energy from the swords they combined into a very powerful attack. Eggman and Nega started to panic as the attack came to them with intense force. From a faraway point of view it when the attack made contact it looked like a large wave of spiritual pressure exploded. Once the attack died down there was a large hole in the center of the robot. Everyone looked in shock at the new found power and was mesmerized.

"Awesome" whispered Ichiro.

"Amazing" whispered Amy.

"Who would have thought they had that much power" said Rouge in shock.

The robot then collapsed and Eggman and Nega managed to get out of the pole of rubble. But they were scared beyond belief when Rin and Yuffi were in front of them. Both were glaring at them with pure hatred and they grabbed the front of their clothes, Rin at Nega's and Yuffi at Eggman's.

"Both of you went too far this time" growled Yuffi, she then pointed her sword at his neck. "I should send you to the deepest parts of hell for this"

"Both of you are going to rot in hell for what you have done" growled Rin pointing her sword at Nega's neck.

Sonic and Blaze wondered if they were going to finish them off but they were shocked when they removed their swords from their necks. "But we're not going to do that" said Rin. "From what we understand none of you have ever killed anyone, so it would be unjustified if we would kill you"

"So just by that, we're going to spare you" said Yuffi. "For now that is"

Both of them released them from their grasps and started walking to Sonic and Blaze. Both let out a sigh of relief and Rin and Yuffi grinned at them. Everyone let out a sigh of relief at their victory. But it was short lived.

"Well isn't this a pity, seems like the fun's over"

Everyone's eyes went wide in shock as they heard the eerie voice that sends chills down their spines. All of them turned to see Kankuro standing in front of Eggman and Nega. He had his usual sadistic grin on his face as he looked at them.

"Seems like the Chaos and Sol emeralds have chosen other users" said another voice appearing from behind the rubble. It was revealed to be Muramasa. "How pleasant"

Kaiko's eyes went wide and he glared at the fire neck of the Orochi. "You" he spat.

Muramasa looked at Kaiko and he gave him an emotionless stare. "Well Kaiko, it's been a while, how is your sister" he said coldly.

Then the other members of the Necks of Orochi appeared one by one. Yaiba walked out with his psychotic grin, Kira also appeared, then Chihana, Lilith, Oni, and lastly Kazeko.

Oni looked like a human with a lean figure, semi dark green hair that ends passed his shoulders, emerald green eyes silted to look like dragon eyes and pointed ears. He was wearing a dark brown kimono with a cream colored obi, straw sandals and tabi socks.

Kazeko looked like an average human with long pointed ears, ghostly white hair, and blue eyes silted to look like a dragon's eyes. His attire is a black kimono with light blue armor with a serpent dragon on the back and a black hakama. His skin is also very pale. He also has dragon horns presented on the top of his head.

Everyone looked in shock, they were face to face with all the members of the necks of Orochi and also all of them had a menacing aura around them.

"_So these are the Necks_" thought Shadow. "_Why is my body suddenly shacking, they don't look threatening at all but this aura" _

"_My body suddenly went cold_" thought Amy with her eyes wide with shock. "_Their aura is so violent, I can barely breathe_"

"Kira" hissed Junichi glaring at said female Neck.

"Well, well if it isn't Junichi" said Kira with a grin. "Seems like Isao took a beating there"

Amy saw Junichi glare intensely at Kira. She wondered what she could have done to make him hate her so much. Isao started to wake up and he glared at Kira when he saw her. "Not what I like to see when I wake up" spat Isao getting up.

Kira laughed. "Well that's not a way to talk to a lady" she said.

"You're no lady hag" spat Isao again.

Lilith laughed at the comments and her eyes shifted to Blaze. She grinned and started giggling. "Well I finally got to see you my little Hime-sama" said Lilith.

Blaze felt a chill go up her spine as Lilith stared at her. "How do you know me?" she managed to say. "The hell, my body won't move. It's like she's staring into my soul"

"Eh, you don't remember, well I'm not surprised, you were so young when it happened" said Lilith.

Her eyes went wide with shock, she didn't remember this woman but somehow she knows her. Sonic saw the shocked look on her face and he took a protective stance in front of her. The aura of his supper form started to get stronger as he glared at them.

"Well this is a face I haven't seen" said Kazeko. "How have you been Sonic?"

"How the hell do you know me!" yelled Sonic.

"What's this you don't remember, well that doesn't matter" said Kazeko. "This time you won't get away"

"Hahahaha" laughed Chihana. "Their faces are so funny!"

Ichiro, Asami and Aya glared at the youngest member of the Necks. On impulse Ichiro clenched onto Julie-Su's unconscious form in his arms. "Chihana" they growled.

"Hey Ichi-Ichi, Asa-Asa, and Ai-Ai, how long has it been" said Chihana.

Ichiro clenched his teeth at the sight of her and Aya started shaking with hatred and fear. The history they have with Chihana was one that they could never forget. Chihana glanced at the fallen body of Tails and she smirked.

Knuckles and Rouge were utterly terrified at the sight of them. Both of them took protective positions in front of Chikane's unconscious form. Oni glanced at them and he smirked, this sent chills down their spines but he made no movement to do anything. "How can just their sight make us shake like this" thought Knuckles.

"What are you guys doing here!" yelled Eggman.

"We just wanted to tell you that our new experiment is complete" said Kankuro turning to them.

"And it's all thanks to you two" said Yaiba.

"Yeah we're all so glad that you helped us and with the power of the Chaos and Sol emeralds it made the process faster" said Kira.

"Now my baby is finally healthy enough to be able to get out of that cell" said Lilith.

"We're so grateful for your help" said Chihana.

"But sadly now we have no use for you two" said Muramasa.

"What, the two of you still haven't kept your side of the deal!" yelled Nega.

"But we have" said Oni. "We said that we would help you with your enemies until our experiment was done"

"Now that it is its time to give you your payment" replied Lilith. "Chihana if you may"

Chihana walked in front of them and grinned. "Don't worry, I'll make this quick"

It all happened so fast that they didn't have time to react. Both Eggman and Nega were stabled by large dragon wings that appeared from Chihana's back. She twisted the claws of the wings and it split the two mad scientists in half. Blood sprayed out on all directions as the fell back in a pool of their own blood. It was a very gruesome sight. The fighters looked in shock and horror at what just happened. The horror that they just saw was something that was indescribable. All of their mouths were open but they didn't even have the voice to scream their lungs out. Amy put her hands over her mouth and she was shaking terribly.

Chihana frowned and put away her dragon wings and turned to the rest of the Necks of Orochi. "That was boring" said Chihana.

"Now that we have those two nuisances out of the way why don't we bring out our new edition" said Kankuro. "Lilith"

Lilith laughed and she got out an old book and then a black magic symbol appeared on the floor. Then from the symbol a large crate covered with seals and old talismans appeared that was almost the same size as Lilith.

"This is our new experiment that we've been working on" said Kira to the horrified fighters.

"He's still a little unstable" said Chihana as she gave them a sadistic grin.

* * *

><p>Silver had recently begun to fight off the Akuryos that were left over from the other fights and there were so many that he couldn't even count. He was using his Telekinetics to kill the Akuryos. He was bruised and some of the cuts where bleeding a bit. He was exhausted but he refused to pass out. If it wasn't for the fact that Cream and Vanilla were also in danger he didn't know what would happen but he'd promise Rin and Blaze he would protect them, even if he died trying.<p>

"_These things just keep on coming_" thought Silver. "_I hope the rest are ok_"

Then all the Akuryos stopped when a powerful spiritual pressure exploded in the air. Silver winced at the powerful aura; it was nothing that he had ever felt before.

"The monsters stopped!" exclaimed Cream from inside the house from the open crack of the door.

Then the Akuryo's let out a blood curling shriek. They had to cover their ears due to how loud the shriek was. Silver was confused; he had no idea why they were suddenly shrieking. Then, suddenly all the Akuryos were sliced. His eyes went wide with shock as he saw how swift the attack was, but the question was, who did the attack. Silver searched around to see who did the attack.

"Well that was new" said a voice.

Silver turned to see a black and white hedgehog with long quills that were mostly black, dark amber eyes and wearing a dark blue kimono with a black hakama and a black obi and boots. But what shocked him the most was the sword attached to his right hip.

"Glad we made it in time" said another voice, clearly feminine.

Then two more people came into view. Both of them were wolves but one of them was a white wolf with black hair and a black tail, pink eyes with some of her hair tied in a bunch on her left, wearing a white yugata with a red hakama with tabi socks and sandals. The other wolf was light blue with dark blue hair, ice blue eyes wearing a white shirt, a knee ling blue skirt and black flats.

"Well now that that's over lets follow that strange spiritual pressure" said the hedgehog.

"Wait!" said Silver. "I've only seen one person who wields a sword like that, so I need to know this. By any chance are you familiar with the name Yuffi?"

The white and black hedgehog looked at Silver. "Of course I know her!" he said with a grin. "Seems your one of my sister's new friends"

"So that means your Satoshi right" said Silver.

"Yup, Satoshi Saito" introduced Satoshi. "And these two are Tsubaki Higanbana and Mayu Shirayuki"

"Hi there!" said Tsubaki with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you" said Mayu.

"I'm Silver" introduced Silver.

"What I like to know what is this spiritual pressure and also there are very powerful ones in the air" said Tsubaki.

"I know this spiritual pressure" said Silver. "It's Sonic, Blaze, Rin and Yuffi but theirs is a little different than before. But the others are more sinister"

"I recognize this pressure" said Mayu. "It's The Necks of Orochi, I'm sure of it"

"Silver!" yelled Cream running to him. "I'm getting a bad feeling something bad is going to happen! Please help Blaze and Rin!"

"Don't worry little one" said Satoshi. "We're on it. Silver coming"

"But I can't leave Cream and her mother unguarded" said Silver.

"He's right Satoshi" said Tsubaki. "This young girl and her mother have a high amount of spiritual pressure"

"I'll stay!" said Mayu. "I may not have any powers but my spiritual awareness is very strong, so I'll guard them"

"You sure about that?" asked Satoshi.

"Positive" said Mayu. "Now go Mioko-san must be on her way there by now"

Mayu let Cream back to the house as she gave a nod to the rest of them. Silver, Satoshi and Tsubaki started running to the direction of the new spiritual pressure in the air and they wondered what was producing such strong energy. Once Mayu entered the house with Cream she explained that she was going to keep them company until everyone arrives.

"So your brother is one of Rin's friends" said Cream.

"Yes, Kai-chan has always been a loner so I'm happy he got to meet some people who were like him" said Mayu.

"Seems like things are getting very dangerous" said Vanilla. "Aren't you worried?"

"Like every older sister I worry about him all the time" said Mayu. "But I trust him and even though I don't have any powers I try to help him the best way I can. Because like the two of you I'm also very spirited aware"

"So does that mean that mom and I will have powers?" asked Cream.

"Now that I don't know" said Mayu. "I think it all depends, but as long as you have good friends you have nothing to worry about"

"I hope everyone comes back" said Cream.

"Don't worry they will" said Mayu trying to ease the worriedness of the young rabbit.

* * *

><p>Back to the battle field the large crate started to shake a bit and the talismans started to disappear. Sonic, Blaze, Rin and Yuffi got into fighting stances, still in their super forms, and were ready to fight. Then the crate started to pulse a bit. Once all the talismans disappeared a blast of spiritual pressure exploded from the crate. Once it died down the crate vanished but something was left in its place. It was a ghostly pale gray hedgehog with low long quills and ghostly pale blue eyes. He was wearing a pale green kusode with a dark green hakama and a lavender shitagi. But what was most notisable was the fact he had chains on his wrists and ankles and lastly a refraining mask on his jaw.<p>

Everyone looked in shock at the eerie hedgehog, for some reason just the sight of him is enough to send an ice cold chill down their spines and make them scared for no reason. The hedgehog was looking around the area and scanning the other fighters. His eyes then landed on Sonic, Blaze, Rin and Yuffi. Then without warning he suddenly disappeared out of their sight and just as fast he landed a powerful punch at Sonic's abdomen. He literally had no time to react to this. Blaze turned and her eyes widen in shock and horror. The entire scene went into slow motion as Sonic coughed up blood during impact, then the hedgehog turned to Blaze and punched her in the abdomen, she also coughed up blood during impact. Then he turned to Yuffi and delivered the same blow, she also coughed up blood and lastly he hit Rin in her abdomen, and she also coughed up blood. When the scene was returned to normal, the four of them slammed into the wall of the canyon, leaving four large craters in the wall. The four of them were wide eyed and with blood coming out of their mouths and to make this even more shocking they were, literally, knocked out of their super forms. Both sets of emeralds fell to the ground and their bodies followed afterwards.

Kuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Ichiro, Asami, Aya, Bunnie, Antoine, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Amy, Isao and Junichi all had a look of horror and pure shock on their faces. They couldn't believe what they just saw.

"No fucking way" whispered Knuckles in shock.

"One hit" said Bunnie in shock. "Just one hit"

"Such power" said Antoine.

"What the hell is that thing?" said Vector.

"A-a monster" stuttered Charmy hiding behind Vector.

"What monstrosity have they created" said Espio.

"There's no way we can win against that" said Amy.

"What the hell is that!" yelled Isao. "Answer Lilith!"

Lilith shot them a sadistic grin. "This is our new experiment" she said. "Out of all the other demons we've created, this one is the most powerful we have"

"We were able to finish him by letting him absorb the Chaos and Sol emeralds" said Muramasa. "Also each one of us has put out own powers into him"

"He's very powerful and not only that he is very fast" said Kira. "And he possessed all of our abilities and his own"

"You've created an ultimate weapon!" yelled Shadow.

"He's no different that you" said Oni to Shadow. "The only difference is that ours is ten times stronger than all of you combined"

"With all that power there's got to be a catch" said Asami.

"What do you mean Redhead?" asked Rouge.

"With all that power inside of him, his intelligence hast to be very primitive" said Junichi, answering for Asami.

The hedgehog looked at its hand and then looked around for its next target. It then vanished and in that instant he grabbed Knuckles' head, the scene goes into slow motion as Knuckles eyes widen with shock and Rouge's eyes went wide with horror as she let out a silent scream. The hedgehog started slamming Knuckles' head as it accelerated with tremendous speed and then he threw Knuckles' body into the ground. He begun to roll around with speed and force until he slammed into many boulders and came to a sudden stop. In the pile of rubble Knuckles' body went limp as his eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

Rouge couldn't think at the moment, her eyes were wide with indescribable fear that her whole body had gone stiff. Her mind couldn't register what happened.

Kankuro let out a sadistic laugh. "Seems like he's more powerful that we thought"

"I can't read his movements" said Aya. "His movements are so unpredictable, I can't read them clearly"

"It's like he isn't even thinking" said Isao with shock.

"That's because he relies solely on instinct" said Kazeko. "Because of that he's very unstable and he doesn't listen to orders"

"That's why we need to keep him sealed at all times, except for battle" said Yaiba.

"So that's why we decided to give him a very suitable name" said Lilith. "A name that describes his powers and abilities"

"So we granted him the name Nazo" said Kankuro.

"Nazo?" whispered Ichiro.

"What does that mean?" asked Bunnie.

"Nazo means 'mystery'" said Asami. "And that's exactly what he is"

"Nazo" called Lilith and surprisingly he looked at her. "Go play with them for a bit"

Nazo then turned is gaze to the other fighters and they took a defensive pose. This guy, Nazo, isn't like any other enemy that they have faced. He only relies on instincts and his attacks are far more powerful than anything. For the first time, they all had a feeling that this canyon will be their grave.


	20. Nazo

**A/N: Alright people I now present the final chapter for Arc 2, I put in a lot of work into this chapter so hope all of you like it also I'll try to get the beginning of the third arc out as soon as I can and enjoy the chapter and review please. **

**NOTE: I DON'T own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, trust me if I did then everything would be A LOT different and It wouldn't go below the T rating. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Nazo<strong>

Pain, that was what they were feeling at the very moment. None of them had ever felt such pain in their lives. Nazo was far stronger, and faster than any of them. He knocked out Sonic, Blaze Rin and Yuffi out of their super forms and he knocked out Knuckles in one hit. Nazo was a killing machine that didn't know when to stop. He was brutalizing everyone in the field and attacking without warning. He grabbed Asami's head and tossed her to the side with intensity and she slammed into the ground with brute force. Ichiro started shooting him with his guns but Nazo dodged every single attack. He then appeared in front of Ichiro and punched him in the abdomen. Ichiro coughed up blood and slammed onto the ground. Shadow tried to attack him but Nazo dodged all of his attacks, not even his Chaos Spear had any effect. Nazo then disappeared and in that very instant he grabbed Shadow's head and started banging it onto the boulders and ground until he threw him across the field. Not even Isao and Junichi's attacks were working on this guy and they were also brutally attacked and beaten up by him.

Amy, Bunnie, Rouge, Antoine, Vector, Charmy, Espio and Aya managed to move their unconscious friend's bodies away from the brutal fight. All of their eyes were wide with shock as they had to witness their friends get beaten half to death. Rouge flew to the side of rubble where Knuckles was lying, wide eyed but unconscious and with blood coming out of his mouth. She was about to pick up his body but Nazo had appeared behind her. Her eyes widen with shock as she slowly turned around. She met his cold and emotionless gaze as he was about to attack. Then she noticed that his body froze. Rouge looked to see Aya using her powers to hold him, but clearly she was having trouble.

"RUN!" yelled Aya.

Just when she said that Nazo broke her restrain and charged at her. At that instant Ichiro and Asami let out silent screams as they saw Nazo appear in front of Aya. Then just when Nazo was about to strike a kick stuck him in the side of his head, but it didn't move him. The kick belonged to a very beaten up Rin as she landed on her feet with a trail of blood coming down her mouth. When she landed she hissed in pain as she put her hand on the side of her ribs.

"Rin!" exclaimed Aya with joy.

"Go, get Rouge and Knuckles out of here" yelled Rin.

Aya did as she was told and she led Rouge, carrying an unconscious Knuckles to safety. Rin glared at Nazo and he gave her a blank stare. Then Nazo disappeared as three blasts landed in his place. Those blasts came from Blaze, Sonic and Yuffi and they also landed on the ground with the same wounds as Rin.

"How are they still conscious?" said Isao whipping the blood on his face.

"Seems like they managed to recover somehow" said Junichi.

"Isao, Junichi!" exclaimed Amy a few feet away. "Get over here before he attacks again!"

They were about to head over there when Nazo suddenly grabbed both of them and slammed their heads on a rock wall. Amy let out a scream as they were slammed. Asami teleported herself and she tried to and a round house kick but Nazo just grabbed her foot and slammed her repeatedly on the ground until throwing her to the wall. She let out a scream in pain as she hit back first on the wall. She had a feeling she broke a few ribs with that hit. Sonic then tried to attack Nazo from behind but he punched him again, breaking his sword in the process and he was slammed again on the ground. Then Nazo proceed to attack Rin, Blaze and Yuffi. With a kick he slammed Rin onto the ground also breaking her sword in the process and at the same time he grabbed Yuffi's sword in his hand, snapped it and then punched her in the abdomen. Then he went and attacked Blaze. He landed brutal punches at her effectively breaking her swords but he didn't stop there. Once she slammed onto the ground he grabbed her wrist and started to squeeze it. Blaze started to scream as his grip became more and more forceful, until she heard her wrist snap. She let out a loud scream of pain and Nazo proceed to break more of her bones. He then grabbed her head and lifted her up that her feet were just inches off the ground. He started to squeeze her head which earned more screams from her.

Lilith found this very amusing and she started to giggle. "My, my, seems like Nazo has decided to play with them a little more" said Lilith.

"Yeah he's having fun" said Chihana. "Seems like he's taken an liking to Blaze"

"His skills are far more impressive" said Kankuro.

"Yeah but he's having all the fun" said Oni.

"Let him" said Muramasa. "It's part of his training"

"And he's doing so well" said Kira.

Nazo continued to squeeze Blaze's head as she continued to scream. Then a blue blur slammed into Nazo forcing him to release Blaze. Sonic cradled Blaze in his arms as she started breathing hard also he saw a few tears falling down her face as she hissed in pain. Sonic placed her on the ground again and he begun to attack Nazo, fueled by rage.

"That idiot, does he really think he can defeat him!" said Shadow as he picked up Yuffi.

"I don't know" said Espio picking up Rin. "But seeing on how he left them his chances are slim"

"I need to help him" Yuffi managed to say while struggling to stay conscious.

"You're in no condition to do so" said Shadow.

"We can't just leave him to fight him" said Rin as she hissed in pain.

Sonic tried to land a blow on Nazo but he just evaded all attacks. Not even his speedy attacks could damage him. Nazo then proceed to attack Sonic. He grabbed Sonic's head and slammed it numerous times on the ground and rocks. He also broke his left arm and his right leg. Sonic let out a yell in pain when he felt his bones snap. Nazo continued torching Sonic with an emotionless stare. Everyone was wide eyed and at their wits end. They couldn't win against this guy, no matter what they do.

"_Someone_" thought Aya clenching her fists and fighting back tears. "Someone, SAVE US!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Then out of nowhere, Nazo was struck by a blast of energy. Everyone looked around to see where that blast came from. Further away, on top of the canyon, was a figure with a large sniper rifle aiming at Nazo. The figure shot again and it struck Nazo again, but it had no effect on the strange hedgehog. Nazo released Sonic's arm and disappeared. He then reappeared in front of the figure, but was suddenly stopped by a sutra slip attaching itself to his head and exploding. The figure jumped out of hiding and landed on the other side of the canyon, revealing itself.

Rin and Yuffi's eyes went wide with shock as they looked at the figure. "MIO-CHAN!" both girls yelled.

"Yo" said Mioko while holding the sniper. She was wearing a sleeveless gray blouse with jean pants and sneakers. Her hair wasn't tied in a bun, but rather a high ponytail and a scarf around her neck. On her hand was the large sniper rifle.

Nazo was about to attack Mioko again but this time another person appeared and punched Nazo. He may have fallen back but Nazo was unaffected by the blow. The figure was revealed to be Satoshi, holding his unsheathed sword on his hand as he glared at the hedgehog. Yuffi's eyes were wide with shock and happiness at the sight of her brother.

"So this is the source of that strange spiritual pressure" said Satoshi.

Then another person appeared and Rin's eyes went wide with shock. "Seems like we came here just in time" said Tsubaki.

"ANIKI!" yelled Yuffi.

"TSUBAKI-NEE!" yelled Rin.

Both Tsubaki and Satoshi looked at the state Rin, Yuffi and the rest of them were in and their blood started to boil as they glared at Nazo. If looks could kill, Nazo would be dead. Silver then also appeared and he slid down the canyon when he saw the condition of Blaze. He kneeled beside her to see the extent of her wounds. He saw that she was brutally beaten and she was hissing in pain and breathing hard. He then looked and his eyes went wide with shock when he saw the condition of Asami. He saw her barely conscious, trying to stand up with numerous wounds on her and with her head bleeding. He turned to look at Nazo with a glare, but the blank look on Nazo's face remained the same.

"Aww why did Sato-Sato have to ruin the fun" whined Chihana.

"Well there's no point in continuing" said Muramasa.

"Yeah, since Satoshi ruined the fun" said Yaiba.

"I'll go get Nazo" said Lilith. She suddenly appeared in front of Nazo and placed her hand on his head. Then pale gray chains appeared from the ground and wrapped Nazo. Nazo started to growl uncontrollably until he finally closed his eyes and his whole body went limp and he suddenly disappeared in a portal of shadows.

"Next time you won't be so lucky" said Kankuro. "Train well, my darlings"

In puffs of smoke and shadows all eight of the Necks vanished. Most let out a sigh of relief that their lives were spared, but Rin and Yuffi's reactions were different. Both growled and cursed and then they succumb to their wounds and both fell unconscious, the same happened with Sonic and Blaze. Satoshi, Tsubaki and Mioko slid down the canyon and ran to their wounded friends.

Tsubaki looked over their wounds and she was shocked that they managed to survive such wounds, it was amazing. "Well thank god that their not dead" said Tsubaki.

"Damn it!" cursed Satoshi. "If only I was faster"

Mioko looked at everyone else and saw some new faces along with the faces she already knew. She walks over to them and smiles warmly to them. "I understand that we have some explaining to do but first let's tend to the wounded" she said.

* * *

><p>Mayu was very tense right now. She was currently standing in front of Cream and Vanilla's house with a thoughtful look on her face. She ran outside when she felt the spiritual pressure suddenly vanish without a trace and this made her feel very, very tense. Since the spiritual pressure that was released was one that she had never felt before it made her worry, also she was worried about her brother Kaiko. She prayed that he was alright and that he wasn't hurt. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, hoping to sense a spiritual pressure she recognized.<p>

"Miss Mayu?" Mayu opened her eyes and turned to Cream who was behind her. Mayu saw the worried look on her face and she gave her a small smile. "Don't worry Cream" said Mayu. "I'm positive their ok"

Cream looked at Mayu. "I know that" she said. "I was worried since you ran out here with a shocked look on your face"

"That's because the bad energy is gone" said Mayu. "But I'm having trouble sensing everyone else"

"They're ok" said Cream suddenly. "I know they are and also they'll be here any minute now"

Mayu gave her a questioned look and Cream just smiled at her. Mayu began to think that this small child was far more spiritual aware than expected. Either that or she had enormous faith in her friends. Then Mayu turned when she heard someone waling this way and her eyes went from worried to relief when she saw Mioko walking to them with her sniper rifle hanging off her shoulder.

"Well?" said Mayu with a worried tone as Mioko stopped in front of Cream and Vanilla's house.

Mioko gave Mayu a small smile. "They're hurt but alive" was her reply.

Mayu let out a loud sigh when Mioko told her that but now she is more worried. How bad were the wounds? "How bad?' she asked.

"Very severe burns" said Mioko. She then glanced at Cream who was listening to their conversation and as Vanilla walked out. Mioko knew that she needed to talk to the young girl and her mother about this situation, since she can fell their spiritual pressure they were emitting. "I understand that the both of you don't know what is going on, but I'll explain once we get to the hospital, you do want to see your friend's right" said Mioko to the child and mother.

"Mind if we ask who you are?" asked Vanilla.

Mioko gave them a soft smile. "My name is Mioko Misaka; I'm Yuffi and Rin's guardian" she said. "If I'm correct you're Vanilla and the child is Cream, Blaze has told me much about the two of you"

Mioko led Mayu, Cream and Vanilla to the hospital in the center of Station Square to go visit their friends. When they got inside Mioko and Mayu saw Satoshi, Bunnie, Amy, Antoine and Espio members waiting for the stats of their friends. Satoshi glanced and he saw Mayu and Makoto with some faces that he didn't know.

"Well" asked Mioko.

"Tsubaki is helping speed up the healing process with her powers while some of the doctors tend to the others" explained Satoshi. "Half of the staff were shocked that they were still alive after that brutal beating. Espio filled me in on what Nazo did to them and it wasn't pretty"

"Nazo?' asked Cream looking at Mayu.

"What he the source of that spiritual pressure?" asked Mayu.

Satoshi nods his head in reply. Mayu looked in shock at this development and she clenched her fists. She knew what the Necks were capable of, but if this Nazo was as strong as Satoshi was implying then this was by far a big problem. Then they heard the doors open and they looked at the entrance to see Charmy, Vector and Silver with the two sets of emeralds on their hands walking in.

"Well we managed to find all the emeralds in the canyon" said Vector. "But that fight left the entire place destroyed"

"So any news?" asked Silver.

"Nothing yet" said Bunnie.

Cream saw Amy sitting on one of the chairs with a sad and thoughtful look on her face and she walked to her. Amy was shocked to see Cream and her mother in the hospital but she was glad that she and her mother were alright. Then they heard a door open and Tsubaki walked out along with a doctor. Everyone looked at them and just by their looks they knew what the question was.

Tsubaki gave them a cheeky grin. "They're going to be just fine" she said.

"Their wounds were deep but not life threatening, but they will need to rest for the next few weeks" said the Doctor.

***CRASH!***

"THE HELL WITH IT!"

Everyone winced at the sudden crash and yell, but Satoshi, Tsubaki, Mioko and Mayu's reactions were different. Satoshi sighed out loud and Mioko let out a nervous laugh. "Yuffi's awake" said Mioko with a sweat droop.

"O my" said Vanilla.

"Well lets go see what she did this time" said Satoshi as he started walking, although he had a good idea on what made her curse like that.

They started walking through the halls and outside one of the rooms were Aya, Tails, Sally, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Julie-Su. All had their arms with bandages, with Knuckles' head being the only one with bandages due to the beating with Nazo, and were outside because they didn't want to be part of the argument that was about to start.

"What did Yuffi do this time?" asked Satoshi.

When they looked they were surprised to see him there, since they had no idea who he is. The only one who recognized him was Aya. She happily ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"_Satoshi-kun!_" she said with happiness.

"Hey Aya" said Satoshi hugging the small child back. "It's been a while, you've gotten taller"

"Well you haven't seen me in almost a year" said Aya releasing him.

Aya turned to the rest of them and gave them a cheeky grin. "Everyone this is Satoshi, Yuffi's older brother" introduced Aya. Then she noticed Tsubaki and Mayu, but she didn't recognize Tsubaki.

"Satoshi who's the wolf Miko?" asked Aya.

"She's Tsubaki, Rin's cousin" said Satoshi.

"EHHH! Rin didn't tell us she has a cousin" said Aya.

"So mind telling us what that crash was?" asked Espio.

"O that" said Rouge. "Seems like Samurai girl is having a discussion with the other members"

"And also she let her temper get the better of her" said Knuckles.

"If there's one thing that Yuffi doesn't like to talk about is what happened in the past" said Aya with sad eyes. "Also she doesn't like to admit that she is scared"

"Why is she such a hard head?" said Shadow.

"She doesn't want to be a burden on people" said Aya. "I don't know much about her past but from what Big brother and Big sister told me it was very bad"

"Aya has a point" said Satoshi. "Knowing Yuffi, she thinks that she needs to handle this herself, but she doesn't realize that by not sharing her problems she's only hurting the people close to her"

"It's true" said Mioko. "Even I don't know much about what happened since Yuffi wouldn't tell me and Rin was so young when it happened"

"All of us have had our own share of problems" said Aya. "I've asked Big brother and Big sister what happened to our mom and dad, but whenever I ask, Brother tells me that our dad didn't deserve that name"

"Aya" whispered Cream with worry.

"I was still little when we started living with Takara-san and Hachi-san and to tell you the truth, I have no memories of ever being loved by my dad" said Aya. "They tell me not to worry about it but it still bugs me"

"Don't you think that Ichiro and Asami just want to protect you?" asked Tails.

"I'm not a defenseless child, I can stand my own ground" replied Aya.

"Well I'm going to talk some sense into that girl" said Satoshi. "Man even after a year, she still needs someone to watch over her"

Once Satoshi opened the door he closed it behind him. "So that's Yuffi's brother, you can tell they're alike" said Julie-Su.

"If the rest of you don't mind I would like to fill you guys in on what is going on and why we are here and also inform me on what is going on now" said Mioko.

In the room Yuffi was sitting on one of the beds, bandages on her arms, around her forehead and on her legs. Also in the room were Ichiro, Asami, Isao, Junichi, Kaiko, Chikane and Rin. Ichiro had suggested telling everyone about their connection to the Necks of Orochi, but by doing that they need to tell them about their pasts. Yuffi refused, still thinking that they don't need to tell them but Isao stated that now they're in too deep and the least thing they can do is tell them about their pasts, even Kaiko and Chikane agreed to Ichiro's suggestion. They heard the door open and Satoshi walked in with a serious look on his face and all of the young members were shocked to see him here.

"Satoshi!" said Ichiro.

"It's nice to see all of you again" said Satoshi with a smile. "And I see that we have new members"

He then glanced at his younger sister on the bed and sitting on the chair was Rin who had similar wounds to Yuffi but she had bandages around her forehead.

"Aniki" said Yuffi. "I thought that you wouldn't be here for a few weeks"

"Mioko, Tsubaki and I decided to come early, since we had a bad feeling something was going to happen" said Satoshi. "Yuffi, I want to know what was with that outburst"

Yuffi didn't answer and she lowered her head as a shadow appeared over her eyes. Satoshi sighed, knowing the answer without her saying anything and he walked to his younger sister. "Yuffi, I think it would be best if we tell them what happened"

"NO!" yelled Yuffi.

"Sis we need to, it's the lea-" Rin was cut off.

"Rin shut up!" Yuffi yelled again. "They don't need to know any-"

***WHAM!***

Yuffi was suddenly struck with a punch at her jaw and her eyes widen with shock. Satoshi stood above her with his fist in the air, signaling that he was the one who punched her. His eyes read slight anger at his younger sister, to tell you the truth he hatted when he had no other choice but to hit his sister since he loves her deeply but she can be so hard headed that the only thing he could do was smack some sense into her, literally. Yuffi put a hand on her jaw and rubbed it slightly. "Thanks Aniki, I needed that" she said just above a whisper.

Satoshi sighed again. "For one to be a true samurai one must first admit what happened in the past to be able to move forward, also one must admit what their fear and embrace that fear so they can grow stronger" explained Satoshi. "This is basic knowledge for a samurai; you still have many things to learn my cub"

Yuffi smiled a bit when Satoshi called her 'cub'. It's true that she still has much to learn on being a samurai and she still lets her emotions cloud her judgment.

"Guess I'm still a cub" said Yuffi. "Looks like I should face this head on, for once I think talking about what happened nine years ago might be a good thing Satoshi"

"To tell you the truth I barely remember" said Rin.

"What about the rest of you, more specifically Kaiko and Chikane" said Asami.

Kaiko closed his eyes deep in his thoughts and he had decided to tell them a little about himself, at least what he remembers. Chikane was also deep in her thoughts, she remembered what happened to her and it's something that she talked only to her foster father and maybe talking about it with her friends might be the right thing for her. Both she and Kaiko agreed with the decision and once that was made they decided to wait until Blaze and Sonic regained their consciousness. Apparently both of them took the worst beatings in their fight with Nazo. Blaze suffered many fractured bones and her wrist was snapped, so she's going to have that in bandages for a while, also she suffered some head trauma. Sonic had the same amount of wounds but his leg and arm were broken and he has five broken ribs. He's not going to be running for a while. After a few days in the hospital both Sonic and Blaze finally regained their consciousness, much to the relief of everyone and also they were introduced to Satoshi and Tsubaki. Tsubaki used her healing abilities on their most critical wounds so they could heal faster and both were grateful for that. Sonic finally had feeling in his legs and he was glad he could run again, but due to the fact that his ribs were still recovering he couldn't run around since he would get a sharp pain in his side if he did. Blaze was also glad that her wrist was a lot better than before.

Now all of them, including Team Chaotix, Cream and Vanilla, were sitting in the privet lounge of the hospital as Mioko, Satoshi and Tsubaki told them the main reason for why they came here. Mioko had said that there was something ominous around Kamihime and also she knew that the Necks were going to try something sinister. Tsubaki's reason for coming with them was because her mother sensed that something bad was going to happen and that she should go and help the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita and Satoshi's reason was rather simple, he just wanted to help in the war and also keep a good eye on his sister. Once Mayu arrived she ran and hugged her younger brother with happiness and she was glad that he wasn't hurt. Kaiko questioned why she was here and she said that she came because she wanted to help in the war, however she can. At first Kaiko told Mayu that this was too dangerous and she needed to be safe but she said that it's the elder sisters job to protect their younger siblings and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"So technically those are our reasons for being here" said Mioko after the explanation.

"So things back home are normal?" asked Ichiro.

"For now yes" said Mioko.

"At least we got to hear one good thing" said Isao.

"Everyone" stated Asami. "We're sorry for getting all of you in this mess"

"We said we would help didn't we" said Sally.

"But the one thing we didn't want to happen, happened" said Rin. "We didn't want Cream and Vanilla to get in this mess"

"So the lest we can do is tell all of you what happened to us back then and also our connection to the Necks" said Junichi.

"You sure that's a good idea?" asked Knuckles.

"To know the enemy, one must first gather information, to become allies one must know about the other" said Yuffi.

"We all decided to tell you what happened" said Junichi.

"You know you don't have to if you don't want to" said Sonic.

"We want to and we need to" said Rin.

"We have to accept what happened so we can move on" said Chikane.

"It's a burden we need to take off our shoulders" said Ichiro.

"So who's first?" asked Julie-Su.

After exchanging some glances with each other Ichiro and Asami decided to talk about what happened with them, and also they wanted to reveal to Aya why they resented their biological father.

"At fist our childhood was like a regular one" started Asami. "We had a kind mother who loved us deeply, but our father was somewhat distant, at first we didn't pay attention to it but that all changed when Aya was born"

"Aya was born when I was ten and Asami was seven" continued Ichiro. "Unfortunately our mother died giving birth to her and our dad became cold to us"

Everyone looked with interest with Aya being the most interested in the story. "But when Aya turned two, that's when everything changed in our quiet home" explained Asami. "Our father, no, that man started becoming abusive to us. Constantly beating Big brother and I while we were trying to protect Aya from him"

"He was supposed to take care of us, but he didn't, so as the elder brother I swore to protect my sisters no matter what" said Ichiro. "Then he went too far"

"What did he do?" asked Amy with worry.

"He tried to kill Aya and Asami" said Ichiro with a tremble in his voice.

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock at the sudden reveal. They couldn't believe that a father would do something so terrible to a child. Sonic and Blaze were horrified at the thought and they were shaking in anger.

"I lost it that night" said Ichiro. "I knew if I didn't do something then he was going to kill them"

**_Flashback…_**

_"GET AWAY FROM HER!" yelled a young Ichiro as he grabbed his father by his arms to pry him away from a nine year old Asami. _

_Ichiro and his father started to fight while he tried to get the kitchen knife away from his hands. Even though his father was bigger and stronger than Ichiro he still fought him off. Standing the ground he had as an older brother. Asami started running away, with a few cuts on her hands and one on her cheek as she got to Aya's room as she was in sitting up in her crib clearly scared. _

_"Onee-chan!" said Aya with a terrified voice. _

_"Don't worry Onee-chan's here" said Asami while picking her up and looking for a place to hide. _

_Since Aya was only a toddler the only thing she knew how to say was 'Onee-chan' and 'Onii-chan'. Asami started looking for a safe place to hide but when they heard a loud thump she turned to see Ichiro on the floor struggling to get up. Then their father started walking to her and Aya with the knife in his hand and with cold, murderous eyes. Asami was backed into a corner as her father started walking to her and her younger sister. _

_"Get away" whimpered Asami clenching Aya. "You're a monster" _

_"Onii-chan" whimpered Aya holding her older sister. _

_Ichiro was struggling to get up he looked in front of him to see his father, no he didn't deserve that name, that man ready to attack his sisters. With all his strength he ran to him and struck him in the side. He hissed in pain and cursed at Ichiro. Ichiro took a protective stance in front of his sisters and their father was ready to attack him. _

_ "Get away" he hissed, his voice sounding demonic. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" he roared. _

_And with that sudden roar, flames erupted from his body and engulfed the entire hall of the house. Asami looked in shock at the sudden flames and she closed her eyes_ _and grabbed the back of Ichiro's shirt subconsciously. Then all of a sudden they found themselves outside of the house as it was engulfed in flames. They could only watch as the entire house burned. _

_That night forever haunted Ichiro, the night when he burned their house, along with their father._

**_End of Flashback…_**

Aya looked in shock at both her siblings, the fact that their father tried to kill them made her sick to her stomach but what shocked her was that Ichiro had killed their father. "After that the police and the fire department came to the house because one of the neighbors told them that our house was on fire" said Asami. "After that we were taken to the hospital to make sure that we weren't hurt, it was there when they told us that man was burned alive in the house"

"That day haunted me for years" said Ichiro. "I was constantly worried that I would end up burning my sisters alive, like I did to that man"

"He deserved it" Aya said suddenly. Everyone was surprised with her answer, including Ichiro and Asami. "Big Brother, you didn't have a choice you were trying to protect us"

"Aya, that doesn't justify this" said Mayu.

"Mayu's right Aya" said Ichiro. "He did try to kill us but I shouldn't have killed him"

"After that incident Takara-san and Hachi-san took us in and gave us a home filled with joy and happiness" said Asami. "They even accepted us for our powers"

"So Hachi and Takara are your foster parents?" asked Silver.

"Yup" said Aya. "They even helped us control our powers"

"But our happiness was short lived" said Ichiro. "Three years ago, we were attacked"

"Let me guess, the Necks of Orochi" said Shadow.

"Yeah" said Asami. "The child like Neck is Chihana, she may look like a child but she is one of the most sadistic members in the group"

"She demanded for us to go with her but we refused" said Aya. "Big Brother and Big Sister tried to fight her but they weren't strong enough"

"Then Chihana took Takara-san hostage" said Ichiro. "But Takara-san is very strong willed and she said that she'd rather lose an arm than give us up"

"That's exactly what Chihana did" said Asami. "She ripped out Takara's arm and one of her legs but Chihana was forced to flee when Aya's powers went out of control"

"Now Takara has metal prosthetics, similar to the ones Bunnie has" said Ichiro. "So that's pretty much what happened to us"

"I would have never thought that the three of you went through all of that" said Blaze. "It's just inhuman"

"And to think that all of you don't let it affect you till this day" said Vector. "That takes some serious will power"

"I'm so sorry for what happened" said Vanilla.

"Don't worry" said Aya with happiness. "Admitting what happened is the first step to healing"

Vanilla and Cream looked in amazement at the three siblings, they had no idea that they went through all that when they were younger and also that the Necks of Orochi hurt their foster mother. Also they didn't let all of this affect them now, but it did leave its scars.

"Well Isao lets tell them what happened with us" said Junichi.

"Well our mother died when we were born and our dad practically abandoned us" said Isao. "So our grandparents raised the both of us in a very loving home"

"Our grandparents were very kind to us and they even helped us when they discovered we had powers" said Junichi.

"How did they discover?" asked Amy.

"Well" started Isao. "It's actually pretty embarrassing but a storm started in the area and we wanted to see the lightning from the balcony, but a lightning bolt struck us"

"You got struck by lightning!" exclaimed Cream and Tails in shock.

"Yeah" said Junichi with a small blush on his face. "But instead of getting burned we absorbed the electricity and that's how we discovered our powers"

"Also our grandpa taught me the way of Kyudo" said Isao.

"You mean archery" said Vector.

"That's what Kyudo is" said Yuffi. "And Isao is one of the best"

"Anyway, the Necks of Orochi attacked us when we were walking home with grandma and grandpa" said Isao.

"Which next attacked the two of you?" asked Shadow.

"Her name's Kira, the fourth neck of the Orochi and the neck of water" said Junichi. "She attacked us when we were both ten and we defended out grandparents the only way we knew how"

"We tried to attack her but she was far powerful than us at that time" continued Isao.

**_Flashback…_**

_A ten year old Isao and Junichi were suddenly stopped on their way home from the Kyudo dojo with their grandparents by a strange woman in armor and also grinning at them sadistically. The woman said her name was Kira and that she was send to play with the twins. Their grandparents knew her true intentions and their grandmother kindly asked her to leave, but she said she wouldn't go until the twins were dead. Their grandfather was currently holding a bow with some arrows and he was prepared to attack the demonic woman, but she saw his attempt and she shot a shard of water at his arm and cut a bit of his left arm. Blood started pouring down his arm as he clenched it in pain. Their grandmother ran to his side and Isao and Junichi took protective stances in front of them. _

_Kira saw this attempt and she grinned at the two younger boys. She prepared another attack to hit them with and she created a large blade of water from the atmosphere. She sends the attack to the two young boys. _

_"ISAO! JUNICHI RUN!" yelled their grandfather. _

_Both boys made no movement to run as they grabbed each other's hands. The attack did strike them sending the two boys to the other side of the street. Both got up and glared at Kira and small sparks of electricity. Then a large rod of electricity shot out of the two boys and dissolved the water attack and shot Kira. But she blocked it with little effort and grinned at them sadistically. Isao then ran to his grandfather and grabbed the bow with an arrow. He aimed it at Kira and she prepared to attack him before he can shoot the arrow, but she left herself open to an attack by Junichi as he grabbed his bronze coin and charged up his powers. _

_"TAKE THIS!" the two boys yelled as they released their attacks. _

_Isao shot an electricity arrow while Junichi attacked with his Rail Gun for the first time. The attack made contact with Kira but she had vanished before the attack hit her and the electricity hit the ground causing an explosion. This wasn't going to be the first time they see that woman. _

**_End of flashback _**

"And that's what happened" said Isao. "Grandpa lost the use of his left arm and he won't be able to pick up a bow ever again, so I decided to learn Kyudo in his place"

"Junichi, you even had that bronze coin as a kid?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, it was a gift from grandpa" said Junichi. "He said it would bring me luck" Junichi grabbed his bronze coin from his pant pocket and showed it to Sonic and the rest.

"It lookz like a kan, the old munny from eastern lands" said Antoine.

"That's exactly what it is" said Junichi putting it back in his pocket. "Now a day it's worth a lot but I'm not selling it because it's important to me"

"Well, now is my turn" said Kaiko with his eyes closed.

"Kai-chan" said Mayu. "I'll tell them"

Kaiko opened his eyes and looked at his sister and he smiled softly. "Thanks Mayu-neesan"

Mayu took a deep breath and looked at everyone. "Well I guess you've all noticed that Kai-chan and I have a drastic age difference" said Mayu.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tails. "You don't look that old"

Mayu giggled softly. "Most people think that but I'm actually 28" said Mayu with a smile.

Every one gave Mayu a shocked expression and most of them let out a loud 'EHHH!' "Your 28!" said Yuffi in shock.

"That makes you 14 years older than Kaiko" said Sally in shock. "That is a drastic age difference"

"There's a reason for that" said Mayu. "Kaiko and I are from the same mother but we aren't from the same father"

"So that means you and Kaiko are half siblings" said Vanilla.

"Something like that" explained Mayu. "My father left my mother and when I was nine, leaving my mother heart broken and abandoned. So since the age of nine I had to mature mentally so I can help my mother cope with the abandonment while I was recovering from it myself"

"So you literally saw your dad leave" said Amy. "That's terrible"

"How can he do something like that?" asked Cream.

"I asked myself that every time when I was young but I only focused on trying to help my mother" said Mayu. "But unfortunately, she turned to drinking to cope with the abandonment"

"Also due to the constant drinking she neglected her duties as a mother and most of the time I would stay at friends' houses" explained Mayu.

"That's terrible" said Bunnie.

"But I continued to go home" said Mayu.

"But why?" asked Amy. "If she was neglecting you, why go back"

"Because she was still my mother and I wanted to help her" explained Mayu. "But my mother didn't accept she had a problem so she literally did anything to provide her habit. So unfortunately she turned to prostitution"

All of their eyes went wide with shock, to think that Mayu and Kaiko's mother had gone so low to provide her addiction, it was just terrible. "I was 14 when Kai-chan was born, I didn't bother asking my mother who the father was because I knew that she didn't know" said Mayu. "Since she was still coping with the addiction I took it upon myself to raise Kaiko"

"So in other words you became a mother at 14" said Vector.

"Something like that" said Mayu.

"To be able to do that at such a young age is admirable" said Espio.

Mayu smiled softly. "It's the job of a big sister to protect her younger sibling" said Mayu. "Anyway, when Kaiko turned three and I had decided to leave with him. It was an unsafe environment for him and also I wanted him to be happy, so that morning while my mother was passed out on the couch we left"

"It takes a lot of courage to leave like that" said Rouge.

"But then I began to think, I'm doing the same thing my father did to my mother and I" explained Mayu with sad eyes. "It made me sick but I knew that it was the right thing to do, but I left a note for my mother and to tell you the truth I was very harsh with it"

"What did the note say?" asked Charmy.

"At one point in the note I said 'Just because you screwed up your life, don't screw up Kaiko's life with it' and I had also wrote down a list of rehab facilities to get sober" she said. "We stayed with some friends of mine until I found a job and were able to live in an apartment with him. So from that day on I raised Kaiko"

"You really love him don't you" said Cream.

"More like a son than a brother" said Mayu.

Kaiko blushed at that comment and looked away to hide his embarrassment. Mayu giggled softly as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Anyway I awoken my powers when I was seven when we were walking home, the reason for that was because we were about to get mugged" said Kaiko.

**_Flashback…_**

_Mayu and Kaiko were on their way home from the restaurant where Mayu works and while they were about to head to their apartment both were stopped by a group of thugs, the three of them were weasels and were intoxicated enough to act rashly. Mayu took a protective stance in front of her brother and she glared at the thugs. _

_"Well what do we have here" said one of the thugs with a slur in his voice. "A very pretty young woman" _

_"What do you want" hissed Mayu. _

_"Come with us and we'll show you a good time" said the other walking to her. _

_Kaiko glared at them and that's when they noticed the small light blue wolf glaring at them. "Eh what's this, boss seems like she's got a kid" said another thug with a slur in his voice. _

_One of the weasels got in front of Mayu with a creepy grin on his face. "Well if she has a kid then, he needs to go" he said. "Take the brat away" _

_One of the thugs grabbed Kaiko as he thrashed around and tried to grab on to Mayu. Mayu tried to pry him off of Kaiko but she was punched in the face for her attempt and that made Kaiko furious. _

_"DON'T HIT MY ONEE-SAN!" roared Kaiko. _

_Then the temperature of the air suddenly went cold and ice started forming on the floor and on the hands of the thug that grabbed Kaiko. He dropped him and screamed when his arms were covered in ice and all of a sudden ice pillars erupted from the frozen floor and all the thugs ran for their lives. Once Kaiko calmed down he saw that the place was frozen and Mayu was shocked. She got up and walked to Kaiko. _

_"Are you ok Kai-chan?" asked Mayu as she kneed down to her brother. _

_Kaiko nod his head. "Onee-san, aren't you scared that I did that?" he asked. _

_Mayu smiled at him and said no. Even after she saw him first awaken his powers Mayu still stayed by his side and didn't treat him differently. _

**_End of Flashback…_**

"Even after all of that Mayu-neesan stood by my side" said Kaiko with a small smile. "She even helped me control my powers"

"Wow not many people are accepting to the fact that their sibling or spouse has powers" said Mioko. "You amaze me every day"

"It doesn't matter if you have powers or not, you're still the same person" said Mayu.

"Yeah but it's a shame that not many people see it that way" said Tsubaki.

"So how did the two of you get involved with the Necks?" asked Espio.

"The neck that attacked us is the 7th head of the Orochi, his name is Muramasa, he's the neck of fire" said Kaiko.

"What's terrifying about him is that he specializes in illusions" said Mayu. "He can control flames like Blaze-san and Ichiro-san but he also can use his flames to create illusions"

"Illusions are usually very deadly and if you're not aware of them they can kill" said Satoshi.

"Muramasa attacked us while we were at home and he demanded to hand over Kaiko but I didn't want to, something told me that he was evil" said Mayu. "I don't remember what illusion he used on us but it was very painful"

"I only remember that I broke out of the illusion when my powers went out of control and then as fast as he came, he left, but he left his mark on both of us" said Kaiko.

"So Mayu also has the mark of the Orochi" said Sonic in shock.

"Yes" said Mayu as she lifted her skirt until her left leg was exposed and on her thigh was the serpent mark of the orochi. Once she covered it up she looked at them again. "It's that reason I always wear long skirts and long jeans"

"You said that you also have ability similar to ours" said Vanilla. "Can you explain a little bit more?"

"I wouldn't call it an ability but I am highly spiritual aware like the two of you" explained Mayu. "It means that we can sense things, see and hear things that most people can't"

"Ordinary people can't sense auras or spiritual pressure, that's why when a strong one is in the air they usually fall unconscious" explained Yuffi. "Some people are just lucky to be able to sense it"

"I can't believe all of you went through all of that" said Sally.

"It's just terrible" said Bunnie.

"What happened to Rin and I is a little complicated" said Yuffi. "We've been friends since we meet when I was six and Satoshi was 10 and we became inseparable"

"But the Necks attacked us when we were visiting Rin's family" explained Satoshi. "They brutally attacked our parents and killed them in front of us. They also struck me down"

"I thought that they had killed Aniki and Rin thought the same thing so in our blind rage we attacked" said Yuffi with a sad tone. "But we got struck down and that's how Rin got that scar on her head"

"I don't remember all the details but the only thing I do remember was seeing them die and waking up in a hospital" said Rin. "It was that incident is how I got this scar on my forehead"

"Who were the necks that attacked you?" asked Blaze.

"The second Neck of the Orochi, Lilith also known as the neck of light and the first Neck of the Orochi, Kankuro also known as the neck of darkness" explained Satoshi.

"So their leaders attacked the three of you" said Shadow. "They must have wanted to get you out of the way"

"The thing is they thought they had killed me off but I somehow managed to survive that incident" replied Satoshi.

"I took in the three of them along with my husband and also with the permission of Rin's aunt I was able to take care of her as well" said Mioko.

"I didn't know you were married" said Amy.

"I was" said Mioko. "I use the past tense because he died two years ago due to illness"

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Vanilla.

Tails looked over the large rifle that was leaning on the wall next to Mioko and he noticed that it was made very well. "Mioko by any chance did you make that rifle?" asked Tails.

"Yes I did" she replied with a smile.

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock as they looked at the raccoon dog. They had no idea that she made that weapon herself and it was amazing. "So you made that by yourself?" asked Chikane.

"Yes, making weapons is a specialty of mine" said Mioko.

Rouge was deep in thought when Mioko mentioned that she was a weapons specialist and then it hit her. "Wait a minute, by any chance were you an agent for G.U.N?" asked Rouge.

"Yes I was, lieutenant to be more exact" replied Mioko.

"No wonder your name sounded familiar" said Shadow. "You were one of the best snipers in G.U.N history"

Mioko smiled at the ebony hedgehog. "That was a long time ago, but even if I did retire I still hone my skills" said Mioko.

"Amazing" said Tails.

Chikane smiled, she was rather quiet in the entire conversation and was listening very closely. Listening to what happened to them in their pasts was very sad but it made her fell like she wasn't the only one who went through hell. Gaining some courage she decided to talk about her past.

"Well since everyone got their pasts off their shoulders I'm going to do the same" said Chikane.

"You don't have to" said Yuffi.

"I want to" said Chikane. "Well to start I was abandoned by my parents when I was four and every day I always thought that they would come back but they never did"

"That's horrible" said Julie-Su.

"They left me at someone's house, who I think were friends of them but to me it was the house of hell" explained Chikane. "I was frequently abused by both people and neglected most of the time, but my will to live was strong. For two years I was abused until my body decided enough was enough and I awoke my Geokinises"

Everyone's eyes were wide with shock, to think that Chikane was abandoned by her own parents was just unforgivable and to be left in a house of abusers was just inhuman. Chikane continued to explain that when her powers were awaken she had destroyed the house and also killed her abusers accidently. When the police arrive one human saw Chikane brutaly beaten and he decided to take her in. The police man was called Haseo Yukiteru and he became Chikane's foster father along with his wife.

"I was happy but like the rest of you I too was attacked by a Neck of the Orochi" explained Chikane. "The fifth Neck of the Orochi also known as the Neck of earth Oni attacked me and my new family. Haseo-san tried to fight him off but he was injured badly trying to protect me and his wife. His wife was killed by his hand and he tried to kill me but since at that time I was still learning how to control my powers they went out of control and he had to flee"

"Sadly Haseo-san's wife died due to her injuries and at first I blamed myself for her death but he didn't" said Chikane. "After that incident he helped me train in the way of the Neginata and how to control my powers"

"Man how do all of you cope with all of that?" asked Knuckles. "An ordinary person would go mad with what all of you have been through"

"Everyone handles problems differently" said Asami.

After the long explanations they got to learn more about their connection to the Necks of Orochi and now they can fully help them with the burden of this fight. Since now they have more help now that Satoshi, Tsubaki, Mioko and Mayu arrived here. Now everyone wonders what might happen now. The Necks created a new weapon for them and all they could do now is try to get stronger to fight them.

"Tsubaki" said Satoshi now that they were out in the hallway.

"What is it Satoshi?" asked Tsubaki.

"I think it would be wise to get some of your spirits prepared for the fight" explained Satoshi. "Also, it might be wise to get four of your strongest spirits to help Sonic, Blaze, Rin and Yuffi"

"I was thinking the exact same thing" said Tsubaki.

Satoshi nod his head and he left the hall. Tsubaki closed her eyes and she thought about the spirits she was going to talk to and only four of them fit the profile perfectly for the four of them.

"_Kageboshi, Hakudoshi, Zephyrus, Iblis, I need to talk to the four of you_" said Mayu in her thoughts.


	21. Nakama

**A/N: Well people, the long awaited beginning of Arc 3 of this Fic is finally here, to see the name of the Arc is on the beginning of chapter 1. Also I would like to thank my reviewers for following this fic, because in all honesty I didn't think I would make it to a third Arc. So thanks everyone and hope you continue reading this story. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. **

**Well I'm talking to much just go ahead and read the chapter and leave your comments, and review. ^.^ **

**NOTE: I DON'T own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, trust me if I did then everything would be A LOT different and It wouldn't go below the T rating. **

* * *

><p><em>Bound by the Chains of Fate<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Nakama<strong>

_Five weeks later…_

Five weeks went by in a blink of an eye, and also it's been five weeks since the fight with Nazo and now everyone is fully recovered from the brutal fight with the new experiment. Well at least psychically, but mentally they were still coping with the fact that now the Necks of Orochi have created something stronger than them and it was a very hard blow to the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita. Then only thing on their mind is to get stronger, since they don't have much time left for the war.

Everyone was in Tails work shop, now that it was fully repaired and Satoshi was staring at the broken swords in front of him, very deep in thought. To him, seeing broken swords meant a task for him to repair them but he had another thing in mind, and he still hasn't told Yuffi, Sonic, Blaze and Rin about what he and Tsubaki are thinking of doing. Mioko and Tails were fixing up on the broken machines that were in the workshop and also fixing up new weapons. Mioko was very impressed on the young fox's intelligence and he always seemed eager to learn new things. Also the status of the Chaos and Sol emeralds were good and Tails had them stored away, just in case.

"Hey have any of you seen Sonic?" asked Amy walking into the workshop.

"He's training with Blaze" replied Mioko.

"He's been acting weird for the last few weeks" said Tails. "I'm kinda worried"

"Let him be" said Mioko. "He's probably getting stronger so that he can protect his friends. Also he's still shaken up by the fact that Nazo could have killed all of you on the spot"

"Well Nazo is scary" replied Amy. "So what are the two of you working on?" she asked.

"Some weapons that Mioko and I designed" said Tails. "With Mioko's knowledge on creating weapons with the function of spiritual control, we're creating a more variety of weapons to help us out"

"Also I need to help Satoshi fix Yuffi, Rin, Sonic, and Blaze's swords" replied Mioko. "You can't go into a war unarmed"

"Hey Amy, have you seen Aya?" asked Tails looking up from his work.

"No I haven't" was her reply. "I haven't seen Ichiro, Asami or even Junichi and his pervert of a brother either. Where could they be?"

"Training"

Amy turned to see Sally walking in with Bunnie and Julie-Su behind her. "I bet that they're training to be able to defeat Nazo" said Sally.

"I still can't believe that the Necks of Orochi killed Eggman and Nega" said Julie-Su.

"Shadow and Rouge informed me that G.U.N found their bodies in the remains of the canyon" explained Mioko. "They were brutally decapitated"

Everyone stayed silent for a bit, yeah Eggman and Nega were two mad scientists who only wanted to create Eggmanland, a disturbing though to others, but not even they deserved to be killed like that. To be betrayed by your own allies is unforgivable and the Necks of Orochi have gone too far this time and to decapitate them right in front of them was just horrifying. That memory will forever stay in their minds.

"How long has Satoshi been staring at the swords?" asked Bunnie.

"For almost an hour" replied Mioko looking at him.

"Why is he just staring at them?" asked Amy.

"He's trying to figure out how to repair those swords and make them stronger" answered Mioko. "That's just how he thinks"

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to train" said Sally. "I'm not going to die in this war and I'm going to give it my all"

"Same here" said Bunnie as Julie-Su nods in agreement.

"Well I'm going to train to!" said Amy with confidence.

"I wish all of you the best of luck" said Mioko with a smile. "Now Tails let's get back to our work"

_Meanwhile…_

In the forest known as Leaf Storm was usually known for its large variety of plants and flowers, the perfect place to find medical herbs especially for critical wounds. Tsubaki was walking around the forest with Cream, Vanilla and Cheese as her guides. She had decided to go searching for herbs and also to teach them how to pick the right herbs for medical treatment, because sometimes it can mean the difference between life and death.

"I appreciate that the two of you are helping me find herbs" said Tsubaki with a smile. "I always like to stock up just in case"

"It's no problem" said Vanilla with a smile.

"Miss Tsubaki who taught you how to pick herbs?" asked Cream.

"My mother did" answered Tsubaki. "As miko's it's our job to help others either it's for spiritual purposes, healing and in some cases to exercise spirits"

"Wow that's amazing" said Vanilla.

"Also miko's have the ability to make contracts with other spirits to help them in situations" said Tsubaki. "So far I have contracts with eleven spirits"

"Are they nice?" asked Cream.

"Some of them yes but the trick to getting a spirit to submit to you is to show them that you are strong enough to wield them" explained Tsubaki. "In some cases if your heart is weak the spirit might turn on their master and attack them"

"Spirits do that!" exclaimed Cream in shock.

"I've heard of some cases and also a spirit can turn on their owners if their abused by their owners" said Tsubaki. "Sometimes that's the case with some other spirit owners, that's why I treat my spirits as friends instead of tools"

"I can't believe some spirits have to go through all that" said Vanilla.

"Spirits are everywhere" exclaimed Tsubaki turning around to face them as they stopped. She kneed down and patted Cheese on the head. "In fact, Chaos' are actually spirits, they only live in places with clean water and also they only show themselves to those with kind hearts. In some cases they bond with a person"

"So Cheese is actually a spirit?" asked Cream.

"Chao" said Cheese.

"Yes he is, but one of the common and peaceful ones" said Tsubaki. "It's rare for a spirit to bond with someone naturally but Cheese seems to have bonded with you. It means you have a kind heart"

Cream smiled as Cheese started flying with happiness. Tsubaki smiled as did Vanilla and they started walking again. "Have you two ever heard of the story about the Onibi and the Exorcist?"

"What that?" asked Vanilla.

"Well it's more of a legend than a story" said Tsubaki. "Long ago in a small village humans were being overrun by different spirits with one of them being the most terrifying, his name was Kurikara, the Onibi"

"What's an Onibi?" asked Cream with curiosity.

"An Onibi is a fire demon, and Kurikara was the strongest of them all" explained Tsubaki. "Many exorcists tried to dispel the powerful demon but none have survived, they knew when he would appear because of his blue flames. But one day a group of exorcists went to go confront the demon and he burned them all, all but one"

"Who survived?" asked Vanilla interested in the story.

"Her name was Yura and she was considered one of the strongest exorcists but she was the black sheep of the exorcists" continued Tsubaki. "Because she believed that humans and spirits could live together peacefully and also she believed that spirits came to the human world because they were curious about it. She decided to follow Kurikara and he confronted her while he possessed a wolf. At first he tried to scare her off but she wasn't afraid of him eventually they became friends and she visited him every day"

"That's so nice" said Cream.

"One specific day she was talking with him and she mentioned that she would like a world where humans and spirits could live as equals and he had told her that he would like to see more of the human world" continued Tsubaki. "So she offered to become his vessel so he could see the human world"

"What's a vessel?" asked Vanilla.

"A vessel is a person who has a spirit living inside of them" explained Tsubaki. "Yura agreed to become his vessel and at first it was kept a secret that she was harboring a spirit inside her body but one day changed everything"

"What happened?" asked Cream eagerly.

"Chao!" exclaimed Cheese eagerly.

"Yura became pregnant by Kurikara" said Tsubaki. "Many of the people soon discovered that and begun to fear her, calling her a witch and many of the exorcists ordered her to terminate her pregnancy but she didn't want to. Instead of honoring her wishes the exorcists decided that a human carrying the child of a demon was disgraceful and they sentenced her to death"

"That's awful" said Vanilla.

"How can they do something like that" said Cream.

"Chao!" said Cheese in agreement.

"Not wanting his woman and his unborn child to die, Kurikara possessed one of the exorcists and freed her, but the exorcist whom he possessed died due to his flames. He ordered Yura to run and that's what she did" continued Tsubaki. "She fled to a forest and it was there where she gave birth to her child. It was at that moment where Kurikara manifested itself in his original form, a man covered in blue flames with pointed ears, blue hair, glowing blue eyes and wearing a kimono. The small family shared an embrace and Kurikara held his child, whom he names Aoiko. The child had the same features as his father but he didn't have the pointed ears. Wanting for his family to be happy he decided to confront the exorcists and the humans himself"

"That was so brave of him" said Cream.

"When he confronted the humans he told them that he would make a deal with them" explained Tsubaki. "He said that he will protect the village from any threats as its guardian spirit and that in return they don't harm his family, he also said that if they ever break the contract then he would destroy the village. After long discussions and thought the humans and exorcists decided to take up his offer and Kurikara became the guardian spirit of that village. It was from that moment on that Yura's wish came true, for a world where humans and spirits could live peacefully" finished Tsubaki.

"That was a nice story" said Vanilla.

"It's believed that was the moment where exorcists, priests and priestesses started contracting with spirits" said Tsubaki.

"I have a question Miss Tsubaki" said Cream. "What are we called in Kamihime?"

"Yokai" answered Tsubaki. "Yokai is another form of calling a spirit but we don't reside in the spirit world, we're just Yokai and we've lived with humans since the dawn of time also sometimes we are referred to as Fushigi na Dobutsu which are knows as animal spirits"

"That's so cool" said Cream.

Tsubaki smiled at the young child and they continued their walk until they got to a clearing where many flowers bloomed and also many herbs were growing. Tsubaki picked many of them and also she told Cream and Vanilla which ones were used to treat wounds. After a half an hour of picking herbs they proceed back to Green Hill to sort out the herbs. Tsubaki also was thinking about some other things she needed to do afterwards.

* * *

><p>In the same area of Leaf Storm is where Sonic was training with Blaze to hone their skills and to prepare for the fight with the Necks again. Both were fighting hand to hand since their swords were no longer usable. Both have trained with each other before but this time they were being more forceful with their attacks. Right now both were lying on the grass resting from the sparing session and looking at the sky. Many thoughts were running in their heads but the one thought that will never leave their minds was the fact that Eggman and Nega were killed right in front of them. Even though they were their arch nemeses it was still horrifying to see such a thing. Another thing in their minds was the fact that some of the members of the Orochi know them, and that's scary.<p>

"I wonder how Lilith knows who I am" wondered Blaze looking at the sky. "It creeps' me out not knowing but something's telling me that I shouldn't know"

"I know the feeling" replied Sonic. "How the hell does Kazeko know about me, and he claims that I was a kid when I last saw him, but I don't remember anything"

"Also, the fact that Eggman and Nega are dead is, well kinda scary don't you think" said Blaze. "And to think that they thought that the Necks of Orochi were their allies"

"The Necks of Orochi, those guys are far worse than I thought they would be" said Sonic. "For once I'm kinda scared; if they can do that to their allies, I don't even want to know what they'll do to their enemies"

"I hate to say this but I'm scared to" said Blaze. "My most fear is what Nazo is capable of"

Sonic flashed back to the fight with Nazo. His blood started to boil at the memory where Nazo was brutally torching Blaze and breaking her bones. He also will never forget the painful screams she let out as he held her captive. It also sickened him that the members of the Necks of Orochi found it amusing to see them get brutalized and nearly beaten to death. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. If it wasn't for the fact that Mioko, Satoshi and Tsubaki came when they did they would be six feet under right about now.

"We can't give up that easily!" stated Sonic sitting up. "I'm not ready to kick the bucket just yet, and with the power of the emeralds and more training then we can defeat them"

"Your right Sonic" said Blaze sitting up. "If Yuffi were here that's exactly what she would say and also I have my world to think about, there's no time to be depressed"

"That's the spirit" said Sonic turning to face her with a grin and with a thumbs up. "So how about a re-match?"

"I won't go easy" said Blaze with her own grin.

"I was hoping you'd say that" replied Sonic.

Then in a blink of an eye both of them started to fight again, exchanging punches and kicks to each other and dodging their attacks. This time there was no holding back; to be able to go against Nazo they needed to get stronger. This time they will win.

* * *

><p>The sound or rustling leaves could be heard in the wind and from the tree branches. One of the leaves separated from the branch and was flowing in the wind, then in a flash two figures jumped in the air each throwing a kick and blocking each other. Once they retreaded back the leaf that was once whole is now split in two. Rin and Espio both landed on opposite sides of a tree branch. Rin was currently wearing her ninja kimono with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and Espio was wearing his ninja suit. Both waited for a moment and then they vanished and in that instant they attacked each other in the air with a barrage of kicks and punches. They retreaded back onto the ground and from there attacked again. Both were fighting hand to hand to improve their skills and Rin was using her powers in her punches and kicks on Espio. Espio had a similar ability, using his spiritual pressure to attack his opponents. These two was usually train together do to the fact that they were both ninjas and they can go all out with each other without the worries of hurting each other. After another go with the punching and kicking they decided to take a break and rest for a bit. Luckily they were training near a small river and waterfall. Rin stuck her head in the water pouring down the waterfall to cool of her sweaty head while Espio was drinking water.<p>

"Thanks for agreeing to train with me" thanked Rin wiping the water off her face.

"No problem I also needed to train" said Espio. "I want to be at my strongest when we fight the enemy"

"Yeah no kidding" said Rin looking at the sky. "This time they won't win"

"You mentioned that they're after the Kamui" said Espio. "If they have three in their possession won't that be enough to weaken the seal to the Orochi"

"No, they need all seven of them to free the Orochi, any less will be useless to them and they can't use the Kamui themselves because of the amount of spiritual energy it needs and also from what I've read it's highly unstable"

"So in other words even you don't know the full extent of the Kamui" concluded Espio.

"No one does, some people thought it was only a legend" replied Rin. "Say Espio, I've been wondering, where did you learn your ninja skills?"

"Like you I'm also from Kamihime" replied Espio.

"Really, which part" asked Rin while looking at him interested in what he said.

"Chiharu Village" answered Espio.

"The land of Hot springs" said Rin. "Interesting"

"I began my training when I was a child and once I finished them I did a lot of traveling, eventually I came here and started working in Chaotix" said Espio. "What about you, who taught you your skills?"

Rin hesitated for a moment. "My father taught me the basics when I was four but ever since he died I had to teach myself how to be a ninja by reading his old notes and with the help of scrolls" answered Rin.

Espio was shocked by her answer, he had never heard of a ninja without a master and for her to be able to teach herself at such a young age was impressive. But a ninja without a master was usually known as a rogue. He thought about it for a moment. "How about I teach you what I know" offered Espio.

Rin was shocked at that statement as her ears twitched. She looked at him wide eyed. "Seriously!" she said. "You'll teach me!"

"I don't see why not" said Espio. "You have potential and it also it would help to prepare for the war"

"Right!" said Rin eagerly. "Thanks Espio I appreciate it!"

Espio let a small smile appear on his face at her eagerness. He would have never thought he would have a student to teach. Rin was happy to have someone to teach her how to be a true ninja, she knew the basics and also some of the advance skills but there is so much she still doesn't know. She couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

><p>In Mystic Ruins it's usually known for its large lands and the discoveries for treasure hunters but now it has turned into a training ground for two certain hedgehogs. Shadow and Yuffi were training brutally with each other to prepare for the next encounter with the Necks of Orochi and most of all Nazo. This time Yuffi was wearing her usual kimono and hakama while training with Shadow, but that didn't matter since they were too focused on fighting each other. Shadow was impressed on her hand to hand combat skills but he did noticed that she's not as adapt in using it like Rin and she attacks with her powers. Looking in the sidelines, watching them train was Isao, Junichi, Kaiko, Chikane and Mayu. Isao and Junichi were resting from their training and the same went with Kaiko and Chikane. Mayu was just watching them train and also cheering them on every now and then.<p>

"How long have they been at it already?" wondered Isao.

"Over two hours" answered Mayu. "Don't those two ever get tiered?"

"Their stamina is strong" said Junichi. "And it seems that Yuffi is determined to get stronger"

"I wouldn't blame her" said Chikane. "From what Knuckles has told me, Nazo is someone that we need to get rid of first, but the problem with Nazo is his strength"

"For now we can only get stronger" said Kaiko.

After a while Knuckles and Rouge came to where they were training and they saw Shadow and Yuffi training. They walked to Isao, Junichi, Kaiko, Chikane and Mayu. "So those two have been fighting all this time?" ask Rouge.

"Pretty much" said Chikane.

"Well tell them to hold it for a second" said Knuckles. "Satoshi and Tsubaki need to talk to Yuffi about something"

All of them nod their heads and Chikane walks to them. "Hey Shadow Yuffi, take a break Satoshi-san and Tsubaki-san said they need to talk to you!" yelled Chikane.

With the mention of her brother Yuffi halted her fight with Shadow and both of them walked to the rest to head back to Tails work shop. Yuffi wondered what Satoshi and Tsubaki were going to talk to them about.

* * *

><p>Back in Tails work shop, Satoshi and Tsubaki had told everyone to meet up in the work shop to tell them what they were going to do involving the current situation with Nazo and the rest of the Necks of Orochi. Once everyone was here, including the rest of the Chaotix and Vanilla and Cream, they began the small discussion.<p>

"Well I have good news" said Satoshi with a grin. "Your swords can be fixed and it'll take me about three days to fix them up"

"Wow that fast" said Blaze impressed.

"Please if it were a regular sword it would take me a few hours, but your swords are going to be different from anything I've ever done before in my life" said Satoshi. "Tell me what do you think of the thought of contracting with a spirit?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sonic.

"Satoshi and I decided that to confront Nazo at full power, that Sonic, Blaze, Rin and Yuffi will be contracted by my most powerful spirits" said Tsubaki.

"Is that even possible!" said Amy in shock.

"As long as you show your spirit that you are strong" explained Tsubaki. "For it to work then they would need to go in a trail to prove to the spirit that they are strong"

"So in other words our new weapons will be harboring one of you four spirits Tsubaki-nee" said Rin.

"I'm not against the idea" said Yuffi.

"Me ether it might be a fun experience" said Sonic.

"It might" said Blaze with a thoughtful look.

"Also there's another thing that I need to explain and it involves all of the Freedom Fighters" said Tsubaki now getting serious. This now got the interest in all of them. "For all of you to even stand a chance against the Necks of Orochi all of you will need to obtain Spirit Force"

"What's Spirit Force?" asked Silver.

"Spirit Force is the state where one's spiritual pressure surpasses their limit" explained Satoshi. "In other words is going above what you are capable of"

"Spirit force the strongest state of ones abilities and once you gain it your power increases nearly ten times the usual strength" said Tsubaki.

"But how to we obtain Spirit Force?" asked Shadow.

"Now that's the tricky part" said Satoshi. "To obtain Spirit Force your body must be pushed to the breaking point, in other words surpass your outer limits"

"The soul is the prime importance to obtain this state" explained Tsubaki. "Your spiritual energy is entangled in a chain known as 'limit' once the chain breaks from the soul then the spiritual energy that was once dormant will spread throughout the body. But you must learn to control the sudden outburst of spiritual energy because it can backfire and hurt you"

"So for the next training session all of you are going to try and obtain Spirit Force" said Satoshi. "Any questions?"

"If we obtain Spirit Force does that mean we'll have a chance at the war?" asked Sally.

"You never know unless you try" said Chikane. "I say let's go for it"

"Me to!" exclaimed Aya. "The stronger we are the more chance we have to end it as soon as possible"

"That's right" said Ichiro. "The Necks are going to pay once and for all"

"Yeah, because no matter what the circumstances you never betray your _nakama_!" said Yuffi.

"_Nakama_?" questioned Julie-Su.

"_Nakama_ means comrade" said Mioko.

"And no matter what we will win this war!" yelled Isao with his fist in the air.

"For our friends and our future!" yelled Rin.

"FOR OUR FRIENDS AND OUR FUTURE!" everyone in the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita yelled with their fists in the air.

After that outburst the rest of them were pumped up to start their training to be able to protect their friends. Mayu smiled at her brother's determination when he declared in front of everyone that he would protect her. The rest of them had also vowed that they would protect them at any cost.

"So in three days we'll make a contract with the spirits" said Blaze.

"Yeah" said Satoshi.

"So just continue your training until then" said Tsubaki.

"Tails we to will continue our weapon making to help as we can" said Mioko.

"Right" said Tails with determination.

"Good luck!" said Aya.

"The same goes to you" said Tails.

Tsubaki walked over to Cream and Vanilla with something in her hand. "Cream there's something I want to give you and your mother" said Tsubaki.

"What is it?" asked Vanilla.

In her hand revealed two Omamoris, both colored a light orange color. "These are called _Omamori_, protective charms, their supposed to protect you in future situations. Wear them all the time and you'll be protective"

Cream took her Omamori and she put it around her neck. "Thank you Miss Tsubaki" thanked Cream.

"Thank you very much" thanked Vanilla also putting hers around her neck.

Tsubaki smiled. "Just don't open them" she said.

"Du they really protect?" asked Antoine.

"Yes they do, don't doubt the powers of a Miko" warned Tsubaki.

"Omamoris are called protective charms for a reason Antoine" said Asami.

"As long as they're protected" said Blaze.

"But we're still going to protect all of you" stated Rin.

"Yes now we must continue our training" said Espio.

"Hey can we watch you train?" asked Charmy.

"I don't see why not" said Rin. "You can come to Vector"

Vector smiled. "I just want to see what skills you've got kid"

And anger vein appeared on Rin's head. "I'm not a kid" she said above a growl.

"Sorry" he said sweating bullets.

Everyone laughed and the young fighters left the workshop to continue with their training. The rest hoped that they will have enough time to improve their skills and also to get stronger for the war. Mioko looked up at the blue sky; she'd hope that they would be safe once the fighting began again. In three more days, the trial will begin.


	22. The Spirit Trial

**A/N: Ok now this is a chapter that I put a lot of work into and I very much hope that it suits your needs. I'll try to get the other chapter out as soon as I can and I would very like to see reviews for this one and please leave your comments. Hope you like this chapter and for the next one you're going to see how Sonic, Blaze, Rin and Yuffi do in their fights between the spirits. **

**NOTE: I DON'T own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, trust me if I did then everything would be A LOT different and It wouldn't go below the T rating. **

* * *

><p><em>(Bound by the Chains of Fate)<em>

**Chapter 22: The Spirit Trial**

Three days went by pretty fast for the young fighters, they spend the last three days training nonstop to try and obtain Spirit Force, and so far they have made no progress what so ever. Gaining Spirit Force isn't an easy task and they've been training until they drop, literally. All of them were very disappointed at the fact that they haven't obtained Spirit Force, but Tsubaki had told them that it was a very difficult task. Well for now that's going to have to wait since today is the day that Sonic, Blaze, Rin and Yuffi get their new swords and also make contracts with their spirits. Now they were sitting in Tails' work shop with everyone else and Satoshi was giving them their swords.

"Well it took me some time but here they are" said Satoshi.

He handed Sonic a sword wrapped in a cloth and he removed it. The sword was an average size sword with a double edged blade, square guard, dark blue hilt and the blade was shining silver and beside it was its sheath. Sonic was impressed that Satoshi made this and it was a very nice sword. Satoshi then handed Blaze her sword and she also removed them from the cloth. Blaze's sword was two dual blades, that resembled Tsurugi swords, with a gold hilt with red trim, a dull silver blade on both swords and lastly a rounded golden guard, also beside the swords was the sheath were both swords go. Blaze was very amazed at the craftsmanship of the swords and she could have never thought that someone could make this in such a short time. He then handed Yuffi her sword and she also took it out of the cloth. Yuffi's sword was a standard katana but the blade was a dark gray, almost black, with a square guard, dark amber hilt and the sheath beside the dark sword. Yuffi was happy to get her sword back and she was also glad that her bother made it for her. Lastly he handed Rin her sword and she also took it out of the cloth. Unlike the rest of them, Rin's sword was a wakizashi with no guard but a white thread, a light yellow hilt and a shining silver blade. Rin was happy that he made a sword that showed that she was a ninja and it was easy to carry and conceal.

"It's amazing!" said Amy looking at the swords.

"I can't believe you made this" said Sally in shock.

"That iz zome fine swordsmanship" said Antoine.

"It's nothing" said Satoshi. "Now for the second part"

Satoshi stood up and lead the four of them outside where they found Tsubaki writing four seals on the ground and placing talismans on the center of them. The rest followed them out and were confused to why she was doing this while some of them watched in interest. Once Tsubaki was done she turned to the four soon to be masters.

"Alright I'm going to need all of you to place your swords on the seals" ordered Tsubaki.

Following her instructions they placed the swords on the seals and then stepped back. "What exactly is she doing?" asked Vector.

"It's a seal" answered Chikane. "I've heard of Mikos using these seals to seal spirits into weapons or objects"

"Wow an actual sealing this is awesome" said Asami with a grin.

"Yeah I want to see a spirit" said Aya happily.

"So they use that circle to seal the spirit into the swords" said Rouge. "Now this is something you don't see every day"

"It is unusual" said Shadow.

"So mind explaining how becoming the owner of a spirit works" said Knuckles.

"Well first off I need to seal the spirits into the swords" said Tsubaki. She put hands in a hand sign and she started chanting a spell. "_O no rei wa reikai de kettō koto watashi wa nanji ga kōshita heiki no hosuto o toru shiki _(O spirits that duel in the spirit world, I command thee to take host in these weapons)" a light enveloped the weapons and empty seal circles appeared on each of the weapons and once the light died down Tsubaki approached the weapons.

"Alright then the transfer is complete" said Tsubaki. "Sonic, Blaze, Rin, Yuffi I want the four of you to take your weapons and meditate in the sealing circle to begin the trial"

"What trial" asked Sonic.

"The spirit trail is a trial that the owner must do to create a contract with the spirit" explained Tsubaki. "The spirit challenges the contractor to a duel to make sure that it's soon to be master is strong enough, if the contractor wins then the spirit becomes its partner"

"So in other words we need to fight the spirits" said Blaze.

"Exactly" answered Tsubaki.

The four of them looked at each other and with a nod from their heads stepped into the sealing circle and sat down cross legged with their swords on their lap. "Now I need the four of you to meditate and when you do so the spirit will take you to the inner world to begin the trial" said Tsuaki. "Also a word of advice, if you die in the spirit world you die in this world as well, so don't die ok"

"Wait a sec, that's too risky!" yelled Sally.

"Sal's right" said Julie-Su. "This is insane!"

"This is too much of a risk for them to do" said Amy.

"That's not your decision" said Tsubaki seriously. "If they decided to go through with this then let them be"

Their eyes went slightly wide with that statement. "Alright now I need the four of you to meditate" said Tsubaki. "And while you are meditating you can call forth the spirit"

They nod their heads and looked at the faces of their worried friends. "Don't worry, we'll be fine" said Sonic with a grin.

"Remember who you guys are talking to" said Yuffi.

"We'll make it out alive" said Rin.

"Don't count us out just yet" said Blaze.

"All of you good luck" said Mioko.

With a nod of their heads the four of them closed their eyes. The four of them were clearing their minds and calling their spirits. After a while the rest noticed that their consciousness had fallen. "They're in the spirit world" said Tsubaki.

"I hope they'll be ok" said Tails.

"They will" said Asami. "All we can do now is wait"

* * *

><p>Once Sonic opened his eyes he found himself in a plain. The plain was filled with broken up ruins and the sky was gray but it still had light to it. He stood up and started walking around the plain. As he was walking he noticed that all the streets, walls and many of the statues were broken, there was also a slight grass in some of them and a breeze would blow ever so often. Sonic continued to walk around until he got to a statue that was in ruins. He couldn't make out who it was because it was destroyed.<p>

"So you are the one who called me" said a voice.

Sonic turned to the direction where the voice was coming from but there was no one there. He continued to look for the voice until it spoke again. "You are supposed to be my master; you are nothing more than a mere child"

Sonic turned again and he was face to face with a hybrid of a hawk and a cheetah. It had the talons of a hawk and the wings but its torso and face were that of a cheetah, he was tall, lean built and very light on his feet. His color was that of a golden brown, his cheetah ears were tinted with the traditional black spots and there were some of them in between his eyes. His eyes were an intimidating sky blue and he was wearing lose fitting robe with a gold belt, and brown pants. He looked at Sonic with an intense glare as he was sitting on one of the ruins.

"So you must be the spirit Tsubaki was telling me about" said Sonic.

"And she had failed to inform me that my new master is nothing more than a child" he replied. "My name is Zephyros, I am the spirit of the West Wind and the fastest of all the other spirits"

"The name's Sonic, and Zephyros I will make you my spirit!" proclaimed Sonic while pointing at him.

Zephyros laughed at his statement and jumped down from the ruin onto the floor. "You seem eager to fight child, very well then if you can prove to me that you are indeed worthy of becoming my master then I shall follow your orders, but if you shall fail then I will have no choice but to kill you" stated Zephyros.

Sonic only nod his head as he waited for Zephyros to attack. He noticed that the young hedgehog was prepared to take this risk and he glanced at him. Then Zephyros suddenly vanished from Sonic's sight. Sonic's eyes went wide with shock at his speed and Zephyros appeared behind Sonic. Sonic turned but he had no time to react to his attack and he was kicked in the face by Zephyros. Sonic was pushed back but he managed to keep his feet on the ground as blood started coming down his mouth.

* * *

><p>"TSUBAKI! SONIC'S MOUTH IS BLEEDING!" yelled Amy is horror as she noticed that Sonic's unconscious body was bleeding.<p>

Tsubaki saw the blood coming down his mouth. "It seems that the trial has begun" she said.

More blood started coming out of Sonic's mouth and also on his left cheek appeared a scratch. "What's going on!" yelled Tails.

"While in the trial the wounds that they gain during the trial are reflected in this world" explained Tsubaki.

"Make it stop then!" yelled Sally.

"I can't, once its begun there's no turning back" said Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki explained that the trial was risky but it was a risk they were willing to take" said Satoshi.

Isao placed a hand on Sally's shoulder as did Junichi did to Amy. "This was their choice" said Isao. "All we can do is just hope that they'll make it out alive"

"And knowing them they will" said Junichi.

"You guys have very little faith in Sonic don't you?" said Chikane.

"What?" said Tails.

"For you guys to freak out and demand to call off the trial shows that you guys have no faith in his power" explained Chikane.

"You better watch what you say!" threatened Knuckles.

"But she is saying the truth" said Kaiko. "I've seen Sonic's power first hand and I know that he'll make it out alive"

"If the three of you are so worried then how about helping me finish the weapons" offered Mioko walking out if the workshop.

"Alright then" said Sally.

She, Amy and Tails followed Mioko into the workshop, not before Amy and Sally glanced at the beaten state of Sonic's unconscious body.

"Well Junichi, lest head to train" said Isao.

"Right" answered Junichi.

"I'm going to train too" said Chikane. "Rouge, care to join me?"

"Yeah why not" said Rouge as the two girls started walking away.

"Say Aya want to go visit Cream and Vanilla with Mayu-san?" said Asami.

"Yeah" said Aya.

"Kai-chan, train well and be careful" said Mayu ruffling his head.

"I will Mayu-neesan" said Kaiko.

"Big Brother how about you?" asked Asami.

"I'll take that offer" said Ichiro.

"I'll inform you when something happens" said Satoshi.

With that said the four of them started walking to Green Hill. "What about you Shadow, aren't you going to train" said Satoshi.

"I can't" was his reply.

"Ah right, you usually train with Yuffi" said Satoshi.

"And I'll wait also for the trial to end" said Espio sitting on the ground.

Charmy and Vector also sat on the ground with Espio, Shadow and Tsubaki to wait for the rest. Knuckles, Antoine, Bunnie and Silver also decided to wait for the trial to end. Many thoughts were running through their minds on what was going on in the trial. But the only thing they could do now is wait for it to end.

* * *

><p>Yuffi woke up only to find that she was standing before a burned village. The sky was dark as an eerie wind was blowing. She started walking into the village and as she was walking everything was in ruins. Houses, buildings, everything was destroyed. It reminded Yuffi of the wars in the Edo period in Kamihime's history. As she was walking she saw something standing on the center of the burned village. As she walked closer she could see the figure more clearly. The figure was a male leopard with pure black fur and with his long hair tied in a high ponytail, intimidating amber eyes that were angled in a glare and a scar running down his left eye. His bangs were slightly covering his left eye but it was very visible. He was wearing a dull gray kimono with black hakama, black samurai armor, samurai boots and a gray haori over his shoulders. Strapped to his hip were two samurai swords and also hanging from his hip was an Oni mask.<p>

The figure fixed his eyes on the black and white hedgehog wearing a kimono and hakama. "So you must be the one Mistress Tsubaki had told me about" he began. "I have to say I did not expect a child to me my new mistress"

"Who are you calling a child" shot Yuffi back with a glare. "A samurai spirit, I have to say that is very suiting for my taste"

"So you are interested in the way of the samurai child" he said. "Very well then"

He tossed her a sword and she grabbed it with her right hand. "If this is a fight of samurai then let us begin" said Yuffi gripping the hilt of the sword. "My name is Yuffi the Hedgehog, given name Yuffi Saito and I shall make you my spirit!" she said as she unsheathed the sword.

"And my name is Kageboshi, also known as the spirit of the Black Demon" said Kageboshi as he also unsheathed his sword.

Both stood there in a fighting position, waiting for who will make the first strike. A calm wind blew as they both stood there, then in a blink of an eye both of them charged at each other. The metal of their swords clashed and the sound of it rang throughout the village. Each one of them dodged each other's attacks with impressive skill. Kageboshi was impressed that Yuffi was this skilled with a sword.

Both of them clashed swords again. "You are talented" said Kageboshi.

"Thanks, let's just say that swordsmanship runs in my blood" replied Yuffi.

"But you have much to learn" stated Kageboshi.

In that instant, Kageboshi pushed Yuffi back and then he rapidly attacked her with swift sword strikes. She barely dodged all of them but she did feel the blade slash her cheek. She jumped back and felt the blood come down her cheek. Kageboshi then charged at her and she raised the sword to block herself. A loud metal crash was heard as she felt the slash on her arm. It wasn't that bad but she did feel the blood coming down.

"Your good" said Yuffi.

Kageboshi swung his sword while looking at her. "I have to say that you also have skill" he said.

Yuffi raised her sword again and charged up to Kageboshi yet again. He, also, charged at her, both letting out loud battle cries. For them this was a battle between Samurais, meaning that whoever loses will be judged by the winner and for the first time, there was someone stronger than Yuffi in swordsmanship.

* * *

><p>Blood started gushing out of Yuffi's mouth in the physical world as did more cuts appear on her arms and face. Also part of her kimono was getting torn up. Satoshi knew that these wounds were made by a sword, meaning that she was currently in a sword fight. He knew that she knew her way with a sword but there were some things that she still didn't know about. He glanced at Shadow and he could see the worry in his eyes as he looked at the blood. He also saw the slightly shocked faces of the rest of them. He also glanced at Sonic's body and saw that it was no better. More blood started coming down his mouth as more cuts and bruises started to appear on his arms and face.<p>

"_Looks like their being pushed to their breaking point_" thought Satoshi.

* * *

><p>In Blaze's mind she had suddenly woken up in a very strange place. First off it looked like a post-apocalyptic city. The streets were torn, the sky was an orange gray, the buildings were torn to pieces and lastly lava started coming out of the streets. She had thought that this was a very gruesome sight but her mind then switched to the fact that she needed to find the spirit. As she started walking she noticed that there was a sea of lava and magma was on the ground, also the air was humid and smelled like ashes. She had wondered what kind of spirit lived in such a place, but by the looks of the scenery she knew that the spirit was obviously a fire spirit. She continued walking until she stopped at a large clearing where a bridge was broken and overseeing a cliff with a sea of lava.<p>

"So you are to become my master" said a voice.

Blaze turned to try and find the source of the voice, but it seemed to be coming out of nowhere. "Nothing more than a child, do you really think you can challenge me?" said the voice again.

"Show yourself coward!" yelled Blaze.

"Very well then"

Then she felt the ground shake beneath her. She looked over at the bridge and from it a large torrent of lava emerged from the sea. Flames were swirling around it as it gracefully landed on the edge of the bridge, slowly taking form. Once the lava and flames died down a being was left in its place. It was clearly male and… a cat! He was tall, lean built, scarlet red fur with a light cream mussel, short scarlet hair that ends slightly passed his neck and slightly covering his fire orange eyes that itself looked like flames. He was wearing a lose tattered robe that slightly exposes his chest, long sleeves that were tattered, and at the end of the robe was also tattered, roughly slightly below his knee and lastly he was bare footed. Like if the heat of the ground didn't bother him at all. Also around his wrists were small flames above his fur and some on his ankles.

"So I take it you're the spirit of this place" said Blaze.

"And I take it that you are the one who called me" he replied. "I am not one who likes to take in a new master but this was the last wish of Miss Tsubaki"

"So, all I need to do is win this fight and we will have a contract" said Blaze.

"That is if you can beat me" he said. "Very well then, may I know the name of my challenger?"

"My name is Blaze the Cat" stated Blaze. "Guardian of the Sol emeralds"

"And my name is Iblis, the Spirit of the Flames" said Iblis.

Then from his hands he summoned flames that slowly took in the form of two scythes. He then got into a fighting position. Blaze followed this and ignited her fists in flames as she got into her fighting position. Then she charged up at Iblis and did a series of punches at him. Iblis was able to dodge most of the attacks and he countered them with his scythes. She was able to doge some of his strikes but she felt part of the flame blade sink onto her arm and she jumped back. She looked at her arm to see a cut with blood pouring out of it.

"_I need to be cautious with those scythes of his_" thought Blaze. "_His scythes are made of flames, yet he's manipulating them to be as sharp as a blade_"

Then Iblis charged at her, swinging both of his scythes. She ducked to avoid the attack and then she tried to kick his legs. He dodged the attack with ease as he swung his left scythe. Blaze back flipped to avoid the attack then she focused her flames to her feet to do a flame boost, as she did the boost she did a hand stand as she brought the heel of her foot down, but Iblis raised his scythes to block the attack. He pushed her back and swung his right scythe down to her. She managed to doge the attack but barely. She felt the blood coming down her forehead from the cut he gave her, but she counted herself lucky that it's just a cut.

"You're strong, as expected from a guardian" said Iblis raising his blades.

"Thanks for the compliment" said Blaze getting into a fighting pose.

Both of them readied for another attack as both of them charged up to one another. Both were fighting, dodging and running the entire field of the city as it was now a battle ground. With only one of them making it out alive.

* * *

><p>In the inner world that Rin was it she found herself in a large forest with mist all around the forest that was slightly obstructing her view. The forest was tall and large with trees and plants everywhere. Rin started walking around the forest to find the spirit she was going to fight. After what felt like a half an hour of walking she heard something rustling in the trees. She stopped in her place and started looking around her. Then she heard something fall onto the ground. She ran over to the sound and she found something unusual. It was a medium pouch filled with various ninja weapons: two tanto knifes 17 kunais, 20 shurikens, 10 bo-shurikens and lastly a small wakizashi. Rin knew that the spirit probably left this for her so she could fight it, the ninja way. She strapped the pouch on her hip, strapped the two tanto knifes on each of her thighs and lastly strapped the sword on her back. Then out of nowhere a kunai was thrown at her direction, but she quickly dodged it. Then more kunais were thrown and she was able to dodge them.<p>

"Show yourself!" yelled Rin. "I would like to see who I am about to fight!"

Then a figure jumped down wearing a black over coat with the hood up. Rin looked at it but couldn't get a view of the figures face. Then it dashed away. Rin cursed and chased after it. She was tailing it for some time, jumping on trees to catch up to it until it leads her to an open clearing of the forest. The figure stopped and turned to her as it lowered its cloak, and then removing it. The figure reveals to be a weasel with gray fur, and a white mussel, spikey hair with a head band around his forehead and bright blood red eyes that resembled hers. He was wearing a ninja body suit with hand guards, shin guards and with a black belt around his waist. On his back was a sword and on his waist was a pouch, similar to the one Rin now has. But what shocked Rin the most was that he was no older than she was.

"So you must be the spirit" said Rin looking at him.

"And you must be the one who called me" he said. "I have to say I didn't expect it to be a child, and no less a female"

An anger vein appeared on Rin's head with that comment. "Who are you calling a child when you're one yourself! And what's wrong with being female!" she yelled.

"Well since you did dodge my first attack I have to say that you do have potential, but that I won't go down that easily" he said. "What is your name?"

"My name is Rin the Wolf, given name Rin Suisei" said Rin.

"You're lying, what is your real given name" he said.

Rin flinched a bit with that. "I said it's Suisei" she said.

"No that is probably your maternal last name" he replied. "I know all ninja clans by name and I can tell you're from one of them"

Rin hesitated for a second, she hatted using her father's last name, not because she had anything against her father, no never, but it was that name that brought back terrible memories for her, because it was the same name as her grandfather, who she hatted dearly. She wanted nothing to do with the clan because of their standards, but if she was going to prove herself to this spirit then she needed to swallow her pride and face it. She knew that her father would want her to say it with pride.

"My given name is Rin Sarutobi" she said. "I am a member of the Sarutobi family"

The weasel smiled at that. "Very well then, my name is Hakudoshi, I am the spirit of the White Blade"

With the introductions said both got into fighting positions and waited for the first to make the attack. Then, in a blink of an eye, both of them charged up to each other with punches and kicks. Their attacks were fast and swift that they were almost invisible. Then both of them jumped back and landed on opposite sides. A trail was coming down Rin's mouth from the attack Hakudoshi did. She put a hand in the pouch and grabbed one of the kunai knifes. Then with it she blocked the incoming shurikens that Hakudoshi threw at her. He was impressed that she was able to block the attacks.

"I see that the Sarutobi family has taught you well" said Hakudoshi.

"Like hell they did!" said Rin. "I was never trained by the Sarutobi family; their head dishonored me as a child so I had to learn most of my skills on my own"

"You're a rogue" said Hakudoshi in shock. "That's impossible; your skills are that equal to that of a highly trained ninja"

"That's because now I have someone who taught me the rest of the skills" said Rin. "He trained me non-stop for three days so I can master my skills and now I'm going to see if they paid off"

"I see, what is the name of your Sensei" said Hakudoshi.

"Espio the Chameleon" replied Rin.

Hakudoshi smiled and then they proceed with their fight. Rin knew that this was the moment to see if her training paid off. She was determined to win this no matter what happens. She needed to win so she can be able to protect her friends.

* * *

><p>In the physical world the state of the four unconscious bodies wasn't looking pretty. Their bodies were covered with scratches and blood. Some of it was even dripping onto the floor. Satoshi, Tsubaki, Knuckles, Silver, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Bunnie, Shadow and Antoine were all watching their unconscious forms and they were worried sick. They wondered what the hell was going on in there.<p>

"It looks bad" said Satoshi. "Seems like these spirits are really giving it their all eh"

"Seems that way" said Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki" said Bunnie. "When you did the trial, did these spirits give you a hard time?"

"Hard time" said Tsubaki looking at her. She then lowered her yugata until her right shoulder was shown. "This scar was when I fought with Hakudoshi, the spirit Rin is fighting" she then covered her shoulder and then turned to her other shoulder. "This scar was when I fought with Kageboshi, the spirit Yuffi is fighting" she covered her shoulder and lifted her hakama a bit until her leg was shown. "This long one that goes from my ankle to my upper thigh was from Zephyros, the spirit Sonic is fighting, and this" she go up to her knees and turned as she started taking off the top part of her yugata until her back was shown, revealing a large X shaped scar on the center of her back. "This is the scar that almost killed me, and it's the spirit Blaze is fighting, Iblis"

She put her yugata back on and turned to the rest. Shadow, Knuckles, Antoine, Silver, Espio, Charmy, Vector and Bunnie looked in shock on what she told them. "Wait did you say Blaze is fighting Iblis" asked Silver in shock. "How did you get that spirit?"

"How do you know about Iblis?" asked Satoshi.

"Because that's a spirit from Blaze and I's world" was his reply.

"I'm the third owner of Iblis, my mother was the second" said Tsubaki.

"Then who was the first?" asked Bunnie.

"Now that I can't tell you" said Tsubaki. "My mother had told me to keep it secret"

"So all of those spirits did that to you" said Knuckles. "Damn you're stronger than you look"

"But they almost killed you" said Bunnie.

"That's because they are the strongest I owned and the hardest to find" explained Tsubaki.

"Damn" said Bunnie.

"So are they going to be ok?" asked Charmy.

"Don't forget Charmy, they're strong" said Vector.

"These spirits are very violent" said Antoine.

"I know they'll make it out of it alive" said Tsubaki. "I know it"

Shadow and Espio stayed quiet as they were waiting for their friends to make it out alive. For Espio it pained him to see his student in this state and he couldn't do anything. Shadow was also uneasy, even though he and Yuffi clashed most of the time; he did consider her as a friend and also as a training partner and to see such a strong girl in this state was something that disturbed him. But they knew that this was for the best, so that they could stand a chance against the Necks of Orochi, so that they could protect everyone.


	23. The Speed Demon & The Demon Sword

**A/N: Now this took blood, sweat and tears too wright, mostly sweat, and I hope all of you like this chapter as much as I had writing it and don't worry in the next chapter I'll give all of you a surprise. So comment, leave your thoughts and review for me please. Also I would like to inform all of you that if you like this story then I hope you can take time out and read Team Blaz-Bladers and also comment on it for me please, if you do I'll give you a big hug! (Hug's make the world go round) **

**NOTE: I DON'T own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, trust me if I did then everything would be A LOT different and It wouldn't go below the T rating.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: The Speed Demon and the Demon Sword<strong>

_In Sonic's Trial…_

Sonic was running head to head with Zephyros and as they were running they would also attack each other. This was a test of speed, power and endurance as they continued to attack each other. Sonic would kick and punch the spirit but Zephyros could control the torrents of the wind and also he was using them as blades. Sonic barely dodged the attacks and usually he would end up with scratches and cuts on his arms and has a few on his sides and face. Zephyros then dashed at him and threw a punch but Sonic was able to block the attack by raising his arms. Sonic then pushed his arms away and slammed his fist on his abdomen and Zephyros was thrown back. But that attack had little effect on him, he landed on one of the walls of the broken ruins as Sonic stopped, he was breathing hard and blood was coming out of his wounds.

"I'll admit you are quick, but you speed will become your downfall" said Zephyros.

Sonic glared at the spirit and took another battle stance. "I'll show you!" he said as he ran up to attack him again.

Zephyros quickly dodged the attack and appeared behind Sonic. Without warning he kicked his back and sends Sonic flying across the field. He slammed into a wall, effectively breaking it. Sonic got up and coughed up blood. He turned and glared again at Zephyros. Zephyros was amazed at his determination and also his attacks were getting stronger. But he knew that determination alone wasn't enough to defeat him.

"I see you have potential but I am not called the Spirit of the West wind for nothing" said Zephyros.

He raised his hand and a torrent of wind started surrounding his hand until it formed a ball of wind. Then the ball burst and released many blades of wind. Sonic had little to react as he dashed around dodging the many wind blades, but since they were made of wind he did get many cuts on his body. Then he was hit by a large blast of wind. Sonic coughed up blood during the impact as he was flown back and slammed into a wall. Zephyros then appeared in front of him with a serious glance.

"It seems that you are still unable to cast the full extent of your powers" said Zephyros.

"What do you mean by that" said Sonic with the train of blood coming down his mouth.

"Your spiritual pressure is that wind based, meaning you have the ability to control or create wind" explained Zephyros. "But your abilities are still locked inside your soul, and if you want any chance of defeating me then you must awaken your powers"

Sonic stood up whipping the blood of his mouth. "So in other words you're going to beat the power out of me" said Sonic.

Zephyros grinned. "Exactly" he said.

Both of them charged at each other again and began to attack each other. They exchanged many punches and kicks to each other, blocking each one and giving it all they've got. But again Zephyros had the upper hand with his wind attacks. He summoned a torrent of wind and smacked Sonic with it and he was sent back and slammed into a wall. Sonic then charged again at Zephyros but he just used another torrent of wind to smack him. Sonic was thrown to the side but this time he used his back legs to bounce off the wall. He charged up at Zephyros, this time aware of his wind attacks and he used them to his advantage. He started sliding on the wind torrents like he would on a rail and Zephyros was shocked at this. Sonic then jumped from one torrent of wind to another and he landed a round house kick on Zephyros. He was thrown back a bit, but he was impressed, just a few minutes ago he couldn't even land a hit on him, now he's found a way to attack him effectively. Zephyros smirked and readied another attack. Both he and Sonic charged up to each other and started exchanging punches and kicks, they were blocking each other's attacks and this time Sonic was able to dodge Zephyros' wind attacks. This fight just went to a whole new level of intensity.

* * *

><p><em>In Yuffi's Trial…<em>

The sound of clashing swords was heard throughout the entire destroyed ruins of the burned village. Yuffi and Kageboshi were attacking each other with all their might and so quickly that the only thing that could be seen was the sparks of the metal of their swords. Kageboshi was impressed at Yuffi's strength and her talent with a sword and her reflexes were sharp but there was still something she was lacking. Both samurai's clashed swords again and they just held each other there.

"I'll admit you are strong" said Kageboshi.

"You're not bad yourself" said Yuffi.

"But you are lacking" stated Kageboshi as he suddenly pushed her away and swung his sword horizontally.

Yuffi dodged the attack and swung her sword again, but Kageboshi blocked the attack. "What are you talking about!" yelled Yuffi.

Kageboshi stayed silent as he suddenly pushed her back, then he charged at her with brute speed and force. Yuffi swung her sword and a metal clash was heard. Kageboshi was now behind her and a gash appeared on Yuffi's shoulder. She hissed in pain as blood started to pour down her arm. She turned to face him again, panting and breathing hard. Kageboshi turned to meet her gaze. "You let your emotions control you" stated Kageboshi. "As a samurai you must leave all emotional attachments"

"You don't think I've done that!" yelled Yuffi. "I've had to keep myself distant my whole life! But I was told that I can't abandon my emotions, doing so will make me no less than a puppet!" she charged up to him.

"Then why is it you cling to your emotions?" questioned Kageboshi as he blocked her attack and kneed her in her stomach.

Yuffi gasped in pain as she clenched her blood stained mouth. She then swung her sword at the spirit. "Because someone told me that keeping some bonds is a good thing, even if it's just a few" yelled Yuffi.

Kageboshi blocked her attack and slashed at her again, this time leaving a gash on her right arm. Then he kicked her and she stumbled onto the ground "You still don't get it do you" said Kageboshi. "It's that temper of yours, you let your temper get the best of you and you attack in a blind rage"

Yuffi glared at the spirit and charged at him again. In a flash Kageboshi slashed her, making a large gash across her chest. Blood sprayed out of the wounds as her eyes went wide with shock and she fell to her knees.

"When you attack in a blind rage you leave yourself open to your enemies" said Kageboshi as he walked to her. "I will not accept a child who can't control her temper"

Kageboshi raised his sword, prepared to give the final blow. Manny thoughts were running through her head. "_Why can't my body move? I can't lose! I'm not going to lose!" _thought Yuffi.

Then Kageboshi did the final swing but when he did Yuffi quickly rolled out of the way. She gripped the sword and slashed at Kageboshi. A gash appeared across his chest as he looked in shock. Yuffi shot him a grin while getting up. "Like hell I'm going to lose!" she said. "I said that I would make you my spirit and that's what I'm going to do!"

With new found determination Yuffi charged at Kageboshi, charging up her powers into the sword and attacking. Kageboshi grinned; he knew that this one was going to be worth it. Both of them started exchanging blows and slashes from the swords and this time Yuffi got stronger with every slash.

* * *

><p>Back in the physical world things were looking very bad from their point of view. Shadow's eyes went wide with shock, as did Satoshi's when a large gash appeared across Yuffi's chest and also the rest of them were shocked to see that Sonic was more damaged than ever and Rin and Blaze were no different. Their blood was dripping onto the grass, creating a small pool of it around their bodies. They had no idea what the hell was going on in the trials but it seemed like they were getting beaten to a bloody pulp.<p>

"This isn't good" said Tsubaki. "The spirits aren't holding back this time and from the looks of it, it's do or die"

"These spirits aren't going easy on them aren't they" said Bunnie.

"And from the looks of it they're having trouble with them" said Espio.

"This is scary" said Charmy. "I hope they'll be ok"

"I think I should inform Tails and the others" said Antoine getting up.

"I'll go with ya" said Bunnie.

"Ok but don't tell them to come out" said Tsubaki. "I don't want to know what will happen if they see them like this"

With that said Antoine and Bunnie walked back to the workshop to give them an update while Satoshi grabbed his phone to call Isao to inform him on the status and to tell him to call Kaiko, Chikane and Asami. After he did that he looked at Yuffi and saw the gashes bleeding profusely. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Satoshi I know you're worried" said Tsubaki.

"I know" he said. He glanced at Shadow and saw that he also had a worried look on his face. "Don't worry Shadow; this is Yuffi we're talking about"

"I know" said Shadow.

"Sonic looks no better than she does" said Knuckles.

"Yeah, seems like this spirit is giving him some trouble" said Vector.

Then another gash appeared on Sonic's shoulder as blood started pouring out of it. All of them winced when the gash suddenly appeared but they needed to stay calm. "I really hope they'll be ok" said Silver.

* * *

><p>In the workshop Mioko, Amy, Tails, Sally and Julie-Su were shocked to hear what Antoine and Bunnie told them about the condition of their four friends. It almost gave them a heart attack! Their eyes went wide with shock and they demanded to see them but Antoine and Bunnie told them that it might not be a good idea.<p>

"I think they're right" said Mioko. "Believe me I'm just as worried as the rest of you but I'm positive that they'll make it out ok"

"How can you say that when you know that it's not looking good" almost yelled Sally.

Mioko walked over to Sally looking at her straight in the eye. "When the Necks of Orochi send out their hoards of demons last year Rin, Yuffi and their friends quickly ran to fight them off, no matter how much I told them not to. Yuffi then looked at me and said that this was their responsibility and they needed to fight" explained Mioko. "When they came back, they were bruised and bloody but alive. Rin had told me that they believe that they were given their powers for a reason, and that reason was to be able to protect others. Sonic and Blaze also demonstrated the same thing when the demons attacked the city again. They wouldn't risk their lives if it wasn't for a good cause"

Tails listened to her words and began to think. "So you're saying that they're doing this because they want to protect us?" asked Tails.

"Why else would they" said Mioko.

"You may be right there but they shouldn't put this all on their shoulders" said Amy.

"But from what Satoshi and Tsubaki said they're the ones most capable of handling this" said Julie-Su.

"It just means that they want to get stronger" said Bunnie. "And we should do the same"

Mioko smiled a bit. "How about the rest of you go and train while Tails and I finish with the weapons" she suggested.

"You sure?" asked Amy.

"You want to be strong for the war, don't you?" asked Mioko. "Go on"

Amy, Sally, Antoine and Julie-Su walked out of the workshop and started heading to Mystic Ruins to start their training, leaving Tails and Mioko to finish the weapons. "So are these weapons going to help us in the war?" asked Tails while fixing up a gun blade.

"Since we have two great minds working on it then yes" said Mioko.

Tails smiled at her and they both continued their work. It was odd, for some reason Mioko gave Tails this motherly vibe. He thought it was because since she raised Rin, Yuffi and Satoshi, not only that but she was a legend in G.U.N for being the best sniper and also a mechanical genius. Tails began to look up to Mioko as a mother figure.

* * *

><p><em>Sonic's Trial…<em>

Sonic and Zephyros were giving it their all since now Sonic had figured out a way to counter his attacks and use them to his advantage. Now he is able to inflict more damage on Zephyros, but Sonic was still unable to get to the full extent of his powers, at least not yet. Zephyros had a few wounds on him, but nothing serious compared to what Sonic has. Both continued to go at each other with punches, kicks and speed attacks. Sonic knew that he has to win this match, no matter what failure was not an option! Zephyros was impressed at his determination, but there was so much potential in Sonic, but he didn't know it yet. He summoned another torrent of wind and smacked Sonic onto the ground. He got back up and spin dashed him and hit him on the abdomen, knocking him out of the sky and slamming him onto the ground.

"It seems that now you can land a hit on me" said Zephyros standing up.

"Yeah but it took me long enough" said Sonic with blood coming down his forehead.

"Tell me why is it you want to be my master" asked Zephyros.

"Tsubaki said that with you on our side we might have a chance at this war, and she also told me that you can help improve my abilities" said Sonic.

"I know that much, what I want to know is what is your reason" said Zephyros.

Sonic hesitated for a moment, wondering what his reason for doing this was. Then the images of his friends started appearing in his mind, and the one person who he wanted to protect. "It's because there is someone I have to protect" said Sonic. "And for her alone I would run through hell and back in an instant if it was to protect her"

Zephyros saw in his eyes a fierce determination that he hasn't seen since he fought Tsubaki. A determination that shows they are willing to risk their lives for their friends and the one person whom they have to protect. Zephyros smiled and laughed slightly. "I see then" he began as a torrent of wind started surrounding his body. "Let's test how strong that resolve is"

And with that said Zephyros charged at Sonic with blinding speed. He was able to doge the attack, barely, but Zephyros wasn't going to make this easy for him. He charged at Sonic again and he dodged the incoming attack. Sonic revved up his feet and charged after Zephyros. Both of them were speeding through the plain and attacking each other with the straight they had left. This continued for a few moments until Zephyros caught Sonic off guard and smacked him under his jaw with a torrent of wind. Sonic let out a yell of pain as he stumbled on the floor. He managed to gain his footing again and he glared at Zephyros, while panting and breathing hard. His body was screaming to fall in pain but his mind and head were telling him to continue to fight. He had trouble keeping his stance and not fall over. Zephyros knew that he was at his limit and there was so much the body could take, even for a yokai. Sonic closed his eyes, focusing his energy to call the last of his strength, he wants and needs to win!

***CRACK***

Sonic quickly opened his eyes; they were wide because he could have sworn that he heard a metallic crack. Then a small gust of wind started forming around his body until it became a torrent. Sonic was shocked at this, but at the same time he was amazed. Finally, _finally_ he had awakened a hidden power that has been sleeping inside of him for some time now. He extended his right arm as wind started forming around it. Zephyros' eyes went wide with shock but he grinned, this one had finally awakened his abilities, at least some of it.

"It seems that we only have enough strength for one more attack" said Zephyros as a torrent of wind started forming around his right arm.

"Yeah, I've never been this exhausted" said Sonic. "With this last attack, I'll win!"

Once their attacks were done charging the plain went silent, then in an instant both beings charged at each other, both letting out loud battle cries. They brought their right hooks to give the final attack, the attack that determines who wins. At the same time both of their attacks made contact with their targets, creating a large explosion of wind, sending remains of the ruins flying everywhere. Once the smoke died down both of them were standing, one behind the other and with their backs turned. Sonic coughed up some blood as it fell to the ground and leaving a trail on his mouth and his right arm was hanging beside him, all bloody and broken but still attached to his shoulder. "Well done" said Zephyros. "I acknowledge you as my master" it is then revealed the right side of his torso gone, leaving a noticeable gash.

Sonic heard those words loud and clear as he grinned and started laughing a bit. He raised his left fist in the air, signifying that he is the victor in this trial. On the center of his chest a crest appeared. A small circle with four pointed petals spiraled around the mark and it was clearly visible since his shirt was torn, then again his clothes were all torn up. This signified that Sonic the Hedgehog is now the master of the Spirit of the West Wind, Zephyros.

* * *

><p><em>In the physical world…<em>

Sonic's body suddenly fell back onto the grass. This shocked Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Vector, Espio and Charmy on why this happened. Tsubaki ran over to him and she saw the crest on the center of his chest, she also saw a seal appear on the blade of his sword. Sonic took in a large gulp of air as he started coughing a bit. Tsubaki lifted his head a bit and he slowly opened his eyes. She let out a sigh of relief as he slowly sat up.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" said Knuckles with a slight grin.

Sonic grinned back at him and he saw the relieved looks on their faces, even Shadow had one on. "Man that was a hell of a fight" said Sonic. He was surprised that his wounds were still there but he figured it might happen.

Tsubaki smiled. "Congratulations Sonic, you've won the trial" she said. "Now lie down so I can heal your wounds, and I've got the spirit to help me"

Tsubaki pulled out a small green piece of paper that had a seal on it. "I call upon the Spirit of the Harvest, Konohana"

The slip of paper started to glow and weeds and flowers started coming out of it. Then it slowly started to take form, then the weeds and flowers started to disappear and in its place was left a female plant like child with white lotuses on her head, pale skin, bright pink eyes that were the same color as cherry blossom petals, long green hiar and wearing a flower like dress with light lavender sleeves and hydrangea leaves on the ends of the skirt. Sonic's eyes went wide with shock when he saw her, because she looked like a Seedrian and similar to a deceased friend.

"You summoned me Tsubaki-sama" she said with a soft voice.

"I need you to help me treat Sonic's wounds" said Tsubaki. "Satoshi mind telling Mioko that Sonic is out of the trial?"

"Sure" said Satoshi.

When Satoshi stood up he heard a loud thud and he turned to see Yuffi, lying on her side and gasping for air as she coughed. Shadow was the first one by her side as he helped her sit up. Although the front of her yugata was torn, giving him a good view of her breasts, even if they were covered up by bandages, Shadow noticed that on the center of her chest was a black crest mark with black smoke marks on the inside and on the sword appeared a seal. She opened her eyes and let out a loud sigh. "Man that was hell" she managed to say.

"From the looks of it I'm surprised you're still alive" said Shadow. "I was sure you would be dead"

Yuffi turned to Shadow and gave him a slight glare. "If I wasn't so sore right now I would hit you" she said.

Shadow laughed slightly as Satoshi crouched down beside his sister. "Man you had me worried for a second" said Satoshi.

"Yeah we were all scared" said Charmy.

"Sorry we worried you" said Sonic while he was being treated by Konohana.

"All we need to do is wait for Rin and Blaze to finish their match" said Silver.

"So what happened in your trials?" asked Vector.

"Well Zephyros was fast and he told me that the only way I could win against him was to awaken my own powers" said Sonic. "It was probably a fluke but I managed to awaken part of it, which is to control the wind"

"Sounds fitting for you" said Tsubaki.

"What about you Yuffi?" asked Silver.

"One on one sword fight" said Yuffi. "Kageboshi was brutal and he didn't go down easy, but with my determination I was able to defeat him"

"I'm proud of you, Yuffi" said Satoshi while placing a hand on her head.

Yuffi grinned and Satoshi stood up and he started walking back to the workshop to inform Mioko and Tails that Sonic and Yuffi got out of their trial, cut up and bloody but alive. Yuffi began to think on her fight with Kageboshi and she could still feel the pressure of the final attack on her hand.

**_Flashback…_**

_Yuffi and Kageboshi were standing face to face with their swords on their hands and both were bruised, bloody and they were in their last strength. Both were breathing hard and panting from their exhaustion and they knew that they had to make this last attack count. _

_"Your determination is very inspiring" said Kageboshi. "And you are far stronger than I had first anticipated" _

_"Thanks for the compliment, you're not half bad yourself" said Yuffi. "Honestly I'm psyched that you're going to be my spirit" _

_"Tell me this child" said Kageboshi. "Why is it that you are so determined to make me your spirit?" _

_"Because with you on our side we'll be able to save innocent lives" said Yuffi. _

_"Then why is it that you fight?" asked Kageboshi. _

_"Because I have people whom I have to protect" replied Yuffi. "I have a younger sister, an older brother, a mother figure, friends who are dear to me, and also I want to protect as many people as I can, even if it's only just a few of them, I'll protect them!" _

_Kageboshi was shocked at her statement and it moved him. He had never seen someone so young say something like that in a long time. For one as young as her to have such determination was admirable, truly the worlds of a samurai. Kageboshi grinned at her statement and he readied his sword, focusing the last of his spiritual energy into one final attack. "Well then shall we finish this?" he asked. _

_Yuffi closed her eyes, calling out her spiritual powers for one final attack. The attack that would determine who will be the victor. She felt her spiritual pressure swirling around her as a black electricity started to form around her and move to the tip of the blade. She opened her eyes and her spiritual energy exploded from her body. The blade of the sword had an outline of black electricity as she poured all her energy into one attack. Both of them charged up to each other letting out loud battle cries. With a loud slash of their swords and an explosion of their spiritual pressure they send remains of the village flying everywhere and the roar of both spiritual energies. Once it died down both of them were still standing as blood sprayed out from the gashes on Yuffi's shoulders and the same thing happened to Kageboshi. _

_"Well done child" said Kageboshi as his sword snapped. "You have proven yourself to me, I hereby accept you as my master" _

_Yuffi hung her head low and clenched her sword as the crest appeared on the center of her chest, right above her breasts. Then she let out a loud battle roar of victory. The trial has been won and Yuffi became the Mistress of the Black Demon, Kageboshi. _

**_End of Flashback…_**

Yuffi let out a slight laugh as she let Konohana treat her wounds with Tsubaki. She glanced at Rin and Blaze and she saw them all beaten up and still in the trial. She knew that they would make it out alive. She thought that maybe this time they might have a fighting chance in this war, and it was a chance they were going to take, no matter what.

_"We fight for our friends_" said Yuffi in her thoughts as she looked up at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hope all of you liked this chapter and for the next one I'll work just as hard for the fight of Rin and Blaze with their spirits, and there will be a few surprises waiting. So see ya next time! O and remember no flames. **


	24. A Dishonored Ninja & A Lonely Flame

**A/N: Wow I am really late for this update and for that I apologies. Did any one know that your life can change in a matter of hours, mine sure did. I had to transfer schools to be closer to my mom's family and It's been pretty hectic, because I am VERY BEHIND IN THIS SCHOOL! Now, not so much and everything is going good, and just one thing I need to get out of my chest... I HATE POLITICS I HOPE IT BURNS IN HELL! *pants***

**Anyway here is the chapter that I know most people were waiting for and go ahead and read it but before you do I have a few announcements. **

**First, I recently got into this anime called Kuroshirtsuji AKA Black Butler and it inspired me to create an fan fiction on it that will be published sometime for October, hopefully. **

**Second, I am also writing a Bleach Fic that will also be published sometime these few months along with a Fairy Tail Fic. **

**Third, If all goes well Sonic Blades might be more than thirty chapters, but that depends on the build up and I'm working on new fan art for Team BlazBladers. **

**Well go and read the story and remember NO FLAMES.**

**NOTE: I DON'T own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, trust me if I did then everything would be A LOT different and It wouldn't go below the T rating.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: A Dishonored Ninja and A Lonely Flame<strong>

"Really?! That's amazing!" said Chikane while she was talking on her phone.

She and Rouge were training in a small field just outside of Mystic Ruins when they were interrupted by Chikane's phone. Satoshi had informed her that Sonic and Yuffi made it out of their trials and they won against the spirits. Satoshi then passed the phone to Knuckles and he had said that they were beaten to a bloody pulp, but were alive. Once the call ended she put her phone away in her pant pocket and turned to Rouge.

"Sonic and Yuffi made it out of their trials" said Chikane. Rouge's eyes went wide with shock but also she let out a sigh of relief. "They also told me that Blaze and Rin are still in their trials"

"Well that's one good thing" replied Rouge. "Ninja and Kitten still need to win against their opponents eh?"

"Yes" answered Chikane closing her eyes. "All we can do now is wait"

"In the meantime let's get back to our training" said Rouge. "It's a good thing we picked the outskirts of Mystic Ruins"

Rouge glanced behind her seeing many boulders crushed and pillars of earth on the ground. Honestly, Chikane was in her area when it came to her earth powers. Chikane and Rouge began to fight and strangely, she wasn't using her naginata this time. She had chosen Rouge has her sparring partner because she needed to improve on her hand to hand combat skills that is until Mioko and Tails were done with the weapons. Both of them were evenly matched when it came to hand to hand combat and also Chikane would use her earth powers to test Rouge's endurance. Both of them were determined to get stronger so they can fight in the war at top strength, also they wanted to try and gain Spirit Force. Determination filled their eyes and both women exchanged punches and kicks and Chikane summoned many pillars of earth while Rouge dodged them with slight ease while flying.

* * *

><p><em>Rin's Trial<em>

In the forest realm Rin and Hakudoshi were attacking each other like trained ninja's in war. Both were jumping from tree to tree while attacking each other with their weapons and throwing their knifes at each other. Hakudoshi was surprised that this child was as skilled as she claimed, and to make things more interesting she was rouge. Hakudoshi suddenly stopped on a tree branch and turned to charge at Rin. Having little time to react she held up her arms to block his attack as he sends her slamming to the ground. Rin get up, whipping the blood from her face and charges at him. She had cuts that were still bleeding on her arms and on her sides and she was covered in bruises but she didn't let those wounds get in the way of her trial. She grabbed the small sword from her back and unsheathed it and attacked him with it. He quickly drew his own sword and both swords clashed.

"Well you're a persistent one aren't you" said Hakudoshi. "No matter how many times I strike you down you just continue to get up"

"Yeah well I have to be persistent that way people would stop looking down on me" replied Rin with a grin. She then pushed him back and charged her spirit energy onto her fist and struck him with it.

Hakudoshi also focused his own spirit energy into his fist and his fist made contact with hers. Both attacks clashed creating a large explosion sending both of them back and slamming them against a tree. Rin struggled to get up but she managed to get on her feet, although they were shaking a bit. She was breathing hard and blood was coming down her head, arms and she could feel a stream of blood coming down her back, her once white fur was staining red and light pink from the wounds. Hakudoshi also stood up and he had similar wounds as Rin's but his were less severe than the young ninja. Rin took in a few deep breaths as she glared at the weasel in front of her. Once she was done she charged up at him with her fists covered in white flames as she started attacking Hakudoshi with many punches. He was dodging and blocking all of her attacks while she was doing the same to him. They continued exchanging blows with each other until she threw a punch at his face and he dodged it. Hakudoshi then grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and he palm stuck her under her jaw and punched her in the abdomen. Rin coughed up a stream of blood as she fell to her knees, hacking and wheezing the blood coming from her mouth.

"You're skills are good for a rouge but you will need more than strength to defeat me" said Hakudoshi. "As a ninja you need to know the body well and also know where its weak points are and strike them so the body could be rendered useless"

Rin looked up at the child spirit with a glare as blood was coming down her mouth and clenching her abdomen. "So you're telling me you know the body inside and out and you can kill me with just a jab of the palm then" said Rin as she was struggling to stand. She gave him a grin. "Well then I just might surprise you"

Hakudoshi jumped back and he threw some senbon needles. Rin dodged the needles and charged up to him and with the small blade she started attacking him. Hakudoshi blocked most of the attacks but she caught him off guard when she kicked him on the side of his ribs. She then rapidly punched him and with a strong punch on his jaw he was send flying to a tree. He made contact with the tree and it fell over due to the impact. Hakudoshi stood up whipping the blood coming down his mouth. Blood was also running down his head from the impact.

"You're good" complimented Hakudoshi. "But let's see how you handle this"

With that said Hakudoshi suddenly vanished from her sight. Rin's eyes went wide as she scanned the area looking for him, sword in hand. She then felt a gash appear on her arm and another on her back. She grunted in pain as more slashed started to appear on her body. Then she was impaled by many needles on her back and arms. She screamed in pain but refused to give up this match. Then Hakudoshi appeared on her left and she had no time to react as he grabbed her throat and started slamming her on the trees with his speed. He then threw her to another three and she hit it back first. She coughed up more blood when made contact and she slid down. Her whole body was going numb and her sight was getting very blurry.

"Tell me, why you fight?" questioned Hakudoshi.

"To protect the people who I care about" Rin managed to say. "I'm not going to let anyone die, not again"

"I can tell that you didn't have very good experiences" said Hakudoshi. "Forsaken by your clan, your kin killed, and hunted down by killers yet you continue to fight for the sake of those bonds you managed to make"

"My friends saved me from my loneliness" said Rin as she started to stand. "Sis stood by me, Mio-chan became our mother, Asami had my back and now Espio is teaching me my skills to become a true ninja. I will not die here, I won't die just yet not until I kill the Necks of Orochi for making my life a hell, what happens next doesn't matter to me, but as long as the Necks live I won't die"

"I FIGHT FOR MY NAKAMA!" roared Rin as she suddenly felt a surge of new power fill her being.

It was only for a spit second but she managed to call out her last remaining fragments of her own power. A pure white aura started surrounding her body as white flames covered her hands to form a wave of energy from her blade. Hakudoshi chuckled as he did the same, his aura was silver and he focused his energy onto his blade as a large wave. With this last attack would determine who will win in this trial. Both ninjas then charged at each other with their last ounce of strength. They let out loud battle cries as their attacks made contact. There was only a flash of light, followed by a loud explosion that covered most of the forest in the trial. Once the light died down Rin was staring at the ground as Hakudoshi was in front of her with his head facing forward.

"Well done, girl" was the only thing he said as it was revealed that Rin had stabbed him in the abdomen and his left arm was gone. Rin had a large gash on the left side of her stomach as Hakudoshi started vanishing. A seal appeared on the center of Rin's chest, forming a white lotus. Rin smiled as she closed her eyes and laughed a bit and opened them again. This marked that she was now the owner of Hakudoshi, the Spirit of the White Blade.

* * *

><p><em>In the Physical World <em>

Rin's body suddenly fell forward with a loud thump as Tsubaki and the rest jumped. Espio was the first to run to her and he kneed down beside her as he hosted her up. He turned her body face up and he saw the seal on her chest as she cracked one eye open. Espio let out a sigh of relief when she smiled.

"You won" said Espio.

"Of course I did say I would come back alive didn't I" said Rin with a weak voice.

Tsubaki crouched down beside her and inspected her wounds, so far she was the most beaten up but she was glad she was alive. "Congrads Rin, you're now the mistress of the spirit of the White Blade" said Tsubaki with a smile.

Rin smiled as Espio helped her sit up and she saw Yuffi in only her hakama, bandages around her chest arms and head. Sonic was being treated by Konohana and he had bandages around his chest, his arms and his head and he was only in his jeans. Both of them gave her a thumbs up and she couldn't help but laugh a bit. Rin smiled as she felt Tsubaki treat her wounds, she was glad that those two made it out alive. After a few minutes Mioko and Tails came running out of the workshop when Mioko sensed their spiritual pressure.

"Sonic!" exclaimed Tails as he ran over to his older brother figure.

"Hey Tails, see I told you I would make it out alive" he said with a smile.

Tails smiled and he looked to see Konohana treating his wounds. His eyes went wide with shock as he let out a slight gasp. He looked at the harvest spirit as Konohana looked back with a look of confusion. "_No way_" he thought. _"Cosmo?_"

"O I forgot to introduce you two" said Sonic. "Tails this is Konohana, she's one of Tsubaki's spirits"

Tails snapped out of his trance and he could see the slight differences between the harvest spirit and his deceased friend. Konohana looked at the small fox and she bowed. "It is an honor, Miles-sama" she said with her usual soft voice.

"Uh nice to meet you to" said Tails still shocked.

"Tsubaki-nee can you give me my phone I want to tell Asami that I'm ok" said Rin now with bandages on her arms, head, legs and torso.

Tsubaki nod her head and gave Rin her phone. She grabbed it and started writing a message to her friend that she's still alive.

* * *

><p>Asami, Aya, Ichiro and Mayu were at Cream's house in Green Hill and they were hanging out with them but occasionally Asami and Ichiro would spar with each other to hone their skills. Now was such an occasion. Aya, Cream, Vanilla and Mayu were currently sitting on the porch of the house watching said brother and sister fight. Asami was teleporting to dodge her brother's attacks while he also was dodging her punches and kicks, using his guns as shields.<p>

"Do they always fight like this?" asked Cream with slight worry.

"Yeah, big brother and sister always fight like this when they train" answered Aya while looking at the fight with amazement.

"Amazing" said Mayu also looking in awe at the fight in front of her.

Vanilla was slightly wide eyed and nervous at the same time since this was the first time she has seen both siblings fight like this, and she wasn't accustom to fights to begin with. She would wince a bit when Ichiro's guns went off but Aya had told her there was nothing to worry about. Their fight was suddenly halted when Asami felt her phone vibrate in her shorts pockets. She and Ichiro stopped and she took out her phone and saw that she had a text.

Her face lit up with happiness when she saw who it was from and the message that was inside. "Rin's ok!" she exclaimed with happiness.

"Really!" said Aya suddenly standing up.

"Yeah her message says: 'I'm alive'" replied Asami with a small chuckle.

"That Rin never changes" said Ichiro with a smile. "Let's take a break, since Miss Vanilla looks like she's about to have a heart attack"

With that statement Vanilla let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Aya notes this and started laughing a bit. "Don't worry Vanilla-san, Big brother and sister train like that all the time and not once have they gotten hurt"

"Still I don't like fighting" stated Vanilla.

"Neither do I" said Cream.

"Chao" said Cheese.

"We don't like fighting to kill" said Ichiro. "Usually when we spar it's just to hone our skills but all of us hate shedding blood"

"In this case we don't have a choice" said Asami. "We're marked"

"Marked? You mean like that serpent mark on Mayu's leg?" asked Cream.

"Yeah all of us have it" said Aya. "It seals out fate, meaning that no matter where we are the Necks will hunt us down"

Then Asami's phone started vibrating again and she answered it was another text from Rin. She opened the message and read it and instantly her eyes went wide with horror. Ichiro saw the look in her eyes and he knew something was wrong. "What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Something's wrong with Blaze's trial!" she said in shock.

Everyone stood up with shocked looks, with Cream being the worst. "Rin didn't say anything but she did say that it's urgent and that we need to get there and fast" said Asami closing her phone.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" yelled Sonic.<p>

Sonic, Rin, Yuffi, Satoshi, Tsubaki, Silver, Shadow, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Knuckles, Tails, Mioko and Konohana were horrified to see the state Blaze was in. She was covered in blood and cut almost everywhere also a trail of blood was coming out of her mouth. Also her purple jacket was torn revealing her black under shirt and her red hair tie snapped, leaving her lavender hair to cascade down passed her shoulders. Tsubaki knew that this wasn't good. Blaze has spent too much time in her trial and the longer the trial, the less chance there is of you coming out alive.

"Tsubaki-nee we need to get her out of there!" said Rin franticly. "You know that the longer she stays there she might die!"

"I can't, once enter in a trial only the one entrance can terminate the trial" said Tsubaki.

"I'm going to tell Amy, Sally, Julie-Su, Bunnie and Antoine" said Tails. "They said there going to be in Leaf Storm training"

"I'll accompany you" said Mioko. And with that said both tanuki and fox left to Leaf Storm.

"I'm calling Kaiko and Chikane" said Yuffi grabbing her phone.

"Why is Iblis giving her a hard time?" wondered Silver.

"Because Iblis hates getting a new master, he was traumatized by the death of his first master and he refuses to contract to another" explained Tsubaki.

"Then how did you take him?" asked Vector.

"It wasn't easy, remember I said that he almost killed me" said Tsubaki.

"Then why give Blaze a dangerous spirit!" yelled Sonic in anger.

"Because she is his rightful partner" said Tsubaki.

Now this shocked them. How was Blaze Iblis' rightful partner? "Alright explain" said Satoshi.

Tsubaki didn't say anything because it wasn't in her place to do so. All she could do is wait and see if Iblis would remember.

* * *

><p><em>Blaze's Trial<em>

This fight was by far the worst fight Blaze has ever experienced in her life to this date. Not only was Iblis brutal, he was strong, stronger than any enemy that Blaze has ever faced in her young life. She would counter his flames with her own but he would suddenly slash her with his scythes and catch her off guard. She was however able to land blows on him but his blows were less severe than hers. She slammed onto the wall of a destroyed building and she spat up blood when she stood up. She was tiered, but she wanted, no, needed to continue fighting.

Ibils glared at her with a stare full of hate. But Blaze saw another emotion in his eyes, it was, pain. His eyes were full of hate and pain and that's why he was attacking her so relentlessly. He charged at her again and he swung his left scythe down, but she was able to dodge the attack by jumping to her right and then he swung his right scythe and she ducked. She landed an Axel Kick on Iblis and he was thrown back a bit. She was panting and here eyesight was getting hazy.

Iblis hissed. "Why…" he suddenly said.

Blaze looked in confusion at him. Then without warning he attacked her with rapid strikes. "Why… Why…!" he began yelling at her over and over while attacking her. "Why do you look like _her_!" he roared. "Why is it you remind me of _her?_ WHO ARE YOU!?"

As she was dodging his attacks she could see the pain in his eyes. Just who is it she reminds him of? She didn't understand who he was talking about. Blaze then focused her flames in her hands and landed a punch on his jaw and he was thrown back a bit.

"Just who are you talking about?" asked Blaze. "Who do I remind you of?"

"None of your concern!" he yelled pointing his scythes at her. "Your dead anyway"

"Just tell me!" she yelled.

"SILENCE!" he roared as he charged at her again.

This time she was able to dodge his attacks more effectively and land a few blows of her own. It was when she noticed the tears falling from his eyes. She realized that whoever she looked like brought him great pain. Both of them jumped back and he started panting and breathing hard.

"Tell me, please" said Blaze as she saw the tears fall down his face.

He clenched his teeth as he charged up to her again. This time he used both scythes to form a large torrent of flames. Blaze was too exhausted to counter the attack as he was about to strike. She tried to dodge the attack but a sudden jolt of pain shot through her side preventing her from doing so. She could only look in horror at the incoming attack. His attack was just inches away, ready to strike.

"_Iblis…_"

His eyes went wide with shock as the all too familiar voice and image appeared in his head, causing him to halt his attack as the torrent of flames suddenly vanished. Blaze could only look in shock at what just occurred. Why did he suddenly stop? He also had a look of shock on his face as he stepped back.

"_Why did he stop?_" thought Blaze.

"You hesitated" she said. "That attack, if it hit me it would have definitely killed me so why did you hesitate?"

He didn't answer, but his face said it all. There was no way he could attack her now, not when she looks so much like _her_, his first owner and the only being he had come to love very much.

"S-Silhouette" he suddenly breathed out.

Blaze's eyes went wide with shock. She knew that name, and it was a name that brought her great pain. "What did you say?" she said.

"Silhouette, the name of my first mistress" said Iblis. "When she died she told me to protect her child, for eight years I had to leave the child and Miss Tsubaki said I would be re-united so I could honor her wish"

"_It can't be there's just no way_" she thought. "What of the child? Why did you leave her?"

"Because she was still too young" he answered. "And my presence would put her in more danger, but now I need to find her, I need to protect her"

Blaze lowered her head. "Silhouette…was the name of my mother" she said just loud enough for him to hear.

Iblis' eyes went wide with shock. Blaze lifted her face so he could get a good look at her. Then a flash of an image of the child he swore to protect appeared on his mind. He couldn't believe that the woman standing before him, with wounds that he inflicted on her, was the child that he swore to protect. He then did the last thing that Blaze would expect. She then felt arms wrap around her as she looked in shock at Iblis who had trapped her in an embrace.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as more tears came down his face.

"What do y-" she was cut off.

"I left you when you needed me the most, and that is an act I've regretted ever since" he said again. "I was supposed to watch over you when Silhouette died, but I didn't"

"It's alright, mother was terminally ill and she probably knew that you would come back, and to think she left me a spirit" replied Blaze.

Iblis was shocked by the words she said. _"That's right she doesn't remember" _he thought. "Please allow me to fulfill my promise and let me protect you"

"I'll allow it, but only if you promise to fight alongside me" answered Blaze.

"Also" he began as he tightens his embrace. "Allow me to love you like I loved your mother"

Blaze let a small smile come to her lips as she returned the embrace. "Alright" she answered.

Iblis closed his eyes and started vanishing in small embers as he faded away. A red seal appeared on the center of Blaze's chest with the symbol of fire. She was now the mistress of the spirit of Flames, Iblis.

* * *

><p><em>In the Physical World<em>

Blaze's body fell backwards onto the ground in a loud thud as everyone winced. Then to everyone's relief she started coughing and gasping for air. She felt someone lift her up as she cracked one eye open. She saw Sonic above her with a relieved look on his face and covered in bandages. She smiled and laughed a bit, glad that he was ok.

"Welcome back" he said.

"Glad to be back" she said in a weak voice.

Tsubaki smiled, fighting back the tears on her eyes. "Congratulations Blaze, you won the trial"

Blaze smiled and then she let her body fall into unconsciousness. After a few hours they were all back in Tails work shop with everyone, including Cream and Vanilla, were there. Cream was shocked when she saw how badly she was beaten up and she was also very worried, but Tsubaki said that Konohana would heal her. Sally commented that they just saw death in the eye with those wounds but congratulated them on their success. Now that Blaze, Sonic, Rin and Yuffi got their spirits by their sides, all they needed to do now was gain Spirit Force. After what they went through, now nothing was impossible.


	25. Acknowledgement

**A/N: Whew! Finally got this thing out! Sorry for the late update my family and I are in the process of moving to another town and I had spend the entire weekend and most of the week packing up my stuff. O and I never knew I had a crap load of Manga and Video Games. Anyway hope all of you like this chapter and again sorry for the long wait. **

**Announcement****, I recently posted an Sonic and Okami crossover and I would like all of you to check it out when you have the time and please leave your thoughts on it. Fan art for that story will be posted soon and so will the cover. Sorry if I'm slow on the drawings, I've had a crap load of school work and my teachers were so nice to give me a project for Thanks Giving week! GRRRRR! **

**Well go and read the story and remember NO FLAMES.**

**NOTE: I DON'T own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, trust me if I did then everything would be A LOT different and It wouldn't go below the T rating.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Acknowledgement<strong>

_…Three weeks later, June 19_

Now it was the middle of summer and three weeks since Sonic, Blaze, Rin and Yuffi had gained their spirits and also recovered from their injuries. While they were healing they gave detailed information about the spirits and they were especially shocked when Blaze told them that Iblis had originally belonged to her mother. Now that they were fully healed they would train with each other to learn the full extent of skills from the spirits, even creating bonds with them.

Now Blaze and Rin were sparing out on the field in Leaf Storm but there was something different about them. What was different was the fact that Rin and Blaze weren't wearing their usual attire because it got destroyed during the trials. Blaze was wearing a dark purple sleeveless tail coat with a high collar, a white strapless under shirt with black shorts, her usual high heels but without the fur cuffs and black gloves. For once, her hair wasn't in a high ponytail, instead it was left to cascade down passed her shoulders, only keeping her bangs clipped back with two red bobby pins and two strands on each side of her hair. Like her old jacket, this one, and the gloves, was made flame resistant. Rin was wearing a light brown sleeveless vest with a few buttons undone to reveal the light blue tank top, a red short skirt with black shorts and dark brown boots with finger-less black gloves. Her hair was in a high pony tail with strands on each side of her face. Both of them had their swords drawn and were training with their new weapons and spirits.

Blaze had both her swords drawn and she was blocking Rin's attacks. Rin held her blade ninja stile as she was attacking Blaze with slashes and kicks. She would doge Rin's attacks and counter with her flames from the swords. This would go on for quite some time since now, after hell in training, they were evenly matched and their powers were steadily growing.

In the sidelines Isao was staring at the two girls fighting, letting his perverted thoughts run wild as he stared. He grinned to himself as he was staring at those two. He thought that the shorts Blaze was wearing flattered her small but slender ass and he was glad that he was able to see her slender legs. Although her chest was small compared to what he likes, mainly Yuffi's chest, he thought that the tail coat flattered her figure perfectly. Switching to Rin he thought the vest and tank top flattered her petite form perfectly, outlining her waist and chest. The skirt he thought was perfect and he wished that the black shorts weren't present as they fought. He grinned even more as he thought about it.

Then he saw a kick coming his way from the two females but he was able to effectively dodge then just in time as the rock he was sitting on was shattered into pieces. He grinned at the two girls as he appeared behind them. "Nice try you two but I've gotten faster" said Isao. Then he placed his hands on both of their asses. Rin and Blaze felt a shiver go up and down their spine as his hand was in an unwanted place. "I've got to admit that your butts have gotten more firm than before, I am so proud!" he exclaimed with joy.

Both of them then punched him in the face as he flew back a few feet but he landed on his feet. "Pervert!" yelled Rin.

"For once can you stop with the sexual harassment!" yelled Blaze.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"You little pervert!" hissed Rin.

"Hey I am not a little pervert" stated Isao. He then grinned at them with playfulness in his eyes. "I'm a big one"

Both girls looked at him with complete disbelief in their eyes as they stared at each other. They could not believe that he just admitted that he was a pervert. "Did he just admit it?" mumbled Blaze in disbelief.

Rin face palmed and sighed. "Honestly if you weren't involved in this crap then you wouldn't be our friend" said Rin.

"Aw don't say that" said Isao. "I'm actually happy to meet you and Yuffi"

"Tch. Where's Junichi anyway?" asked Blaze while crossing her arms.

"He's training with Amy" answered Isao. "Apparently Mioko improved her hammer by adding different types of metals"

"Why does the thought of that kinda scare me?" mumbled Rin with blue lines down her forehead.

"I feel your pain" said Blaze with the same look Rin had.

"So is there a reason why you're here?" asked Rin.

"No reason, just wanted to see the two of you train" replied Isao. Then he gave them his perverted grin. "And also to see which one of you wants to spar with me"

Rin and Blaze scowled at him and they looked at each other. Both girls ginned and they turned to Isao with their grins. "Since I've spared with you before I'll let Blaze fight you" said Rin as she started walking away. Not before placing a hand on her shoulder and whispering to her. "Don't castrate him"

Blaze laughed a bit and replied. "I'll try"

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

In another area of the forest Sally was standing in the center of the clearing with her eyes closed and with a metallic gun blade on her right hand. It was silent around her as if she was waiting for something. She was wearing a blue tank top with a jean vest, jean denims that fall over her knees, a silver belt around her waist and her her eyes opened and five gun shots were heard. She reacted by swinging the blade and countering the fire balls that were heading to her and then switching to the gun mode and shooting in the direction the blasts came from. A figure in the trees started dodging the attacks and shooting rapidly at her. She started dodging the attacks with precise accuracy. She then flipped and started shooting until she landed on the ground. She sensed her attacker behind her and she readied to attack, that is until a gun was pointed to her head.

Ichiro was standing in front of her with his gun pointing at her head and with a serious expression on his face. He was wearing a gray shirt with a black biker sleeveless jacket left unzipped, dark jeansm red sneakers and black gloves. He then retreaded his gun and smiled. "Looks like I win" he said.

Sally blinked a few times. "Oh right" she said as he extended his hand out to her to help her up.

"I'm surprised that you mastered the gun blade in such a short time" said Ichiro. "Heck, with a little more training you might be a great sharp shooter"

Sally smiled at him and grabbed his and as he pulled her up. "Hey Ichiro, your good friends with Rin right?" she asks.

"Well she is the best friend of my younger sister" he replied.

"How can I get her to become friends with me" she asks. "I know she doesn't like nobility but I want to become her friend. I want her to know that I've got her back"

"Well you need to figure that out yourself" replied Ichiro. "Rin has never spoken about her true name due to the fact of her estranged relationship with her grandfather. I don't know all the details and neither does Asami"

"True name?" she asked.

"Her family name, she always uses her mother's last name so her name is Rin Suisei" explained Ichiro. "Asami, Aya and I's last names are Megumi"

"So that means your full name is Ichiro Megumi?" she asked.

"Yup" replied Ichiro. "So want to go for another round?"

"Later, I want to check on Bunnie and Antoine's training" said Sally. "Apparently Mioko is using them as test subjects for her and Tails new weapons. Man and I thought Rotor was a nut when it came to fixing things"

"Who?" asked Ichiro.

"Rotor he's another friend of ours and a Freedom Fighter" she said. "He and Tails are our mechanics but he's away"

"O to bad I would've liked to meet him" said Ichiro. "Although Mioko and Tails did go a little over bored with the weapons"

"Yeah they turned his workshop into an arsenal" said Sally with a small laugh.

Both of them then started walking back to the work shop and as they got closer they heard a few gun shots. Once the work shop was in sight Bunnie was holding a shotgun and taking aim at some targets Mioko made. She pulled the trigger and she landed a bull's eye on the target. "Now this is what I call shooting" she said with clear delight.

"Is that a sawed-off shotgun" asked Ichiro.

Bunnie heard him and she turned to him with a smile. She was wearing a short sleeved light brown over shirt with the buttons undone showing a black tank top, knee long jeans with holes on them, a glove on her hand and a cow boy hat on her head. She flashed him a smile. "Yeah, ain't it a beaut?" she said.

Ichiro walked over to her to get a better look at the gun. His face lit up in happiness when he saw the craftsmanship. "A short-barreled, pump-action shotgun with an 8.5 inch barrel and shortened tubular magazine" said Ichiro. "It's amazing!"

"Well glad you like it"

The teens turned to see Mioko and Tails walking out of the workshop with smiles on their faces. Mioko was wearing an orange and black shirt with dark jean skinnies, blue gloves and knee high boots and Tails was wearing a white shirt with a yellow hooded vest, blue pants that fall above his knees and his sneakers and gloves. Both had goggles on their heads.

"Mioko you made it?" asked Sally.

"With the help of Tails" she replied. "Making a shotgun is a simple task for me. But I will show you my pride and joy"

Mioko went back into the work shop and she came out with a large case. She sat it down into the ground and she opened it. Inside were many pieces of a gun and she started putting them together. When she was done what was left in its place was a large sniper rifle.

Ichiro, Sally and Bunnie's jaws dropped to the floor at the sight of the thing. Ichiro's face was in pure amazement as she aimed the gun in a further distance. "This here is my baby, Barrett M107CQ. She's specifically designed where the firepower of a .50 caliber rifle is required. The M107CQ is 9" shorter in overall length and 5 pounds lighter than the regular M107" she said. "I modified the scope to extend the distance further and to be able to analyze the target. Also it can fire the special made bullets I prepared or you can focus you spirit energy and fire"

"We're currently working on another model to perfect the accuracy and also enable a more smooth flow of energy" said Tails.

"It's a good thing you guys are on our side" said Sally with a slight twitch of her brow.

Both tanuki and fox gave childish smiles at them. To think that an eight year old child and an ex-G.U.N member could make such weapons was incredible. It was a good think that they are on the good side. "Mioko how did you learn to make these weapons?" asked Sally.

"I had a natural talent. You know that many young girls want to be teachers and doctors; well I wanted to be a weapon engineer. G.U.N found out about my natural talent and I applied for them" explained Mioko. "It was there actually where I met my husband Hiroko. This gun specifically was what brought us together" her eyes grew slightly sad but kept her smile. "It's my red thread of fate"

"Mio-chan, that sounds like something out of a manga"

Now they turned to see Rin walking towards them. She glanced at Sally and gave her an unreadable expression and turned her gaze back to Mioko. "I knew that you had a think for weapons but that statement sounds like something you got out from a manga" said Rin.

Mioko laughed. "Well with the amount of anime and manga you own some of it has rubbed off on me" she replied.

Rin smiled and laughed a bit. "Hey Rin, where's Blaze?" asked Ichiro.

Rin flashed him a grin and at that very instant a flash of lightning was heard and struck further into the forest. Tails, Bunnie and Sally winced at the flash. "She's sparing with Isao" was her reply.

"Are you sure you should leave her alone with him?" asked Bunnie with a raised brow. "He's not someone to be left alone with a girl"

"Blaze is a big girl she can handle this herself" was Rin's reply.

"Trust me, you shouldn't worry about her" said Ichiro. "If anything else it's Isao I'm worried about"

"I warned her not to castrate him but if he provokes it he's not having kids in the future" stated Rin.

Sally, Bunnie and Tails faded back into chibi field as they turned white with that statement. They just could not believe that those words came out of her mouth and she was 13 for god's sake. Just goes to show that she watches anime a little to mature for her age.

"What?" she asked with a question mark over her head.

Ichiro couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he shook his head. He also laughed at their dumbfounded faces. "Anyway Rin I have something for you" said Mioko.

From the gun case she grabbed two straps and handed them to Rin. Rin smiled widely as she saw that each of the straps had three kunai knifes attached and each strap had a small wheel of metallic thread. Rin then attached both straps to her thighs as she grinned.

"Wow six kunai knifes with metallic thread really suits me as a ninja" she said with glee.

"Glad you like it" said Mioko. "Since Espio has been teaching you I thought that it might suit you" she said with a smile and handed her two more straps. "Hand these two to Espio"

Rin smiled and she dashed off into the forest to give the new weapons to Espio. Sally couldn't help but let a smile come to her face as she saw her run off with a grin. She was now determined to get Rin to accept her.

* * *

><p>The sound of metal clashing started ringing throughout the forest as two fighters were in a one on one sword fight. Sonic and Yuffi were sparing with their swords and they were very concentrated in their attacks. Heck even their spirits were grinning as they were fighting. Yuffi held her sword firmly on her hand as she dodged Sonic's strikes. Her attire also changed since her kimono and hakama were torn to shreds, something that she was very pissed off about. Now she was wearing a black tank top that outlined her figure, white knee long pants with a silver belt on her waist, white and black sneakers, black gloves and a sheath hanging form her left hip. Sonic was wearing a black shirt with a dark blue short sleeved jacket left unzipped with a hood, dark blue knee long pants, his usual sneakers, his usual white gloves but this time he had black streaks on the palm and the back of his hand, a sheath hanging from his left hip and his sunglasses on his head.<p>

Both of them clashed swords again and again. Small sparks of their blades came out with every strike. Sonic continued to attack her until he got her cornered to a tree trunk. He grinned thinking that he was going to win against her for the first time. Yuffi felt her back hit the tree trunk she hissed to herself, that is until she grinned. Sonic swung his sword again but she ducked and the blade hit the trunk of the tree. Then she used the hilt of the blade and rammed it on his gut. Sonic let out a yell of pain as he flew back a few feet, his sword stuck on the tree.

"Looks like I win" said Yuffi with a grin.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Sonic managed to say since he was still in pain.

She raised a brow and felt a presence behind her. But the attack the presence was going to throw never came. Yuffi turned her head and saw Kageboshi with his sword drawn blocking an attack from Zephyros. He pushed him back and pointed his sword to the other spirit.

"Hey this was supposed to be one-on-one!" she yelled at Sonic with an anger vein on her head.

"If I remember correctly, Tsubaki said that the spirits are part of us, so Zephyros was just helping me out" said Sonic. "Just like Kageboshi protected you, so I say we're even"

Yuffi puffed her cheeks at his statement, not happy that it made sense but she'll learn to live with it. Kageboshi laughed at his mistress and placed a hand on her head. "That was a very extraordinary battle Ojo-sama" said Kageboshi.

"I've told you this so many times, call me Yuffi" she yelled at him with a blush covering her face. "Ojo-sama sounds embarrassing"

"How about Yuffi-sama?" asked Kageboshi.

"How about just Yuffi" she replied.

"I can't show my disrespect to my mistress" he said.

"Disrespecting is not following you're mistress's orders, so call me Yuffi" she replied again.

Knowing that she had a point Kageboshi agreed to her statement. Zephyros couldn't help but let out a laugh. "How does it feel having yet another female mistress" he said with a grin.

"Quite enjoyable" replied Kageboshi.

An anger vein appeared on Yuffi's head as she glared at Kageboshi. "And what do you mean by that!?" she yelled.

"What I said" he said again.

"Man Yuffi what did you think he meant when he said that?" asked Sonic.

"Uh…nothing" she said looking flustered.

"You've been reading way too much manga" said Sonic with a grin.

"Shut up!" she yelled. Then all of a sudden they heard a loud crack of lightning in the distance. "What the?! Is Isao training?" said Yuffi in shock.

"Sounds like it" said Sonic.

"Judging by the other spiritual pressure in the air it seems that Blaze-sama is partaking in the training" said Kageboshi.

"WHAT!" yelled Sonic and Yuffi.

"Why does this shock you master?" asked Zephyros.

"The fact that she's training with that pervert!" he yelled again.

"Is someone jealous?" asked Yuffi slyly as she narrowed her eyes at him with a grin.

Sonic glared at Yuffi with a noticeable blush on his face. Then another crack of lightning was heard and getting closer. The two fighters and spirits shared looks before jumping out of the way as a rail of lightning slammed into a tree, knocking it over in the process and with a metallic arrow stuck on it. Then out from the trees Blaze jumped out and landed on the ground.

"Man he almost got me with that one" she said not noticing that Sonic, Yuffi and their spirits were present.

She then heard another rail and she cartwheeled to her left and dodged the rail of lightning as it hit the tree in front of her. More arrows started shooting and she started dodging all of them with graceful flips and turns. Then the arrows stopped and Isao jumped from the bushes and with his bow swing to strike Blaze. In that instant she drew her swords and blocked the attack. She pushed him back and round house kicked him in his side. He managed to dodge the attack and he jumped back.

"This isn't over, I will win and when I do, you'll need to wear a maid's outfit for me" said Isao with his perverted grin. "I already have a few in mind"

Once that word left his mouth, Isao was met with a brutal punch in his gut as he flew back and slammed into a tree, effectively breaking it. "Shit Yuffi!" he yelled.

"Sorry to disappoint you but that wasn't me" yelled Yuffi from the other side.

"Wasn't me ether" said Sonic.

"Then who punched me?" said Isao getting up but still clenching his stomach.

Then his face went pale when he felt a presence behind him glaring daggers at him. His spine went cold as he started sweating bullets. He slowly turned his head behind him and he was met with the glaring gaze of Iblis. It didn't take him long to figure out that it was Iblis who punched him.

"Eh…H-hey Iblis" said Isao as he was still sweating bullets.

"What was that comment you made about my mistress, something about a maids outfit?" said Iblis with a slight demonic voice.

"Well… ugh…um…" was the only thing Isao was able to say as he was now scared for his life. There was something else that scared him more than getting kicked in the balls and that something was Iblis.

"As I thought" said Iblis. "I will not let any harm come to my mistress for as long as I'm contracted to her, especially from a vulgar hedgehog like yourself"

"Iblis I could have handled him no problem" said Blaze walking over to her spirit.

"I can't be too careful" said Iblis.

Blaze let out a small laugh as she smiled at him. "Well, let me continue my training" she said.

"As you wish" and with that he vanished in a small torrent of flames.

"We'll we're heading out as well" said Kageboshi as he to disappeared with Zephyros following soon after.

Yuffi laughed at Isao's terrified face. "Isao, bricks were shat?" she asked.

"Bricks were shat" he said as he slumped onto the ground.

"No wonder Zephyros is intimidated by him" said Sonic.

"He may be intimidating but he's very kind once you get to know him" said Blaze.

"Yeah, kinda reminds me of you in some way" said Sonic with a grin.

Blaze returned his smile. "Well let's continue with training, Yuffi how about a match?" said Blaze.

"You're on!" said Yuffi with a grin.

"Then that means I'm training with you" said Sonic while looking at a still traumatized Isao.

It was at that moment when they felt an overwhelming and familiar presence in the air. All they eyes went wide with shock and Isao shot back to his feet and gripped his bow. All of them huddled back to back, with their weapons in their hands.

"What is with this spiritual pressure?" hissed Isao as he readied his bow.

"I have no idea, its way stronger than a Kaiju" said Yuffi.

"Do you think it may be a Rasetsu?" asked Blaze.

"It's possible but how could they have created a stable one?" wondered Yuffi.

"Remember they made Nazo" said Sonic. "So I think that if they managed to make that killing machine they could make a Rasetsu"

"Anyway keep your guard up" said Yuffi clenching her sword.

* * *

><p>Once the strange spiritual pressure exploded in the air, all hell broke loose. Now the area of Leaf Storm turned into a battle ground. Rin and Espio were fighting off hoards of Kaijus in front of Tails work shop with Ichiro, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Tails and Mioko. Ichiro prayed that Asami was alright, but then again she was training with Silver, Junichi was with Amy and Aya was with Mayu and Kaiko at Cream and Vanilla's house. The rest were in other parts of Leaf Storm and they were also in their share of battles.<p>

"Had a feeling this would happen sooner or later" said Rin as she charged up to one of the Kaiju's and slashed its torso.

The rest of them charged also at the Kaijus and started attacking. Tails, Mioko, Ichiro and Bunnie were shooting them and Antoine, Espio, Sally and Rin were attacking them with their weapons in close combat. They kept on killing them but more and more continued to appear.

"How are they able to make these things in such numbers in a short time!" yelled Sally after snapping the neck of one of the Kaiju's.

"Beats the hell out of me!" yelled Ichiro after shooting a Kaiju in the head.

"Man they must be really bored to suddenly attack us like this!" hissed Rin.

"What could this mean?" said Bunnie as she finished another round of bullets.

"It's a game" said Mioko.

"A game?" wondered Tails as he looked at Mioko with a questioned glance.

"The Necks like to play 'games' as they like to call it" explained Mioko. "I don't know all the details but it would seem that the way they play their games is by sending an amount of demons they created to their targets"

"Anyone bearing the Orochi mark is a contender in the game" said Rin after impaling a Kaiju with her sword.

More of the Kaiju's started attacking and Espio pulled out one of his kunai knifes and charged up to the demon. He then vanished for a second and appeared behind the Kaiju. The moment his feet touched the ground a large gash appeared on the demon's neck and it fell over. He then looked at the other monsters and begun to attack again. Sally switched from the gun to the blade feature and charged up to one of them. She skillfully dodged its attacks and she slashed its torso as blood sprayed out. Rin takes note that she's become more confident in dealing fatal blows as she also continued to attack the rest of the demons. Antoine was also attacking them with his skillful fencing attacks from his sword.

"We need to cover more ground" yelled Sally.

"Rin go with Sally and make sure none of these demons get out of the forest and into the city!" said Espio.

"WHAT!" yelled Rin.

"DON'T QUESTION IT JUST GO!" roared Mioko now switching into her former lieutenant mode.

Slightly shocked by the outburst Rin and Sally sprinted to the forest to defeat all of the Kaiju's and prevent them from escaping the forest. They started running through the forest at top speed in the forest looking for the Kaiju's to keep them in the forest and prevent them from getting out.

* * *

><p>Aya and Mayu knew what was happening in Leaf Storm along with Kaiko, they could feel the spiritual pressure emitting from the forest and they could smell the blood. They knew that the Necks of Orochi had made their move, and it was just another pawn for their twisted game. Aya knew that some of them were training in Leaf Storm and they were going to try and keep the Kaiju's there so that they wouldn't get anywhere else. So for now they were going to protect Cream and her mother.<p>

"Is something wrong?" asked Vanilla while carrying a tray of refreshments to the outside balcony.

"The air is heavy" said Mayu with a serious tone.

Vanilla placed the tray of refreshments on top of the balcony table and gave Mayu a worried look. Then all their eyes went wide when another strong spiritual pressure exploded in the air, causing most of them to fall to their knees. Mayu ran beside Vanilla and placed both of her hands on her shoulders.

"Kai-chan!" called Mayu.

"I know, get Vanilla-san inside, Aya get Cream inside as well!" ordered Kaiko getting into a battle pose.

"Right!" said Aya as she led Cream and Cheese into the house. Mayu led her inside and she stayed in front of the door to guard them.

She gave Kaiko an approving look as she saw ice form on her younger brother's feet, freezing some of the flowers and Aya also focused her energy until it became a light green aura around her body. Both of them were ready to fight as they saw a swarm of Kaiju's heading to them.

"Ready Kaiko" said Aya.

"Right" replied Kaiko.

Both wolf and fox then charged into battle to protect their friends and also to prove to the necks that they mean business! They're not going to lose now, not now, nor ever!

* * *

><p>Rin and Sally continued to run in Leaf Storm destroying all the Kaiju's they could find in their way. Rin had a face of all seriousness as she continued to brutally kill the demons. Sally also followed suit as she skillfully shot the demons with her gun-blade and would switch to the sword feature and slice them. Both of them halted as more of the Kaiju's surrounded them. Rin quickly used her ninja speed to take most of them out as Sally rapidly shot them.<p>

"We need to keep moving" said Rin.

But before Rin could take off running Sally grabbed her wrist and held it firmly. Rin glared at Sally as she looked at her back with all seriousness. "What!" hissed Rin.

"What the hell is your problem with me!?" said Sally with a serious and slightly angered voice. "It's been a month sice we agreed to help you and your friends and through all this time you've done nothing but avoid me and shoot glares at me!"

Rin growled at Sally and had a slight pained look on her face. She didn't answer her question because she didn't like the answer. "Listen I know you have a bad history with nobles but that is no excuse to be treating me this way!" said Sally.

"You don't think I know that!" yelled Rin. Then a Kaiju suddenly appeared to attack them and they had no time to react. They waited for the attack to hit them but it never came. Rin then saw Hakudoshi with his blade drawn, blocking the attack from the Kaiju and pushing it back. He then charged up to it and slashed it swiftly.

"Hakudoshi" whispered Rin.

The young spirit turned to Rin. "You're too tense Bocchan" said Hakudoshi. "Just tell her the truth, you'll feel better once you get it out" and with that he vanished.

Rin had a pained look on her face as she closed her eyes and turned her face to Sally. "I know this is very hypocritical of me to say but even though I hate nobles, I can't bring myself to hate Blaze or you" she said. "I know that not all nobles are jerks who look down on others but" she couldn't finish.

"Due to what your grandfather did to you" said Sally. "Asami told me that he out casted you just because you're parents didn't want to raise you like a noble"

"That's not the whole story" said Rin.

Sally's eyes went wide slightly then more Kaiju's appeared as Rin drew her sword and slashed them, as more started to appear both of them started to kill of the Kaiju's to make sure they wouldn't leave the forest. All while Rin confined to Sally the one thing she has never told her friends.

"My grandfather never even tried to become part of my life" she started. "He would always call me a 'filthy child' at first I didn't understand why, that is until one of the severs of the family had told me when I was ten the real reason why my grandfather hated me. That day I discovered that I'm my father's illegitimate child"

Sally listened to her story as they tag teamed fought the rest of the demons with their newly found skills and techniques. Sally was in shock that at that age she discovered the truth. "At that moment it made sense, he had all the reason to hate me at first I didn't care if he wasn't a part of my life but I can't shake this feeling that there is a part of me that wants to be accepted by him" she said.

"I can't really sympathize you there but I do know what is like being the black sheep" said Sally. "My dad had a hard time coping with the fact that I wanted to fight back when Eggman was a thread and that I had created the Freedom Fighters. I haven't given him all the details on the Necks of Orochi for a specific reason; he'll have a heart attack. He's managed to accept that I like fighting somewhat but we still clash"

Rin couldn't help but laugh at what Sally said. To think that she had so much in common with not just one noble but two of them, irony just loved to toy with the young wolf. Both of them then pulled off a tag team move where Rin threw her six kunai knifes and Sally shot each one of them and as she did it caused Rin to charge her spiritual pressure and she vanished. She would appear where a kunai was and slash a Kaiju with the said weapon and she did this process five more times, then with her hands ignited in white flames she rapidly palmed jabbed as many Kaiju's as she could as Sally shot them with her gun-blade. Both of them then landed back to back with all the Kaiju's destroyed.

"Hey Sally" said Rin. "Watch my back ok"

Sally smiled as she was glad that she finally gained Rin's friendship. "Same with me ok" she replied.

Both girls shared a grin as more of the said demons continued to appear and both of them charged to them with new found confidence and with a more positive outlook. This time they were going to win.

* * *

><p>Sonic, Isao, Blaze and Yuffi were also in their share of battles as they were also fighting off many pre-Rasetsu's. Isao was shooting them with his electrical arrows as Sonic, Blaze and Yuffi were slashing them with their blades. They were greatly outnumbered but the pre-Rasetsu's were outmatched!<p>

"Man ether these things have gotten weaker or we just got stronger!" exclaimed Isao while smacking a demon with his bow charged with electricity.

"What do you think dumbass!" yelled Yuffi with a slight chuckle.

"Heh looks like we just might have the upper hand here" said Sonic with a cocky grin.

"Then let us play a game then"

All of their eyes went wide with shock as they turned to see Kazeko standing before them with a wicked grin on his face, behind him were more pre-Rasetsu's. He called a large torrent of wind and he destroyed his demons in one fell swoop, shocking the young teens.

"Let's see" he began with a sadistic grin. "One, two, three, four players and one game master"

All of them got in defensive positions. Sonic had a glare fixed on Kazeko and he takes note of this, he only gives Sonic another sadistic grin. "Well then how about we play 'Catch the Demon'" said Kazeko.

"Catch the Demon?" mumbled Sonic clenching his sword.

"It's the old version of Tag" whispered Yuffi.

Kazeko grinned and he vanished in a torrent of wind. Sonic, Blaze, Yuffi and Isao all started scanning the area to try and find the sadistic wind demon. "Looks like he's 'It'" said Isao readying his bow.

Then in a flash Kazeko appeared in front of Isao and punched him in the abdomen and he was sent flying to a tree. He let out a loud grunt and the tree behind him snapped and fell over. Yuffi turned and focused her spiritual pressure in her sword until her blade was covered in black energy. She swung her sword to the wind demon but he dodged the attack swiftly and used the wind he was controlling to shoot her on her side and she also slammed into a tree. Blaze charged to him along with Sonic with both of their swords in hand and they swung at him. He would dodge Sonic's attacks but also he would use his wind powers to avoid Blaze's attacks. He then sends another torrent of wind to strike Blaze also sending her to a tree and he proceeds to attack Sonic. Sonic tried to avoid most of his attacks but he saw that the wind demon was on par with him in speed. Kazeko used more torrents of wind to throw Sonic off balance and he then proceed to punch him in the abdomen. Sonic coughed in pain and glared at the demon.

"My, my, it's been eight years since I last saw that glare, I see it hasn't changed" snickered Kazeko with another wicked grin.

"The hell are you talking about!" yelled Sonic while swinging his sword again but Kazeko merely dodged it again.

"I still see you don't remember" he grinned again. "Well then if you can catch me I'll tell you" and with that Kazeko took off into the forest riding on a torrent of winds.

Sonic didn't think twice and sprinted off into the forest chasing the said wind demon leaving his friends behind. He wanted to know how this demon knew him. He needed to know why and also he wanted to get these answers. And no matter what he was going to get them, one way or another.


	26. Truth Revealed, A Gale of Wind Restored

**A/N: O MY GOD! I'm soo sorry for the late update! I've been focusing on my drawings and gaming since I got the Sly Collection for Christmas and now with Thieves In Time out it took me forever to get back into this story. Well I hope that the wait was well worth it, since I had a lot of trouble doing this chapter. Also once I am done with the Sonic Blades fics, I've decided to prepare a new Sonic Fic. Also I have new fan art on the way with a new program I got and I'll tell you guys when it's out. **

**Also this chapter was inspired by a Creepy Pasta called Sonic EXE and trust me it's one of the best Creepy Pasta I've read, along with Ben Drowned and Squidwards Suicide. Also the songs that inspired this chapter were: 'Violence (Enough is Enough) by A Day to Remember, 'Enigmatic Soul' by Two Steps from Hell and 'Hem Ljuva Hem [Music Box]' by Detektivbyrån. **

**Well go and read the story and remember NO FLAMES.**

**NOTE: I DON'T own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, trust me if I did then everything would be A LOT different and It wouldn't go below the T rating.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Truth revealed, A Gale of Wind Restored<strong>

Sonic was in a heated chase behind Kazeko as they were dashing through the forest at top speed. Kazeko slightly glanced behind him and he grinned sadistically when he saw the glare in Sonic's eyes. Both of them then picked up their pace as the scenery around them was only a blur as they ran by. Once they got out of the forest both of them jumped a cliff leading to a wide open crater just outside of Leaf Storm. Kazeko feet never touched the ground as he glided his feet on the torrent of wind while Sonic slid down the cliff. Once both of them landed on the center of the crater Sonic got on the offensive as he gripped his swords hilt from the sheath on his back as he glared at the wind demon.

Kazeko smiled at Sonic as he landed on the ground, the torrent of wind he was standing on vanished as he continued to grin at the blue hedgehog. "Doesn't this place look familiar?" asked Kazeko.

Sonic raised a brow. "The hell are you talking about?" he hissed while clenching the hilt of his sword.

"It pains me that you don't remember, after all, this place was the first time you came face to face with me" said Kazeko.

Sonic still had a fierce glare fixed on Kazeko and he was getting very pissed off that he continued to beat around the bush. "You know you're really starting to piss me off" said Sonic. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

Kazeko grinned once again and started walking towards Sonic. "Do you remember the name of your parents?" he questioned.

"Of course I do, heck even the name of my siblings" he answered.

"Ah then then let me ask this" said Kazeko with another sadistic grin. "Do you remember how they died?"

Sonic froze at that statement, in all his life that one thought never crossed his mind. Yeah he knew that his family and siblings were killed but he had always labeled that as an accident and in all honesty he didn't remember much of it. But being asked that by an enemy is raising his suspicions.

"Well, no" answered Sonic. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Kazeko grinned and all of a sudden he appeared in front of Sonic and placed his hand on his chest. "Well this is no good; I need you to remember so the game can be more fun"

Sonic's eyes went wide with shock as he was about to un sheathed his sword, but he found himself un able to. His body suddenly went stiff as he felt an enormous chill go down his spine. Kazeko takes note of his frighten state and lets a wicked laugh out.

"Now then, let's make you remember" he claimed.

* * *

><p>Still in the area of Leaf Storm many pre-Rasetsus were attacking two fighters who were training in that particular area. Asami and Silver were in their share of fighting; Silver would stun them with his telekinetic powers while Asami would rapidly teleport around them and slash them with her chakrams. Both were attacking in sync as they were tag-teaming fighting the demons.<p>

"Seems like they decided to make their move" said Asami while in a fighting pose with her chakram aiming at a demon.

"Yeah but is it just me or are they weaker" said Silver using one of the boulders to smash its head.

"We may have gotten stronger but these things just keep on coming" said Asami slashing one of them.

"It's almost like they're keeping us at bay" mumbled Silver. "I have a bad feeling about this"

Then both of their eyes went wide with shock as they felt an over whelming spiritual pressure. Asami knew who this spiritual pressure belonged to and she felt a chill go down her spine.

"What is with this pressure!?" yelled Silver. "Is it a Neck of Orochi?"

"Yeah and judging by the pressure its Kazeko's spiritual pressure" she said slightly shaking. "Why is he here?!"

"I don't know but it seems like he doesn't want us to find him" said Silver using his telekinetics to attack the creatures.

"I just hope everyone else is alright" said Asami as she started to attack the other demons.

* * *

><p>A loud battle cry was heard in another area of Leaf Storm. Knuckles was brutally punching and attacking the demons with his newly strengthen abilities and Rouge was also punching and kicking the demons. Both of them were at first shocked that the pre-Rasetsus came out of nowhere but they started attacking them. They continued to fight them but they were quickly getting out numbered. Knuckles continued to punch the demons with his new found strength and Rouge was kicking them with accuracy. Then as one of the demons was about to attack them it was suddenly impaled by a pole. Both of them turned to see Chikane running to them with Kaiko behind her. She ran up to the demon and grabbed her naginata and took a battle pose. The four of them took their positions and were ready to strike.<p>

"What is with this sudden attack?" asked Rouge.

"Seems like they decided to make their move, my question is who is their target?" said Kaiko.

"Target?" questioned Knuckles.

"They like to pic a specific target and play a 'game' with them" said Chikane.

"So whoever is in charge of this has chosen his target?" asked Rouge.

"That's what we think" said Kaiko.

"Anyway let's keep these things at bay here" said Chikane. "Hell will break lose more than it is if they get to the city"

"Right" said Rouge.

A cold breeze started emitting from Kaiko as he glared at the demons and the ground around him started freezing. Then it made a small pillar and he grabbed it forming a sword made of ice. In that instant all of them charged to the demons in front of them and let out their attacks with all their might as they let out loud battle cries.

* * *

><p>Another loud battle cry was heard throughout the forest as Yuffi slashed an Akuryo in half with her sword. Isao continued to shoot at them with his bow and arrows and Blaze slashed many of them with her dual blades. The three of them were on their toes in this fight, constantly switching from one enemy to another.<p>

"Something's not right" said Isao as he struck another Akuryo.

"What is it this time!" yelled Yuffi.

"Why is Kazeko targeting Sonic?" he said. "Just what is it that he has that Kazeko wants?"

"Beats the hell out of me!" said Yuffi.

"We should finish these things off quickly so we can assist him" said Blaze while stabbing a demon in the head.

Then much to their surprise and shock they felt another burst of spiritual pressure in the air, this time it wasn't Kazeko's but Sonic's! All of their eyes went wide with shock as they felt the unstableness of the pressure and without a word spoken all of them dashed to the location. They speed through the forest as fast as their feet could let them, trying to find the location of the spiritual pressure. But Isao and Yuffi got blocked by more demons as Blaze continued to run because all her mind was registering was the fact that something bad was happening to Sonic.

"Damn it!" cursed Yuffi as she punched a pre-Rasetsu.

_"You better make it in time Blaze" _thought Isao as he shoots an arrow.

* * *

><p><strong>*SCREAM!*<strong>

That yell was something that she could never forget as she ran through the forest. It was a piercing scream that could only be described as true, agonizing pain. She finally got to a clearing as she looked into the large crater and almost fell over due to the high level of spiritual energy in the air. It was suffocating!

Sonic was in Kazeko's grasp as he still had his hand placed firmly on his chest as Sonic's eyes were wide with shock and was screaming his lungs out. It was a searing pain that couldn't be described as Kazeko looked at the pained hedgehog with a smile of delight. What was causing this pain in Sonic was all of the memories he had once forgotten suddenly rushing back and Kazeko toying with his psyche. Many memories of blood spatter, shrilling screams and moans of pain were all flashing in Sonic's head all at once that it was driving him mad. He continued to scream as his friend above could only watch in terror.

Blaze's eyes were wide with shock as she was visibly shacking. Was this the frightening powers the Necks of Orochi had? She couldn't stand to see her best friend suffering like this so her body acted against better judgment and she jumped from the edge of the large crater with her weapons in hand.

"STOP IT!" she roared ready to slice the wind demon's head off.

Kazeko said nothing as he slightly glanced back and gave a sadistic grin. Then all of a sudden Blaze was thrown by a sudden blast of wind and landed on the other side of the crater. Kazeko also used his wind torrents to slam her onto the ground repeatedly.

Then Kazeko was struck by someone as his grip on Sonic vanished. He turned to see Zephyros before him, with his own torrent of wind, as he forcefully forced Kazeko to release Sonic. He finally stopped screaming when he felt Kazeko's palm off his chest. His bloodshot eyes looked up slightly to see Zephyros. Blaze managed to force herself to get up as she felt arms on her shoulders. She looked up to see Iblis beside her and glaring at Kazeko.

"Well it would seem that my game has been interrupted" said Kazeko.

"You bastard what did you do to him!?" yelled Blaze as she managed to stand with the help of Iblis.

"I just decided to make him remember something from his past nothing more" was his reply.

Zephyros glared with venom at the wind demon as he cradled his master closer to him. Sonic was breathing hard, wide eyed and with sweat going down his head. "What exactly did you show him?" asked Zephyros with a hiss.

Kazeko just gave another sadistic grin. "Well then if I tell you then this game will lose its purpose" he replied. "In the meantime I'm going to prepare for the other part of the game" and with that he vanished in a torrent of winds.

"Mistress, are you hurt?" asked Iblis.

"I'm fine, what about Sonic" she said as she looked at Zephyros.

Zephyros glanced at Sonic and he was in no state to be moving. He picked him up bridal style and they made their way back to the rest.

* * *

><p>Once everything was partially returned to normal everyone was in shock in the state Sonic was and from what Tsubaki and Konohana said Sonic had suffered major mental damage and they were currently healing him. While they were healing him in one of the rooms in Tails' workshop the others were discussing what the hell just happened.<p>

"So that's what happened" said Yuffi while sitting around the table with the others.

"So faker is the one this wind demon is after" said Shadow while crossing his arms.

"To think Kazeko would choose Sonic as his target is something even I can't comprehend" said Rin. "Just what connection does this guy have with him?"

"More importantly, what did he do to him" said Sally.

"I'm not sure" said Blaze as she intertwined her hands together and pressed them to her mouth. Out of all of them she was the most horrified on what she had seen.

The door then slammed open and Amy ran inside with Junichi behind her. "Is everyone alright?!" she said franticly as she was panting hard.

"We're all in one piece but Sonic wasn't so lucky" replied Isao.

"What happened to him?!" yelled Amy.

"From what Konohana and I managed to discover, Kazeko tortured him mentally instead of physically"

Everyone turned to see Tsubaki with Konohana beside her; both of them had stoic looks on their faces. "We managed to heal him somewhat but all we can do now is just wait and see the full extent of his injuries" said Tsubaki.

"For now Sonic-sama is resting" said Konohana. "The best thing for him now is rest"

"Well at least we heard some good news" said Knuckles.

"I agree" said Satoshi.

Amy still had a look of pain in her eyes and she slightly glanced over at Blaze. Blaze had a similar expression on her face but Blaze's expression was on the verge of pain. Junichi placed a hand on Amy's shoulder and gave a sad smile. "I think we should all get some rest" said Junichi.

Everyone nod their heads and started preparing to head to sleep. Sally, Bunnie and Antoine said their goodbyes and they left for the night. Before bed Chikane had phoned the rest of the Chaotix members and Julie-Su to update them on what just happened. They were shocked and they did say that some Akuryos did appear near the city, but they managed to take them down, much to the rest of the member's relief. Once everyone was settled in their own rooms Blaze walked over to Kaiko.

"…Kaiko" she began. "You said that there was only one member who can create illusions right?"

"Yes, Muramasa" was his reply.

"Then how did Kazeko d-" she was cut off.

"I don't know but what I do know is that all the Necks have a similar ability" he said while crossing his arms. "And it's the ability to play with the mind, in other words they can make you remember something horrible form your past, or they can conjure something to destroy your sanity"

Blaze's eyes went wide with shock as it then turned into a look of despair and helplessness. She thanked Kaiko and walked back to her room to see if she could try and get some rest. She placed her swords on the side of the bed and lied down, staring at the ceiling.

"_Mistress I know that you are worried but you must try and get some rest" _spoke Iblis in her subconscious.

_"I know that, but I can't help but feel helpless" _she spoke in her mind. _"I can't do anything to help him" _

_"He'll be fine, if you are worried he might be attacked during the night then Zephyros informed me that he is keeping watch over him" _was his reply. _ "Please get some rest" _

Blaze only nod her head and closed her eyes as sleep took over and she managed to get some rest. But the rest only lasted a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>"MASTER!"<strong>

That sudden yell woke everyone in the workshop up with a jolt. Zephyros was franticly trying to wake his master but nothing was working. Sonic was convulsing on his bed, gasping for air and making movements as if he was choking. His hands were bottled up in fists and he started yelling in severe pain. Zephyros didn't notice the door slam open as Tails and Knuckles stormed inside with Tsubaki and Konohana behind them. Tsubaki ordered Zephyros to get away from him as she and Konohana prepared a healing barrier. But as soon as it formed over Sonic it stayed put for a few moments and then it suddenly broke. Their eyes went wide with shock at the development and they had no idea what was causing it. Then Sonic's eyes snapped open as he sat up quickly, startling them. What shocked them was how frantic he looked. He clenched his head with his hands and shut his eyes tight and hissed in pain.

Tsubaki and Konohana tried to heal him again but Sonic cracked open one of his eyes and yelled. "Get away from me!"

With that sudden outburst a large torrent of wind erupted from out of nowhere, breaking the glass of the windows as Tsubaki, Konohana and Zephyros were thrown back. Then Sonic leaped out the window and dashed off.

"What the hell's wrong with him!" yelled Yuffi.

"I have no clue but it seems to me that whatever Kazeko did to him really spooked him" said Satoshi.

"I'll head after him!" said Blaze as she jolted after the speedy hedgehog with clear worry in her eyes.

"Zephyros, go after her, you too Tails and Rin" said Mioko with a stern glance.

Both fox, wolf and wind spirit nod their heads and ran off. Mioko had a look of worry in her face as did the rest of them. "Tsubaki what did you see?" asked Mioko.

Tsubaki was still leaning against the wall where she was thrown at, with a clear look of shock in her face, as was Konohana. "I'm not sure" she said just above a whisper. "I've never felt and aura like that since"

"Since you helped Rin and I control our 'other half's'?" said Yuffi.

Tsubaki nod her head in response. "Is there something you guys aren't telling us about him?" asked Ichiro with a stern look while looking at Amy, Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge.

The four of them exchanged glances and let out loud sighs, except Shadow. "Like Rin and Yuffi, Sonic also has a 'dark self'" started Knuckles. "Normally Dark Sonic only appears when he is either really angry or when someone he cares about is almost killed"

"But has his dark half tried to take over his body?" asked Asami with a worried tone.

"More than one occasion" answered Amy.

"How powerful is he?" asked Yuffi. "I'll understand if he's as strong as Kura or Shimi but we need to know how strong Dark Sonic is"

"The Dark Faker is as strong as his super form if not stronger" answered Shadow.

"In other words like Shimi and Kura, Dark Sonic can go beyond the limits of their body, not caring what happens to it" concluded Isao.

"So Kazeko must have triggered it somehow" said Junichi.

"We need to go find them before anything else happens" said Silver.

"I agree" said Kaiko.

* * *

><p>Blaze was tracking down Sonic's spiritual pressure and as she continued running she could feel a dark aura over his spiritual energy, like something was trying to control him. She managed to find him in a clearing in the forest, on his knees and holding his head. She let out a sigh of relief as she started approaching him.<p>

"Sonic!" she yelled. "What happened?"

"Stay back!" he yelled causing her to stop.

Her eyes went sad as she was getting more and more worried about him. "Sonic, what's wrong?" she asked while slowly walking to him.

"I said stay back!" he yelled again turning his head to look at her, his hand covering one of his eyes as he shot a glare.

"I'm not!" she yelled back. "I want to help you!"

He let out another hiss in pain as he gripped his head again. "You…can't…help…me" he managed to say.

"What are you talking about!" she yelled at him. "We've helped each other out so many times, how is this any different!"

"Because this time, the enemy is himself"

Blaze's eyes shot wide with shock as she felt a cold chill go down her spine and a sinister presence. She turned to see Kazeko standing in front of her with his sadistic grin planted on his face and with his cloak blowing slightly in the night wind.

"You!" she hissed as her fits ignited in flames. "What did you do to him!?"

"I just awakened something that's been dormant in his subconscious for years" was his reply.

"Cut the bull shit and answer my question!" she roared. Even though she is a princess and talking crude wasn't her style, she was too pissed to care.

Kazeko grinned and started walking to her. "I supposed I should tell you" he answered. "I awakened a very tragic memory for Sonic. You see he lost his family when he was young and due to the trauma of witnessing such an event it caused a dark persona to manifest within him. In other words, a darker half of his soul"

This shocked her as she slowly took a step back as he started approaching her, a little too close for comfort. "He had to keep his dark half locked up, along with most of his memories from when he was young so I did him a favor and awoken them" he continued.

"And how do you know about all of this?" she narrowed her eyes at him with a glare, knowing he had to have had some involvement in said tragedy.

"O, what does it matter Hime-sama" he suddenly appeared in front of her and placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so she was staring directly into his soulless eyes.

All of a sudden a spiritual pressure exploded behind her as Kazeko was suddenly struck back, knocking him back a few feet. What Blaze saw in front of her was something she found hard to believe. This wasn't the Sonic she knew who was in front of her. A black aura surrounded his body as his blue shade turned into a harsh navy blue color, almost black. The aura was something she'd never felt before in her life. It was so full of hatred, anger and vengeance.

"Sonic?" she whispered.

Then all of a sudden she felt a hand on her neck and lift her in the air. She instinctively grabbed his hand to try and loosed his grip but found it to be useless. She saw that this was not the Sonic she knew. His eyes had changed into something that will forever be etched in her mind. His sclera turned black with his irises glowing red. Dark Sonic tighten his grip and slowly started to strangle Blaze.

"So…nic" she managed to choke out.

Dark Sonic continued to tighten his grip as Blaze continued to choke. She kept a firm grip on his hand and tried to free herself. She gasped as her lungs screamed for air. Then he suddenly released Blaze and she fell onto the ground coughing and gasping for air. A metallic thread with a weight attached to it wrapped around his arm as Rin appeared on the further end of the chain. Her eyes were wide when she got a good look at him.

Tails ran beside Blaze and helped her sit up as he also looked wide eyed at Sonic. It had been some time since he's seen this side of Sonic, and it scared him whenever it happened. Dark Sonic looked at the thread and with his other hand gripped it, effectively cutting his palm and pulled the thread and Rin was pulled with it. In blinding speed Dark Sonic landed a brutal punch in her abdomen, covered with a dark aura. Rin yelled in pain as she spit up blood. She was sent flying to the other side. If it wasn't for Zephyros, she would have had a very painful landing.

Dark Sonic turned to Kazeko with a heated glare as he just looked back at him with amusement in his eyes.

"So this is what lied hiding within the great hero" he said with a grin. "It has been some time since I felt this aura"

"Damned demon what did you do to my master!?" yelled Zephyros in pure rage.

"I did nothing" replied Kazeko.

Blaze grunted as she glared at Kazeko with pure hate. She then felt a presence beside her and she looked to see Iblis walking towards Sonic, his scythes forming in his hands. "You" he hissed at the dark form of Sonic. "How dare you lay you're hands on my mistress!"

"Iblis stop!" yelled Blaze in a hoarse voice. She then looked to her side and saw her two dual blades had suddenly appeared.

Iblis was too enraged to listen to his mistress's voice, the only thing he could register was that this dark entity controlling Sonic tried to kill his mistress, and that was something he will not accept. Iblis charged at him and swung his right scythe at the dark hedgehog, but it was blocked. Blaze stood in front of Iblis blocking his scythe with her blades, shocking the said spirit and the other three in the sidelines. Then all of a sudden Dark Sonic attacked the two of them and Blaze was barely able to block is powerful punch. Iblis jumped back and readied another attack but this time he was stopped.

"Iblis I will not repeat myself!" yelled Blaze turning her glaring gaze to the flame spirit.

His eyes went wide with shock. He could not believe that she was defending the same person who tried to take her life. Iblis stepped back, knowing that this was her fight, although he really wanted to slice the hedgehog to pieces. Blaze turned her gaze to Dark Sonic, her ember eyes meeting black and red ones. Then she did something that horrified the others. She dropped her swords, leaving her defenseless.

"_How interesting, let's see how this plays out_" thought Kazeko as he stepped back a bit.

The two of them just stood there, unmoving as they were just staring at each other. "Sonic, please, come back to us" she started as she slowly started walking to him. "This isn't like you, please stop"

Dark Sonic had an emotionless gaze as he charged at her and with his fist covered in dark energy landed a blow to her abdomen. She grunted in pain as a trail of blood started leaking out of the corner of her mouth but she was determined to help her friend. She gripped his wrist and with her free arm she ignited her hand in flames and also landed a blow to his abdomen, but he remained unaffected by it. Then, to everyone's shock Dark Sonic suddenly jumped back and started yelling in pain as he fell to his knees. His hand gripping the side of his head due to the pain and to the shock of everyone his other eye started to bleed a bit.

Blaze quickly ran to his side with Tails, Rin and the two spirits closely behind. "Sonic, Sonic!" she yelled at him franticly.

She gripped his shoulders and she was suddenly struck by strange images in her head as well as strange voices. Many different images flashed in her mind.

_She saw a young child's crying in a house with four dead bodies around him and another standing behind the child. From what she could make out, the child looked like a hedgehog._

_Then it flashed to a hooded figure smiling wickedly at the child. "Now, now child do not cry, I'll make this quick" said the hooded figure. "This world is far too cruel to leave an orphaned child all alone, so let me reunite you with your family" _

_The image flashed again to see the young hedgehog child screaming as a black aura suddenly formed around him. Then one of the bodies shielded the child from the energy and placed a blood coated hand on the child's forehead. The woman lipped something out and the child suddenly vanished as she fell over once again. _

Coming back to reality Blaze blinked a few times and saw the black sclera slowly leave Sonic's eyes and the black aura leave his body. Once it was gone he was breathing hard and sweat was running down his face as small droplets of blood were still present on the side of his eyes. Blaze, Rin and Tails let out sighs of relief to have their friend back to normal as they let small tears form in their eyes.

"Aw it would seem that the fight is over, how boring" said Kazeko with disappointment.

"You" growled Blaze as she stood up with Rin behind her.

"You killed his family didn't you?" said Rin with a glare.

"Well it would seem that while he was fighting to regain his control some of his memories entered your minds?" said Kazeko with a newly formed grin on his face.

Tails' eyes went wide as he looked at them. "What do the two of you mean?" he asked. "I didn't see anything"

"Answer our question" said Blaze.

Kazeko grinned. "Of course I killed them" he answered. "I needed some way to see if my powers had improved and his family was the perfect target! Ah I remember that night, what a glorious night it was" he let out a small, sinister laugh. "I would have killed him to if it wasn't for that wrenched mother of his. She was a very interesting woman I'll give you that. Reacting to the dark energy I implanted in her youngest child and sending him out of my reach with her last bit of life"

Sonic's eyes shot open as he slowly stood up to glare at Kazeko. "You…I remember now" he said just above a whisper. "You killed my mom, my dad and my siblings, and you tried to kill me too"

"Like I said I needed to test my powers" replied Kazeko.

"So you killed an innocent family just to test your powers!?" yelled Tails. "You monster!"

Sonic slowly started to stand up. "I'm not the same kid you saw back then" he said. "This time I'm stronger!"

"Sonic you are in no condition to fight him!" yelled Tails.

"Stay out of this buddy, you too Blaze and Rin" he said as he started walking towards Kazeko.

Zephyros stood beside his master and Sonic gave him a surprised look. "I am your weapon, so it is appropriate that I fight alongside you" he said. "I'm glad you are safe"

Sonic gave his trade mark grin. "Well then I hope you brought the sword" he said.

"No need, all you need to do is call my name, and I shall arrive, weapon and all" answered Zephyros.

Sonic held his hand in the air and called his names as Zephyros disappeared in a gust of wind. The wind started picking up as it was forming in Sonic's hand. From it appeared his sword.

"Sonic…" whispered Blaze.

"I'll handle this Blaze don't worry" he said as he glanced back at her.

Rin placed a hand on Blaze's shoulder and then turned her gaze to Sonic. "Don't go dyeing on us ok" said Rin.

Sonic replied with a grin as he gripped his sword and took a battle pose. Blaze, Rin, Tails and Iblis went further away from the battle field as they waited for the fight to commence. Then in a flash Sonic and Kazeko dash at each other, with Kazeko drawing his sword, and commenced their fight. The only thing they could make out were the sounds of metal clashing and the blurs of their attacks. Sonic was blocking Kazeko's attacks and he was trying to find an opening to attack but Kazeko would put up a small barrier of wind to protect himself and also use it to attack him. Kazeko then used his torrent of wind to strike Sonic back, then he used his sword and with it he slashed at his right shoulder. Blood sprayed out as Sonic yelled in pain, gripping the wound on his shoulder. He readied his sword and tried to attack the wind demon again but Kazeko used his power over the wind and blocked every single one of his attacks, even Sonic's speed wasn't enough to land a blow. He then tried to attack him once again but Kazeko blocked it with his sword and then summoned a large whirlwind that attacked Sonic like many blades. Many cuts appeared on his body as some of them started to bleed. Then Kazeko used another torrent and struck the wounded hedgehog. Sonic landed on the ground hissing in pain.

Blaze saw what had occurred and she instinctively tried to run to his side but was stopped when Rin grabbed her arm. Blaze turned to her and yelled "We need to help him! He's going to get himself killed!"

"This isn't our fight Blaze" said Rin sternly.

"She has a point mistress" said Iblis. "This is his fight and one that he needs to finish on his own. This is a fight for his pride"

"What good is some ones pride when their dead!" yelled Tails.

"We can't get involved in this because if we do it will forever stain his pride" replied Rin. "He needs to finish this"

Blaze looked at Rin and then back at the fight. She saw Sonic struggle to stand as he gripped his sword in his bloody hands as a small pool of blood started forming in his body. She couldn't stand watching him get beaten to a bloody pulp but she knew that this was his fight and he needed to finish it. It took all her will power to stay put. _"Sonic…you better win"_ she thought.

Kazeko started walking to Sonic with another sadistic grin on his face. "Why do you continue to resist the darkness in your soul?" asked Kazeko. "You should let out all that anger, like you did when you were just a child"

"Shut up!" yelled Sonic as he tried to attack again but Kazeko blocked it.

"You don't want to confront the darkness in your soul because you fear it" said Kazeko pushing him back and sending another torrent of wind to attack him but Sonic dodged it. "You fear that it might consume you some day and you'll end up killing the people you care about"

Sonic dodged another attack and tried to land one of his attacks on Kazeko but it was useless. The torrent would block it before it hit his body and then another torrent would strike him. Sonic landed on the ground with a thud and he struggled to get back up. He had to use his sword to support his body as he tried to stand.

"You're right, I am scared, I'm scared that one day the darkness in my soul will take over me and I'll end up killing my friends" said Sonic. "But seeing what all the others I've met, what the Kamihime Jiyuu no Faita had to go through, what YOU made me go through, I need to face this head on!"

A small torrent of wind started forming around him. Kazeko grinned and gripped his sword. "Well then, let's see how you react to this then" he said.

Then in an instant Kazeko charged at the four bystanders aiming his attack at Tails. Sonic looked in shock as he sprinted to his little brother at full speed. Tails looked in shock and wide eyed as he had no time to react. Blaze and Rin quickly shielded the young fox with Iblis shielding them.

But the attack never came.

Sonic blocked the attack with his sword while Iblis and the rest looked in shock. Sonic mustered all his power to try and keep the attack at bay. He needed to try and call out the last of his strength to protect the ones he cared about. He needed to win!

***SNAP***

Then a large torrent of wind erupted from Sonic's body as a clear blue aura surrounded him. He was able to push Kazeko back and sprinted to him and shot a large shockwave of blue spiritual pressure, hitting Kazeko in the process. The blue aura continued to swirl around him as he felt a new surge of power fuel his body. Blaze, Tails, Rin and Iblis looked in shocked at the violent aura surrounding Sonic and also the large torrents of wind that were picking up around it. The aura was violent but at the same time it was soothing and protective.

"This aura" breathed out Rin with her eyes wide with shock. "Is this Spirit Force?"

"Spirit Force?' questioned Blaze as she too looked in shock.

"Isnt that the power Tsubaki told us about" said Tails.

"Amazing" said Iblis.

Sonic let out a loud battle cry as he rapidly started attacking Kazeko. Kazeko had barely enough time to block all of his attacks as Sonic continued to get faster. "_I have no idea what's happening to me but I like it!_" thought Sonic as he continued his barrage of attacks.

Sonic jumped back as did Kazeko and both were holding their blades. The wind was blowing furiously around them as they prepared for the finishing blow. "_Master this is it!_" said Zephyros in Sonic's mind. "_Focus all your power into this one attack!" _

_"We'll do this together, as partners" _thought Sonic as he tightens his grip. _"You ready?" _

_"Then let's do this!"_

The spirit of Zepyros slightly materialized and he also gripped the sword to help his master deliver the final attack. Kazeko grinned as he also focused the last of his own power into his sword. Then, faster than the eye can see, both of them clashed swords as a Sonic Boom exploded on contact. The blasts of energy and the torrents of wind were so violent that Blaze, Tails, Rin and Iblis had to shield their eyes and were almost blown away, if it wasn't for the fact that Iblis and Hakudoshi, who had suddenly appeared, holding the three of them down. Then the wind suddenly stopped as Sonic was breathing hard.

_"So, he's the one"_ thought Kazeko as he was engulfed in a torrent of wind and his body disappeared, in its place was a wood like doll that was split in half.

Sonic fell onto his knees as the others ran to his side. Not wasting any time, the three of them tacked Sonic in a hug. He hissed in pain as they released him and saw that he was indeed cut up, but he was alive.

"You won!" exclaimed Tails. "I can't believe you won!"

"You defeated Kazeko!" exclaimed Blaze. "And you gained Spirit Force!"

"That means that one of the necks is dead!" exclaimed Rin with joy. "I can't wait to tell Sis and the rest about this!"

Hakudoshi and Iblis walked to the spot where Kazeko was defeated and they saw the wooden doll like object on the ground. Hakudoshi picked it up and closely examined it. His eyes went wide with anger as he hissed, as did Iblis.

"Kazeko is still alive!" hissed Hakudoshi.

This caused all the others to look at the two spirits in total shock. "WHAT!" they yelled.

Hakudoshi walked to Rin and showed her the doll like object. Rin's eyes went wide as anger clouded her features. "Son of a bitch! That was a fucking puppet!" she cursed.

"It…was…a puppet" said Tails in shock.

"I have to find him" said Sonic as he was trying to get up.

"You are in no condition to move!" yelled Blaze as she stood up to stop him from walking. "You won! It might have been a puppet but you won the fights over"

"It's not over!" yelled Sonic. "It's not over until I kill him!"

He then fell over due to blood loss and exhaustion. Blaze managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Then, with the help of Rin, they proceed to leave and head back to the work shop.

* * *

><p>When the others saw Blaze and Rin carrying a unconscious Sonic and Iblis, Hakudoshi and Tails come into sight they all let out sighs of relief while some of them let out cries of joy. Tsubaki and Konohana helped them carry Sonic back into the house and proceed to heal him. Hakudoshi and Iblis bid they farewells and they vanished back into their souls. Blaze, Rin and Tails then told them what had occurred and Rin showed them the wooden doll that Kazeko had used.<p>

"And that's what happened" finished Blaze.

"So Kazeko used a puppet to fight Sonic and awaken Dark Sonic" said Knuckles. "How the hell did he do that?"

"It's called a Demon puppet summoning" said Tsubaki as she finished placing Sonic on the bed and walking back to the living room. "The person wraps a strand of hair onto the wood like doll, infuse it with spiritual energy and it'll materialize into the person who summoned it"

"Damn and I thought we were down one neck!" hissed Yuffi crossing her arms.

"Now how would we know if we're fighting the real thing?" wondered Aya.

"We'll just have to continue with what we are doing now and just keep on getting stronger" concluded Ichiro.

"Man this is getting way out of hand" sighed Isao.

"You said that Sonic gained Spirit Force right?" asked Amy.

"You should have felt that spiritual pressure" said Rin. "It was so strong"

"So now we need to gain our spirit force so we can fight the Necks" said Shadow. "I still can't believe Faker was the first to gain it"

"I still can't believe that Sonic was confronted by Kazeko when he was a kid" said Asami. "It's so strange"

"I'm personally still wondering how Lilith knows who I am" said Blaze.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think we all deserve some rest" said Satoshi. "Pulling all-nighters isn't good for our health"

"I agree" said Kazeko.

"Same here" said Chikane.

Everyone agreed and all went back to bed, well everyone except Blaze. She went into Sonic's room and sat on the chair that was beside his bed. She was grateful that he was still alive after all of that. She lightly touched her bandaged neck from when his dark half started choking her, but she forgave him. His eyes slowly started to open as he sat up.

"What the?" he said as he looked around.

"Rin and I carried you back here when you fell unconscious" she said as he turned to look at her. "Everyone is happy that you're ok and that you gained Spirit Force"

"Yeah" he said.

Then his eyes landed on the bandages around her neck and his eyes went slightly wide with shock. Then he realized that he had inflicted that wound on her and he hung his head low. "I'm sorry" he said.

At first she didn't know what he meant then it hit her. "If you're talking about the bandage around my neck then it wasn't your fault" she stated sternly.

"Yes it was, I was let Dark Sonic get the best of me" he said again just above a whisper. "I'm so sorry I hurt you"

She stood up and sat on the side of the bed and embraced Sonic. He was shocked that she hugged him but accepted it either way. "I'm not mad at you; I don't blame you for hurting me. It wasn't your fault ok so stop blaming yourself" she stated. "I'm just glad you're back"

Sonic closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then without warning he leaned back onto the bed, taking her with him. Shocked at the sudden move she blushed furiously when she found herself against his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"W-w-what are you doing!" she stuttered as a blush covered her cheeks.

"Please" he breathed. "Just stay with me tonight"

With the blush still covering her face she replied with a faint. "Alright"

Sonic smiled and he snuggled up against her chest to hear her heart beat as both of them lied on their sides. Her face still had a blush when she felt his head on her chest but she wrapped her arms around his head as both of them drifted to a much needed slumber. Her heart beat was music to his ears as he enjoyed the steady rhythm, and he hoped that it would never stop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you liked this chapter. It took a lot of sweat into this and I decided to put a cute scene at the end!**


	27. Closer

**(UPDATE 9/20/2014: I recently put up a poll on which of my main Sonic Blades OC's do you guys like the best. The Poll is locaded on my profile and you are free to cast your vote! Poll closes on October 17. Please place your votes and thank you all for the support!)**

**A/N: I AM BACK! Well then after a PAINFULLY long hiatus I managed to gather all of my thoughts into this chapter and get back into the swing of things. I've been focusing more on my Sonic X Okami fic and also I decided to re-write one of my other fics. Also I recently got into the Tales of series and I have had Tales of Xillia on the brain as of late. Seriously that is a great game, if you haven't played it then I highly recommend it, it's good, I mean REALLY good. **

**Also I have some other ideas I plan on working on and on doing some more fan art. But remember I do plan on continuing all of my works so I can finish them. I might not be able to update as frequently as I would like due to college. So please forgive me if this came out on the short side, this is just what came into mind at the time. I promise the next few chapters for the end of this arc will be longer and a bit better. I'm just building up to it. **

**My next update will be Okami Chronicles, and also be on the look out for my next Sonic human AU called Heroes' Rebirths: The Astrial Warriors. **

**Well go and read the story and remember NO FLAMES.**

**NOTE: I DON'T own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, trust me if I did then everything would be A LOT different and It wouldn't go below the T rating.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Closer<strong>

It was almost noon when the young fighters woke up. Tails and Rin were still tiered from the events of the night before and so were Sonic and Blaze. The others decided to let them sleep in more while the others prepared for the day. Sally, Bunnie, Antoine and Julie-Su dropped by and Satoshi explained to them what had happened. To say the least they were shocked that Sonic almost let his dark half take over but were relieved when he told them that he gained Spirit Force. Now everyone else needed to work harder to gain their spirit force so that they could face the Necks in full power, so they decided to spend the day in training and helping each other out, also to let those who suffered the horrible night rest for a bit.

"So Sonic and Blaze are still sleeping?" asked Sally.

"Yeah, both of them were exhausted last night" said Rin. "Heck Tails and I are still kinda tiered"

"Yeah" said Tails with a yawn.

"Man last night had to be the worst night of my life" said Amy.

Isao then came to the living room with a huge grin on his face and with Yuffi behind him. Both were trying their hardest to contain their laughter. "You guys need to see this!" said Isao.

Confused Rin, Tails, Sally, Amy and Tails followed Isao and Yuffi until they go in front of Sonic's room. They were confused on why they brought them here and Isao slowly opened the door while Yuffi turned on her camera. What they saw was shocking and at the same time adorable. On the bed, all cuddled up with one another, Sonic and Blaze lied there asleep with Sonic's head on her chest and her arms wrapped around him. Both were sleeping soundly and had a look of peace on their faces as they slept. A blush crept onto Rin, Tails, Sally and Amy's faces when they saw this but Rin was grinning like mad as she resisted a squeal on how adorable it looked. Amy looked shocked and slightly angry.

Isao let anime tears fall down his face. "He has become a man!" he whispered.

"Don't let your perverted thoughts wonder too much, I highly doubt they did anything" whispered Sally with a blush.

Yuffi then slowly crept into the room and took a picture of both of them sleeping. Man she was definitely going to bother them for this. After taking the picture she crept back out as they left. Once they returned back to the living room Yuffi let out a squeal of excitement.

"I knew it! I freaken knew it!" she exclaimed in pure joy while jumping up and down in chibi form. "Sonic does like Blaze!"

"Pay up Isao!" said Rin with an impish grin while turning her gaze to Isao.

Isao sighed and handed Rin the bet money. "I should have known that this might have happened, but a part of me wished that you were wrong" said Isao. "Guess I underestimated the intuition of two Otaku's"

Sally and Tails face-palmed, they should have guessed that those three had made a bet. Amy just stood up and walked out of the work-shop with an unreadable expression. Isao notes this while Yuffi and Rin were gushing over the picture.

"Is something wrong with Amy?" asked Isao.

Once those words left Isao's mouth Tails and Sally both paled and Yuffi and Rin stopped their gushing. Tails and Sally looked at each other and then back at Isao. "Well, the thing is that Amy has had a HUGE crush on Sonic for the longest time and she has tried EVERYTHING to get him to notice her" said Tails.

"I guess seeing him and Blaze like that must have hurt her" finished Sally. "She usually gets very jealous of any girl near Sonic, heck when I showed her the picture of you two she was pretty upset"

"That all depends, which picture?" asked Rin, then she thought about it for a moment and it hit her. "O that one"

"So in other words she must have thought that by pursuing him, he might gain feelings for her" said Yuffi, and then she sighed. "I'm going to be blunt but she knew that her feelings weren't being accepted and kept on pursuing it, I think that this might have been her wakeup call"

"Yuffi that's being harsh!" said Tails in annoyance.

"You wouldn't like it if it happened to you!" yelled Sally with the same tone as Tails.

Yuffi just stared at them with a serious look on her face. "You would be right, but remember all of us had to restrict our bonds"

Isao then stood up and walked to the door with a serious face. "Yuffi is right" he said with a tone that had a hint of sadness. "Trust me relationships don't belong in the field of battle, because there is no pain greater than losing someone you care about" and with that he left.

"What was that about?" wondered Sally.

Both Rin and Yuffi had serious looks on their faces, they knew why Isao had said that, and it was their lesson on the horrors the Necks had put them through and the cruelty of people who didn't understand.

"It's a long story" said Yuffi. "As surprising as it is, Isao actually had a girlfriend"

"WHAT!" yelled Sally and Tails in utter shock, to think that the perverted Isao had a girlfriend was unbelievable.

"Yup, her name's Saki" said Yuffi. "They were actually part of the same club so that's how they met. She was the only girl Isao didn't act all perverted around and she was the one who asked HIM out. Anyway long story short, she was put into a coma a year ago and Isao, although may look like he's alright, is actually still blaming himself for what happened and it's cause of what happened that we all learned that in order to protect those we care about and to prevent others from getting hurt it's best to stand clear of others"

"That's why he said that relationships don't belong in the battle field" replied Rin with a sad look on her face. "We need to be focused and we can't do that if we get into relationships now. That's why on that day a year ago we all decided, that no matter what, we wouldn't fall in love"

"Enough of that already" said Yuffi while standing up. "I'm going to go train" and with that she grabbed her sword and left.

"Same here" replied Rin while strapping her sword on her back and leaving.

Sally and Tails were left in shock. The fact that they had sacrificed so much due to the Necks of Orochi was sickening. Sally herself couldn't believe that they had literally said that they wouldn't fall in love because they didn't want anyone to get hurt. But the more she thought of it she couldn't understand why they would make such a decision. Was it really that bad?

"Sally?" asked Tails when he noticed that Sally had been lost in her train of thought.

Once her name was heard she snapped out of her train of thought and gave him a weak smile. "Sorry I was lost in thought. I think I'm going to train for a bit too" she said with a small laugh. "After all we need to gain spirit force in order to fight these guys"

"Alright then" said Tails, still not fully convinced her behavior but he let it slide for now. "I'm going to work on the X-tornado for a bit with Mioko, she said that she would help with some modifications"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Junichi was working on his hand-to-hand combat skills in the forest. Occasionally he would charge up electricity in his hands to strike and some sparks would fly out. He also focused his electricity to the area around him to get a better charge. This very much required intense focus and it required him to be very careful, because he was dealing with a very high voltage of electricity in his body here!<p>

***Crash***

When he heard that crash he ALMOST lost his focused and a small rail of electricity escaped from him and hit a tree, leaving a rather noticeable burn mark on the side of the tree. He sweat dropped and laughed nervously to himself. _"Well at least it wasn't a huge spark"_

He decided to walk to the source of the crash and then he heard many repeated crashes as he got closer. At first he thought that it was Rin training with ether Sally or Espio but he was surprised to see that it was Amy with her Piko Piko Hammer. From what he saw she was practicing her swing but he's been around his female friends long enough to know the difference of practicing and venting anger. A part of him wanted to just leave until she was calm but there was this other part of him that wanted to help her out and figure out what's wrong. So, being the nice guy that he was, he cautiously walked over to her, being careful not to get hit.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" she yelled over and over while swinging her hammer. She then slammed her hammer down hard on the ground making the earth shake a bit and creating a very noticeable crater, guess Mioko's improvement worked when it comes to power on her hammer. "SONIC YOU FREAKIN IDIOT!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

Just when she was about to slam her hammer against the ground again she was halted by the voice of Junichi behind her asking what was wrong. She stops mid-way and slowly turns to see the blond hedgehog staring at her with a puzzled look on his face. She laughs nervously at him while a sweat drop forms on the side of her head.

"Oh…Uh…Hi Junichi" she said nervously while putting her hammer behind her.

Junichi blinked a couple of times before asking. "So is this how you usually deal with anger?"

Amy started to sweat a bit as a blush covered her face. She couldn't believe that he saw here little 'episode' and was completely embarrassed. Junichi sensed her embarrassment and couldn't help but let out a small smile. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Shocked by his question she let out a noticeable sigh. She thought that maybe talking about this might help her cool down a bit, but she was still pissed off beyond belief. They eventually sat down near a tree stump and Junichi offered Amy a bottle of water to cool her head. She drank some of the water and then started explaining to Junichi why she was so mad. At first his face spread with embarrassment at what she was saying, but then it faded when she had also said that it looked like nothing had happened between Sonic and Blaze. He also didn't find it surprising that Isao, Yuffi and Rin had made a bet considering the matter.

"…For some reason I've kinda known that Sonic had feelings for Blaze and that he only saw me as a friend but, I don't know" she said with a sigh.

"I've had a suspicion that Sonic did have feelings for Blaze and something did tell me that the feelings are mutual. But the only thing that I have to say is that someone you like, likes another is always hard, but sometimes something's aren't meant to be" replied Junichi.

"Yeah I get what you mean" said Amy. "But that doesn't make it hurt less"

"Sometimes the person you least expect is actually the right one for you" said Junichi. "But know this, relationships don't belong in the battle field. It will only cause pain if you do, so I would stand clear from those feelings if I were you"

"That's kinda harsh" she replied with slight anger. "Why would you say that Junichi!?"

"It's the truth Amy" he said back while standing up. "There is no pain greater than losing someone you care about. Isao went through that pain and he still suffers to this day, he just doesn't show it"

Amy looked at the blond hedgehog with slight sad eyes. She wondered if what happened to Isao was so bad that they decided to shut themselves from everyone except themselves. She also took what he said before into consideration. After all she was wondering why she wasn't all over Sonic since they came back from Kamihime. Also she found herself spending more and more time with the said blond hedgehog. The same thing happened with Junichi, he always knew that he was a person who was easily embarrassed but he always found himself blushing whenever Amy would smile at him or even hold his hand. He knew what he was feeling but he also knew that he couldn't feel such things, at least not in this situation. He decided to put that thought in the back of his head for now.

"Anyway, want to spar with me" asked Junichi.

"Yeah I don't see why not" said Amy while standing up. "Might get my mind off of things"

Junichi couldn't help but let a small smile come to his face and a slight laugh.

* * *

><p>"Come <strong><em>*Pant*<em>** on, once_ ***Pant***_ more"

"A-are you sure Asami you're almost out of breath"

"Just one more time, I think I've got it this time"

"Ok then"

Silver closed his eyes and focused another attack in his hands. He's been training with Asami for a few weeks now and they were steadily getting stronger and discovering some new abilities along the way. In their last training session Asami noticed something with her teleporting powers and she wanted to see if it wasn't just a fluke. Part of her was hoping that it might be a sign that her powers are improving. Asami dusted off some dirt from her short purple dress and sleeveless black and pink hooded jacket. She clenched her black gloved hands and waited for Silver's next attack. Once his eyes opened he sent a large arch of psychic energy towards her and she, in response, held up her hands in front of her face to block the attack. She focused her spiritual energy into her hands as the attack made contact. She was being pushed back by the pressure of the attack but she was determined to keep her footing. Sadly she was having trouble keeping the attack stable and it blew up in front of her. The impact of the explosion sends her flying back and after rolling in the ground for a few moments she managed to gain her footing again. She let out a loud sigh of frustration.

Silver fixed his black and teal gloves and also the neck of his gray jacket with white fur around the edges, along with a black shirt and dark jeans tucked into his usual boots. He ran over to the red fox to see if she was alright.

Asami punched the ground and cursed under her breath. "Why doesn't it work!" she said while panting a bit.

"Well it could be that you're trying to hard" said Silver. "Anyway we shouldn't try to force it Asami, who knows it might just have been a fluke"

Asami stood up and looked at the silver colored hedgehog with a stern look. "Silver, in the battle field there is no such thing as a fluke" she said. "I know I can do that move again, I just know it" she clenched her fist. "That one time I blocked your attack while we were training, I have no idea what happened b-"

"You were able to teleport 'Psycho Cutter' behind you, completely missing its target, yeah I know!" said Silver. "It shocked me when I first saw it but you haven't been able to do it since"

"This is the only lead I have into trying to obtain Spirit Force" she said. "Maybe, just maybe this is the key that I need to unlock it"

"I'm not too sure about that" said Silver. "And besides, you need to rest and calm down. If what Rin and Tsubaki said, if your too tense it disrupts the flow of spiritual energy right?"

"Yeah you have a point" she said as she whipped her brow. "Might as well take a break from this. Thanks for helping me though"

"No problem" said Silver with a smile.

Asami returned the smile. She didn't know why but whenever she wanted to train she always asked Silver. She didn't think anything of it but something in the back of her mind was nagging her about it, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She decided to ignore it for now.

* * *

><p>Near the waterfall of Leaf Storm, Rin was sitting on a rock with her legs crossed and her sword on her lap with her eyes closed. She was meditating with Hakudoshi in order to keep the flow of energy around them clear and also to strengthen their bond. Hakudoshi knew that something was bothering his mistress due to the incident the night before but he also knew that there was something else bothering her. Rin then opened her eyes and she found herself back in the plain where she had her trial with Hakudoshi, only this time she was in front of what looked like a destroyed manor surrounded by shrine like gates and she was standing on a stone tablet in front of the manor. She turned around and saw Hakudoshi standing before her with a concerned look on his bishonen face.<p>

"Bocchan, I know there is something bothering you" said Hakudoshi with concern.

"There's nothing wrong Hakudoshi" replied Rin. "I'm just trying to channel my spiritual energy so it can link with yours"

"You know better than to lie to me" he said sternly.

Rin turned her gaze back to the destroyed manor and stared at it. There were many thought running through her head but the one that was most prominent was the one about Sonic and Blaze. She had been thinking on how their mutual feelings for each other might end in tragedy since she knew that what the Necks were capable of. After all, the memory of what happened a year ago was still fresh in her mind and it scared all of them, but Isao was the one who was scared the most. She let out a sigh. She also remembered that it was the first time she ever saw Yuffi crack.

"_Rin"_

She and Hakudoshi heard a faint voice that Rin recognized and she told him that she was going to head back to the physical world. Before she left, Hakudoshi told her that if she ever needed someone to talk to that he was there always by her side. She smiled at his words and thanked him.

Rin opened her eyes and after her eyes returned focus she was met with a pair of blue eyes. She recognized those eyes as being Kaiko's and she blinked in surprise. He was standing before her wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a silver cross pattern on the left side, dark gray knee long pants with matching boots and lastly dark blue gloves on his hands. Rin couldn't help but let a small blush tint her cheeks when she noticed how close they were. In response Kaiko only cocked his head to the side and moved back a bit.

"So what were you doing just now?" he asked.

Snapping out of her thoughts she responded. "I was trying to channel my spiritual energy with Hakudoshi to try and put our wavelengths in sync"

Kaiko only had a look of confusion on his face. "Is that something ninja's do?" he asked.

"Sometimes but its more common with Shinto Priests and Priestesses" explained Rin. "Tsubaki taught me how to channel spiritual energy a few years back"

"Mind if you teach me how to do the same?" asked Kaiko.

Rin was at first taken back at what he said. "You want to learn how to channel spiritual energy? But you already have control over your powers"

"I know but I feel like I'm not taping into my full extent. I think that I need to learn more about channeling in order to discover the full extent of my powers" explained Kaiko.

"Well you'll need to talk to Tsubaki about that. She knows more about spiritual energy better than I do, but I can teach you the basics though" said Rin.

"Alright" said Kaiko while sitting on the rock in front of Rin and crossing his legs. "So what do we do first?" he asked.

"You need to clear your mind from any thoughts and focus on your spiritual energy once that happens you need to try and feel the energy around you" explained Rin. "Just close your eyes and focus"

Kaiko did as he was told and closed his eyes. Further away from them Tsubaki was about to ask Rin for a sparring match until he saw that Kaiko was there with her. She saw the two of them and couldn't help but smile at the two of them. She decided to let them be as she started walking back to the workshop.

Tsubaki let out a small giggle as she was walking away. "_What is so amusing Tsubaki-sama?" _asked Konohana in her mind.

"_O nothing"_ responded Tsubaki. "_Just that there is nothing more precious than seeing young love bloom"_

* * *

><p>Blaze's eyes slowly fluttered opened as her eyes took a few moments to focus. She felt something snuggled up to her and a slight breathing on her neck. Her eyes shifted downwards and she saw Sonic's sleeping form beside her, with one of his arms wrapped securely around her waist. It took a few moments for her mind to register until she remembered what happened the night before. She was a bit shaken up on what had happened but decided to put that in the back of her mind as she saw his sleeping form. In a few short moments his eyes fluttered opened meeting her amber colored eyes. Both of them just stared at each other until a light pink blush tinted their cheeks as their eyes went wide slightly since they had realized their current position. Also Sonic could hear Zephyros laughing in his head. Awkwardly both of them got out of the bed and Sonic scratched the back of his head.<p>

"Well…did you sleep well?" he asked not knowing what to say.

"I slept fine, you?" she asked back.

"Yeah" was his reply. "Well everyone is probably up, we should go"

"Right" was her reply.

The two of them walked out of the room and started walking to the garage. _"Well master I didn't know you had it in you" _said Zephyros in his mind while letting out an amuse laugh.

_"Shut up!" _replied as his cheeks started heating up again. _"Nothing happened!" _

_"But you were very bold last night" _he retorted back. _"Grabbing her and then asking for her consent" _

His cheeks reddened even more with what the wind spirit said. _"Stop it! You're making it sound perverted" _he yelled in his head.

_"But you are a growing man; it's only natural to feel such things with a woman" _he said again.

_"END OF CONVERSATION!" _Sonic yelled in his mind.

Blaze didn't notice the redness in his cheeks because she was in a conversation with Iblis. He was unpleased by the fact that she and Sonic spend the night together. Iblis was slightly grinding his teeth. _"I told you Iblis nothing happened" _she thought sternly.

_"I still wonder what you see in that blue hedgehog" _he retorted. _"And furthermore he practically forced you to stay with him!" _

_"He had a rough night so it was only natural he would want my company" _she replied again in thought. _"Besides my decisions are my own and I don't see why this bothers you so much" _

_"I still think you're a bit too young and for the time being I must protect your innocence" _he said with a slight huff.

Her cheeks started to heat up a bit at that comment. _"I can handle myself perfectly thank you!" _

The spirit of Iblis only puffed his cheeks out more and crossed his arms. This was one of the few times that Iblis acted more like an elder brother since he was insanely protective of her especially since his views are a bit old fashioned. She knew he meant well but it can annoy her sometimes.

They soon got to the garage where they saw Tails and Mioko working with a plane and Aya helping out. Aya was the first to notice and ran over to them. This time she was wearing a black short sleeved top with a white ruffled skirt and black leggings. She also had her hair styled in two ponytails, white gloves and red sneakers.

"'Bout time the two of you got up" she said with excitement.

"So you guys have been working on this since this morning?" asked Sonic.

Mioko turned and gave them a kind smile. "Yes. We've been working here while the others are training" she said.

"Yeah Sis is training with Silver and Bro is training with Sally" said Aya with a smile. "The others are training too!"

"I heard that Chikane is training with Rouge and Knuckles and I think Team Chaotix is training with Satoshi" said Tails. "Not sure where Tsubaki went off to though"

"Wow it would seem that everyone is working hard" said Blaze with a small smile. "We should do the same".

And with that Sonic and Blaze stormed off to do some training. As they left Mioko let out a small laugh and smile. _"Ah how nice it is to be young" _she thought.

"Mioko is something wrong?" asked Tails.

"Nothing" she said. "Anyway let's get back to work"

* * *

><p>Sonic and Blaze dashed around Mystic Ruins, looking for a very secluded spot to train since he wanted to try and tap into his Spirit Force again. Blaze just wanted to see how long it would take for her to obtain Spirit Force. The two of them eventually stopped in a large plain, but they saw a familiar figure sitting on a rock.<p>

Yuffi sat on a large boulder with her eyes closed, one of her legs was hanging down from the boulder while her other was up, with her elbows on her knee and gripping her sword. She opened her eyes when she sensed two familiar presences and her eyes focused to see Sonic and Blaze walking towards her.

She jumped off the boulder and grinned at them. "So how did you two sleep?" she said with a chuckle.

The pair blushed and looked away from each other while Sonic scratched the side of his head. "Ok I guess" he replied with a not so convincing voice.

Yuffi couldn't help but let out a laugh as she turned her head to look at the plain. "I have to say, this place is perfect for training, you really have nothing to worry about in terms of destroying anything" she said.

"Didn't expect you here, so have any idea where the others are?" asked Sonic.

"Well Rouge and Knuckles are training with Chikane and Aya. I have no idea where Ichiro went though I have a guess he's with Chaotix trying something out, Satoshi is probably training as well. As for Isao and Junichi I can't say" she explained. "Rin also went to do some training and I think Mayu and Tsubaki are looking for medical herbs"

"Wow seems like everyone is keeping themselves busy" said Blaze.

"Well who could blame us, considering what happened yesterday I bet everyone is on edge" she said. "So you two going to train too?"

"Yeah I want to see if I can tap into Spirit Force again and this time control it" said Sonic.

"And I want to try and obtain mine" replied Blaze. "I bet your trying to do the same"

"Yeah, but so far no luck" said Yuffi. "I was never good at focusing spiritual energy so Kageboshi is helping me out"

"That's weird I always thought you knew how to focus your powers to flow within you" said Blaze with a noticeable shock in her voice.

"I've always had trouble controlling my powers, as embarrassing as it is to admit it. The root cause of it is because of my temper" explained Yuffi. "Kageboshi says it's because they rely heavily on my emotions"

Blaze and Sonic stayed quiet. Blaze knew how she felt since when she was a child she had problems controlling her own flames. She had managed to gain some control over them and she was able to fully control them once she made friends with Sonic and his friends. But she was indeed shocked that Yuffi still had problems controlling her own powers.

"Why can't you control them all that well?" asked Sonic.

Yuffi's eyes became distant as she clenched her fist. "Because who I am, hates what I'm becoming"

She decided not to tell them anymore than that and she started to walk away. She stopped for a moment and told them. "Oh and one more thing I need to tell you guys" both Sonic and Blaze's ears perked when she said that. "Don't go getting yourselves killed, alright" and with that she walked away.

Sonic and Blaze were a bit in shock with what she had told them. Blaze had a suspicion that deep down, Yuffi hated her own powers. She wondered if it was because it gave birth to the darkness in her heard, Kura. If that was the case she then started to wonder if Rin had a similar thought to her own powers.

"Hello earth to Blaze" said Sonic while waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" she asked as she faced Sonic.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I was just thinking, I wonder why Yuffi said that" she replied.

"She has her own issues to clear up, and I don't think she's ready to talk about them yet" said Sonic. "I think if we poke our noses too much we might end up losing them"

"Your right but still, something is troubling her" said Blaze.

* * *

><p>Yuffi continued her path back to the workshop until she felt an all too familiar presence behind her. She stopped and gripped the hilt of her sword and prepared herself. Then she felt a cold breath breathing down her neck.<p>

"Why do you continue to resist me?"

"Because you're that annoying thorn on my side that I just can't get rid of" replied Yuffi with a cold voice.

"Now, now, don't be mean, after all you can't get rid of me, because if you do then that means putting an end to your life"

"You better not harm my friends" said Yuffi.

"Deep down them will betray you in the end. So why not beat them by attacking first"

"Because that's not the way of the samurai. I'm born to protect those around me" she said.

"Stop with that bullshit already it gets old. The reason you resist me is because you fear me. But don't worry about that, because the moment when you least expect it, that one shred of weakness you show me, that's when I will strike you down and crush you"

"And why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Just a reminder" and with that the presence left.

Yuffi took a deep breath and released the tight grip on the hilt of her sword. She looked at her hand and opened and closed it to ease the slight pain she had on it from holding the hilt to hard. She was glad that she's wearing gloves now, because of she wasn't then her hand would have been covered in blood right now. She continued walking as one thought ran though her mind.

_"Just how long can I keep this up?"_


End file.
